Unwanted Return
by Sammy1298
Summary: Brax abandons Charlie without so much as a goodbye, can she move on and if he ever returns, will she be able to forgive him?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey readers, this is my newest fanfic, it's going to be a shortish one and probably won't exceed more than 20 chapters in total, hope you enjoy it._

**Chapter 1.**

Charlie Buckton had her heart broken again and again by Darryl Braxton, but this time he well and truly ripped it out of her chest, threw it at the wall before stomping all over it, he had left Summer Bay, without so much as a goodbye, it had been 2 years, 3 months, 5 days and 4 hours since he walked out of her life.

Charlie smiled down at her daughter as she pushed the pram into the diner, Zoe Buckton, Charlie was completely in awe with how much love she had for her little bundle of joy, she was 15 months old now and getting more and more beautiful as each day of her life passed.

Charlie couldn't fight the sadness that overcame her as she looked into her daughters big green eyes, they were an exact copy of Brax's. They reminded Charlie of Brax every minute of her life, not that she was likely to forget anyway. She knew the reason he left, it was because of Casey, but if she ever saw him again, she knew in her heart that she'd never be able to forgive him.

"How's the gorgeous girl?" Roo asked as Charlie entered the diner, she stopped walking and smiled down at Zoe before looking back up at Roo,

"She's great thanks, getting more and more gorgeous each day." Charlie cooed as she gently stroked her daughter's cheek before ordering her food and sitting down.

"Oh she's just such a cutie." Bianca cooed down at Zoe as she came over and sat down beside Charlie, followed by Ruby.

"She most certainly is." Charlie grinned before unbuckling the pram and lifting her daughter into her arms, no matter how old she was, or how many times anybody saw her each day, each greeting was always extravagant and exciting for her, she was a very popular little girl.

"Where's my little sister? Hmmm." Ruby cooed before lifting her out of Charlie's arms and cradling her as she began to giggle.

"Hey babe." Came Matt's voice, Charlie looked up at him and smiled, he was gorgeous, jet black hair and deep brown eyes.

"Hey you." Charlie replied, he sat on the other side of Charlie, giving her a quick kiss as he did so.

Charlie smiled as she relaxed into his arms, they had been dating for 3 and a half months now, it had taken her a while to get back on her feet after Brax left, she was hurting and heartbroken, she met Matt about 5 months after having Zoe and things quickly developed from there.

She had trouble trying to see him as more than a friend at first, but of course, Bianca and Ruby were on hand to tell her that she needed to move on, Brax wasn't coming back and she had found somebody great to have a relationship with, Matt was a lovely guy, who, unlike many, didn't run a mile when he found out she had two children.

"Don't be hogging her, hand over my godchild." Bianca told Ruby sternly before lifting Zoe into her arms who simply giggled at all the attention she was getting.

"Mamma." She called, lifting her arms out in Charlie's direction, she laughed and poked her tongue out at Bianca before settling her little girl in her lap, she grinned as she looked up at Matt before placing her tiny hand on his knee, she had grown to like him very much.

Charlie smiled as Matt placed a small kiss on her lips, to the eyes of an observer who didn't know Charlie, her life would seem perfect, a loving boyfriend, two beautiful little girls, but when you peeled away the surface, she was a broken woman, hiding all the hurt and upset that one particular man had caused her, all those years ago.

Brax sighed heavily as he gently ran his finger along the photograph of Charlie he kept in his bedside drawer, it was a photo of him and her on Charlie's birthday a few years ago, he sighed again, wishing, hoping, praying that he could go back to that moment, but he knew he couldn't.

He hoped she had moved on, he hoped she was happy, he loved her and each day his love for her got stronger, it had been 2 years, 3 months, 5 days and 6 hours since he had left Summer Bay, without a word, or even a whisper.

The reason he left, well that was simple in his opinion, Casey had gone to prison for setting fire to an enemies headquarters, he got 2 years inside, Bianca and Liam got married, and Heath wasn't coping. Both Braxton brothers needed a change of scenery, and yes, Brax loved Charlie more than anything on this world, but he was turning into a horrible person after Casey left, and it was killing their relationship bit by bit, and that's why he left, he didn't want to hurt her any more than he already had to, or had done. He knew Jake would be on the warpath after Casey's stupidity, he decided to leave without a goodbye to make it look like he didn't care about Charlie so Jake couldn't hurt her, so he wouldn't hurt her, little did he know how much his decision would hurt himself.

A tear slid down his cheek as he remembered all the voicemail messages and texts her got from Charlie, one he particular remembered as clear as day, the one that broke his heart the most.

'_Brax, baby please, I'm so sorry, I don't know what I've done bu-bu' Her voice cracked as she burst into tears, his heart broke over and over again as he heard her sniffling, trying to regain her voice as she left the voicemail message, 'Please Brax, I need you, please, can you just call me, or text me, just anything, to let me know you're okay, I love you so much and I don't know what I've done but surely I don't deserve this, please.'_

He shook his head, trying to shake away the memories as he thought about when they stopped, the last phone call he ever received from her, the last time he saw her name flash on that screen was on the 3rd February, he never forgot that day, and he never would.

Brax sighed before wiping away the tears that fell and placed the photo back in the draw, closing it tightly behind him, along with his memories, he groaned before standing up and picking up his keys, ready to face life.

_I know it was short but I hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know if I should continue with this or not. Sam (:_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for all the absolutely wonderful reviews for this story so far, it means a lot to know you're all interested, and thanks to those of you who have favourited this story and added it to your alerts etc. Hope you enjoy this next one, and again, please review, Sam._

**Chapter 2.**

Charlie sighed heavily as she walked past Angelo's, it held so many happy memories for her, dating back to when she and Angelo were together, but more importantly, her and Brax, many a time had they spent secret rendezvous in his office, hell, even at the bar a few times, a smile covered her face as she remembered one particular event.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Brax, we're gonna get caught." Charlie moaned as he continued to kiss her neck whilst his hands worked wonders all over her body, and yes, they were just behind the counter at Angelo's, Charlie wearing nothing but her knickers, and Brax in nothing but his boxers._

"_No we're not." He whispered back to her before pulling her underwear off with ease, she was easily convinced as her hands quickly found their way to his boxers, pulling them off as quick as lightening. "Someone's keen." He said cheekily before sliding his hands up her thighs, _

"_Mhm, shut up Brax and just give me what I came here for." She demanded, it turned him on when she went into cop mode._

"_Charlie Buckton, you're making me feel so used."_

_She raised her eyebrows before placing her tiny hands on his shoulder blades, "You complaining?" She asked flatly, he bit his lip seductively before shaking his head and moving himself closer to the counter so he was nearly inside her, "Braaaax, come on." She pleaded with him._

_Just as he was about to give into her pleas, they were interrupted, by none other than Heath pounding up the stairs._

"_Bro, what time-" Heath cut himself off when he saw his brother topless behind the counter, by this point Charlie was sitting on the floor, hoping Heath hadn't seen her, "Why on earth are you topless?"_

"_Just came back from a surf-mhm." Brax moaned the second part as Charlie slid her hand up his thigh and towards his manhood, she grinned as his whole body tensed. _

"_Ah yeah?" Heath asked, right before holding up Charlie's dress, "Buckton's down there with you isn't she?" He asked, Brax simply shook his head, Charlie stopped her ministrations and froze, Heath was too good. "Use protection." He winked before dropping her dress and turning out of the restaurant._

_Brax glared back down at Charlie before lifting her up and placing her back on the counter, "Where were we?" He asked, she grinned before they found their way back into another passionate kiss._

_**End of flashback.**_

"Helloooo?"

Charlie stopped pushing the pram and looked up to be met by Sam, "Oh god, Sam I'm so sorry, I was away with the fairies."

He laughed at how clumsy she was, "No bother, how's my favourite girl, eh?" He asked as he cooed down at Zoe who giggled up at her 'Uncle Sam', despite the fact he wasn't her biological Uncle, he was Brax's best friend, and seeing as nor Casey or Heath were around, he filled out the uncle role pretty perfectly.

Charlie smiled as Zoe reached out and clasped her entire hand around his index finger, she loved him so much.

After Brax had skipped down, Sam had taken Angelo's on, Sam admitted to Charlie that he kept in contact with Brax for 2 whole weeks after he left, but after that, they lost contact, and he hasn't seen or spoken to Brax since.

"Wanna go for a coffee?" He asked Charlie, the two of them had become strangely close since Brax left,

"Just had one." Charlie replied,

"Oh."

"I suppose I could manage some gelato though?"

Zoe giggled and clapped her hands together, "Ge-ge", her way of asking for ice cream. Charlie laughed and leaned over to look at her daughter,

"Hmm, we'll see if you get any princess, mommy gets first choice." She grinned before kissing her daughter's forehead as her and Sam walked into the Surf Club.

x x x x x x x x x

Brax sighed as he walked out of his office and behind the bar, he now worked at a restaurant in the City, he had quickly moved up the ranks to become assistant manager, although he may as well be the actual manager, seeing as she was never there.

He picked up the two large plates containing pizzas and brought them over to a family of three, the conventional, mother, father and gorgeous little girl, with twinkling blue eyes. Brax smiled lightly at the little girl who grinned up at him, her eyes reminded him of Charlie,

"One meatlovers and one Hawaiian." He said before placing the pizzas down on the table,

"Thanks." The woman said, he froze slightly as he could smell her perfume, it was the perfume Charlie wore.

He pried himself away from the table and walked back behind the bar, pouring himself a glass of whiskey as he thought back to one of many times they spent together.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Hello beautiful." Brax smiled as he wrapped his arms around Charlie's waist from behind and buried his head into the crook of her neck, breathing in her gorgeous scent. She jumped slightly at his touch before turning around, his hands gliding down to her waist._

"_Thought you were working." She said smugly,_

"_Lunch break." He said before he began kissing her neck,_

"_Mhm, so how long have you got?" She asked breathlessly._

"_However long you want me for, sweetheart, I'm on a break."_

_Her eyes lit up as she took his hands and led him towards her bedroom._

"_Best-lunch break ever." Brax panted slightly as Charlie rested her head on his chest._

"_What about yesterday? And the day before that? And..."_

"_Yeah, yeah, alright." He replied cheekily, "Every lunch break's the best lunch break ever when it's spent with you."_

_She blushed slightly before reaching up and kissing his lips, "I love you, Brax."_

"_I love you too."_

_**End of flashback.**_

"Bro, we need to talk." Heath's voice brought Brax out of his lovely thoughts that he didn't quite want to end.

x x x x x x x x x

Charlie smiled as she sat at the beach with her two daughters, Ruby sitting in the sand beside her, Zoe laughing, giggling and grinning as she played about the sand just in front of her mother and big sister.

"So, Charlie, I spoke to Casey on the phone the other day." Ruby began.

"Uh-huh." Charlie replied, not really wanting to discuss the reason why the man she loved most had left.

"Yeah, he says he might be getting out in the next few weeks." Ruby told her mother excitedly.

"That's great, Rubes." Charlie tried to portray enthusiasm in her voice.

"So, eh, do you think Brax might come back if he does?"

Just the mention of his name sent shockwaves through her body, and just the thought of him had an unimaginable impact on her life, "I don't know Rubes." She said sadly, "But even if he did, I wouldn't want anything to do with him." She said coldly.

"Charlie, he's Zoe's father."

"It doesn't matter, Ruby, he evidently doesn't care about me seeing as he left, and he clearly won't care about Zo either."

"Charlie, you can't say that, Brax has always wanted to be a Dad, more than anything."

"Yeah, that's what he said Rubes, he also told me that he loved me and that he'd do anything for me, yet he left me."

"Charlie-"

"Ruby" Charlie interrupted, "Can we please just enjoy our afternoon together, without talking about him?"

She nodded before smiling at Charlie, "Sure."

x x x x x x x x x

Brax looked up absentmindedly to see Heath glaring down at him, "You look like you've seen a ghost." Heath commented.

"Something like that." Brax commented before he downed the liquid in the glass he had been holding.

"What's up?" Heath asked as he sat down, he had become a lot more independent and sensible since they had left the Bay.

"Charlie, that's what's up." Heath frowned, "She's like a ghost, Heath, following me wherever we go, her eyes, her smile, even her goddamn perfume, it's been over two years, Heath, and I can't forget her, not a day goes by when I don't think about her and wish that we could go back."

"Well, as if by magic, Casey rang this afternoon, he's getting out from prison in a few weeks, maybe less."

"Really?" Brax asked in disbelief.

Heath nodded, "So, I recon if it's alright with you, our time's come in the City, and it's time to go home."

"You know what Heath? I think you might be right." Brax smiled widely as he pulled his brother in for a manly hug.

x x x x x x x x x

Charlie took a deep breath before opening her bedside bottom drawer and withdrawing her letter from Brax, the only thing she had ever received from him since he left, she received it about a week after she found out he had left, after she got that letter, she never called or tried to contact him again, the only thing she tried to do, was move on with her life and forget about him.

She sighed as she read the one word on the envelope, _'Charlie'_.

She opened the envelope and withdrew the small piece of white paper from inside, three simple words written inside, _'I love you'_.

The tears streamed down Charlie's face as she held the piece of paper in her hand tightly and lay down on her bed, reading over the words again and again and again:

'_I love you'_

She ran her trembling finger along the words, studying Brax's handwriting, wondering where he was right at this minute, what he was doing, who he was with, if he was thinking about her, if he ever thought about her since he had left Summer Bay.

Yes she was with Matt now, and she was trying to move on, and yes, she had to be strong, for her baby girl, she had to keep up the brave facade, even if it was killing her inside, because not a day went by that she didn't think about Darryl Braxton.

She slowly curled up into a ball as she pulled the duvet over her and held the piece of paper close to her chest, and that night, just like many a time before, she cried herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey readers, thanks for the awesome reviews, they're so great to read, hopefully you'll enjoy this next one. (:_

**Chapter 3.**

_-1 week later.-_

Brax and Heath sat on the couch of their old house relaxing, finally glad to be home.

"It's good to be back." Heath grinned as he looked around his surroundings.

"Sure is, we're lucky Roo said the place hadn't been rented since we left." Heath nodded, Brax smiled as he thought of seeing one person in particular again, also hoping she wouldn't hate him, he couldn't bear that thought.

"What are you smiling at?" Heath asked his brother, narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing." Brax replied.

"Liar."

"Fine, Charlie." Brax replied, his smile growing.

Heath laughed slightly, "Whipped bro, you're whipped."

"Do you blame me? She's gorgeous."

"Yeah, but..." Heath began reluctantly, Brax raised his eyebrows, waiting for him to continue, "Did you ever think about the fact that she's probably moved on, Brax?"

Brax's faced registered disappointment at his brother's words, he had never thought of Charlie moving on, mind you, there was nobody in this town for her to move on to, "Heath, there's nobody for her to move on to."

"Like you said mate, she's gorgeous, I wouldn't be surprised if she's got a fella." Heath said before getting up and beginning to finish unpacking the remainder of their things, leaving Brax alone with his thoughts.

x x x x x x x x x

Sam smiled as Charlie entered Angelo's with Zoe in her arms. Zoe grinned excitedly when she saw Sam, "Hey, what are you two doing here?" He asked as he came around the other side of the bar and sat on a stool as Charlie handed him Zoe,

"My baby girl wanted to come and see her godfather." Charlie stated with a wide smile on her face.

He raised his eyebrows at Charlie's words, "Godfather?" He asked.

Charlie's smile grew, "Yeah, her Dad's not about, you're an amazing uncle, she only has a godmother, and the godfather post's getting a bit lonely, so, does Zo have a godfather?" Charlie asked hopefully.

Sam nodded enthusiastically, "Of course she does!" He replied excitedly before kissing his goddaughter's forehead, causing her to giggle.

Charlie smiled as she watched the interaction, her daughter continuing to giggle as Sam placed gentle kisses all over her face, her big green eyes absolutely glowing.

"Okay, alright, enough of that." Charlie interrupted, "She's got a date with her big sister who'll kill me if I'm late, hand her over godfather."

Sam smiled before giving Zoe a final kiss and handing her over to Charlie, placing a kiss on Charlie's forehead.

She smiled up at him before kissing her daughter's forehead and walking towards the exit.

"Thanks Charlie!" Sam called after her.

She turned around and gave him a final smile before leaving Angelo's.

x x x x x x x x x

"Where are you going?" Brax asked Heath as he slipped his wallet into his pocket before opening the front door,

"Out." Brax sighed, "Brax, this is doing my head in, we've been back for two days now and neither of us have been out, we're gonna be seen sometime."

Brax sighed again before standing up, "I'm coming with you, this place is doing my nut in." Brax announced before also grabbing his wallet,

"Now you're talking." Heath grinned.

"And what if you run into Bianca?"

"I say congratulations, then leave, we have nothing else to say to each other." Brax bit his lip and nodded, frustrated that his situation with Charlie wasn't as easy. "And if you see Buckton?"

A small smile covered Brax's face as he thought of seeing her beautiful face again, the first time in over two years.

"I don't know, mate, I guess we'll soon find out."

x x x x x x x x x

Bianca smiled as Charlie joined her as she sat down opposite her, "Hey there you." She said as Charlie sat down.

"Oh hello there, why so chirpy?"

"No reason." Bianca replied with a grin on her face, just as two coffees were placed in front of the ladies, "Thanks." Charlie and Bianca said in unison.

Charlie took a sip of her coffee before studying Bianca, "I know you Bianca Murphy, something's up."

"Okay, I'll tell you." Bianca said, she was beaming, Charlie raised her eyebrows, waiting for Bianca to tell her the news, which she didn't,

"This is where you tell me." Charlie whispered.

"I'm pregnant!" Bianca squealed excitedly.

Charlie's mouth fell open, "Oh my god! Congratulations." Charlie squealed excitedly before getting up and hugging her best friend, "Oh I'm so happy for you." Charlie told her before sitting back down opposite Bianca.

"Thank you, Liam was thrilled too." Bianca beamed,

"You as well." Charlie pointed at her huge smile, Bianca nodded.

"I'm so excited to be a mom." Bianca told Charlie excitedly, Charlie smiled at her best friend,

"You're gonna be a great mom, and you're so good with Zo."

Bianca smiled, "Speaking of the devil, how's my little girl?"

"She's great, I actually just came from-" Charlie stopped talking and froze at who entered the diner.

"Charlie?" Bianca asked.

Heath glanced around the diner and swallowed hard as he looked Charlie in the eye, he gulped before slowly walking towards them, Charlie's eyes remained glued to him.

"Hey." He said softly before sitting down beside Charlie,

"Heath?" He smiled lightly and nodded, "What the hell are you doing back here?"

"Casey's getting out of prison in a few weeks, so I've come home."

Charlie quickly acted before she thought, raising her hand and slapping him across the face,

"WHAT THE HELL?" Heath yelled as his hand flew to his face.

A smile broke out on Charlie's face, "It's good to see you." She said emotionally before wrapping her arms around him and pulling him in for a hug, which he soon returned.

"How are you doing?" He asked after they parted.

"I'm good, really good thanks, how are you?"

"Better, now that I'm back." He smiled lightly before facing Bianca, "Congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks." She said quietly before blushing, she may be married to Liam, and pregnant with his child, but Heath had a special place in her heart, as she had in his, and true to his word with Brax earlier on that day, that's all he said to Bianca.

Charlie frowned lightly as she thought about the question she was about to ask next, "Brax is here too." Heath told her, as if reading her mind.

"I don't care." Charlie spat.

"Charlie, he missed you so, so much."

"How do you think I felt? I just woke up one morning to find you had both skipped town and were _never _coming back, Heath it broke my heart."

"I know, I do, because I had to watch Brax's heart break too."

Charlie sighed before running a hand over her face, "Is this really happening? I mean, are you really here?" She asked in disbelief.

He laughed and nodded, "Yeah, I'm really here." He gently placed his hand over hers in the hope she wouldn't delude herself in the hope of it being a dream that she didn't want to wake up from,

"I-eh-I-why did you leave?"

"Charlie, you know neither of us were coping with Casey being put away, Brax wasn't treating you right, he was on the booze, and then with Jake threatening you-"

"Jake threatening me?"

"Did you not know?" Charlie shook her head, "Well, he was, and Brax couldn't stand the thought of you getting hurt."

"He left to-to protect me?" Charlie asked, Heath nodded, "Well he broke my heart." Charlie added, still completely angered at the fact that he had now returned to Summer Bay.

Heath smiled lightly, "I know."

Charlie grinned as she took a sip of her coffee, excited for the fact that Zoe was finally going to meet her uncle, yes, Heath could be an absolute idiot at the most of times, but Charlie knew he'd be a great uncle.

She dropped her coffee cup on the floor at who entered next, a ghost from her past, the cup of coffee smashing on the ground as she dropped it, causing a few people to stare over at Charlie, she refused to tear her eyes away from him, unsure of whether she was dreaming or not.

"Told you he was here." Heath whispered.

Brax stood at the counter of the diner, his usual never-changing grin on his face as he briefly looked around the Diner for Heath until his eyes settled upon her, that small grin on his face soon faltered as he caught a glimpse of Charlie, she was his weak spot.

"B-Brax." She whispered as he slowly began to walk towards their table.

x x x x x x x x x

_Hehe, hope you enjoyed and please review. (:_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the awesome reviews, hope this one's alright._

_x-x_

**Chapter 4.**

Charlie refused to take her eyes off Brax for fear he would disappear again.

Brax definitely wasn't ready to speak to Charlie yet, he didn't know what to say, how to explain, he didn't want her to be angry with him, but it was far too late for that.

Charlie glared up at him as he slowly approached their table, still in complete shock, just as Bianca was when she finally saw him stood beside her, he smiled to acknowledge her before turning his attention back to Charlie,

"You haven't changed." Were all the words that managed to escape his lips.

Hearing his voice again sent shivers down her spine, her legs literally turned to jelly, she wanted to get up and run away, but she couldn't, she was physically unable to, she couldn't even look away from him, he smiled lightly down at her,

"I-I, I..." Charlie managed to mutter before she found enough strength to get up and run from the diner, both Brax and Bianca hot on her heels.

"Charlie!" Brax yelled after her, running to catch up with her, grabbing her arm as he came close, causing her to turn around and face him, wriggling out his grasp and staring into his eyes, she was fuming, and he knew it.

She shook her head, she was angry, but she couldn't speak, she was also extremely upset, "Please." Brax pleaded with her.

She shook her head again, "I-I can't believe you're here, you can't be." She finally spoke, he smiled lightly before trying to take her hand, she instantly backed away, angry with his forwardness,

"No!" She yelled, "Two years Brax." He sighed, "Two years I waited for you, for a phone call, anything, I got nothing, Brax, _nothing_. Apart from that stupid letter saying 'I love you', you obviously didn't if you left me!" She screamed.

"Charlie, I eh, I did, I do."

She played nervously with her hands as she backed away from him, Bianca right by her side, "Charlie, wait, please come back!" Brax called after her as Charlie had by now run away, she turned back around to address him,

"You stay the fuck away from me!" She yelled before Bianca pulled her into an embrace, guiding her to Angelo's.

x x x x x x x x x

"Brandy for the shock, now please." Bianca told Sam as they entered Angelo's, her arms still firmly around a distraught Charlie.

"What the hell happened?" Sam asked before taking Charlie in his arms and sitting her down on a stool, going back behind the bar and sliding the glass of brandy towards her,

"Thanks." She mumbled quietly before taking a large sip of her drink.

"Well?" Sam asked again.

"Brax is back." Bianca told him before sitting up on a stool.

"For real?" Sam asked, Bianca nodded, just as Brax walked through the doors of his restaurant.

"Oh you've got to be joking." Bianca muttered.

Charlie hadn't noticed his presence yet, "So, you've been looking after this place when I've been gone." Brax said, Charlie sighed before resting her head on the cool counter of the bar, the tears escaping her eyes at an incredible pace.

"Yeah, good to see you, mate." Sam told him as the two shook hands before Brax turned his attention to Charlie again, resting his hand on her arm, causing her to move away from him,

"Maybe you have changed, the Charlie I knew would never drink brandy."

Charlie finally looked up at him, showing Brax her tear-stained face, his demeanour soon changed, "Why are you crying?"

"Gee, I don't know." Charlie spoke weakly, "Maybe because the man I loved so, so much walked out of my life two years ago, without even a goodbye, and I thought he loved me too, but obviously not. And now he comes back into my life, expecting everything to be a bed of roses!"

She quickly wiped her eyes before downing the rest of her drink and making way for the stairs, Brax stopping her again, grabbing her hand, she let him, both of them entwining their hands,

"Please, please don't cry." Brax pleaded with her before giving her hand a small squeeze,

"You know how many nights I cried over you? How long it took me to accept you were never coming back?"

"Charlie, I'm so, so sorry."

"Brax, I hate you, I hate you so much." Charlie spoke quietly, before entangling her hands from his and running down the stairs, and this time, he let her go.

x x x x x x x x x

Charlie walked into the house to hear laughing, and giggling, she knew it was coming from her daughters, her two baby girls, she sighed before stepping into the living room.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Matt immediately asked.

"Nothing." Charlie shook her head,

"Charlie, I know you, what's happened?" She smiled lightly before telling him,

"Brax is back."

"Brax as in-_the _Brax? As in Zoe's father, Brax?"

Charlie nodded, "No way." Ruby said before standing up, "I hope you told him where to go, Charlie."

She nodded again, "Oh boy I did."

Charlie looked up into Matt's eyes, filled with sympathy for her, "Are you okay?" He asked, she smiled lightly before stepping into his body, his arms quickly found his way around her, comforting her, after all, she had literally just seen a ghost.

"Where's he staying?" Ruby asked as the two separated and sat down, Matt's arm placed comfortingly around Charlie's waist.

"I have absolutely no idea." Charlie shuddered as she recalled the small twinkle in his green eyes, causing her to think of Zoe; _'God, Zoe' _she thought, _'How the hell am I supposed to tell him he's got a 15 month old daughter?'._

Ruby's voice brought her out of her thoughts again, "Did you tell him about Zo?"

"Rubes, Bianca and I were in the diner, Heath came in first, I slapped him, but we got to talking, before Brax came in, I ran away and to cut a long story short, I told him I hated him and to stay the hell away from me."

Ruby nodded sympathetically at her mother, "Mamma." Zoe held her arms out to her mother.

Charlie smiled before taking her youngest daughter from Ruby and sitting her on her lap, "Hey there sweetie."

She kissed the top of her daughter's head as she relaxed into her boyfriend's arms, just thinking about how on earth she was going to cope with this situation:

'_How does Matt feel?'_

'_Will I ever forgive Brax?'_

'_How am I going to tell him about Zoe?'_

'_How is he going to feel about missing out on over a year of his first child's life?'_

'_Will he blame me for not telling him?'_

Sighing lightly she stood up, cradling Zoe in her arms as she attempted to settle her and get her ready for bed, trying to push her thoughts to the back of her mind.

x x x x x x x x x

Charlie snuggled closer to Matt as they watched a movie on the TV, his finger gently tracing soft patterns on her arm as he placed a soft kiss on the top of her head, "Are you alright, babe?" He asked her quietly.

She nodded before looking up at him, "I'm fine." She smiled before leaning up and planting a soft kiss on his lips,

"You know you'll have to tell Brax about Zo sometime, won't you?"

"No, I really don't she could pass for being your child?" Charlie stated naively as she glanced up at Matt.

He laughed at her, "Babe, you and I both know that isn't remotely true, I've got brown eyes for a start."

"So? Mine are blue."

"But her Daddy's are green, and just like everyone's said since the minute she was born, Zo has her Daddy's eyes."

Charlie sighed before leaning her head against his chest again, "I know I'm just being naive, but I haven't seen him in over two years, I'm barely ready to talk to him again, let alone introduce him to his daughter."

"You'll manage, and you've got loads of people to support you." Matt smiled before placing another kiss on Charlie's forehead before they continued to watch the movie.

x x x x x x x x x

Brax took a deep breath before he knocked on the back door of Charlie's house, or what he hoped was still Charlie's house, or that could be embarrassing.

He played with the ring on his index finger nervously as he heard the door begin to unlock.

x x x x x x x x x

Charlie groaned as there was a quiet knock on the back door, "I'll get it." She said quietly before pulling her blue silk dressing gown tighter around her as she walked to the back door.

Charlie exhaled as she opened the door, and there stood before her was the face she never thought she'd see again, the breath caught in her throat as she studied his face.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and began to speak, "I was gonna give you time alone to think, and wait till tomorrow, but I can't, can we talk?"


	5. Chapter 5

_HUGE thanks for all the reviews, you're all awesome for reading and reviewing, hope you enjoy the next one, it's gonna be quite long!_

**Chapter 5.**

Charlie sighed lightly as her and Brax stared into each other's eyes, Brax waiting for a response from her, at the moment her head was failing to communicate any speech signals, causing her to stand at the door, mouth agape, unable to say a thing.

She silently cursed myself for acting like such a fool before speaking, "No, Brax, please just leave me alone."

Brax shook his head, "I can't, Charlie I tried, but I can't." She sighed again before tightening her grip on the door, "I missed you so much, Charlie."

Upon hearing those words, Charlie's legs turned partially weak, she was pulled out of her dream-like state when she sensed Matt's presence beside her, and before she knew it, his hand was placed just above hers as he opened the door wider, looking at their visitor, Brax looked curiously from Matt to Charlie until it clicked.

Charlie sighed again before stepping aside, allowing Matt to be in full view before awkwardly introducing the pair, "Brax this is Matt, Matt this is Brax."

Both of them glanced at each other awkwardly before shaking hands, "So this is Brax." Matt stated, Charlie nodded.

"And you are?" Brax asked, wanting to confirm his suspicions, Brax glared at Charlie intently, waiting for her response.

"Sorry, Charlie's boyfriend." Matt said proudly as he realised Charlie was unable to speak. She glanced from Matt, to Brax, Matt to Brax. The tension between the threesome was unreal.

Both men were very attractive, both the same height, Brax with gorgeous, green eyes, Matt with glowing brown ones, Brax with light brown hair, Matt with dark hair, both with tattoos.

"Jesus, they do look alike." Matt said quietly, earning a nudge in the ribs from Charlie,

"Who looks alike?" Brax asked.

"Never mind." Charlie quickly interceded.

"Eh, you know what, I'll leave you guys to talk." Matt announced, Charlie smiled lightly as she looked up at him, "You gonna be okay?" He asked kindly, concerned for his girlfriend's wellbeing, Charlie nodded, she knew she was safe with Brax, he wouldn't ever hurt her, it was her emotions she was afraid of,

"Fine, thanks." She smiled before he placed a soft kiss on her lips as he picked up his jacket and exited the house.

Charlie turned back to Brax, giving him her full attention, he forced a weak smile for her, "Are you really here?" Charlie asked, fearing her mind was playing tricks on her.

He smiled at her naivety, "Yes, I really am." She squeezed her eyes shut before opening them again, "You gonna let me in or what?" He asked as he smiled at her, she bit her lip before nodding, stepping aside and inviting her into her home.

"So, how have you been?" Brax began after they both sat in silence on the couch for a while.

"How I've been over a few days? Weeks? Months? Or since the day you walked out on me?" Charlie asked hurtfully.

"I don't know." Brax said quietly,

"I'm fine." Charlie replied, "Thank you." She added, regretting the tone she had taken with him, no matter how angry she was, she wasn't one to lash out. "How've you been?"

"Terrible." He said honestly as his eyes met with hers, "I missed you like crazy."

Charlie sat in silence for a minute, studying the broken man in front of her before speaking, "You'd think not having seen each other for over two years we'd have lots to talk about."

He laughed slightly, "I don't even deserve for you to be speaking with me right now, so I'll be glad for even the smallest of conversation."

She smiled at his sincerity, "Where did you go Brax, where did you stay?" Charlie asked, few of many questions she wanted answered.

"Eh, Heath and I moved to the City, we found a house, a couple needed two people to move in, so we did. I worked at a restaurant, moved up the ranks to assistant manager, that's basically my life in a nutshell."

"That's it?" Charlie asked, Brax laughed before nodding,

"That's it." He smiled as he looked up at her.

"No...girlfriend?" Charlie asked, wanting to satisfy her curiosity, or jealousy.

Brax grinned to himself, "Want me to be dead honest?"

"Please."

"Few flings, that meant nothing, 2 girlfriends, first one, Natalie, lasted 2 months, the second, Ashley, 5 months."

Charlie nodded as she listened to him speak, "How about yourself?"

"Still a police officer, although on flexible shifts and I had to take some eh...time off." Charlie told him, referring to maternity leave, and then working flexible shifts to fit being a single mother,

"Why?"

"Eh, never mind." Charlie told him before quickly moving on, "And, now I'm with Matt, we've been together for just over six months." Charlie smiled as she thought about him, which didn't go unnoticed by Brax.

"So what does he do for a living then?"

"Fireman." Charlie smiled proudly.

"Really?" Brax asked, jealous that it was shaping out to be a losing battle in getting back the woman he loved.

"Yeah."

They sat in a comfortable silence before Brax spoke next, "So, hate me do you?" A twinge of sadness in his voice,

"Brax, I was angry, I didn't mean it." Charlie said sincerely as she moved her head to catch Brax's line of vision, he forced a smile at her comment before silence loomed once more.

"Brax why did you leave me?" Charlie asked emotionally as she felt her outer exterior breaking down, revealing her vulnerability to Brax, a few tears escaping from her eyes.

"You know why Charlie, because of Casey."

She shook her head, "No, that's why you left Summer Bay, I want to know why you left me Brax, _me._" Charlie emphasised.

"There's no reason for leaving you, Charlie, other than I was being so cruel to you, that's not the way you're supposed to treat someone you love and I couldn't do it to you, and before you ask, I know, I know I should've said goodbye, but there's no good in goodbye Charlie, you and I both know it would've caused even more heartache."

"I hated myself when you left Brax, I thought it was my fault, I was so worried about you, and I became such a bitch to be around, I was horrible to Ruby, Bianca, Leah, everyone who cares most about me."

"I know, and that's my fault."

"Yeah, yeah it is, Brax, but you-"

Charlie was interrupted by Zoe, "Mamma!" She squealed from her room, evidently just having woken up, Charlie glanced from her daughter's bedroom to Brax, whose mouth was slightly agape as he glared at Charlie with huge eyes, _'nice one Charlie, great, Hey Brax, I know you've come back from the City after abandoning me but YES, here's your almost 2 year old daughter, enjoy!'_

"Ch-ch-Charlie?" Brax stuttered.

She sighed before standing up, walking into her daughter's room and lifting Zoe into her arms, her daughter grinning as she clung to her mother, Charlie held her little girl on her hip as she walked back out to Brax, "Oh god." He whispered breathlessly as Charlie resumed her seat beside him on the couch,

"Mamma sad." Zoe said quietly as she raised her hand to Charlie's face.

"No, sweetie, Mamma's fine." Charlie encouraged her daughter before wiping away her tears and kissing her daughter's forehead before looking at Brax.

"I-is she mine?" Brax asked as he looked from Charlie, to Zoe, Charlie to Zoe.

Charlie held her daughter closer to her chest, "No."

"Charlie, if she is, don't lie to me, I have a right to know." Brax's tone became more aggressive, causing Zoe to cling to her mother tightly as she glared at Brax curiously,

"Don't talk like that." Charlie snapped, "You're scaring her."

Brax's face softened, the last thing he wanted to do was scare his little girl, "Well?" He prompted Charlie for an answer.

"Yes, she's yours." Charlie knew the resemblance between the two was unmistakeable, her eyes were an exact copy of Brax's, she had Charlie's dark hair and facial features, but you could tell she was Brax's daughter, without a shadow of a doubt, she had that Braxton charm.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Brax asked, the hurt clear in his voice.

Charlie's eyes widened as she glared at him, "Are you joking, says the one who left, disconnected his phone, the one who evidently did not wanted to be contacted by me at all!"

Brax sighed lightly as he glared at his beautiful baby girl, she continued to study her father curiously, he grinned at her, causing her to giggle and extend her hand towards him, he smiled widely as she wrapped her entire hand around his index finger.

"Can I hold her?" He asked as he tore his eyes away from Zoe and looked up at Charlie, she shook her head, "Charlie, c'mon, I'd never hurt my own damn daughter."

Charlie sighed before shuffling closer to Brax on the couch and placing Zoe in his grasp, she grinned curiously as she looked up at Brax, her little hands resting on his cheeks.

"What's her name?" Brax asked before settling Zoe in his lap, his arms securely wrapped around her,

"Zoe." Charlie smiled as she looked at her daughter.

"Zoe Braxton, it goes well." Brax smiled.

Charlie shook her head, "Buckton."

"What?" Brax asked.

"Zoe Buckton, her surname's Buckton." Charlie informed him.

"Oh." He bit his lip before asking another question, "What's her middle name?"

"Ava."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Charlie smiled.

"I love the name Ava." Brax commented as he looked up to Charlie.

"I know." Charlie responded, she smiled as she thought back to when she came up with the name.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Soooooo, what's her middle name gonna be?" Ruby asked as Charlie cradled her sleeping daughter in her arms, she smiled as she placed a soft kiss on her forehead,_

"_Ava." Charlie said confidently, "Brax always loved the name Ava."_

"_Zoe Ava Buckton, it's beautiful, Charlie." Ruby smiled as she kissed the top of her little sister's head._

_**End of flashback.**_

"Zoe Ava Buckton, it's a beautiful name." Brax told Charlie before looking at his daughter, "Almost as beautiful as you." He cooed at Zoe, causing her to giggle, Charlie rolled her eyes,

"Always the charmer." Charlie sighed as Brax grinned at her.

"So, who're the godparents?"

"Bianca's godmother and Sam's her godfather, as of this afternoon." Charlie smiled, Brax returned the smile,

"Bet he was happy."

"Yeah he was, he's been great, and he's done a good job with Angelo's."

"I bet." Brax smiles, unable to mask the tinge of jealousy running through him, Charlie grinned as she noticed this,

"He may be Zo's godfather, but you're her Dad, Brax."

"Thanks Charlie." Brax smiled as he glanced at Charlie.

Charlie smiled widely as she looked down at her daughter who was resting her head against Brax as she looked up at him, her hand still firmly wrapped around his finger.

"She's never warmed to anybody so quickly before." Charlie commented.

Brax smiled as he kissed the top of his little girl's head, "She knows I'm her Daddy, that's why." A grin covered Zoe's face as she looked from her mother to her father, there was no doubt about it, she had the Braxton grin.

"She's absolutely gorgeous, Charlie." Brax smiled, Charlie smiled too,

"I know."

"She's all you, her hair, and her features."

"She's got your eyes, though."

Brax's smile grew, "Yeah, she does." He gently stroked his daughter's cheek with his free hand. "How old is she?" Brax asked.

"17 months."

"W-what?" Brax sighed, "I missed over a year?"

Charlie nodded sympathetically before smiling at her smitten daughter, "She was born on the February 21st at 11:02pm, she weighed 6lbs 12oz."

Brax smiled at Charlie, "How do you remember this?"

Charlie shrugged her shoulders, "You just do, and I'm sure you will too." Brax smiled, "Do you want a coffee?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Milk, 2 sugars?" Charlie never forgot how he liked his coffee, it's how she kept making Matt's in the first few weeks of their relationship, Brax nodded.

Charlie got up, "Mamma, Mamma!" Zoe called after her mother,

"Yeah, baby, I'm just getting coffee." Charlie grinned at her daughter before kissing her forehead and walking into the kitchen.

She couldn't help but stand in the doorway as she watched Brax interact with his daughter.

"You're so beautiful, sweetheart." Zoe giggled as Brax gently bounced her up and down on his knee, "Just like your mommy." Brax added as he kissed his daughter's forehead, "Yes you are, yes you are." Zoe continued to giggle as Brax messed about with her.

_x-x_

Zoe settled easily into Brax's arms, it was nearing 11pm and she was definitely ready for sleep, Brax smiled as he looked down at his daughter before looking up at Charlie, his smile fading.

"What's wrong?" He asked as a tear strayed down her cheek.

"This, this, it's all wrong."

"Charlie, look, I'm sorry for leaving, but I'm back for good now."

"Brax, you do understand how your promises mean nothing to me now, right? You abandoned me when I needed you most, I had such a hard time when I was pregnant with Zoe, one of the worst, and lowest times of my life." Brax sighed as he listened for Charlie to take her time and continue, "I almost had an abortion." Charlie spoke honestly, a huge weight lifting off her shoulders as she could finally talk about it,

"A what?" Brax asked in disbelief,

"Exactly, I can hardly believe it myself. I went with Bianca, all the way to the clinic, put on the gown, lay on the table, and I couldn't do it, I got up and ran the whole way home, wearing nothing but that hospital gown."

Pain and guilt seeped through Brax's body as he finally began to understand the devastation he caused when he left. "You know me, Brax, you know how I'd never, ever do anything like that, I would never have considered an abortion before, but I was at such a low point then, it was awful, and I hated it."

Brax sighed before gently moving closer to Charlie on the couch, being careful not to irritate his almost-sleeping little girl, he reached out to put his arm around Charlie but she instinctively moved away, drying her tears just as the front door closed and Ruby walked into the house,

"Brax." She whispered as she looked down at him.

"Hey Rubes."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ruby raised her voice, oblivious to her little sister's presence. Brax was about to reply but Ruby interrupted upon noticing Zoe in his arms, "You hypocrite, you absolute hypocrite, sitting there with Zo in your arms when you weren't here for her birth, when she had a hard time during the pregnancy, when she cried herself to sleep every night, and when she had to raise a baby on her own! But no, you've been off having a ball in the city, sleeping with other girls, doing whatever you want with no responsibility! And now she's finally happy Brax, you don't even deserve to be holding _her _daughter."

"Ruby that's enough." Charlie whispered.

"I can't be here when he's here." Ruby spat before quickly leaving the house.

"I'm so sorry." Charlie told Brax sincerely, he shook his head,

"Mamma." Zoe reached her arms out to Charlie after rubbing her eyes tiredly. She smiled as she settled her daughter in her arms before continuing to talk to Brax,

"It's not okay, she shouldn't have spoken to you like that."

"Charlie, really, it's fine, she was just looking out for her mom." Charlie smiled faintly at his understanding nature, "I better head off." Brax said quietly as he stood up, Zoe's eyes widened as she looked up at Brax as Charlie stood up too.

"Say byebye to Dadda." Charlie cooed at her little girl,

"Mamma." Zoe grinned.

"Okay, that might take some time." Charlie laughed as she looked from Zoe to Brax, she smiled as Zoe puckered her lips and reached out to Brax, Brax looked to Charlie, "She wants to give you a kiss." Charlie informed him before stepping as close to Brax as possible,

"I'll gladly accept." He said proudly as Zoe gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Charlie kissed her daughter's forehead as she put her back in her bed before walking Brax to the door, "Goodnight." Brax smiled at Charlie as he turned away from her,

"Brax."

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're back."

Brax smiled, "Me too."

He turned and walked away, Charlie stopped him again, "Wait!" Charlie called before taking a step towards him,

"Yeah?"

"Hug me."

"Hey?" Brax asked, his confusion evident.

"Shut up, and hug me." Brax frowned at Charlie's comment, causing her to become frustrated, "God Brax, you've been away for two years, I missed you and I just want a goddamn hug!"

Brax smiled lightly before closing the gap between them as the couple instantly found themselves in an embrace, both glad to be back in that warm, comforting, familiar territory.

"I missed you too." Brax whispered into her neck as their grip on each other tightened.

"MAMMA, MAMMA!"

Brax laughed as he pulled apart from Charlie and glanced down at her, "Better not keep the little miss waiting." Charlie smiled up at him before he kissed her forehead,

"Bye." She said quietly as he walked away, she smiled as she closed the door and walked into her daughter's room, her smiled only deepened as she picked Zoe up and cradled her, Brax's smell lingering on her baby clothes, Charlie smiled as excitement took over her, she was excited that her daughter now had met her father, she was excited that the man she had once loved more than anything in this world had met his only, and first child, but most of all, she was excited he was back, after all, she had missed him, very much so indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks guy, hope you enjoy this next one and please review etc to let me know how you think I'm going with this story so far (:_

**Chapter 6.**

_-2 days later-_

Charlie smiled as her and Bianca sat down on the couch for a decent catch-up, the pair hadn't seen each other since Brax waltzed into the diner.

"So, where's my gorgeous girl?" Bianca asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Nap time for Zo." Charlie smiled.

"Ah, looks like I picked the wrong moment to come over."

"Well, not entirely, it gives us time to talk." Bianca smiled before nodding in agreement, "So how's your pregnancy going so far?"

"It's rough Charlie, really, really rough."

Charlie nodded, "I know how you feel."

"Seriously Charlie, I really don't know how you did it all, your morning sickness lasted all day, every day, and you had nobody with you."

"That's not true, I had you, and Ruby."

"You know what I mean Charlie, you didn't have Brax."

"Oh well." Charlie smiled, "I take it Liam's being supportive?"

"Actually he's suffocating me." Charlie laughed at her friend, "It's like he's afraid if I lift up a carton of orange juice it's going to harm the baby."

"Well, that's a concerned Daddy for you, he's gonna be a great Dad though, B."

Bianca smiled, "Speaking of Daddy, how'd Brax react when he found out about Matt and Zo?"

"Well, the introduction between Matt and Brax was a little awkward, but Brax behaved himself." A smile spread across Charlie's face as she thought about Brax and Zoe, "And he reacted amazingly to finding out about Zoe, he's gonna be such a wonderful Dad."

Bianca grinned, "I bet you're glad he's back."

"I am, I mean, you of all people know how much I wanted Zo's father to be in her life, especially after Ruby not having one, so I'm really glad Brax is here for her now."

_x-x_

Brax sighed as he walked up to the front door of Charlie's place, it had been two days since he had had a thorough conversation with her that night, and he wanted to see her, and his little girl. He had tried to call, text and see Charlie since then but she hadn't responded to any.

He stopped at the front door and didn't knock when he heard a very emotional Charlie on the brink of tears as she spoke with her best friend, Brax leant quietly against the doorframe as he listened.

_x-x_

"What's wrong?" Bianca asked Charlie.

"Nothing." Charlie shook her head.

"Charlie, you are my best friend, I know you, something's wrong."

Charlie placed her mug on the coffee table before she spoke, "I'm really glad he's back for Zoe, Bianca, but I can't stop thinking about how he left me in the first place."

"Charlie, don't think about that."

"I don't want to, B, but it comes back to haunt me, it's like this memory doesn't want to leave me alone and be happy, it doesn't want me to forgive Brax, and I want to, I do, but I-I... I can't."

Bianca took Charlie's hands in hers. "You listen to me Charlie Buckton, you're better than this, I know you, you love Zoe so much, and you loved Brax so much, you can do this, you'll forgive him, I know you will, it'll just take a little bit of time."

Charlie smiled as she wiped away her tears before falling into her best friend's embrace, both of the friends completely oblivious to a defeated and torn Brax slowly walking away from the house.

_x-x_

Charlie sighed as she opened her front door to reveal Brax at the other side, "Hey." She said weakly.

"Hi, look I realise now that you haven't replied to my texts and calls because you don't wanna see or hear from me but-"

"Look Brax, I'm busy."

"Charlie, I just wanna see my daughter." Brax snapped in frustration.

"Well she's not here." Charlie snapped back, equally as frustrated.

"Where is she?"

"She's out."

"Out where?"

"She's out with Ruby and April."

"Why the hell isn't she here with you?"

"SHE'S WITH HER SISTER, BRAX, GOSH!" Charlie yelled, airing her frustration.

"I'm sorry." Brax whispered.

"You don't get to come here and judge my parenting when you haven't been here for the past 17 months of her life."

"I didn't even know she existed!"

"Well that's your fault for running off in the first place isn't it?" Charlie spat coldly.

Brax sighed as he studied Charlie's weak appearance before leaning his head against the doorframe.

"Charlie, look at me." Brax told her before straightening himself up, she shook her head, "Charlie." Brax said softly before placing his hand under her chin and turning her head to face him she stared into his eyes, she hadn't changed, he knew she was upset, he knew everything about her, "What can I do to let you know how sorry I am? To make up for lost time?"

"Nothing." Charlie said weakly as she pushed Brax's hand away from her face, just as a few tears fell from her eyes, "You missed things that you'll never get to see again, you missed your first child's first scan, you missed her being born, you missed when she wrapped her entire hand around anyone's finger she got a hold on for dear life, you missed her first smile, her first word, the first time she crawled, the first time she walked, you missed out on so much, and there's no way of getting all that Brax."

Brax looked down momentarily, refusing to shed tears at Charlie's words, he didn't want to show her his weakened personality, "I needed you so much, Brax, I was alone, I was petrified, and I needed you."

"I'm sorry." Brax said again, using the back of his hand to wipe away the tear that fell from his eye,

"Don't be Brax, don't be, it's too late for that, and if anything I'm the one who's sorry, because you missed out on so much, including our little girl's first birthday, and now matter how great it was, no matter how many loved ones she had around her, it wasn't perfect Brax, because you weren't there!" Charlie cried as she poked him violently in his chest before breaking down in tears, "Her own Daddy wasn't at her first birthday."

"Charlie, I-"

"I rang you." Charlie interrupted, "I called you on her birthday, do you remember? I left you a voicemail message, I told you I needed you and to come home, because there's someone you needed to see, but you didn't call back, just like every other time I called you."

Brax held his hand over his eyes as he sniffed back sobs, he remembered that voicemail message, and if he knew it was his daughter that needed to see him, he would've been back in a heartbeat.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Brax said weakly as he turned away from Charlie,

"Where are you going?" She asked, the desperation clear in her voice.

"Anywhere but here, Charlie, I can't hear this, not anymore." He said quietly before he walked back to his car, and once again, out of her life.

_x-x_

Matt smiled as he exited his car and walked towards Charlie's front door, excited to see his girl.

The smile on his face faded when he entered the kitchen to see Charlie nursing a large glass of wine, an empty bottle on the floor, "Babe, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm a bitch, he didn't deserve it, I hate myself." Charlie droned before taking a large sip of her wine, only for Matt to remove it from her hand, and for her to burst into tears,

"Come here." Matt told her as he put his arm around her and led him into the living room as they sat on the couch.

"Tell him I'm sorry, please tell him I'm sorry."

"Baby, what happened?" He asked as he squeezed his girlfriend's hand.

"Brax came over, ju-just to talk, and I was such a bitch to him, I made him feel terrible about Zo, then he ran off, and I need him to know I'm sorry."

"Look, I'll get you some water, you take a quick nap, and then you can call him and sort it, okay?"

"Okay." Charlie replied weakly, Matt kissed her forehead before standing up, "Matt?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Thank you." He smiled before getting her water for her.

_x-x_

Brax sighed as he sat in his office at Angelo's, having knocked back his third glass of whiskey. He glanced down at his buzzing phone:

'_Brax, it's Charlie, we need to talk, can you meet me at the beach in an hour?'_

He sighed before placing the empty glass on the desk before replying to Charlie's text:

'_Sorry, I can't, busy.'_

'_Not buying it, I know you better than that, so you can meet me, and we can sort this out or I'll come and find you, Brax.'_

'_I'm sorry Charlie. But I am really busy'_

Brax threw his phone in a draw before slamming it shut as he leant his chair on its back legs, resting his head against the wall behind him.

_x-x_

Charlie sighed as she read the text from Brax, she knew she had to play the game:

'_Hey Sam, it's Charlie, is Brax at Angelo's?'_

'_Hey you, yeah he is, why?'_

'_Never mind, just make sure he stops drinking and don't let him leave until I get there.'_

'_Eh, how do you know he's drinking?'_

'_He's in his office, I guarantee you he's on the bourbon, I know him.'_

Charlie slid her phone in her pocket before she got off her bed, grabbed her keys and headed to Angelo's.

"Hey." She said to Sam as she entered.

"Hey, you must be psychic, he's in his office, I confiscated the alcohol and locked him in the office."

Charlie's eyes widened slightly, "Wow, extreme or what?"

"Not where a River boy's concerned." He winked before throwing Charlie the keys.

Charlie took a deep breath before unlocking the door and stepping inside, upon entering the room, Brax's head shot up,

"You're a dead man Sam-" He froze as he looked up at Charlie, "Charlie." He whispered.

"Hey." She said softly before pulling up a spare seat and sitting opposite him, "I told you I'd come to you, and I'm leaving the door open, so if you wanna run out on me again, go ahead."

Brax shook his head, "I'm not running out on you."

"Good, listen Brax, I'm sorry, I should never have spoken to you the way I did."

"Nah, it's good, made me realise how much I missed out on, and how much I have to make up for, plus I didn't think ya had it in ya."

"Had what in me?"

"The feisty, fiery passionate Charlie that I haven't seen for a while."

Charlie and Brax both sighed lightly as they glanced at each other's tired appearances,

"You don't look as great as when I saw you this morning."Charlie commented.

"Uh-huh, one too many wines, and you?"

"One too many bourbons." Charlie smiled lightly. "Seriously Charlie, it's good that I know what I missed out on now, you made me realise how horrible things were when I left, I walked out on the one good thing in my life, I loved you, and I threw it all away, I threw away the life I could have had with you, with Zoe, but I'm promising you now, I'm gonna make it up to you, to Zoe, all of it."

Charlie smiled, "I know, but first, why don't you start with buying me coffee and some lunch, I'm starving."

Brax smiled as he stood up and held his hand out to Charlie, "I'd love to." She laughed before taking his hand as he pulled her to her feet before the pair left Angelo's to go out for lunch.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you for the truly wonderful reviews, all of you who have read this story or reviewed and added this to your alerts etc are all awesome, hope you enjoy this one!_

**Chapter 7.**

Charlie smiled lightly as she looked down at her phone to see a text from Brax:

'_Hey Charlie, any chance you and Zo could meet me at the beach later on?'_

Her smiled widened before she replied: _'Sounds good, I'll just get the little one up and ready.'_

His reply came fairly quick: _'Ah no, don't wake her up if she's asleep.'_

'_No, no, it's time for her to be up anyway or she won't sleep for me tonight. Anyway, I'm sure she'll be excited to see her Daddy.'_

Charlie placed her phone down on the kitchen unit before walking into Zoe's bedroom and waking up her little girl.

She immediately began to cry, "Shh, it's okay baby, it's only mamma." Charlie smiled as she rocked her daughter, placing soft kisses on her forehead as she did so.

Soon enough she stopped crying as her big green eyes glared up at her mother, "Ooh, looks like my little girl's excited to see her Daddy, hmm."

Charlie smiled before she kissed her daughter's forehead once again before she began getting her ready.

_x-x_

Brax smiled as he played with the sand in his hands, his smile widening as he looked up to see Zoe attempting to walk over to him, but tripping and tumbling over as she did so.

He laughed before standing up and walking towards his little girl before swinging her up into his arms, she giggled before nestling her head into her chest as she gazed up at him, "Hey there sweetheart." He grinned as he kissed her forehead.

"Bwax." She smiled up at him, he smiled back before acknowledging Charlie,

"Hey." He said warmly.

"Hi." She replied as they walked back to where Brax was sitting together, Charlie pointed at the bundle of bags on the sand, "Someone been doing some shopping?" Charlie laughed as they both took a seat.

"Actually, yeah." Brax smiled, "They're for my baby girl, for missing her birthday, and before you start, I know it will never, ever make up for missing it all, but I love her, and I wanted to get her some stuff."

Charlie smiled, "You know you can't just buy your way back into our lives, right?"

"I'm not trying to." Brax told her before handing over the bags and a card,

"What's this?" Charlie asked as she held up the envelope,

"A birthday card of course." Brax rolled his eyes and her ditzy self, she definitely hasn't changed much.

Charlie gave him a nudge in the ribs at his cheekiness, causing Zoe to giggle before she cast her eyes over the message inside the card:

_Zoe, _

_Happy Birthday my little monkey, I'm so sorry I'm 7 months too late baby, but that's Daddy for you, I'm an idiot, which you'll find out later on in your life, and yeah you'll hate me for it, but you'll love me too, hell, no one can resist the Braxton charm, as your mummy knows, that's how we ended up with you in the first place, anyway, you might be Buckton by name, but Daddy's knows you've got more Braxton in you, you've got that charm. _

_I love you very, very much baby, I hope you had a wonderful day, _

_Love Daddy._

Charlie smiled as she looked up at Brax, "It's lovely." He returned her smiled before handing her a small Tiffany's jewellery bag. Charlie smirked, "Brax, I'm pretty sure she's far too young for jewellery, never mind Tiffany's."

Brax laughed at her, "It's not for her, it's for you."

Charlie's cheeks flushed a mild pink as she looked up at Brax shyly, "Brax, you can't do this."

She told him before placing the bag back beside him.

"Look, Charlie, if you don't wanna wear it, it's fine, but I want you at least to have it." He told her before pushing it back over to Charlie, Zoe giggled up at her parents, Charlie smiled at her daughter as she grinned up at Brax as he placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. "And it's not only from me, it's from Zo too." Zoe giggled at the mention of her name as she continued to look up at her father.

Charlie smiled lightly at the pair before first opening her card from Brax:

_Charlie,_

_I don't even know where to start, or what to say, I know I can never ever make up for missing two of your birthdays and our little girl's first, plus all the other things I missed out on in her life, and all the times I wasn't there for you when you needed me, but I hope you'll be able to forgive me for it one day._

_Brax._

A small smiled covered her face, which didn't go unnoticed by Brax, "Mamma, what's it?" Zoe asked as she pointed to the Tiffany's bag Charlie had lifted into her lap,

"That my baby, mamma doesn't actually know yet." Charlie smirked before kissing Zoe's forehead.

"Open!" Zoe squealed excitedly as she clapped her hands, Brax laughed at his daughter,

"Patience little one." He grinned as he ran his hand over Zoe's head, she grinned up at him before putting her hand over his mouth,

"Be you quiet." She ordered him before looking back at her mother, "Mamma, open."

Charlie laughed at her daughter before she looked at Brax, her eyebrows raised cheekily, "Yeah Brax, be quiet." She grinned; he rolled his eyes at her as Zoe's hand remained clamped over his mouth, she took a glance at Zoe, one of her cute little disapproving 'I'm gonna kill you soon' looks, Charlie bit her lip before she quickly began to open her present from Brax.

She gasped as she opened the box, revealing a silver flat-bar chain with a locket in the shape of a heart at the end, "Brax, it's gorgeous." Charlie whispered before looking over at him.

Brax opened his mouth to speak, Zoe looked up at him, before looking to her mother before she removed her hand from his mouth, he shook his head at her before kissing her hand several times,

"Baby girl, you're such a cheeky little miss, just like your mamma, hm?" Brax grinned before kissing Zoe's nose.

"Open it." Brax told Charlie as he nodded to the necklace.

Charlie opened the locket to reveal her favourite picture of Zoe, Ruby had take the picture, Zoe crawling towards the camera, a huge gummy grin on her face as her big green eyes glared into the camera, "Brax, how did you get this?" Charlie asked as she ran her hand over the picture before looking at Brax.

Brax smiled at her, "I might have had a little help from Matt." Brax sighed, "Imagine that eh, a Dad having to ask another man about his own daughter."

"Matt knows you bought me this?" Charlie asked, having chosen to ignore the second part of what Brax had said.

Brax grinned and nodded, "Of course he does, had to ask and make sure if he was okay with me buying his girlfriend jewellery."

Charlie smiled, "Can you put it on for me?"

"Sure." Brax smiled before lifting Zoe off his lap and into the sand while he took the necklace out of Charlie's hands and placed it around her neck. "There we go." Brax smiled before sitting back down, Zoe grinned as she waddled over to him and sat back in his lap,

"Baby, don't sit back down." Charlie told her daughter, "We better get you home missy."

Zoe pulled a sad face as she looked up at her mother, "We no stay with Bwax?" She asked.

"No baby, come on now." Charlie told her daughter as she stood up, picking up the bags too. "Gosh Brax, how much did you buy?" Charlie sighed.

"Sorry." Brax laughed lightly, "Want me to give you a hand?"

"No, no, that's alright." Charlie smiled before picking Zoe up in her arms as she grabbed the rest of the shopping bags,

"Baba Bwax." Zoe smiled over at Brax.

"Bye sweetie." Brax smiled before kissing his daughter's forehead. "Bye, Charlie."

"Bye." Charlie smiled before Brax turned around and walked in the separate direction to them.

_x-x_

Matt smiled as he walked out of the diner and saw his girl walking up the sand hill with Zoe giggling and wriggling around in her arms at she looked at her mother cheekily,

"Zoe Ava Buckton, you behave yourself now, missy." Charlie ordered her little girl.

"Boo!" Matt yelled as he placed his hands on Charlie's waist, she leapt out of his arms before turning around,

"Gosh Matt, you scared me!" Charlie sighed,

"Sorry babe." Matt grinned before kissing Charlie's forehead,

"Mattmatt." Zoe grinned as she looked up at him.

"Hey gorgeous." Matt smiled before taking Zoe out of Charlie's arms. "What's all this?" Matt asked as he glanced at the bags Charlie was carrying.

Charlie rolled her eyes, "A Dad making up for lost time."

Matt smiled lightly as he took a few bags of Charlie, she smiled at him gratefully, "The necklace looks good on you."

"Did you pick it?" Charlie asked as they began walking back to her place.

"Nah, Brax did, the guy's got taste."

"You're sure it's okay with me wearing this, right?" Charlie asked as she stopped walking and looked up at him,

"Of course I am." He smiled before he narrowed his eyes, looking at Charlie's huge grin on her face, he had to admit it, ever since Brax was back, she'd been the happiest he had ever seen her. "What?" He asked her.

"Nothing." Charlie said casually.

"Nah, go on." Matt grinned before he attempted to tickle Charlie using one hand, the other supporting Zoe.

"Nothing, you're just my sweet, sexy fireman." Charlie grinned as she placed her hands on her waist, "And I love it." She whispered in his ear before kissing his neck, "And I love you." She added.

Matt grinned, "And I love you too." He smiled before planting a soft kiss on her lips, "Come on, we better get this one to her bed." Matt laughed as he looked at a sleepy Zoe in his arms, laying her head against his chest.

Charlie nodded before linking her arm with Matt's as they walked back to her house.

_x-x_

Bianca smiled as she sat in the diner waiting for Charlie and Zoe to arrive, excited to see her best friend and her goddaughter.

She laughed as she heard Zoe giggling as she ran in Bianca's direction, Bianca stood up and caught her before she fell over, yes she knew how to walk, and run, but she was only 17 months old and it was still a strenuous task for little Zoe.

"Hey beautiful." Bianca smiled as she sat down with Zoe in her lap.

"Hi BeeBee." Zoe smiled up at her godmother.

"Hey." Charlie smiled as she sat down.

"Hey yummy mummy." Bianca grinned at her.

She laughed and raised her eyebrows, "I'll be able to call you that soon." She winked. Bianca laughed, "Have you told Liam yet?"

Bianca shook her head, "Waiting on the right moment." She smiled before looking at Charlie, "You look troubled, what's up?"

"Nothing." Charlie smiled before she looked up at Bianca.

"New bling?" Bianca asked as she pointed to Charlie's necklace, Charlie nodded, "Matt buy it for you?" Bianca grinned.

"Ah, no."

"What? Then who-" Bianca's eyes widened, "Not Brax?"

Charlie nodded, "Yes, Brax." She bit her lip, "He asked Matt if it was okay first though." Charlie smiled.

"Oh yeah, yeah." Bianca said slyly.

"Shut up Bianca." Charlie slapped before a grin formed on her face,

"Oh you're so smitten."

"Yeah, with Matt."

Bianca shook her head, "With Brax."

"We're not together."

"Doesn't mean you don't love him."

Charlie groaned, "Bianca, I don't love Brax, I love Matt."

"Oh I know you love Mr. Matthew Ryder, but you love a certain Darryl Braxton more."

"I'm gonna let you off with all of this cheekiness and blame it on your pregnancy hormones, Murphy."

Bianca laughed, "You do that, but you're in a dilemma now, Buckton."

"No I am not."

"You are, who are you going to choose?"

"Bianca, there's no choosing to be done, .." Charlie emphasised the last bit.

"All well and good, but..." Bianca grinned slightly as she glanced up at the presence behind Charlie before looking back down at her, "Would Matt take a bullet for you?"

Charlie laughed at her friend, "Oh I don't know, do I? And don't you dare even say Brax would because he wouldn't."

"Eh, yes I would." Brax interrupted.

Bianca grinned at her friend cheekily and Zoe started giggling at her Mother's red face. Charlie took a deep breath before she turned around and looked up at Brax, "Brax." She whispered, he smiled down at her, trying not to laugh at the embarrassed look on her face.

Charlie smiled lightly before she turned back around to Bianca who had her eyebrows raised cheekily, _'I hate you' _Charlie mouthed to her, Bianca laughed.

Brax pointed to the seat next to Charlie, "Can I?" He asked.

Charlie smiled, "Sure."

"I'll leave you to it." Bianca said quickly before handing Zoe back to Charlie as she quickly exited the diner.

Zoe smiled as she held her arms out to Brax, it had only been a day since she last saw him, but Charlie knew her daughter, and she knew she missed him.

"Hey princess." Brax grinned as he kissed his daughter's cheek. Brax laughed as he looked up at Charlie, the redness still present in her cheeks, Charlie quickly glanced at him before looking away, "No need to be embarrassed." Brax whispered whilst smirking.

Charlie turned to face him, fully this time, "I'm not." She replied shortly.

"Yeah, well your face says otherwise." Brax's grin widened as he gently brushed his hand over Charlie's cheek, causing her to blush even more, "Yeah, okay, I'll stop."

"Please do." Charlie sighed before taking a sip of her orange juice, trying to calm down the burning sensation in her face.

"So what was that all about?" Brax asked.

"What?"

"You, Bianca, Matt, me, taking bullets."

Charlie laughed, "Bianca, being stupid, as per usual."

"I see." Brax smiled, "How are you?"

"I'm good thanks, how are you? Settling back in okay?"

"I'm good too, and yeah, I'm keeping Sam on at Angelo's, but I'm still manager, Roo's given us the old place back and I've already had an earful about leaving from just about everybody here so I recon that's the end of it and everything should be back to normal by now."

Charlie laughed, "Right, well, that's good."

Brax smiled, "Yeah it is."

Charlie frowned as she glanced at Brax, she knew there was something wrong, "What's wrong?" She asked as she burned her gaze into him.

"Nothing." He said before plastering a smile on his face.

"You may have been gone for a while but you haven't changed, I can still tell when something's bothering you, or when you're upset."

"Nothing's bothering me, and I'm not upset."

"It's Zo, isn't it?" Brax stared up at Charlie, "You're still upset by what I said to you the other day, aren't you? On all you missed out on?"

Brax nodded, "You know me too well." He said quietly.

"Yes, I do, and don't you forget it." Charlie sighed before she looked at Brax, "Are you listening?"

He paused for a minute, "To what? Colleen yelling at Indi because she got the order wrong?" Brax frowned.

Charlie laughed lightly, "No, listen to this." She smiled at Brax warmly, a smile he loved so much, she waited before he looked at her attentively, and then she began to speak, "Zo loves chocolate cake, lemon cake, just about anything she can eat but those two are her favourites, cake in general actually, banana milkshake is her favourite drink, favourite snack is mashed up bananas in a bowl, her first word was Ruby, or 'Wuby' should I say, she loves Barney, she can't go to sleep at night without her Barney toy by her bedside, she sleeps with a small yellow mushroom-shaped lamp by her bed each night, she loves it when she wears her yellow denim dungarees that Bianca bought her a month or two ago, the book she loves to be read to her each night is Carrot tops and Cottontails, and she's genuinely an awesome, friendly little 17 month-old who warms to anybody she meets, you more so than anybody else she's ever met, and don't you dare think she'll ever resent you for not being there in the early stages of her life, because she loves you so much right now, you're her Dad, and nothing can change that."

Charlie exhaled deeply as she finally finished speaking.

Brax laughed before he looked at Charlie gratefully, "You're amazing, you know that?" He told her honestly.

Charlie grinned at him cheekily, "Please, of course I know that." Charlie winked before she took Zoe out of his arms, "Now, how's about you get your daughter a banana milkshake and a slice of chocolate cake?"

Brax smiled before nodding, "Sure."

"Oh, Leah knows what portions to give her." Brax smiled before he stood up, "Brax." Charlie started, he turned around, "I'll have some too." She grinned.

Brax grinned at her, "What? A banana milkshake?" He teased.

"Shut up, and no, I'll have some chocolate cake please." Charlie winked up at him.

Brax laughed at her before he turned and walked away from them.

Charlie smiled as she watched Brax walk up to the Diner till, yes, she always knew all along he'd be a great Dad, and although she wished it was under better circumstances, she was absolutely over the moon that he was the father of her little girl.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for the reviews, hope you like this one._

_x-x_

**Chapter 8.**

Brax rested his palms against the counter as he spoke with Sam over the bar,

"So mate." Sam started, "What's the story with you? You got a girl now or what?"

Brax smiled as he thought about his girl, well, not his girl, Matt's girl, but he wanted her back more than anything.

"Nah, Charlie's the only girl for me." Brax told him honestly.

"But she's taken, mate."

"I know." Brax said solemnly before closing his eyes.

"What's up with you?"

"Just thinking." Brax sighed.

"Yeah? About you and Charlie?"

Brax nodded, "Sam, I was gonna propose to her."

"What?" The shock was evident in Sam's voice.

"I was gonna propose." Brax repeated before rubbing his head in frustration, "But I didn't get the chance what with Casey and everything else happening so quickly, and then I left." Sam sighed as he looked at Brax, he could instantly tell how upset he was, after all, he had known Brax since they were both five years old, "And now I've lost her, I've lost her for good." Brax smiled lightly as he thought of Charlie and Zoe, "I'm just glad she's happy now though, even if it's not with me, she deserves it."

"Yeah, she does, and Matt's a great guy." Sam smiled.

"Yeah he is."

"Listen Brax, I'm sorry, you two were a great couple."

Brax smiled at his friend, it soon faded as he glanced towards the entrance, "Here we go." Brax whispered to Sam before greeting their guest, "Hey Rubes."

"Don't 'Rubes' me Brax, only family gets to call me that."

"Okay." Brax replied awkwardly as he looked at the young girl who could easily have called him Dad, until he left, that is.

"I'll leave you to it." Sam fought his laughter as he got up and walked towards the kitchen.

"So, I saw Charlie's necklace." Ruby spat.

"Yeah." Brax smiled, "Did you like it?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Like it?" Ruby spat, "Oh boy, you sure have problems Brax."

"Problems, Ruby, what the hell are you talking about?"

"God, Brax, you leave, you leave a scared, pregnant Charlie behind, I mean you said you loved her, that's not love, Brax! She needed you, more than anything, and now you come back and expect to buy her off with expensive jewellery!"

"Ruby I'm-"

"Don't Brax, you know, after you left, Charlie drank, and drank, almost drank herself into a coma, then she nearly aborted your baby, my sister, your little girl! Then she was depressed, _all _the time, and you can only imagine how badly that could have affected Zo, but no, after a horrific pregnancy and a stressful birth, Charlie managed to actually have her little girl, and to keep her safe, Brax you don't even realise how much pain you've caused!"

"Ruby, I know, I know how much pain I've caused because I've had just about everyone tell me, and no, you're not the first. And no, Ruby, I'm not trying to buy my way back into their lives with expensive presents, I'm not like that and you know it, and they both mean way too much to me to do that, and if you think your mother is easily bought off with a necklace then you don't know her at all, do you?"

"YOU ABSOLUTE BA-"

"RUBY LOUISE BUCKTON!" A voice yelled.

Brax looked up to see Charlie and Matt standing in the doorway of Angelo's. Charlie dropped his hand before marching over to the pair, "What the hell is going on?" She asked Brax.

He kept his gaze on her as he shook his head before his eyes locked with Ruby's.

"Brax, she's finally happy, you don't come here and ruin that, you crawl back to wherever you came from." Ruby warned him once again.

"Ruby, that's enough." Charlie intervened.

"Gosh mum, you're letting him win you around with expensive jewellery; you don't even care about what he's done!"

"CARE?" Charlie yelled, "Of course I care, Ruby! He's the father of my little girl, and no I'm not letting him buy me over with jewellery, this was a birthday present from him and Zoe." Charlie and Ruby stared at each other intensely before Ruby faced Brax again.

"You're a disgrace Brax, you know, Matt's more of a Dad to Zoe than you are." Ruby realised the words were far too harsh upon saying then, but it was too late to take them back.

Brax tried to hide the hurt etched all over his face, but he failed miserably, the thought of another man raising his little girl, witnessing all the things he should have been there for made him realise just how bad things were. Charlie gently shielded her eyes with her hand in an attempt to prevent the tears from escaping her eyes.

"Ruby, that's not remotely true." Matt told the girl before he too ran a hand over his face, the tension in the restaurant at an all-time high.

Brax glanced at the three faces in front of him before left the three of them standing at the bar as he picked up a bottle of whiskey and walked into his office, "Brax wait!" He heard Charlie call just before he slammed his office door shut.

"I'm sorry, I don't feel like lunch anymore." Charlie told Matt as she joined them back by the bar.

"Babe, c'mon."

"No, sorry." Charlie told him sorrowfully before she briskly left the restaurant, leaving Matt and Ruby alone.

"Rubes, you know you shouldn't have said that." Matt told her.

"I know." Ruby whispered. "I was just so angry."

"Yeah, but did it help?"

"No."

"Then maybe you ought to think next time before you act, because it's not only Brax you're hurting hm?"

"Sorry."

"Hey, it's not me you need to be apologising to, Rubes." Matt told her before walking towards Brax's office.

Brax looked up and sighed as Matt joined him in his office, taking a seat opposite him, "Mate, we've all been there, and drinking doesn't help."

"Really? You've been here have ya, walking out on the woman you love and your daughter, and to come back only to find out just how much destruction you caused?"

Matt smiled slightly, "No, I meant drinking, when you feel down."

"I know." Brax sighed before he looked up at Matt, "Ruby's right though, I left Charlie when she needed me most."

"You didn't know she was pregnant though."

Brax sighed again, "Were you there when Zoe was born?"

"No, I didn't know Charlie then, but she told me about it later on." Brax looked at Matt intently, waiting for him to continue, "She wanted it to be a natural birth, what with having to have c-section with Ruby. But she said there were complications during the birth, and Charlie was in a lot of pain, nurses wanted to give her an epidural but she said no, then they were very close to giving her a c-section but she screamed the place down saying she was gonna do it her own way, and she did."

Brax smiled as he imagined Charlie, he knew she'd do exactly something like that, even if it was in such an inconvenient situation as childbirth for her to be her usual, stubborn self.

"You're friend was with her though."

"What friend?" Brax frowned.

"Sam, he held her hand, made sure she was alright."

Brax exhaled deeply as once again, another man was there looking after his girl when he should have been there.

"I should've been there." Brax said in almost inaudible whisper.

"Be there for her now then." Matt told him.

"You mean go find her?" Matt nodded.

Brax didn't move.

"What are you waiting for? You said you wanted to be there for her, so be there for her."

Brax didn't need to be told twice; he got up and left the restaurant in search of Charlie.

_x-x_

Brax spotted her petite silhouette on the beach, he quickened his pace and began walking towards her.

Charlie looked to her right as Brax sat down beside her, upon noticing, she turned away from him out of embarrassment and wiped the tears from her eyes. Brax laughed lightly, "I've seen you cry before." Brax said softly as Charlie turned back around to face him,

"That doesn't mean I want you to again." She retorted, "I'm sorry about what Ruby said."

"You don't have to apologise for her."

"Well, she is my daughter."

Brax smiled, "Uh-huh, and she's a right little miss, just like her mother."

Charlie laughed lightly before gazing up at Brax, "I know what she said got to you, I could see it in your eyes."

Brax's smile faded, "Well, who wouldn't it get to? I mean, a man being told that he's practically missed out on the most important year of his daughter's life, and that another man's been in his place instead?"

"One thing Matt and I agreed on was that he'd never replace you, ever, and he's never tried to, he's just been here for me, and he's been here for Zoe too."

"Thanks." Brax smiled as he looked over at Charlie, "Thank you."

She sent him a smile before tearing up again, "You don't have to be so strong all the time, you know." Brax whispered as he edged closer to her,

"But I've had to, haven't I?" Charlie asked before looking up at Brax,

"What do you mean?"

"All my life, I've had to be strong, first when I was ra-... you know, then being pregnant with Ruby, and the birth and then every day having to live with her just being her sister when I knew all along it was more than that, and then fearing the day she'd ever find out the truth. And then you, when you left me, and I had to be strong when I was pregnant with Zoe, I had to look after her, keep her safe in there." Charlie wiped the tears from her eyes once again before continuing, "I just feel like nobody's ever here to look after me, and for once, I want someone to be here, I just want somebody to be strong for me." Charlie whispered before collapsing into tears again.

Brax sighed, "I'm here." He told her as he got as close as physically possible, he reached out to take her hand,

"No Brax, no, we're not together and I don't need you."

"You don't, do you?" Brax asked.

Charlie looked up at him through her tears before nodding her head, "Yes I do." She whispered.

"Then let me look after you, let me be strong for you."

"I can't." Charlie sighed, "We're not together, Brax, I'm not yours to look after anymore, I was, but not anymore."

Brax shook his head, "I know we're not together, but I'm here for you, as a friend." Brax smiled lightly, "We are friends, right?"

Charlie smiled and nodded, "Yes." She looked down at Brax's hand before gently slipping hers into his and giving it a light squeeze. "Can my friend give me a hug?" Charlie asked shyly before looking up at Brax.

"He would love to." Brax smiled before wrapping both arms around her tightly as he pulled her into his embrace.

"Please don't leave us again." Charlie whispered as she held Brax tighter, "Zo needs you, she needs her Dad, and I... I need you too."

Brax smiled before kissing the top of Charlie's head, "I'm back for good, you know that, right?" He asked softly.

"I hope so." Charlie whispered back, "I really do."

Brax smiled once again as he held Charlie in his arms, he knew he had made an irrevocable mistake, he knew she had a boyfriend, hell, he wasn't even thinking about being her boyfriend again at this stage, he was happy just with them being friends, knowing how much she missed him, and how much she needed him, that was enough.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for the reviews, lovelies, hope you enjoy this one! Again, apologies for any mistakes, I wanted to get it up quicker so only skim-read it 8-)_

**Chapter 9.**

Brax sighed as he opened the door to see Ruby on the other side, "Can't handle it again, Ruby." He told her before looking down at the young girl.

She smiled lightly, "I'm not here to give you another serve, look Brax, I was really out of line earlier, and I'm sorry."

Brax smiled, "Thanks, it means a lot."

"And for the record, you can call me Rubes." Brax's smile widened,

"You coming in or what then, kid?" Ruby smiled before entering the house, "Can I get you a juice or anything?" Brax asked as Ruby took a seat on the couch.

"No I'm good thanks, Brax." Ruby smiled as Brax joined her on the couch.

Brax studied Ruby for a minute before speaking, "What's bothering you?" He asked.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking."

"Penny for your thoughts?" Brax grinned.

"You're so stubborn," Ruby rolled her eyes, "Just like Charlie." Brax smiled at the mention of her name,

"So what's bothering you?" Brax repeated.

"Nothing." Ruby forced a smile.

"I could go at this all night, Rubes."

Ruby laughed lightly, "It's just, I don't think I should be talking to you about this."

"If you can't talk to me about it, who else you gonna talk to about it?"

"Okay, but, please don't get upset again." She pleaded with Brax.

"I won't." He assured her before listening intently.

"You eh...you know that twinkle, Charlie has in her eyes?" Ruby began, Brax smiled and nodded, "That left the minute you did." Brax felt a small lump forming in his throat as Ruby speak, he knew he wouldn't like what she 'd have to say, but he forced himself to listen, and he also promised not to get upset, "The Charlie I loved died when you left, Brax, and, it was so awful, I mean, she was pregnant with Zo, oh gosh she was petrified, Brax, I mean, she wanted a different pregnancy to with me, she wanted her next one to be amazing. But she was over the moon it was your child, because she loves you, but it didn't take away the pain she felt." Ruby took a breather before continuing, "She slowly got her life back on track, and when she met Matt it got so much better." Brax exhaled as Ruby looked up at him, "Why did you leave, Brax?"

"You know why Ruby." Brax sighed, "I loved Charlie, hell, I'm not gonna even try lying to you, I still do, more than anything, even more so because she has given me the most beautiful, cute, funny, awesome, friendly little girl ever, and I love her to bits too, and I haven't even known her that long."

Ruby smiled, "She's a great kid."

"She sure is." Brax smiled as he pictured his daughter, "Ruby, I told Charlie this already, but you know, if I knew she was pregnant, I would've been back quicker than the word 'go'?" Ruby nodded, "I was so terrible to Charlie before I left Ruby, what with Casey, and everything else, Jake, I couldn't handle it, and I had to leave, for Charlie just as much as me."

Ruby smiled and nodded lightly as a tear rolled down her cheek, "I just wish you told someone, even if it was me."

"Yeah, and you would've ran and told Charlie, and she would not have let me go."

Ruby laughed lightly, "I just... I guess I thought you and I were close, really close." Ruby said softly.

"We were, still could be, I hope?" Brax smiled before holding his hand out to Ruby,

"I'd like that." She smiled before placing her hand in his, her smile widening as he pulled her into a hug,

"I care about you a lot Rubes, you know that Rubes?" Brax asked.

"I know." Ruby whispered, "I care about you too, lots." She smiled as the pair continued to embrace.

_x-x_

Charlie sighed as she stood with Matt by the back door, "You really have to go?" She asked as her hands lingered on his hips,

"I really, really do." He laughed before kissing her forehead, "You know how it is when a fireman's needed."

Charlie sighed heavily, "Unfortunately I do, I've had you cancel and have to run away from me on numerous occasions."

"Aw, well you still love me for it."

Charlie laughed before pushing him out the door, "You might need to come by and remind me some time." She grinned before kissing his lips lightly and stepping back,

"You're not leaving me hanging like that?" Matt asked, astounded.

Charlie winked, "You gotta work, baby." She laughed before slamming the door shut, just as Ruby walked in the front door, slamming the door shut behind her, "Ruby!" Charlie called in a loud whisper, "Noise down please, your sister's asleep."

"Sorry." Ruby sighed before walking past her mother and sitting down on the couch,

"What's that smell?" Charlie sniffed around before sitting down beside Ruby,

"My perfume?" Ruby laughed lightly.

"No it's...it's..." Charlie trailed off and frowned, "That's Brax's aftershave, Ruby."

Ruby frowned before remembering, "Oh yeah, it must have rubbed off on me."

Charlie's eyes widened as she raised her eyebrows, "Excuse me?"

"Oh." Ruby began laughing hysterically, "God no." She laughed, "We hugged, that's it."

Charlie sighed with relief before laughing at her daughter, "Get there faster next time, kid." Ruby laughed, "Anyway, what were you two doing hugging? You sort things out?"

"Yeah," Ruby smiled, "I went over to his house to apologise for how I spoke to him and we had a good talk and stuff."

Charlie smiled, "Well that's good, I'm glad." Charlie looked over at her daughter, "Listen Rubes," she began, "I know this is hard for you to get your head around but imagine what it's like for me, and I'm forgiving him bit by bit, I mean, he's Zoe's dad for goodness sake, we need to work something out, and I know he just upped and left, but he did do it for the right reasons."

Ruby smiled at her mother before reaching out and squeezing her hand, "I know that now, and I'm sorry, Charlie, you're owed an apology just as much, I know you and Matt discussed nobody would ever replace Brax."

"Yes, we did, but thanks for that apology, sweetie." Charlie smiled, "Come here." Ruby grinned as her mother pulled her into a hug,

"What is it? Let's hug Ruby day, I feel so loved." Ruby laughed into her mother's embrace.

Charlie laughed, "You are loved, baby, my hugs are better though." Charlie winked as they separated.

"Hm... not too sure about that one." Ruby teased.

"Oi, I'll have you know, my hugs are better than anybody's." Charlie said matter-of-factly.

"No, Zo's are the best." Ruby grinned, a wide smile covered Charlie's face,

"That's true, my smallest princess gives the best hugs." Charlie smiled before kissing Ruby's forehead before getting up and heading towards Zoe's room to check on her baby girl.

_x-x_

Charlie struggled as she walked up the pathway to Brax's house, carrying Zoe in her arms who was excited, wide awake and wriggling about, and several copies of photographs in the other.

"Zoe Buckton." Charlie scowled, "You calm down now." She sighed before pushing her daughter towards the door, "Go on then, you can knock."

Zoe grinned before she began slapping the palm of her hand on the door over and over again, "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" A frustrated Heath ran towards the door, "Jeez, you wanna keep it down?" He asked whilst opening the door, a smile spread across his face as Zoe giggled at him, "Oh it's you is it, eh trouble?" Heath laughed before lifting Zoe into his arms.

"Heaf." Zoe grinned,

"You got a kiss for your uncle?" Zoe grinned before kissing Heath's cheek. "That's my girl." He smiled before facing Charlie, "Hey yummy mummy." He laughed before kissing Charlie's cheek.

"Don't feel so yummy today, I'm tired and bleh." Charlie moaned.

Heath grinned, "It's what having a child does to you." Heath said smugly.

"Oh you'd know, would you?" Charlie asked, Heath laughed and shook his head.

"Much as I'd love to stay with my gorgeous niece I've gotta head off, Brax should be out of the shower soon." Heath smiled, "Catch yas later." He kissed Zoe's forehead before handing her to Charlie and leaving the house.

Brax soon walked down the hallway and into the living room to see Charlie and Zoe sitting there, Zoe began giggling and squealing excitedly as she looked up to her father, "Bwax, Bwax, Bwax."

"Hey you!" Brax beamed as he swung his daughter up into his arms, "And how's my gorgeous girl, hm?" He grinned before kissing her cheek.

Charlie smiled up at the pair of them, "Hey Charlie." Brax smiled before sitting down,

"Hey, sorry, is it alright if we're here? Heath just let us in, and I know it's late."

"7:30's not late." Brax laughed at Charlie's flustered appearance.

Charlie laughed, "Well, I guess it is in our house." She smiled as she looked at Zoe.

"Anyway, did you want something or?" Brax trailed off.

"Yeah, well, this one wanted to see you." Charlie said gesturing to Zoe, "And I wanted to show you some photos, if that's okay?"

Brax smiled, "I'd love that." He grinned before placing another kiss on the top of Zoe's head, "First things first, can I get you a coffee or anything?"

"Coffee would be great thanks." Charlie smiled.

"Right, you gonna help me make these coffees, baby girl?" Brax asked as he stood up, Zoe giggled and nodded enthusiastically, "Let's go then, you." Brax laughed as he walked into the kitchen.

Charlie laughed to herself as she watched Brax make the coffees. He had Zoe sitting on the counter, and refused to take a hand off her, every little task he did he made sure he held onto her tightly for fear she'd fall off the counter.

"So, the main ones I brought over are of the first time she walked, crawled, spoke, smiled, all of that." Charlie informed Brax as he sat back down beside her, Zoe exploring her new surroundings.

Brax smiled, "Alright then, let's get started."

Charlie blushed as she looked at the first photo, it was one taken by Sam of Charlie, Zoe and Ruby down on the beach, "Sorry, I didn't mean to include this one." Charlie spoke, flustered with the reason why that photo ended up there.

"You look gorgeous." Brax said confidently as he looked down at Charlie, only worsening her ever-reddening cheeks. He bit his lip to fight his smile as she struggled for words,

"Eh...thanks." She eventually managed to spit out.

_x-x_

Charlie laughed as she looked down at the picture of Zoe walking over to her, with a huge gummy grin on her face, "Looks like Rubes was handy with the camera."

Charlie laughs and says, "Ever since she was born in the hospital, Ruby had a camera handy."

Brax laughed before looking down at the photo again, "She's the cutest thing ever." Brax beamed as he looked down at the photo,

"That she is." Charlie smiled before looking up, he face gently brushing past Brax's as she did so, she underestimated how close they'd become, although neither shied away. A small smile played on both Charlie and Brax's lips as Brax leaned ever closer to Charlie, his nose nudging past hers as his lips gently brushed against hers before he drew back.

Charlie opened her eyes and studied Brax's face, upon realising why she pulled away she gave him the reassurance he needed by too, leaning forwards until their lips connected. The kiss soon escalated and the photos Charlie was holding tumbled to the ground as her hands felt their way up Brax's even more toned chest, towards his face, he lay down on the couch and Charlie was eager to crawl on top and straddle his waist, her hands resting on his chest firmly so she could maintain balance.

Brax's hands glided up from her waist and towards the top few buttons of her shirt, which he undid with ease, his work was stopped when Charlie pulled away and untangled herself from him, "Gosh I'm so sorry, this is so wrong." She cried before standing up and buttoning up her shirt before picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder,

"Charlie, wait." Brax told her before standing up,

"No." Charlie demanded before looking down the hallway, "Zo, baby! Come on, we need to go now!"

Zoe excitedly ran out of a bedroom carrying a small soft giraffe toy in her hand, "Mamma, it a gi-gi, my favrite."

"Yeah baby." Charlie forced a smile as she lifted her daughter into her arms, "Give it back to Brax now."

"Cheeky, did you go snooping in Brax's room?" Brax grinned as he kissed his daughter's forehead,

"Bwax, is gi-gi yours?"

"No, she's yours." Brax smiled, "I bought her for you, baby." Zoe grinned before stretching her arms out to Brax, signalling she wanted to give him a hug,

"Tankoo." She told him.

Brax smiled as he hugged his baby before pulling away from her, he couldn't believe how well she could speak for a child so young.

"Okay, now let's go, babe." Charlie told her daughter as she opened the front door,

"Charlie, please." Brax pleaded with her as he held onto her hand,

"I can't Brax, please let me go." Charlie's voice broke as she diverted her eyes from Brax's and quickly exited the house.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks again for all the reviews, PMs and support. _

_WARNING- for those of you who like to have a cheeky look at the end of a chapter, or those of you who whenever you start a book, read the last page, whatever you do, don't do it for this chapter or it'll ruin it for you!_

_PS. Probably won't get another chapter up before this weekend but hope you all have a wonderful Easter and eat lots of chocolate ;) xxx_

**Chapter 10.**

Charlie wiped her tears as she entered the house and put Zoe down on the ground, "I tired, mamma," Zoe yawned as she rubbed her eyes and yawned before looking up at her mother.

"I know sweetheart," Charlie smiled before gently running her hand through Zoe's tiny curls, "Just give mummy a minute and then I'll put you to bed, okay?"

Zoe looked up at her mother and nodded before settling herself on the couch in the living room, Charlie took out her phone and sighed as she read the screen, another missed call from Brax, making that 10 in total since she left his only about twenty minutes ago, and 5 messages.

'_Charlie, we need to talk about this.'_

'_Just pick up the phone'_

'_Stop being stubborn, come on Charlie'_

'_We need to talk, can you get someone to look after Zoe and come back over?'_

'_Please'_

Charlie frowned before angrily slamming her phone down on the kitchen unit before walking into the living room and picking up a limp Zoe, "Okay baby, time for bed, hmm."

Zoe curled into her mother's chest sleepily as Charlie walked into her bedroom to get her ready for bed.

_x-x_

Brax groaned in frustration as his calls and texts kept going unanswered, he knew how stubborn Charlie was and right now, the only way to get through to her was face-to-face.

He walked up to the front door of the house she shared with her two daughters and knocked quietly, hoping she would open the door.

_x-x_

Charlie had just put Zoe down when a faint knock came from the front door, she walked into the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Brax through the window, she managed to pry herself away from the position she became stuck in and walk backwards until she hit someone.

"Charlie, what are you doing?" Ruby asked softly, not wanting to wake her now-sleeping little sister.

"I eh... Brax is at the door." Charlie replied nervously.

Ruby frowned at her mother, "So answer it?" She asked as she took a step into the kitchen, Charlie looked to see Brax wave slightly to Ruby to let her know it was him,

"Damn it Ruby, tell him I'm not here!" Charlie whispered loudly before retreating into the doorway of her bedroom.

_x-x_

Ruby frowned before opening the front door to Brax, "Hey kid," he smiled at her warmly.

"Hey," Ruby returned his smile,

"Is Charlie home?"

"No," Ruby immediately shook her head.

Brax laughed lightly, "Isn't that her car in the driveway? And that's her phone behind you on the kitchen unit?"

"Ooh, look at you all detective," Ruby teased, "But no, she's gone out for a walk, meaning no car, and certainly no phone." Thank goodness for Charlie, Ruby had always been a good deceiver.

"Eh, did she tell you where she went on this walk?" Brax questioned.

"No, why?"

"We just need to talk, about stuff," Brax kept it concealed of what he had to say.

"What stuff?" Ruby asked.

"Has she not told you?" Brax asked.

Charlie kicked herself from the doorway as she listened to their conversation, now she'd have to explain what happened to Ruby.

"Told me what?" Ruby asked, frowning at Brax.

"Never mind, I better get home, you just, tell her to call me please, as soon as."

"Will do, night." Ruby smiled before closing the front door and walking back over to Charlie, "You better tell me what's going on right now." Ruby told her mother before dragging her over to the couch as the pair of them sat down together.

_x-x_

Charlie lay in bed the next morning playing with the locket she hadn't separated from since Brax presented it to her. She hadn't got much sleep that night, and she didn't see herself getting any anytime soon unless she cleared the air with Brax.

Charlie smiled as her bedroom door opened, allowing some light to stream through from the rising sun. Charlie smile grew as she heard the little pitter-patter of tiny feet standing in the doorway, "Mamma," Zoe said softly, Charlie's smile grew even more as she sat up and looked at her little girl,

"Hey beautiful," Charlie extended her hand towards her daughter, "You coming into Mamma's bed?"

Zoe nodded before yawning as she tiredly shuffled towards her mother's bed, Charlie peeled back the duvet before picking Zoe up in her arms and placing her into the bed beside her, "My little baby's getting big now, isn't she, hmm." Zoe cuddled into her mother before looking up at her with her big green eyes, Charlie smiled before placing a soft kiss on her forehead, "Mummy doesn't like how quickly you're growing up." Charlie sighed as she ran her hand over Zoe's head, "You're gonna be two years old in a few months aren't you baby?" Zoe looked at her mother before holding up two fingers to her mother, "Yeah," Charlie cooed, "Two years old."

Charlie smiled before holding her little girl closely to her chest, and finally she could get some sleep.

_x-x_

Charlie was awoken by a persistent knocker at the front door, she frowned before looking over at her clock, it was only _9:45am _she sighed before gently untangling herself from a sleeping Zoe, she made a small fort made out of pillows and cushions either side of her to stop her rolling out of bed before pulling the duvet over her. She pulled her purple dressing gown off the hook and tied it around herself before walking into the kitchen and opening the front door.

"You've been ignoring me." Brax said immediately as she opened the door.

Charlie's heart rate increased significantly at the sight of him, a mixture of anger, lust and fear. Out of reflex Charlie quickly attempted to slam the door shut, "No, Charlie wait," Brax pleaded, she didn't listen, still adamant on pushing the door shut only to have Brax use little force to push it back open again as he took a into the kitchen and closer to Charlie, "We need to talk about this." Brax tried to convince her in vain.

"No we don't." Charlie replied shortly.

"Listen to me for a second Charlie, I'm sorry, I should never have tried to kiss you, I crossed a line."

"Damn straight," Charlie answered coldly.

"But you did kiss me back," Brax added, a small smile playing on his lips,

"Brax, it was a mistake." Charlie struggled to convince him as she could barely convince herself.

"Charlie, it was more than a kiss, for goodness sake we were so close to sleeping together."

"No we were not," Charlie whispered loudly, "Not with our daughter in the room we weren't and I have a boyfriend!"

"The way you were behaving last night you could've fooled me," Brax replied harshly.

"I love him, Brax." Charlie answered confidently, because she did, she loved Matt.

"You don't, you can't love him if you'd do that."

Charlie scoffed, "Really? Do you remember Ali, Brax?" Brax's face fell as she brought her up, "I thought so, you see, you told me you loved me at that point, but I caught you both on the beach, together."

"We never slept together though, Charlie."

"I know you didn't Brax, just like I didn't sleep with you. And just afterwards, you convinced me to get back with you because we were in love, and I was stupid enough to come back to you! But mistakes happen, like yesterday, and I love Matt but I made a mistake kissing you out of lust, nothing more."

"So Matt would think that would he just a heat of the moment thing?"

Charlie's eyes stung as she looked at the angry, hurtful man in front of her, he was causing her so much pain. It wasn't the Brax she knew and it certainly wasn't one that she liked, "Why are you doing this?" Charlie asked softly as an uncomfortable lump grew in her throat, I mean, if you're trying to hurt me, it's working, I already feel terrible." Brax let out an angry laugh at her comment, "What's happened to you?" Charlie asked as a tear cascaded down her cheek, she was quick to wipe it away.

"What do you mean what's happened to me? More like what's happened to you? The Charlie I used to know would never claim she loved a guy and then be eager to drop her knickers for another." Brax said spitefully, "This a new thing for you, is it? Sleeping around?"

"NO! THAT'S JUST YOU!" Charlie yelled before she landed a firm slap across his cheek, "Now _GET OUT _of my house!" Charlie yelled as she pushed Brax towards the door,

"What? Charlie I know you were an early-starter but really? Got another guy on standby for right now, hm?"

"EARLY-STARTER!" Charlie yelled, "You don't know what I've been through, Brax!"

"I know that you had Ruby when you had only just turned fifteen!" Brax yelled back at her.

Charlie broke down in tears right in front of him, failing to hold them in any longer, no longer in control of her emotions or words, she said something Brax never wanted to hear, "I hate you Brax, and I want nothing, _NOTHING _more to do with you, so you can go back to the City, you can go back to your flings because I couldn't care less, I hate you, I hate you so, so much!" She raised her eyes to meet his before she finished what she had to say, "And I don't need you anymore, and neither does Zoe, because we've got Matt, and she loves him just as much as he loves her, I don't need you in my life, and neither does Zoe, don't worry though, I'm sure she'll be fine being looked after by her whore of a mother and her boyfriend though, HAVE A NICE LIFE!" Charlie screamed before slamming the door in his face.

She quickly walked into the living room as her breathing became heavier; she collapsed onto the couch and finally burst into tears.

_x-x_

Matt quickly ran up the pathway towards Charlie's house when he heard Zoe screaming and crying, he quickly burst through the front door and ran through to the living room to see Charlie bawling her eyes out on the couch, "Charlie," he said softly as he knelt in front of her, "Baby, what's wrong?" Charlie refused to move to meet his gaze, "Charlie for goodness sake, can you not hear Zoe crying?" As a response, Charlie's cries became louder, as did Zoe's, Matt sighed and shook his head disappointedly before quickly walking into Charlie's room to find Zoe bawling her eyes out on the bed,

"Mattmatt!" She cried as she held her arms out to him,

"Hey baby, it's okay, Matt's here now," he smiled before gently rocking her as he placed soft kisses on the top of her head.

He joined Charlie back in the living room, she was now sitting up and looking towards Matt and her daughter, "I... is she okay?" Charlie asked as Zoe's cries began to fade out.

"She's fine, no thanks to you." Matt answered coldly.

"Matt, I-"

"No Charlie," he interrupted, "No more excuses, you promised me, you promised Ruby and I that you were alright, you promised us you could cope with having Zoe."

"B..b... but I can,"

"Obviously not." Matt replied, just as Bianca came through the front door,

"What's going on?" She asked, having also heard Zoe's cries from outside on the way into her house,

"I'm gonna take this little one to the beach, recon you could talk some sense into her?" Matt gestured to Charlie before he held Zoe in his arms and walked out to his car.

Bianca sighed before settling herself next to Charlie on the couch, "Sweetie what happened?" She asked Charlie,

"I hate him, I hate him so much," Charlie cried before bursting into tears again,

"What's Matt done?" Bianca asked.

Charlie choked back sobs, wiped her tears and composed herself before she spoke again, "Not Matt," she shook her head, "Brax."

Bianca sighed as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "What's he done now?"

"It's a pretty long story," Charlie responded.

"I'll put the kettle on then." Bianca smiled at her best friend before standing up,

"Bianca." Charlie interrupted.

"Mhm?" She asked as she turned around to face Charlie.

"Thank you." Charlie said gratefully.

Bianca smiled and nodded before she made her way into the kitchen.

_x-x_

Brax's thoughts swirled around in his head over and over and over again, he kept thinking of her words, _'I hate you, I don't need you, and neither does Zoe! We've got Matt now. 'You don't know what I've been through, Brax!'_

What confused him the most was the last thing she had said, what was there to know? She fell pregnant when she was just fourteen years of age, as a result of unprotected sex with some stupid guy that didn't care enough to stand by her. It hurt him to know she had to go through that pregnancy by herself, even if it was a result of her own stupidity, no matter how scary it would've been, if Brax got his girlfriend pregnant at fourteen, he would never have left her to fend for herself.

What scared him the most was that she had told him neither she nor Zoe needed him, and that hurt, that hurt him the most. He didn't want to go back to the City, his life was in Summer Bay, he belonged in Summer Bay since the day he met Charlie, they fell in love and now they have a child. But the constant thought that another man had been there for his two girls when she should have been upset Brax, and now that Charlie finally realised he was worthless to her, Brax was frightened, he was frightened through to his very core.

What disgusted him the most was that he had thrown it back in her face which was something he promised himself he'd never do. Charlie had never judged him, not once, he was a Riverboy, the cliché bad-boy with the tattoos and heart of stone, but not once did she take him for a stereotypical bad-boy, she fought for him until the real him shone through, she fought until she was satisfied with the man she was proud to call her boyfriend and declare whom she loved, and she never judged him, not once. As a result of her undying support and faith in him, Brax chose never to judge her about her very early pregnancy with Ruby, before she told him, she was afraid, however he promised her she wouldn't be judged, least of all by him, with a life as shady as his it'd be wrong to judge her, and so, she told him, but what did he do? He broke his promise to her, and in his eyes, that was unforgiveable.

_x-x_

"Oh," was the only response that had escaped Bianca's lips after Charlie had finished telling her the story of what had happened.

Charlie nodded, "It hurts that he'd throw it all back in my face, he promised me he'd never judge me, that promise was just broken, and now he's promised to never leave us again, I just can't trust him, I can't let myself love him again, because I can't afford to have my heart broken again, because this time, I just don't think I'll pull through."

Bianca sighed before reassuring her friend, "Listen Charlie, you're the strongest person I know, you've had to fight to get where you are today, and you're still fighting, and I admire you for what you've done, and Brax would too, if he knew the full story."

Charlie sighed, "But he doesn't know the full story, and now he never will."

"Well..." Bianca trailed off before looking at Charlie, "You know what you've gotta do."

"I can't relive it all again, Bianca, not again, I've had to do it so many times in my life before, to you, Ruby, my mum and dad, to Angelo, Sam, Matt."

"Yeah, and I bet you anything, Brax will be the most supportive that any of us have been."

"I doubt it." Charlie frowned.

"Don't doubt it, plus, you've told so many people, but why not Brax? Charlie he means the most to you out of all of those people you listed." Bianca told her friend, "Look Charlie, you might not like it, but he loves you, and yeah, I know what he said wasn't on, and it hurt, but he was angry, and he said things he shouldn't have, things he didn't mean, just like you did."

"I guess you're right."

"No, you know I'm right." Bianca corrected, "Now how about you ring Matt and ask him to look after your little one for a little bit longer while you go and set the record straight with a certain Braxton?"

"I don't know," Charlie replied unsurely, Brax's comments early on had well and truly knocked the confidence out of her.

"Charlie, just get off your skinny little ass off this couch and go and speak to him."

"He hurt my feelings."

"No, he broke your heart, again, now just get out of here, go and see him, tell him what happened, tell him what you've wanted to tell him since the day your relationship started, and let him comfort you."

Charlie sighed before she stood up and picked up her phone and keys, "If this goes wrong, Bianca-"

Bianca interrupted her, "It won't, Charlie, how could it?"

Charlie smiled lightly at her friend's confidence before she turned on her heels and left the house.

_x-x_

Charlie nervously walked up the steps to Angelo's, in a way she was hoping Brax wouldn't be here so she wouldn't have to tell him, but she also wanted to get it off her chest. Her breath caught in her throat as she reached the entrance to see Sam and Brax talking behind the bar, it didn't take Brax long to look up and acknowledge her presence, the surprise of her visit evident on his face,

"Hi," Charlie began quietly as she joined the two men that were a huge part of her life at the bar,

"Hey," Brax replied.

"Eh, listen, we need to talk." Charlie told him before looking into his eyes,

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Brax smiled lightly, "I'll just grab my jacket."

Charlie watched as Brax left her and Sam alone as he walked to his office, "You should be messing with his feelings like that, Charlie."

"Excuse me?" Charlie asked, hurt that for the third time that day, she was getting the blame for everything, first Brax for being a whore, second to Matt before being a terrible mother, and now from Sam for being a heartless bitch. "You've no idea what went on early today." Charlie added coldly.

"I'm sorry Charlie, it's just, the guy's broken."

"Oh really?" Charlie's voice was dripping with a cold, un-witty sarcasm, "How do you think I felt when he ran off to the city? Leaving me pregnant with his child."

"Sorry," Sam said softly.

"No, don't be," Charlie let out a small, angry laugh, "Sure, Riverboys stick up for their own, right?" Charlie smiled lightly, "You're family." She added sadly.

"Yeah, but you're my family too." Sam told her as he joined her on the customer side of the bar, "And I'll always stick up for you, y'know that? You and my beautiful little godchild."

Charlie smiled lightly, "I know," Sam smiled as Charlie stepped into his open arms,

"Speak of the devil, where is the little one?" Sam asked as they parted.

"Oh, you know, I'm a terrible mother so currently not allowed to look after her." Charlie said scornfully.

"Who said that?" Brax asked as he rejoined them,

"Nobody." Charlie answered.

"How'd you come up with the solution you're a terrible mother then?" Sam asked.

"You don't always need to be told," Charlie told him before glancing over at Brax,

"So, who's she with then?" Brax asked.

"Matt."

"And he said you're a terrible mum?" Brax questioned, unable to prevent the surge of rising anger in him.

"Can we not talk about this please? Can we just go for a walk and talk please?" Charlie asked as her and Brax's eyes met,

"Yeah, sure, let's go, you alright looking after this place, Sam?" Brax asked.

"All good," Sam smiled at the couple, "Have fun."

_x-x_

Charlie and Brax had been silently walking along the darkening, secluded beach in an uncomfortable silence for a while now. Brax finally decided to step up and break the ice, "I am so, so sorry." He stopped and looked down at Charlie.

"You should be." Charlie said softly as she could feel tears brimming her eyes again,

"Please don't cry," Brax pleaded with her, "I hate seeing you upset."

"Well, it's your fault I am upset, so get over it." Charlie snapped. Brax stood in silence, knowing he deserved everything she threw at him, "I'm sorry too." She said softly before brushing away her tears and looking up at him, "What I said about Zoe and I not needing you, it wasn't true, I do need you."

"Really?" Brax asked, unconvinced by Charlie's apology, "Because Matt seems pretty damn perfect and everyone loves him, he's kind, caring, great with Zoe, you love him, she loves him, and if you don't want me here, if you want me to go back to the City, that's your call, it's fine, you say the word and I'm gone."

"No," Charlie shook her head, "Everyone might love Matt, and yeah, Zoe too, but he's been there for her for a long time, and she's grown up with him, but think about it like this, she's known you for about two months, and she's madly in love with you, she's gonna be calling you Daddy soon, I can see it, and she loves you, so, so much, even more so because you bought her that damn giraffe."

Brax smiles and says "I love her so much too, more than anything."

"I know you do." Charlie smiled lightly.

"Charlie listen, those things I said about you, and Matt, I-"

"Don't." Charlie interrupted.

Brax shook his head, "Nah, I was so, so out of line Charlie, you need to hear this. I don't think you're a whore at all, I guess it's just, it's hard seeing you with another guy, knowing you were mine this time three years ago, and we were happy. And I guess I'm just jealous of him, because he's lucky to have a girl as amazing as you and I was stupid enough to lose you." Brax took a deep breath before speaking again, "And what I said about Ruby, you being an early-starter and all-"

"Stop there," Charlie interrupted, knowing she had to tell him now or she'd chicken out.

"No Charlie, I really need to say this."

"No Brax, there's something I really need to tell you, and it's more important."

"Please Charlie, just let me finish." Brax didn't wait for a response, he continued, "I just want you to know that if it were me who got you pregnant when you were fourteen, I wouldn't have run off."

"I know you wouldn't, because you're an amazing guy." Charlie said softly, her chest tightening as she wanted to tell Brax what happened, but the longer he spoke for, the more afraid she became, and the less likely she would tell him,

"And even though he's an idiot, he's Ruby's father, and-"

"SHUT UP." Charlie yelled, "JUST SHUT UP." She ran a hand over her face, surprised at her own sudden outburst, just like Brax was, "Look, I'm sorry, I just, if I don't tell you now I never will." Brax kept silent and nodded, "It's a good thing he's not in my life anymore, I'm really glad he's not around."

"Why?" Brax asked softly, "Didn't you want Ruby to know her father? Even if he was a useless-"

"Brax." Charlie interrupted, "There's a reason why I don't want him in our lives, why he's not around." Charlie sighed as she looked up at Brax.

"Okay." He responded, trying to make himself appear as comforting as possible, sensing how on-edge Charlie had become. "Charlie? You can tell me."

"I know, I just, I eh, need a minute."

"Okay," Brax repeated as he waited for Charlie to begin speaking, "Charlie, are you alright?" Brax asked before taking a step forward.

"No," She whispered as she took a step back, "I'm not, but I need to tell you this, because you need to know, and I want to tell you because it's time." Brax looked at Charlie intently, waiting for her to speak, "I eh... I..." Charlie trailed off as she looked to the ground and nervously played with her hands.

"Charlie?" Brax asked as he again took a step forward, this time Charlie didn't step back, she looked into his eyes and there, that was all the assurance and comfort she needed before she spoke,

"I was raped."

_x-x_

_Dun dun duun, I know that chapter was very dramatic hehe, what are your thoughts on it, lovelies?_


	11. Chapter 11

_Okay, so I know I said I wouldn't update again this weekend but I couldn't resist 8-) this chapter is kinda more like a part two of the last one! I got loads of great reviews for the last chapter so thank you very, very much and I hope you enjoy this one! :D_

**Chapter 11**

Brax glared at Charlie, unsure if he fully understood the words that had left her mouth. He waited for her to speak again, tell him it was a cruel joke, but the fact that she didn't made his stomach flip inside and out.

"Y... you w-what?" Brax managed to speak.

Charlie looked into his eyes, both of them holding eye contact for a number of seconds before Charlie looked away and spoke the words again, "I was raped," she whispered.

Even though he'd heard the words before, they hurt him more and more each time, the person he loved, the person he would do absolutely anything for, the girl that was his and he was going to propose to, stood before him, telling him something completely unacceptable and inexcusable had happened to her. It was his job to protect her, his job to look after her, and he had failed, completely.

Brax shook his head, "No," he refused to believe the words, he didn't want to hear them, they were breaking his heart and he was hurting immensely.

"Yes." Charlie told him as she took a step closer to him. Brax looked up from the sand and into Charlie's, water-filled blue eyes, he took a step away from her, unable to grasp what she was telling him, "Brax, I need you to listen to me," Charlie pleaded with him.

"Tell me this isn't happening," he said softly, "This is some, sick, cruel joke, right?" Charlie shook her head as her tears began to fall, "No," Brax took another step away from her, "No, Charlie all this time, when we were together, before I left, this has been hanging over you, and you never told me?" Charlie looked up at him and nodded before looking away again, "Why?" He asked despondently.

"Brax, I was scared, I didn't trust you." Charlie said miserably.

"Right," Brax frowned, "So what? You trust me now?"

Charlie smiled as she looked up at Brax and he knew it was genuine, "Completely," she answered defiantly.

Brax's frown finally lifted and his lips curled into a small, reassuring smile, "Then I'm listening." He told Charlie as comfortingly as possible as he prepared to hear her story.

Charlie took a deep breath as her and Brax took a seat on the sand before she began speaking, and she knew she'd be able to get through telling her story to Brax better than anybody else she told, because she trusted him, and she knew he'd look after her.

"Well, I was eh, I was fourteen and I had this boyfriend, he eh... his name is Grant, Grant Bledcoe," Charlie took another deep breath as events from that night flooded her memory. "We went to this party one night, at a friend's house, when it was time to leave, he offered to walk me home, he behaved like the perfect gentleman." Charlie frowned, "But he wasn't a gentleman, not at all, I was only wearing a short dress, high heels, no jacket, so he said we should take the shorter route back to my place during the park, because I was cold and it was late. I was uneasy because it was dark, and I didn't often walk through the park, it wasn't really safe... but he-he sensed my agitation and took a firm grip of my hand, he told me 'Don't worry Charlie, I'm here to keep you safe', so naturally, being my boyfriend, I trusted him, I let him take me through the park."

Brax tensed as Charlie paused once again, he thought about his actions for a moment before reaching across and taking Charlie's left hand in his right, she tensed slightly before giving his hand a firm squeeze, feeling his warm, comforting touch, she was ready to continue, "We were um, about halfway through the park when he stopped walking and offered my his jacket, I accepted and he took it off but h-he threw it on the ground and then pushed me onto the ground too." Brax's grip on Charlie's hand tightened as he knew what happened next was inevitable, Charlie took a few deep breaths before she continued, Brax knew she was panicking,

"It's okay, take your time," he said softly before once again squeezing her hand.

Charlie smiled lightly at his kindness before continuing, "I was scared, and I was crying, and whimpering, and begging for him to stop, I was screaming out for help but none came, the louder I screamed, the rougher he got, and... the more it hurt." Charlie whispered before wiping her tears away with the back of her free hand.

Brax waited intently for Charlie to speak, "Afterwards I just went home, I went straight for a shower and the next morning I pretended nothing happened, I didn't go to school, I avoided Grant at all costs, I told my parents nothing but they knew something was wrong, I ended up leaving and I went to stay with my aunt in the City." Charlie smiled as she thought of her aunt, "She was the first person I ever told, she was kind and supportive, she managed to convince me to go to the hospital, and then to tell my Mum and Dad, and after I told them I felt I could finally move on, try and be happy," her smiled faded, "But it all changed." Charlie looked up at Brax briefly before looking back down at their entwined hands, "When I was in the hospital, after they ran their tests, they told me I was pregnant." Brax swallowed the forming lump in his throat as he continued to listen. "That well and truly threw me off-guard, but, I pretty much had the worst pregnancy in the world."

"That's why you were so scared about having Zoe." Brax whispered.

"Yeah," Charlie smiled lightly as she nodded, "But I wouldn't change a thing, our daughter's perfect." Brax smiled as he once again waited for Charlie to continue, "I had considered an abortion or adoption, but in the end I chose to let my parents raise it, and so, Ruby and I were to be sisters, but when she was sixteen, she became more and more curious about her Dad, and I had to tell her before she tried to find him," Charlie sniffed back more tears as she continued to stare down at her and Brax's hands, "She resented me after I told her, she left Summer Bay with a friend for a while, I was worried sick, she went to visit the same aunt that I visited all those years ago, and she finally realised how hard it was for me, so she came back and forgave me, and we've grown stronger ever since."

Brax smiled at Charlie's strength, "Can I ask you a question?" He said softly, Charlie nodded,

"Sure,"

"Where's the guy now? Grant? He went to jail for what he did, yes?"

Charlie pulled her hand free of Brax's and played with her fingers nervously as she shook her head, "By the time I told anyone, I had been washed clean of any evidence, my scars and bruises had faded, and after examination it would've just appeared that I had consenting sex."

"Consenting? Charlie the guy raped you!" Brax yelled angrily as he stood up, Charlie began to cry as she stood up and faced him,

"It's my fault, I should've come forward sooner."

"Then why didn't you?" Brax yelled, "The guy's out there, free to do it to other women, Charlie!"

"I TRIED, BRAX!" Charlie yelled back, "I really did, but I was fourteen, Brax, it wasn't even legal for me to have sex, I was scared, and I felt disgusting, and I couldn't look after myself." Brax's heart broke as e looked at Charlie, "My Dad had tried to find him, he was a police officer, he wanted to kill him, and he would've killed him if he found him, but he never did, and Grant's parents had no idea where he was, but Grant had a sister, and his Dad promised my Dad that if he ever saw him again, he'd kill him, because he'd stand for having no rapist for a son and he knew if anyone hurt his little girl like that, he'd do the same."

Brax's chest tightened as he began to take slow and steady steps backwards and away from Charlie, "What are you doing?" Charlie whispered as she took a step forward,

"I... I can't do this." Brax whispered back.

"Brax, please," Charlie begged him.

"I can't believe he got away with it, he hurt you so badly, and he's free to get away with it and live his life." Brax spat angrily.

"I know, Brax, and every day of my life I've been afraid he'd come back for me, or Ruby, but he hasn't, and I've finally move on with my life."

Brax shook his head as he took another step away from Charlie, "Brax, don't walk away from me." Charlie warned him angrily, he froze as he looked up at her, "I need you," Charlie whispered, Brax shook his head, "YOU SAID YOU'D LISTEN!" Charlie yelled at him.

"Charlie, it hurts so much, to know that this happened to you, and he's the reason Ruby was robbed of a proper father."

"I know, but how do you think I feel? Having had it happen to me and then having to relive it to so many people!"

"Charlie, this is hard alright, it's so hard for me."

"WHY?" Charlie yelled, "Why is it so hard?"

"Because, Charlie," Brax said softly.

"I SAID WHY!" Charlie yelled, instantly provoking Brax this time,

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" He yelled back as he looked into her eyes, "I love you," he mumbled so quietly only he heard it.

Now it was Charlie's turn to stumble backwards with shock, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, she wasn't sure what he meant, he loved her as a friend? He loved her as more than a friend? Or he was _in love _with her? Right now it didn't matter, she didn't care, she just needed him, she needed to be in his arms.

The tears continued to flow down her cheeks as she looked at him intently, pleadingly. She hoped he knew what she wanted, and she hoped more than anything he'd give it to her.

Tears welled up in Brax's eyes as he looked at the devastated and broken woman before him, he had never seen Charlie like this, she was always so strong and now she was so vulnerable, "I'm sorry," Brax told her before he quickly rushed back towards her and instantly his arms were around her. Charlie smiled as she curled herself into his embrace, he had given her what she was longing for.

"I w-w-was so s-scared," Charlie trembled as her hands clasped onto Brax's shirt,

"I know baby," Brax whispered, "I know."

"I wanted him to stop, Brax." Charlie whispered, "I swear."

"I know," Brax repeated, "You don't have to explain yourself to me Charlie, I already know," he said soothingly before placing a soft kiss on her temple and holding her tightly.

_x-x_

Charlie smiled as Brax re-joined her at their table in the diner after having paid the bill, "You sure I can't pay anything towards that?" Charlie asked.

"You most certainly cannot." Brax grinned confidently. "So, are you okay now?" Brax asked.

Charlie smiled, "Yeah, I'm great thanks, my friend treated me to lunch and chocolate cake, what more could a girl want?"

Brax smiled, "You know what I mean, Charlie,"

"Yes I do, Brax, and thank you," Charlie smiled at him, "So, have you got anything planned for this afternoon?"

"Nuh, why? You gonna ask me out on a date?" Brax asked cheekily.

"Oh you're hilarious," Charlie laughed as she looked at Brax, she sure was glad she told him, Bianca was right, he had comforted her better than anyone after she had told him and instantly made her forget about all her worries, he simply took her out to lunch and she felt absolutely wonderful just spending time with him, "But no I'm not, unfortunately for you." Charlie winked.

"_Very _unfortunate." Brax winked back at her.

"I was wondering if maybe you could drop me off at Matt's to collect Zoe?" Charlie asked.

Brax smiled, "Oh, I'll do better than that, I'll drop you off, then take you back home again," Charlie laughed at him once again,

"Oh Brax, you're so generous," Charlie laughed.

"I know," he grinned cheekily, shall we get going then?"

"Sure." Charlie smiled as she stood up and left the diner with Brax.

_x-x_

Charlie nervously played with her hands as she waited for Matt to answer his front door, "Hi," he smiled as he opened the door,

"Hey," Charlie replied before she stepped into his house,

"Mamma!" Zoe shouted as she jumped up and ran over to Charlie. Charlie laughed before picking her daughter up and kissing her forehead,

"What on earth happened to you baby girl?"

"That was my fault," Matt admitted shyly, "She wanted to paint a picture, so I let her."

"Ah," Charlie nodded before looking down at her little girl, "You're gonna have to have a nice warm bath when you get home then." Zoe screwed her face up and shook her head,

"No mamma."

"Yes baby, until you learn to paint without getting dirty, that's how it has to be." Charlie laughed before she kissed Zoe's cheek and put her back down on the ground. "So thanks for looking after her." Charlie smiled at Matt.

"That's alright, she's a great kid." He smiled back.

"She definitely is."

"So I eh... I saw you and Brax at the beach earlier on."

Charlie waited for Matt to say something else, but he didn't. "So what?" Charlie asked, prompting a response from Matt.

"Charlie, if it's him you want, what are you doing with me?" Matt asked.

"Matt, I don't want Brax, we're just friends, and if you can't accept that then-"

"Just friends?" Matt interrupted.

"Yes, just friends." Charlie confirmed.

"Then what's he doing waiting outside?"

"After our talk on the beach, he brought me for lunch, and then here to pick up _our _daughter." Charlie made sure she emphasised the 'our' to show Matt that Brax would always be a huge part of her life because of Zoe, and even if Zoe never existed, he still would be.

"Right," Matt said sharply, "You better get going then, don't keep the guy waiting."

"You're right." Charlie said before walking towards Zoe, "Come on sweetie, let's go."

"Look mamma." Zoe pointed proudly at her painting.

"Baby, mamma will look at it in the car, come on now, Brax is waiting."

"Bwax?" Zoe asked as she looked up at her mother.

"Yeah," Charlie pointed towards Brax's car outside, "He's here to pick you up."

"BWAX." Zoe screamed as she ran towards the front door.

"ZOE AVA BUCKTON!" Charlie yelled. Zoe sighed before turning around and looking at her mother, "You wait for me before you go outside." Charlie told her, Zoe nodded.

As soon as Charlie turned around to pick up her drawing, Zoe ran from the house, screaming for Brax as she ran towards his car.

Brax smiled as he looked towards Matt's house to see Zoe running towards him, screaming his name with her arms open wide.

He quickly hopped out of the car and onto the pavement, Zoe excitedly ran right into his arms, "Hello gorgeous," Brax smiled before he gave her a big kiss on her cheek, "How's my little girl?" he asked as he looked down at her.

"I good." Zoe smiled before nestling herself into Brax's embrace. Brax smiled before he picked her up and began strapping her securely into her car seat. He frowned as he turned around to see the front door slam shut and Charlie angrily walking away from Matt's house.

"Everything alright?" Brax asked as Charlie climbed into the car.

"No," Charlie sighed before doing up her seatbelt, "I hate it when guys get jealous."

"He'll get over it." Brax smiled.

Charlie smiled back before showing him the picture, "I DRAWS THAT." Zoe yelled.

"Did you now?" Brax asked as he turned around, Zoe nodded, "What is it then?" Brax asked.

"Well Bwax, I draws it for you, that's you, that me, and that a big gigi." Zoe giggled as she pointed to her drawing,

"Well it's very good." Brax admitted, "I'm gonna put it up on my fridge as soon as I get home."

Zoe grinned excitedly, Brax smiled at her before placing the picture down on his dashboard as he started the engine.

_x-x_

Charlie sighed as Zoe crawled into her bedroom for the third time that night, carrying her toy giraffe with her, "Zo, sweetheart, you have to sleep in your own bed."

"I wif you, mamma." Charlie sighed again as she sat up and looked at her daughter, she was certainly persistent.

"Fine." Charlie nodded before she got out of bed and picked up her daughter and closed her bedroom door tightly, "But only for tonight, missy, you hear?"

Zoe nodded as Charlie placed her in the bed before yawning, "Is my baby tired?" Charlie asked as she got into bed beside Zoe and wrapped her arms around her, Zoe nodded before holding her giraffe tightly in one hand, and putting the other on Charlie's arm as she snuggled into her, "Love you baby girl." Charlie whispered as she ran her hand through Zoe's dark curls, Zoe grinned as she looked up at Charlie before puckering her lips, Charlie smiled before giving her daughter a kiss and holding her close again.

For the first in a long time, she was able to fall asleep easily, with no worries, no regrets, and nothing bothering her or hanging over her shoulders. And she had only one person to thank for that,

Brax.

_x-x_

_There we have it, hope you enjoyed this update too, and don't forget to let me know what you thought of it and have a good Easter...again! (:_


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying this story. Hope you enjoy this one :D_

**Chapter 12.**

Ruby smiled as she fed Zoe her yoghurt, "Now open wide, last mouthful of the choo-choo train." Ruby grinned as Zoe giggled and opened her mouth before taking the last mouthful of food, "That's my girl," Ruby kissed her little sister's forehead before lifting her out of her seat and placing her on the ground.

Charlie yawned as she walked out of Zoe's empty bedroom and began walking downstairs, "Mamma, mamma, mamma!" Zoe shrieked.

"Hey beautiful." Charlie smiled as Zoe crawled up the stairs to her, "Looks like someone's a little excited." Charlie laughed as she kissed Zoe's face over and over causing her to giggle,

"Mamma," Zoe pointed to the television as Charlie walked past the living room,

"I think my bub wants to watch Dora the Explorer, hm?" Zoe giggled and nodded her head vigorously. "There we go," Charlie smiled before turning the television on and kissing her daughter's forehead, "Mummy's just gonna talk to Ruby." Zoe grinned as Charlie gently ran her hand over her head before joining Ruby at the table in the kitchen.

"Morning," Ruby smiled as Charlie sat down.

"Hey baby," Charlie returned Ruby's smile, "Did you feed Zoe?"

"I sure did, she had a yoghurt."

Charlie smiled, "Thanks,"

"So how are you feeling this morning?" Ruby asked, she hadn't spoken to Charlie about much since Charlie told her about the kiss she shared with Brax two nights ago.

"I'm okay." Charlie sighed, "Actually that's a lie, I feel rough, Matt's not speaking to me, but Brax and I are good."

"So you've sorted things out with Brax?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah," Charlie smiled, "I told him about Grant."

Ruby's mouth fell open slightly, "Wow." She smiled at her mother's bravery, "How did he take it?"

"Not good at first, he was confused, shocked, angry and upset, he couldn't understand why all the time we've been together, you or I had never told him." Ruby nodded, "But he soon got a grip and realised that I didn't trust him then, but I do now." Ruby smiled.

"So what happened with Matt?"

"He's jealous."

"Finally."

Charlie frowned at her eldest daughter, "Come again?"

"I was beginning to think he lost his edge."

"Ruby, this isn't amusing in the slightest." Charlie sighed, "Although he acted completely irrationally yesterday, he accused me of sleeping with Brax and being a terrible mother to Zoe and not being able to cope."

"He did what?" Ruby asked.

"He was pretty angry," Charlie defended, "But still, it hurt all the same."

"Speaking of Matt, he did call, wants you to ring back when you can."

"Maybe later." Charlie frowned.

"Charlie, he loves you."

"Mhm," Charlie mumbled, "That's what I thought." She smiled lightly at Ruby before getting up to make herself some coffee.

_x-x_

Brax smiled as he walked up to Charlie's front door, he knocked and knocked but nobody came to answer it, he sighed lightly before opening the door and walking into the house, "Charlie!" He called, but he gained no reply.

He smiled as he found her in the kitchen, making coffee, knowing Charlie it'd probably be her third of the day, "Charlie," he said softly, he still gained no reply.

He walked over to her and tapped her shoulder, Charlie screamed at the touch before spinning around, her hand flew to her chest as she looked at Brax, "Gosh Brax, you scared me," Charlie mumbled before she laughed at herself.

"Sorry," Brax laughed before turning his attention to his little on running into the kitchen, armed with a spork,

"MAMMA, YOU KAY?" Zoe yelled as she joined her parents in the kitchen. She stopped running and looked up at Brax, a large grin on her face as she noticed him, Charlie laughed as she looked down at her daughter,

"Well look at you in your cute little yellow overalls," Brax beamed as he looked down at his daughter.

"Like 'em?" Zoe grinned as she looked up at her daddy.

"I sure do, honey." Brax returned her grin.

Charlie smiled at the pair of them before lifting her daughter onto the kitchen unit,

"Watch she doesn't fall," Brax told Charlie before stepping forward and putting his hand on Zoe's leg.

"Brax, she's fine." Charlie laughed.

Brax sighed lightly before looking down at Zoe who had her arms stretched out towards him, "Oh, I think I'm about to be forgiven for scaring you." Brax smirked.

"I think you are too." Charlie laughed as she watched Brax step into Zoe's embrace, receiving a big hug from her.

"Daddy bought you a present baby girl." Brax grinned as he pulled away from her embrace before he held up a box and placed it across her thighs. Zoe's eyes lit up as she looked down at the box, she looked back up at Brax before looking at Charlie,

"Go on then sweetie, open it." Charlie prompted her daughter.

Zoe giggled before she ferociously began trying to open the box, her face glowed as she looked down at what the box contained, "MAMMA." She squealed. "LELLOW." She cried as she looked down at the little lemon yellow sneakers Brax bought her.

"Yeah baby." Charlie grinned as she ruffled her daughter's hair, Zoe giggled loudly as she pointed to her feet, "Zo, no, not yellow shoes with yellow overalls."

Brax laughed at the girls. Zoe nodded knowingly, "Lellow." She repeated.

Charlie sighed before admitting defeat, "Fine," Charlie rolled her eyes before removing the shoes from the box as she began putting them on Zoe's feet, "Your spoiling her." Charlie sighed again as she looked up at Brax.

"So what?" He winked at Charlie, "She's my little girl, I'm allowed to." He smirked before placing a soft kiss on the top of Zoe's head.

"Tankoo." She grinned at Brax before tugging on his shirt, pulling him close again,

"My pleasure, beautiful." He smiled before kissing her forehead again.

Brax laughed as he looked down at Zoe's hand, still armed with her spork, "Look at you with your weaponry." He told her before poking her hand, she sent him a mischievous grin.

"Oh yeah, goodness help anyone if they ever try to kidnap her." Charlie commented.

Brax smiled as he looked back down at Zoe, "That's my girl, and that's also what you get for having a cop as a mamma." Brax grinned as he looked at Charlie.

"Oi," she mumbled before hitting his chest.

Zoe's grin widened as she raised the spork towards Brax and softly jabbed it into his chest, Brax figured he'd play along and so he clutched his chest, pretending to be in agony, "Ah, Zoe, ah." He groaned before collapsing on the floor in a fit before going still.

Charlie groaned as she watched Zoe's lip begin to tremble, "Bwax...BWAX." Zoe shrieked before she began to wail, "BWAX." She cried as she burst into tears.

"Get up." Charlie warned Brax before kicking him, "Now look what you've done." She shook her head at his disapprovingly.

Brax's heart broke as he watched his little girl cry, "Aw princess, I didn't mean it, I'm fine, look?" He smiled lightly before wrapping his arms around her tightly, "Come here baby." He told her before he began trying to calm her down, and eventually, she stopped crying once she finally realised that she hadn't hurt him. He went to move away but Zoe had an iron grip on him, "Sweetheart if you're gonna play it like that Daddy's gonna have to move you." Brax told her before lifting her into his arms and holding her close as she snuggled into his chest.

"She'd kill me if I did that." Charlie rolled her eyes, "Daddy's girl," she mumbled.

"Aw look bub, mamma's jealous." Brax grinned cheekily at Charlie causing Zoe to giggle softly.

"Oh shut it," Charlie poked her tongue out at Brax, "Do you want a coffee?" She offered.

"No thanks, I actually just came by to see if you were alright and then I have to get off to work."

Charlie smiled at his consideration and sweetness, "I'm fine, Brax."

"You sure?" He asked as he leaned against the counter and observed her, holding a content Zoe in his arms.

"Positive," Charlie smiled, "And thank you, you've been great."

"That's alright." Brax smiled.

"I feel like a fool though," Charlie admitted, "I let myself get so upset, and then I didn't look after Zo properly." Charlie sighed as she thought of her behaviour but couldn't help but smile and how settled and happy her daughter was in her father's arms.

"But you're a great mum." Brax smiled at Charlie confidently before looking down at Zoe and kissing her forehead, "Sure look at what a great job you did with this one, she's perfect."

"That she is." Charlie smiled.

"Did you sort things out with Matt yet?" Brax asked.

Charlie shook her head, "Ruby said he called this morning, he wanted me to call back, I still haven't called back, some things he said weren't acceptable, I need to calm down first."

"What'd he say that was so bad?" Brax asked.

"If I tell you, you'd be over his house in a flash, beating him senseless."

Brax raised his eyebrows, "Must be bad." He sighed.

"Nah, you just overreact." Charlie winked.

"Hey," Brax laughed lightly, "Only when it comes to you." Brax stepped closer to Charlie, "You know I'm here for you, as your friend, right?" He asked.

Charlie looked into his eyes and smiled, "I know," she nodded. Charlie grinned as Brax supported Zoe whilst outstretching his right hand towards her, Charlie instantly shook it before pulling him closer to her, a mischievous grin on her face. Brax laughed before the pair attempted to hug, only Charlie was pushed away by Zoe.

"Missy, your mamma needs a hug too." Brax laughed lightly as he looked down at Zoe, her big green eyes twinkled as they looked up at him. Brax turned away from Charlie and walked back into the living room, sitting Zoe down on the couch beside her small bowl of mashed bananas. "You be a good girl now sweetie and eat your food." He grinned before kissing the top of her head.

Charlie followed Brax into the living room, she leaned against the door frame and smiled as Zoe did as her daddy said.

"Right, get over here you," Brax grinned as he turned back to face Charlie.

"Actually," Charlie smiled lightly before backing away and into the hallway, "Now that she's out of the way I was thinking we could talk about yesterday."

"I thought we just did." Brax grinned.

"Nuh, properly, about what you said." Charlie told him honestly before looking into his eyes.

Brax chewed on his bottom lip, "I was kinda hoping you'd have forgotten about that."

"Did you mean it?" Charlie asked.

"Of course I meant it." Brax told her defiantly.

Charlie sighed lightly before shaking her head and leaning against the back of the couch, Brax stepped forward so their bodies were touching, Charlie looked down as she felt his warm, sweet breath on her face. She finally looked up into her eyes, Brax leaned forward, his nose brushing past Charlie's, "No Brax, don't do this," Charlie whispered just as his lips brushed against hers, causing Charlie to defensively push him back.

"Alright, Charlie, we've kissed once before, we almost kissed again, you can't deny it this time, what's going on?" Brax asked.

"Look, Brax, feelings of the strength I had for you don't go away easily."

"So you still have feelings for me?" Brax asked with a glimmer of hope in his voice.

Charlie blushed slightly, "Well, I kissed you the other night didn't I? You know I do."

"Well, what's the problem then, why can't we be together?" Brax asked, taking a step closer to Charlie.

"Okay look, you need to understand this, Brax the day you left, everything changed."

Brax sighed, "I know."

Charlie shook her head before taking his hand, "No I don't think you do." She sighed lightly, "I was madly in love with you okay, I would've done absolutely anything for you, and I thought you loved me too,"

"I did." Brax interrupted. "That's why I left."

"I know that now." Charlie smiled lightly, But I didn't then. As soon as you left, I put up barriers, I promised I wouldn't let myself fall in love with anyone as much as I did with you."

"I'm sorry." Brax mumbled before running his thumb over the back of Charlie's hand.

"No don't be, you've prevented me from entering stupid relationships that would've been no good for me, or Zo."

Brax smiled lightly, "So there were other guys?" He asked, knowing he was pushing it but he had to know.

"Yes," Brax let out a loud sigh, "They meant nothing, and don't depict me as a slut, because it wasn't like that, not in that way."

"The thought never crossed my mind."

"Are you sure Zoe's mine?" Brax asked, the words came out before I thought about them, he instantly wished he took them back, Charlie ripped her hand from his and looked up at him, her face mirrored disgust,

"For goodness sake, Brax."

"I'm sorry, but it's a possibility."

"No it isn't, look at her, she's practically identical to you, look at her eyes, they're yours, she's yours, hands down."

Brax sighed again and ran a hand over his face, "I know, I'm sorry Charlie, stupid moment."

"Uh-huh, plus, if she wasn't yours, the only other person she could be is Matt's, and seeing as I didn't even meet him until after Zoe was born..." Charlie trailed off.

It took Brax a moment to get what she meant, when he finally did he was utterly shocked, "W-what, y-you mean you-"

"Yes, I didn't sleep with anyone else." Charlie couldn't help the red glow that had spread across her cheeks.

"Then I respect you all the more." Brax said confidently, earning a small smile from Charlie.

"And I'm not saying, I'll never, ever love you again, because I probably will, but I'm learning to trust you again in that way, and now that I have Matt it means things won't happen with us as easily."

Brax thought about it for a minute, "So you're saying that if you weren't with Matt, we'd stand a good chance?"

"Probably," Charlie said honestly, "But don't by any means get your hopes up at all, because I _am _with Matt, and I don't see that changing any time soon." Brax smiled lightly and nodded, he had a lot more hope than he had coming into her house, "Can I get my hug now?" Charlie asked.

Brax nodded before opening his arms and engulfing her in them. "I better head off." Brax said after they parted.

"No!" A little voice yelled, Brax and Charlie looked down to see Zoe shout up at Brax with a mouthful of banana, "No." She yelled again.

Brax laughed as he rested a hand on his daughter's head, "You're so lady-like, bub." Brax smiled before looking over to Charlie, "She's definitely a Braxton."

Charlie laughed, "She certainly is, unfortunately." She grinned.

"Hey," Brax laughed before poking her in the ribs, "We can't be that bad." He added, "After all-"

"Yes, yes I know." Charlie interrupted, "You're obviously not that bad if she's here in the first place." Charlie rolled her eyes knowing exactly what he was getting at.

Brax laughed before looking back down at Zoe who was now firmly hugging his left leg, her big eyes peering up at him, he sighed before lifting her into his arms, "Baby, daddy has to work." He told her before kissing her temple.

Charlie smiled as her daughter didn't respond, she knew how attached she was to him, "Look, you can take her with you if you want." Charlie suggested, "But you might not get much work done."

"Nah, that'd be great, I'm only doing paperwork in the office anyway, and Sam's working, I'm sure he'd love to see her."

"Alright then, well I'll see you later baby girl." Charlie grinned before stepping forward, moving in to kiss Zoe's cheek, she giggled and pulled away, burying her head in Brax's chest, "Oh I see, you've got a new favourite now." Charlie's voice feigned hurt, causing Zoe to giggle, "See, she's not normal, you're evil baby girl, you're not supposed to laugh, you're supposed to give mamma a kiss." Charlie laughed.

"Baba mamma." Zoe grinned before puckering her lips and reaching out to Charlie.

"That's better." Charlie grinned after accepting the kiss. "Thanks." Charlie smiled as she looked up at Brax.

"No problem, and while everyone's out, you may as well ring Matt, sort things out and get it over with, eh." Brax said knowingly before turning and leaving the house.

_x-x_

Matt nervously approached Charlie's house, unsure whether she was going to scream at him, hit him, cry, hug him, kiss him or break up with him.

His thoughts stopped when Charlie opened the front door, a small smile playing on her lips, "Hey," she smiled before inviting him into the house.

"Look Charlie, I'm so sorry." He immediately blurted out, "I'm an idiot, and I'm sorry, you're an amazing mum, and I should never have implied otherwise, and as for you and Brax-"

Charlie decided to interrupt on that note, knowing he was about to apologise for something he was right about, "It doesn't matter." Charlie smiled lightly, "I forgive you." She smiled confidently, if anything, being with Brax had taught her more than anything that forgiveness was a key part of a relationship.

"So, I brought over some food, how about I make you lunch?" Matt smiled.

Charlie smiled back, "That's a very good idea." Charlie grinned before kissing his lips as she followed him into the kitchen.

_x-x_

Brax smiled as he held Zoe's hand as they walked over to the ice cream bar in the surf club, "Now, I wonder what flavour you want." Brax laughed as Zoe grinned.

"Lellow, lellow, lellow." She grinned as Brax lifted her into his arms and ordered her ice cream for her.

After getting the ice cream Brax sat Zoe down on one of the seats before taking a seat opposite her, "Now be careful with that missy, you don't wanna ruin your pretty little overalls, eh?" Zoe shook her head before digging into her ice cream.

Ruby smiled as she walked into the surf club, seeing Zoe and Brax sitting at a table, she ordered herself a juice before going over to join them, "Hey," she smiled before sitting down beside her little sister,

"Hey Rubes." Brax grinned.

"Look at you two cuties having some father-daughter bonding time." Ruby laughed as Zoe devoured her ice cream.

Brax grinned, "Wanna join us?"

"Nah you're alright." Ruby smiled. "I just wanted to know how your talk with Charlie went earlier today?"

"Good, we had a really good talk." Brax smiled.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby Buckton, if I didn't know any better I'd say you wanted something."

"Maybe," Ruby winked.

"Anyway, it's just a lot cleared where we stand now." Brax told her, "And that's all you're getting." Brax added.

Ruby laughed before kissing Zoe's temple, "Well I'll leave you both to it." She smiled before picking up her juice and leaving the Surf Club.

Zoe grinned as she looked up at someone, Brax turned to see Heath coming out of the surf club changing rooms, he laughed when he saw his niece's face covered with ice cream before walking towards them and taking a seat next to Zoe, "Hey cutie."

"Heaf." Zoe grinned up at her uncle.

"Hm, I wonder what flavour that is, eh?" Brax laughed at his brother before looking at his daughter.

"It lellow." Zoe informed him.

"Really? I'd have never guessed." Heath laughed sarcastically, Zoe grinned at him before digging her spoon back in to her ice cream, "Your kid's adorable." Brax smiled at what Heath told him,

"She sure is." He said proudly.

"Heaf, you see." Zoe told him before shoving a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth,

"Oh yeah, that's definitely lellow." He mimicked before lifting his niece into his lap.

_x-x_

Brax and Sam were sitting in Brax's office, talking as they tried to get paperwork done, whilst trying to keep an eye on Zoe at the same time.

Brax's heart broke for the second time that day when his daughter appeared in the doorway of his office crying her eyes out, "Baby, what's wrong?" Brax asked quickly before walking over to her and crouching down beside her, pulling her into his arms.

"LELLOW!" She wailed as she rested her head on his chest.

"You love yellow." Brax panicked before looking up at Sam.

"Don't look at me." Sam panicked too,

"Well what shall I do?" Brax asked nervously.

"You ring Charlie and I'll try and calm her down." Sam said frantically before lifting a screaming Zoe into his arms.

_x-x_

Charlie groaned as her mobile phone rang, after a nice relaxing lunch with Matt, she had decided she'd have a lazy day and watch movies, something she didn't get to do very often.

"_Brax?" _She questioned as she answered the phone, then she heard the crying, _"Brax, is that Zoe?" _ She asked worriedly.

"_Yeah, Charlie I don't know what to do, she's hysterical." _He panicked.

"_I can hear that, what happened?" _Charlie asked as she began looking for her keys to get down to the restaurant.

"_I don't know, Sam and I were in the office, she came in crying and screaming yellow."_

"_Okay, look, don't panic, just keep her in the office and try to calm her down, I'll be there soon."_

Charlie quickly grabbed her keys and Zoe's toy giraffe from Brax before running out to her car.

_x-x_

Brax sighed in relief when Charlie burst into his office, she placed her keys and phone on the table before taking Zoe off Sam, "Baby, hey sweetheart, look what mummy has, hm, look, it's gigi." Charlie smiled as she began rocking her daughter.

Zoe soon calmed down, clinging tightly to her giraffe and to Charlie."

"Oh thank goodness for that." Both Sam and Brax groaned with relief before collapsing into the nearest chairs.

Charlie laughed, "Men, you're useless." Charlie grinned before looking up at Brax, "She hates Spongebob." She informed him.

"That explains hell of a lot." Brax sighed, it was a kids birthday party in the restaurant, complete with Spongebob balloons and plates, and napkins.

"I'm sorry." Brax sighed as he looked over at Charlie.

"It's not your fault." Charlie smiled.

"I'll leave you to it." Sam smiled before leaving the office, Charlie sat down in his seat, pulling Zoe firmly into her lap.

"It is my fault," Brax groaned, "I should know what she's afraid of."

"And now you do." Brax smiled lightly. Charlie putting Zoe down on the floor as she began squirming in her arms, a large smile covered her face as she watched her walk over to Brax and tug on his trouser leg, he smiled down at her before lifting her into his lap and wiping her tears away. "I best get her home." Charlie said softly.

"Yeah," Brax smiled lightly before standing up and placing his hand over Zoe's eyes as they walked past the Spongebob table in the restaurant.

_x-x_

"I told you not to worry, Brax." Charlie sighed after strapping Zoe into her carseat.

"I can't help it," he sighed.

"Come here." Charlie smiled before wrapping her arms around him, "she may hate Spongebob, but she loves you, and she loves you so much more since you bought her that damn giraffe." Brax laughed as he and Charlie separated,

"Thank you." He smiled before kissing her cheek, then sticking his head in the car door to say goodbye to Zoe.

Zoe giggled as Brax shut the car door, placing his hand on the window, Zoe grinned before placing her hand over his then waving goodbye to her daddy, Charlie smiled as she turned around and watched the interaction and in that moment she just knew, she had the perfect father for her little girl.

_x-x_

_Sorry if there were any mistakes, I just wanted to update as soon as I finished, hope you enjoyed :)_


	13. Chapter 13

_So, with it being Friday 13__th__ thought I may as well update chapter 13. 8-) Hehe, I think you guys will like this one, and have a good weekend (:_

_x-x_

**Chapter 13.**

_-2 weeks later.-_

Charlie smiled as she walked hand-in-hand with Zoe up the pathway and towards Bianca's house. Zoe becoming increasingly excited as she neared her godmother's house, "Baby, slow down," Charlie sighed as Zoe's speed increase,

"But mamma, Bee." She looked up at her mother with her big green eyes before batting her eyelids,

"Fine," Charlie sighed, she could never resist when Zoe did those eyes, "Be careful though," she warned her daughter as Zoe already began running ahead of Charlie and towards Bianca's house,

"Bee-Bee!" Charlie heard her daughter squeal as she approached the front door.

Bianca grinned as her goddaughter flung herself into Bianca's arms, "Hello sweetie," Bianca laughed as she held Zoe tightly in her arms, "And where's your mamma?" Zoe grinned up at her godmother as she shrugged her shoulders before a cheeky grin formed on her face, "Zoe Ava Buckton, where is your mother?"

Charlie laughed as she walked into the house, "I'm here!" She laughed as she walked over to Bianca and Zoe before sitting down, "Did my little monkey tell you otherwise?" Charlie laughed lightly.

"She seemed to not know where her mummy was, isn't that right, trouble?" Bianca laughed before tickling Zoe.

Charlie grinned as Heath walked down the hallway and into the living room, "Oh, hey Charlie." He smiled.

"Hi," Charlie's grin widened as she looked over at Bianca, _'Don't', _Bianca mouthed to Charlie, causing her to laugh under her breath,

"Heaf!" Zoe grinned as she jumped down from Bianca's lap and ran straight into her uncle's outstretched arms,

"Hey there cutie," he grinned before kissing her cheek and sitting back down on the couch.

"I'm sorry, are we interrupting?" Charlie asked cheekily, earning a filthy look from Bianca,

"Oh course not," Charlie raised her eyebrows before throwing another cheeky comment at them,

"So, is anyone else home?" Charlie winked.

Bianca sighed, "No Charlie, we're alone,"

"Oh really?" Charlie grinned, Heath shook his head at her,

"So how are things between you and Brax then?" He asked, matching Charlie's grin as he sat Zoe down on the floor.

Charlie's grin faded as she looked at Heath, "Shut up Heath."

"Nah, nah, dish it out but can't take it, eh?" He laughed at her blushing cheeks.

"I have a boyfriend!" Charlie shrieked.

"Yeah, and I'm married!" Bianca shrieked back.

"Anyway, Brax and I are just friends," Charlie smiled confidently.

Zoe's face lit up, "Bwax." She grinned widely as she looked around at the adults, her gaze settling up at Heath,

"Aw look at that," Heath beamed as he put a hand on his niece's head, "Even the mention of his name and she glows." He laughed as Zoe's grin widened,

"Aw baby, they're only teasing mummy, your daddy isn't here," Charlie laughed lightly at her confused little girl.

"Actually I'm glad you came over," Bianca smiled, "I was wondering if I could spend some time with my beautiful little godchild, I haven't seen her much lately."

"Yeah, if you want," Charlie smiled. "She's become even more of a handful though."

"She's a proper Braxton," Heath laughed as Charlie sighed,

"She definitely is."

"Oh well, I'll get good practice." Bianca smiled lightly before rubbing her now more prominent bump before she reached out her arms to Zoe, she stood up and grinned cheekily before stepping backwards until she bumped into Charlie, Charlie moved to grab her daughter but Zoe jumped away and began giggling excitedly before she ran around the table and straight into Heaths arms,

"She's a Braxton all right." Heath confirmed as he lifted his niece into his lap before planting a soft but firm kiss on her forehead, she giggled before gripping his shirt with her tiny hand as she snuggled into his chest.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Charlie asked as she watched Zoe messing around with Heath,

"I'm fine, she's calm when she's with me, she's only a little terror with her mummy and daddy, and her uncle Heath, should I add?" Bianca laughed before standing up.

"You have a point, she's always a little angel for you," Charlie sighed, but she wouldn't change a thing, she loved her mischievous little bundle of trouble more than anything. "Right, I'll drop her stuff over later then." Charlie announced before standing up.

"Are you not staying?" Bianca asked as she too stood up.

"Nah, I recon you two need some alone time," Charlie whispered, "Excluding Zo of course who'll do her own thing, you know what she's like." Charlie smiled, "And I also need to tell Matt we've got some alone time tonight."

"Eurgh," Bianca screwed her face up, "Spear me the gory details." Charlie laughed before hugging her best friend, then bending down to Zoe who was still sitting contently in Heath's lap,

"Mamma's going now, you gonna be okay with Bee and your Uncle Heath?" Zoe simply hugged Heath tighter in response, "I'll take that as a yes," Charlie laughed before moving closer to her daughter, "Does mummy get a kiss?" Zoe grinned before throwing her arms around her mother after giving her a kiss on the cheek, "That's my girl." Charlie smiled before straightening up, "Have fun." She smiled.

"Baba mamma!" Zoe called after Charlie as she left the house.

_x-x_

"_But Bianca has her for the night, one whole night Matt, that's the rest of today and tonight we could spend together!" _Charlie groaned onto the phone.

"_I'm sorry baby, but you know what our jobs are like, when you're needed, you're needed, and that's it."_

"_Fine." _Charlie sighed sulkily.

"_I'll maybe see you later though?"_

"_Yeah okay."_

"_Right, I better go, I love you."_

"_Okay, yeah I love you too, bye."_

Charlie smiled lightly as she hung up the phone, even if she didn't get to spend it with her boyfriend, she sure as hell was going to make the most of it.

_x-x_

Brax smiled up at Bianca as she walked into Angelo's, "Hello," she beamed, "I brought someone in to see you." She grinned before turning around, noting nor Heath or Zoe were behind her.

"Who's that then, your imaginary friend?" Brax teased before stashing some money into the till.

"Wait for it," Bianca sighed as she watched the exit, grinning as Zoe ran in and straight towards where she could see Brax,

"BWAX!" She squealed, a huge grin appeared on Brax's face when he saw her,

"Hey beautiful," he laughed as she threw herself into his arms, he instantly grabbed hold of her as he stood up, "How's my girl today?" He asked after kissing her forehead.

"I good," Zoe smiled before kissing his cheek.

"Well, where's your mummy, hm? Did she get the day off?" Brax sighed lightly, disappointed that he didn't get to see Charlie, Zoe shrugged her shoulders before pointing at Bianca,

"I offered to take her," Bianca smiled, "Charlie deserves some time to herself."

"Yeah," Brax smiled before looking back at Zoe, "How about you come with me and I'll get you something special for lunch, yeah?" Zoe grinned before nodding her head as Brax carried her off to the kitchen.

_x-x_

_-Later that night.-_

Charlie smiled as she lay in between Matt's legs on the beach in the night light, "I'm glad John covered your shift." She grinned as she turned her head and looked up at him, Matt smiled back before pulling her closer to him,

"Well we were pretty quiet, be warned, if things get busy, I'll be stolen from you." Charlie sighed lightly before turning back to the ocean as she ran her hand over the tattoo on his arm, she liked Matt's, but she much preferred Brax's, even though she never found out what they meant.

"I love your tattoos," Charlie smiled as she began to trace the letters with her index finger, _'Quello che non ti uccide ti rende più forte': 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger'_, Charlie always thought it was rather fitting, seeing as he was a fireman, and half Italian_. _The second tattoo was of a sparrow and on his neck.

Matt laughed before kissing the back of Charlie's head, "I think you've got a think for guys with tattoos." He smirked as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I do not!" Charlie defended herself.

"Oh really? Brax... me..." Matt teased.

"Oh whatever, whatever," Charlie laughed before kissing his lips, "So, we're on a secluded beach," Charlie stated with raised eyebrows.

"Mhm," Matt grinned as Charlie pushed him onto his back before she crawled on top of him and instantly joining their lips, his hands finding their usual place on their waist,

"Baby, just wait up!" They both broke apart at the noise of a woman's voice.

"Leave me alone!" A man yelled back, Charlie frowned as she recognised the voice,

"Was that..?" Matt trailed off as Brax walked past, laughing as he looked down at the couple,

"Look at you two getting frisky on the beach," he smirked down at them before he motioned to start walking again,

"Brax, wait." Charlie told him before both her and Matt stood up, "What's this?" Charlie asked, pointing to the large, half empty bottle of whiskey in his hand,

"Nothing, just having a drink," Brax said childishly before jabbing Charlie's side. Charlie laughed spitefully as a tall, slender blonde woman joined them,

"I just wanna talk." She sighed as she stood beside Brax.

"Yeah? And I don't wanna talk to you!" Brax sighed before lowering his voice, "The other night was a one-off." He said quietly, hoping Charlie didn't catch it, but she did.

The girl laughed angrily before looking Charlie up and down, "I get it, you found a new toy to play with, eh? Some SLUT!" Charlie was slightly taken aback by her outburst,

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!" Brax yelled, his temper beginning to show, along with the effects of the large amount of alcohol he had consumed.

"Brax," Charlie whispered, tugging on the back of his shirt, he sighed before he turned back to face Charlie, his anger could instantly melt for her.

Brax's fling soon left the three of them alone, Charlie sighed as she turned to face Matt who had a concerned look on his face as he looked at Brax's state, "Matt, listen, could we eh-"

"Do this another time?" Matt interrupted.

Charlie bit her lip before nodding, "Nah, nah, I'm not ruining your night." Brax intervened as he leaned on Charlie for support,

"Look at you, you can't even stand up by yourself." Charlie sighed before putting her arm around his waist.

"You sure you don't want a hand with him?" Matt asked.

"Positive." Charlie smiled confidently. Matt gave her a quick kiss before leaving.

Charlie laughed as she looked at Brax who was looking down at her like a child, "What are you laughing at?" He slurred.

"You," Charlie grinned before separating from him, "Give me that," Charlie told him, pointing to the whiskey bottle.

"Nuh." Brax replied before stepping back

Charlie sighed before stepping forward and whipping the whiskey bottle out of his hand. "Give me that." Brax told her.

"Nuh." Charlie copied before also stepping back.

Brax sighed before shaking his head, knowing she wouldn't give it back, "Stubborn as a mule." He rolled his eyes at her.

"Are you calling me a mule?" Charlie asked with raised eyebrows, giving Brax her best unimpressed look.

"Oh no, no, I wasn't, I was... I..." Brax began tripping over his own words causing Charlie to laugh,

"I was being sarcastic." She grinned before quickly running off and throwing the bottle into the nearest bin,

"Oi!" Brax yelled as he tried to move past her and retrieve the bottle.

"Nuh," Charlie told him before pushing him back, "Mule, remember?" She grinned before looping her arm around his waist again as she led him towards her car, "So what happened?" Charlie asked, knowing Brax only ever drank that heavily when something was wrong.

"Family issues." Brax admitted, much to Charlie's surprise, she was expecting a simple 'never mind'.

"Anything I can help with?" Charlie asked as she strapped him into the car.

"Nah." Charlie sighed lightly, "You taking me home?" Brax asked.

"Yeah." Charlie smiled before getting into the car, "Well, no."

"Is this the part where you kill me?"

Charlie laughed, "You're gonna stay at mine tonight."

"Oh that's not necessary at all." Brax practically jumped down her throat.

"Oh yes it is," Charlie sighed, "And no arguments." She silenced him before driving back to her place.

_x-x_

After realising there was no possible way of getting him up the stairs, Charlie eventually just threw Brax down on the couch, bringing some pillows and blankets down to try and make him comfortable.

Now settled in her own bed, she lay down looking up at the ceiling, thinking how only two days ago Brax was professing his love for her, and then hooking up with another girl, "Nothing changes," she whispered to herself before rolling over and attempting to go to sleep.

_x-x_

Charlie smiled as she opened the front door the next morning to be met by Bianca and a very giddy Zoe, "Mamma!" She squealed before hugging her mother's leg,

"Hey baby," Charlie laughed before kissing the top of her head, Zoe grinned before running off into the living room, "And there she goes." Charlie rolled her eyes before turning back to Bianca, "So, thanks so much for having her."

Bianca smiled, "No problem, we had a great time." Bianca laughed as she studied Charlie's tiresome appearance, "So I take it you didn't sleep much last night?" She teased, but due to Charlie's lack of sleep she seemed to bypass the teasing side,

"No I didn't," Charlie sighed.

Bianca ignored her and carried on, "Oh, men's shoes, late night, men's t-shirt right there, I think someone had some fun last night."

Charlie sighed, "Yes, Brax insisted on stripping off at the front door." Charlie laughed lightly.

"Wait? What?" Bianca asked.

"Oh god," Charlie laughed, "No." She shook her head, "Not like that, I was on the beach last night, Brax was drunk, I brought him back here."

Bianca laughed, "Right, you had me worried there, thought there was something you weren't telling me." Charlie laughed and shook her head, "Anyway, I better go now, Liam's waiting for me in the car outside, we've got a scan."

"Oh yeah! Well good luck with that, and tell him I said hi," Charlie said before hugging her friend, "And Godmother wants a picture!" Charlie laughed as Bianca walked away from her, waving her hand in response, Charlie grinned before closing the door and walking into the living room.

Charlie watched in interest from the door to the living room as she watched Zoe approach a sleeping Brax on the couch, with caution at first until a grin covered her face when she recognised who it was, causing Charlie to smile.

"Bwax, BWAX!" Zoe yelled as she poked and prodded him, he stirred and groaned lightly but didn't open his eyes, "BWAX!" Zoe squealed,

"Mhm, go away." Brax mumbled sleepily.

Zoe's bottom lip trembled slightly, Charlie continued to watch silently as her daughter climbed up onto Brax's chest, not taking no for an answer, she sat herself down on his lower stomach, her legs either side of him as she placed her hands on his bare chest and began yelling at him again, only this time, by a different name,

"DADDA!" She squealed at him.

Charlie's eyes widened as she stepped forward, praying her ears weren't deceiving her, "Dadda!" Zoe repeated, "Dadda... Dadda..." She said again, Brax instantly opened his eyes to be met by Zoe grinning down at him, she giggled as he stirred and sat up, his arms around her,

"What'd you say, baby girl?" Brax asked. Zoe giggled before resting her head against his chest.

Brax felt a lump form in his throat, he hoped and prayed the day would eventually come and now it had he couldn't be happier.

Charlie made her way over to the couch before sitting on the arm of the couch, Brax looked up at her and smiled, Charlie smiled back down at him before running her hand over Zoe's head. "Clever girl," Charlie smiled tearfully as she kissed her daughter's cheek, sending a waft of perfume in Brax's direction causing him to stir uncomfortably, "Are you okay?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," Brax smiled, "I'm better than okay." Brax's smile grew as he held Zoe close to him, "Look Charlie, I am so, so, sorry about last night."

"That's alright" Charlie smiled, "We've all had our moments, I supposed you'll want some paracetemol though?"

"Yes please." Brax smiled, Charlie returned his smile before standing up and leaving to get the paracetemol.

"We've only got soluble ones, is that okay?" Charlie yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah, that's fine!" Brax yelled back.

Charlie returned with a smile on her face as she handed Brax the glass with a dissolved tablet inside to ease his raging headache.

As Brax moved it towards his mouth, Zoe sat up, putting her lips on the glass, "Oh no you most certainly do not." Brax told her before moving the glass out of her reach, she giggled before resting her head against his chest again, watching as he downed the drink.

_x-x_

"Mamma, I go in the garden?" Zoe yelled to her mother as she ran into the kitchen,

"Go on then." Charlie smiled as she followed her daughter out into the garden, taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"Nice shower," Brax laughed as he joined Charlie at the table after taking a shower.

Charlie grinned, "Hell yeah, it's one awesome shower." She laughed lightly.

Charlie and Brax sat in an awkward silence for a moment. Unsure whether or not to bring up what had been bothering her, Charlie eventually decided to take the plunge, "Brax, about last night-"

"She was a fling." Brax answered truthfully, already knowing what Charlie was going to ask, Charlie nodded,

"When?" She asked, again, she wasn't expecting an answer.

"Two nights ago."

"Two nights," Charlie repeated, "The same day we had a really good talk?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," Brax replied quietly before looking over at Charlie, confused as to why she seemed to care so much, she has her own boyfriend, she admitted she didn't want to get back together with him although she has feelings for him, yet she acts jealous? "Why does it matter?" He asked.

"It doesn't," Charlie said defensively, "I was just wondering." She smiled unconvincingly before getting up and going inside.

"DADDA." Zoe grinned as she ran over to Brax with her ball,

"Yes gorgeous?" Brax smiled as he lifted Zoe onto his knee,

"You play?" She asked.

Brax shook his head, "Sorry sweetie but Daddy doesn't feel too well right now, you just sit here for a bit." Brax smiled as he leaned back in the chair, pulling Zoe further into his lap.

_x-x_

Charlie smiled as Bianca walked into the house, "Hey," she smiled, "Twice in one day, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Scan picture." Bianca grinned before handing over the picture.

"Yay," Charlie grinned before placing the photo down on the counter as she poured their drinks.

"Beeeee-Beeee." Zoe cried as she ran into the kitchen.

"Hello baby," Bianca grinned, "Adorable shoes," Bianca smiled down at the little girl,

"Dadda gets 'em." Zoe smiled.

Bianca's eyes widened as she looked from Charlie back down to Zoe, "Dadda?" Bianca asked her.

"Bwax, Dadda." Zoe giggled before rolling her eyes at her godmother,

"Oh I see," Bianca laughed, "Looks like daddy's spoiling his little baby." Zoe grinned before running off,

"You're one to talk," Charlie rolled her eyes at her friend, "You spoil her like crazy."

"She is one cute, gorgeous, beautiful, adorable little angel though." Bianca grinned causing Charlie to smile widely,

"She sure is." Charlie smiled.

"She's gonna be such a heartbreaker." Bianca laughed.

"Not if her daddy has anything to do with it," Charlie smiled, "Brax wouldn't ever let any boy near her."

Bianca laughed, "That's true, although she's got two very stubborn parents and a very big personality herself, she'll argue that point."

Charlie grinned, "She sure will."

"So, when did she start calling Brax, daddy?"

"Right after you dropped her off," Charlie smiled, "He was so happy."

"I bet he was." Bianca smiled, sighing as she could also see a mixture of hurt in Charlie's eyes, "Something else happen?" She asked as they sat down.

"Just eh... that night, two nights ago, the night after we had our really good talk, he eh, he slept with someone else." Charlie sighed.

"He what?" Bianca asked.

"I suppose it means nothing to me, it's just, it hurts to know the same day he was trying to get back with me, he ran off and slept with someone else." Charlie sighed once again, "Oh well, I did choose to be jus friend, I can't get jealous if I pushed him away."

Bianca sighed, "It's okay to be a little upset." Bianca smiled lightly.

"Yeah, I just wish he never left though Bianca." Charlie sighed before a tear rolled down her cheek, "Life would be so much easier if he hadn't."

Bianca sighed before pulling Charlie into her arms, comforting her best friend, "Life's never easy though."

_x-x_

_Hope you guys enjoyed, bit of a dodgy ending, sorry about that 8-). Apologies to any Italian readers if I got that translation wrong, I am not in the slightest bit Italian so I had to Google it hehe._


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, PMs, alerts etc, it's much appreciated :-) _

_Just in case anybody gets confused, Laila is Sam's girlfriend, just a character that I invented. I haven't had time to proof-read this so again and the chapter's long-ish, so there are probably going to be quite a few mistakes which I'm really sorry for if there are. Anyway, hope you enjoy this one!_

_x-x_

**Chapter 14.**

Charlie smiled as she sat up in the sand, reading her book as her skin soaked up the sun, Zoe happily playing with the sand beside her, until a certain somebody caught her attention.

"DADDA!" She squealed, her scream causing Charlie to jump. Charlie groaned as Zoe jumped up, Charlie ripped her sunglasses off her face as she worriedly watched Brax running towards the water, unaware of his daughter calling him, "DADDA!" Zoe screamed again as she ran towards him.

"ZOE!" Charlie yelled, "ZO, STOP!" Charlie yelled as Zoe continued running towards Brax, and closer to the water.

Brax frowned as he heard a faint calling, "Dadda... Bwax!" He turned around, a large grin spreading across his face as Zoe excitedly ran towards him. Brax let out a small laugh when Zoe stumbled over herself and fell, face-down in the sand, Brax quickly picked up his pace and began running towards her, he dug his board in the sand before picking Zoe up in his arms,

"Hey baby," he smiled lightly as he held her close to his chest, brushing the sand off her face, Zoe's eyes turned big and watery as she looked at her father, "Come on now, now crying, beautiful, us Braxtons don't cry, eh?" Brax smiled before kissing her cheek, Zoe nestled her head into Brax's chest as he picked up his board, tucking it under his right arm as he walked towards where Charlie was sitting.

Charlie sent Brax a warm smile as he approached her, "Hi,"

Brax returned her smile, "Hey, you guys are out early," Brax laughed lightly.

"Brax it's 10am, it's not that early."

"I suppose," Brax kissed his daughter's forehead before putting her back down on the sand and once again, placing his board in the sand too, "So you're still into sunbathing, not so much surfing?" Brax observed.

Charlie laughed lightly, "Definitely not."

Brax grinned down at Charlie, "Looking good in your bikini though." Brax winked at Charlie,

"Oi," Charlie warned before slapping his leg lightly. "So what are you doing out so early?" Charlie asked.

Brax smiled lightly, "Just clearing my head."

"Anything I can help with?"

"Nuh," Brax replied shortly, causing Charlie to let out a small sigh before she once again looked up at him. She frowned as she looked up at his chest, at what appeared to be a new tattoo over his heart, "Like what you see?" Brax grinned cheekily as he caught her eyeing him up.

Charlie laughed as Brax sat down beside her, "No, I don't actually." She commented smartly. Brax stuck his bottom lip out, feigning sadness, "Oh stop being such a baby." Charlie rolled her eyes as she laughed at his facial expression, "So you got a new tattoo?" She asked.

"Uh-huh," Brax smiled proudly, "Two new tattoos actually, this one I got soon after I left." Brax informed her as he pointed to the tattoo on his chest, below the _Blood and Sand _tattoo. Charlie put her book down beside her before pulling one hand on his left shoulder-blade, the other on his right bicep as she turned him towards her so she could see the tattoo properly, "Oohh, so touchy-feely." Brax grinned as Charlie gave him an unimpressed look.

"Behave yourself." Charlie ordered him before looking at the tattoo again, "So what does it mean?" She asked before removing her hands from Brax's body.

"Never you mind," Brax smiled lightly, the real reason he didn't want to share with her just yet.

"So where's this other one then?" Charlie asked.

"Here." Brax laughed, lifting up his left hand so Charlie could see it, "Got it yesterday." Charlie smiled as she took his hand in her own so she could see the tattoo properly, the name _Zoe _in fancy script, between his thumb and his wrist,

"Brax," Charlie smiled lightly as she ran her hand over the tattoo before letting go of his hand, Brax smiled at her,

"I would've got one with your name too, but hey." He laughed as Charlie nudged him playfully before getting Zoe's attention,

"Look Zo, Daddy's gone and gotten your name permanently inked on his skin." Charlie teased, grinning at Brax cheekily as he shook his head at her. Zoe grinned as she looked at her parents, evidently having no idea what they were discussing.

"I was actually gonna ring you later, I was wondering if I could have her tomorrow?" Brax asked.

Charlie smiled and nodded at him, "Sure you can, pick her up tomorrow morning?"

"Great, thank you." Brax smiled before standing up, "I'm gonna head out there then." Brax told Charlie before leaning on his board,

"Alright." Charlie smiled up at him before curiously looking at Zoe who giggled as she hugged Brax's leg.

"What are you giggling at, sweetie?" Brax asked as he lifted Zoe into his arms. She grinned up at her father before hugging him tightly, causing Brax to grin stupidly, "You're such a cutie," Brax laughed, "I love you so much, baby." Brax smiled before kissing her cheek, "Daddy will see you later." Brax put Zoe back down on the sand, "Bye baby." He smiled as he gently ran his hand over her head.

"Baba dadda." Zoe smiled as Brax picked up his board and ran out towards the Ocean.

Charlie picked up her book again and couldn't help but smile as Zoe eagerly sat forward, grinning as she watched Brax surf.

_x-x_

Charlie smiled to herself as she made lunch in her silent house, although she liked the peace and quiet when her girls were out, the excitement wore off and she ended missing them both like crazy, especially Zoe.

Charlie screamed as someone tapped her shoulder, she turned around and laughed as a tense Matt stood before her, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he laughed slightly,

"No it's alright," Charlie laughed, "Did I leave the front door open?"

"You did indeed, I keep telling you not to do that, one day it's gonna be someone you don't know that'll come in."

"Nah, we're fine, it's a safe neighbourhood." Charlie smiled.

"Whatever," Matt rolled his eyes, "That's what they all say." He laughed slightly before pulling Charlie into his arms, "Anyway, hello." He smiled before kissing her lips.

"Mmm, hello indeed." Charlie grinned, "You're looking very sexy in your uniform by the way."

"Why thank you," Matt winked, "It's a shame you're not wearing yours."

"Yeah, well I'm not working today, speaking of which, why aren't you at work?"

"Well, I'm on lunch, and I figured I'd come and see you when I'm free, which isn't very often."

"Well I am not complaining." Charlie smiled before kissing his lips again.

"MAMMA!" Charlie and Matt smiled and parted from each other as Zoe ran into the kitchen, soon followed by Brax.

"Hey gorgeous," Charlie grinned as she lifted her daughter into her arms.

"Matmat," Zoe grinned as she looked over at Matt,

"Hey kid." Matt smiled before lifting her out of Charlie's arms and into his own, "I think someone had fun with daddy, hmm."

Charlie smiled as Matt walked into the living room with Zoe, leaving her and Brax time to talk, "Hey." Charlie smiled at Brax.

"Hi," Brax returned her smile.

"So what did you both get up to?" Charlie asked.

"We just went for some breakfast at the diner and then we went to the park."

Charlie smiled and nodded, "Well thanks for taking her,"

"She's my daughter, Charlie, if I could I'd spend every minute of the day with her."

"I know." Charlie blushed slightly as she felt Brax's heavy glare on her, "So, would you like to stay for lunch?"

Brax smiled, "Thanks, but I have to get to Angelo's, that's why I brought her back so early."

"Anyway, as it's a beautiful day, I was thinking about having a barbecue,"

"Oh," Brax couldn't help the disappointment in his voice, "Did you want me to come and set it up or something?"

Charlie laughed before shaking her head, "No Brax." She laughed at him again, "I was inviting you."

"Oh," Brax laughed lightly at his own stupidity, "Sorry I-"

"Don't worry about it," Charlie interrupted. "It's only going to be pretty small, Matt and I, Zo, you, Ruby and some of her friends, Sam and Laila, a few other Riverboys, Bianca and Liam, and Heath, provided he'll behave."

Brax laughed at her comment, "It should be fine."

"Great, so come around about 6 then." Charlie smiled.

"Okay, eh..." Brax hesitated, "Are you cooking?" He asked seriously.

"Brax, shut up!" Charlie squealed as she hit his chest, causing him to erupt in fits of laughter,

"I'm sorry, but if you're as bad as you always have been, do you blame me?"

Charlie sighed, "I've practised, and I've gotten better over time," Charlie defended herself, "But if that fails, I will get Matt to man the barbecue."

Brax laughed before shaking his head, "Well, I'll see you at 6 then."

Charlie smiled, "Yeah, see you later."

Brax poked his head into the living room on his way out, "I'm heading off now,"

"Baba dadda!" Zoe called.

"Bye mate." Brax added.

"See you both later." Brax smiled before leaving the house.

_x-x_

"Buckton!" Heath grinned as Charlie opened the door, causing her to sigh,

"Nearly three years, Heath." Charlie groaned.

Heath laughed, "You'll always be Buckton to me." He grinned before kissing her cheek,

"Heaf! HEAF!" Charlie laughed as Zoe ran towards him.

"Hey there cheeky." Heath grinned as he lifted Zoe into his arms.

"Hello again," Charlie smiled as she turned to face Brax.

"Hey you." Brax grinned before presenting Charlie will a bottle of wine, "I got you this, I don't know if it's still your favourite or not."

Charlie smiled as Brax handed her the bottle, "Thank you, and yeah, it's still my favourite, I can't believe you remembered."

Brax smiled and nodded, "Hard to forget."

"So, thanks for coming." Charlie smiled, breaking the awkward silence that had arisen between them before stepping forward and kissing Brax's cheek, Brax returned the gesture, both leaving their lips lingering on the other's cheek for a little longer than necessary.

"DADDA, DADDA," Zoe grinned, reaching her arms out towards Brax, Charlie and Brax both smiled at each other before Brax look at his daughter,

"Come over here then, you." Brax laughed as he lifted an enthusiastic Zoe out of Heath's arms and into his own. "Does daddy get a kiss?" Zoe nodded before planting a kiss on her father's lips.

"Fire." Zoe giggled as she pointed towards the garden, "Matmat, fire." Zoe told Brax as she pointed towards the garden again.

"Go on then, we better go and see this fire then, eh." Brax grinned before walking towards the garden with Zoe in his arms.

_x-x_

Charlie sighed as she tried to get Zoe into her pyjamas upstairs in her bedroom, it was nearing 8:30pm and Charlie wanted to get her ready for bed just in case she dozed off downstairs, "Baby, stop fidgeting." Charlie groaned as she slipped Zoe's pyjama top on her.

Zoe giggled as she looked at someone walking past the bedroom door, before fleeing after them, "Zoe Ava Buckton!" Charlie yelled before following her daughter into the hallway, "Get back in here." Charlie sighed.

"Dadda!" Zoe cried just as Brax picked her up before she ran down the stairs,

"Missy, what are you doing running around the place half-dressed, hm?" Brax asked before bringing her back into the room Charlie had walked into, Zoe giggled as Brax sat her down on the bed before buttoning up her top, "There we go." Brax smiled before kissing her forehead,

"Gigi." Zoe grinned as she pointed to her pyjamas, which of course were yellow with numerous giraffes printed on them.

"Yeah," Brax laughed before lifting her off the bed and back onto the floor. Charlie sighed,

"She always does as you say, she's a little angel for everyone but me." Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Because she's my little baby." Brax laughed.

"She's my little baby too," Charlie laughed lightly, "Anyway, what are you doing wandering around up here?"

"I was looking for the toilet." Brax laughed, "Where is it?"

Charlie laughed before looking down at Zoe who was looking up with her with a grin on her face, "Go on then baby, you show him where it is." Zoe's grin widened as she took Brax's hand before leading him towards the bathroom.

"Thanks monkey." Brax kissed her forehead and attempted to close the door but was stopped by Zoe standing at the door staring up at him, Charlie laughed as she walked past to see Zoe standing at the door,

"Come on Zoe," Charlie smiled, "You leave people alone when they go in there." Charlie and Brax both laughed before Charlie picked Zoe up and brought her back downstairs.

_x-x_

Charlie sighed as Matt hung up his mobile before approaching her, "Don't." Charlie sighed as she looked up at him, "It was work, wasn't it?"

"I'm sorry." Matt nodded, "They need me in."

"Fine." Charlie sighed heavily as she looked up at him.

"Charlie, I am sorry, I'd stay if I could."

"No, don't worry I understand, work calls." Charlie leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips before letting him go,

"Oh and, you might want to get the little one to bed," Matt pointed over towards Zoe who was fast asleep on the couch, her head in Bianca's lap, her legs across Heath's legs.

"I'll do that right away." Charlie laughed before walking over to Zoe,

"Think the monkey was very tired." Bianca laughed up at Charlie.

"I think she was too." Charlie smiled before she picked her up in her arms,

"Charlie, I'll take her up, if you want." Charlie smiled as she turned and saw Brax,

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked.

"Uh-huh." Brax smiled before extending his arms towards Charlie, allowing her to place Zoe in them, Charlie smiled as he looked lovingly down at his daughter before he carried her up the stairs and towards her bedroom,

"Someone looks a little lost?" Laila laughed as she came out of the bathroom to see Brax walking about the hallway with Zoe in his arms, trying to find her bedroom.

Brax laughed, "Eh, yeah."

Laila laughed before walking down the hall, "Her room's in there," she smiled before opening the door for Brax and pulling back the covers, allowing him to place Zoe down, "She's such a cutie."

"That she is." Brax smiled before kissing Zoe's forehead and tucking her in before he left the room with Laila.

_x-x_

Charlie sat on the couch beside Brax as she finished her fourth glass of wine. Brax leaned over to her to tell her something, Charlie instinctively leaned back causing Brax to laugh, "Don't worry," he smirked, "I'm not trying anything again, I just want to tell you something, well, whisper you something." Charlie grinned before leaning towards Brax, allowing her to say what he wanted to, "I think Liam's jealous." Brax told her. Charlie giggled slightly as his breath tickled her neck, Brax laughed at how cute she was before watching as she turned around to see Liam intensely watching the conversation between Heath and Bianca.

"I think you're right." Charlie grinned as she turned back to Brax.

"Mmm," Brax nodded, "He's not the only one who was jealous." Brax commented, causing Charlie to raise an eyebrow,

"Who else?" Charlie asked curiously.

"I think your boyfriend was, just a little bit." Brax winked at Charlie.

Charlie giggled childishly before placing a hand on Brax's chest, "Maybe he's intimidated by your big, strong, tough exterior." She teased.

"Oh yeah, maybe." Brax played along.

"And because you have more tattoos than him," Charlie added.

"Ah yeah, I think you might be onto something." Brax grinned at her.

"Mmmm." Charlie groaned as she leant her head on Brax's shoulder,

"What's wrong with you?" Brax asked.

"I'm very, very, very tired." Charlie murmured.

"I don't think you should have had so much to drink." Brax sighed.

"No, no I'm fine, I promise." Charlie grinned as she pulled back and looked up at him.

"Yeah, well just to be on the safe side, I'll go and get you some water, eh? Sober you up a bit."

_x-x_

It was now approaching 11pm and most guests had gone, the few that remained were Bianca, Liam, Heath, Brax, Charlie, Sam and Laila.

Brax excused himself from the conversation he was having with Charlie, Sam and Laila as he went into the kitchen to grab another drink, just as he left, Liam started an argument with Heath, and Bianca,

"Lay off her!" Liam yelled as he pushed Heath away from his wife, he had had a fair bit to drink too.

"Oi mate, I'm not doing anything." Heath defended.

"And you." Liam slurred, "We're married, and you flirting with another guy when you're pregnant with my child like some tart!"

"Liam," I sighed as I stood up and walked towards them, "Keep your voice down, Zoe's asleep."

"I'll do what I like." Liam laughed angrily as he turned to face Charlie.

"Not in my house you won't."

Liam angrily gripped Charlie's arms with his hands, his anger and frustration being vented onto an innocent Charlie, who had now begin to wince as his grip on her grew tighter.

Just as Sam was about to step in, Brax walked back through to the living room, infuriated by the sight he saw, "OI!" He yelled at Liam, "Get your hands off her." He spat before walking towards Liam and ripping his grip off Charlie before pushing him away, taking a firm stance beside Charlie.

"Looks like you've got yourself a Braxton to defend you." Liam laughed before he began walking towards Charlie again. Brax pushed Charlie behind him and stood in front of her protectively. "What is it with you Braxtons, eh?" Liam questioned as Brax looked down at him, "Always after the girls you can't have."

"What are you playing at, Liam?" Brax asked, "You've had way too much to drink."

"ME!" Liam yelled once again, "ASK YOUR DAMN BROTHER, HE'S FLIRTING WITH MY WIFE, PREGNANT WIFE!"

"Calm down." Brax said, his tone softer than before.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Liam yelled back before pushing Brax backwards.

Charlie angrily stepped in front of Brax, "Liam, I'm warning you, if you wake up my daughter-"

Charlie was interrupted as Liam stepped forward again, causing Brax to once again, protectively pull her behind him.

"I'm warning you, mate." Brax said venomously, "Don't you dare go near her."

"Oooh, little protective, eh?" Liam laughed.

"Over her, definitely." Brax said confidently, his tone remaining icy and infuriated. Liam glared at Charlie before looking back up at Brax, "If you ever, _ever _touch her again-"

"Ooh, you'll what?" Liam interrupted.

"Mate, you don't wanna even know." Brax said sternly.

Charlie found herself once again being pushed back, this time by Heath, who knew only too well what his brother's temper was like, especially when it involved Charlie.

"Get out." Brax spat.

"Nuh." Liam replied.

Brax took a step forward, "You can walk outta here, or I'll drag you out, your choice."

Charlie smiled with relief as Liam obliging left walking, escorted by Brax of course, Sam and Laila left too, leaving Heath hugging a distraught Bianca, and Charlie aimlessly standing in the centre of the room by herself. She looked up as Brax walked back into the room and straight towards her, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Charlie smiled lightly.

"Are you sure?" Brax asked, Charlie nodded. Brax sighed as he looked at her arms, "Charlie, you've got red marks on your arms, that'll bruise."

"Just, just forget about the damn red marks." Charlie frowned as she looked up at Brax, hoping he'd get what she wanted.

"Come here," Brax whispered before pulling Charlie into his arms and holding her tightly, "You know I'd never let him hurt you, right?"

"I know." Charlie replied confidently as she relaxed into Brax's arms, a place where she felt safe.

_x-x_

"Are you sure you don't mind me staying the night?" Bianca asked Charlie.

"I'm positive, the guest bedroom's all made-up anyway." Bianca smiled before bidding the boys goodnight and going to bed.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Brax asked as he and Charlie stood at the door,

"Yes."

"And you'll call me-"

"If Liam comes around?" Charlie interrupted, Brax nodded, "Yes." Charlie confirmed.

"Anytime of the night." Brax told her.

"Yes Brax, I got it." Charlie sighed.

"Okay, get some sleep." Brax smiled lightly.

"Thanks again Brax, and goodnight." Brax smiled and nodded before he turned and left the house.

_x-x_

_-The next day.-_

The whole morning Charlie had to put up with Zoe screaming dadda every five seconds, Charlie figured the only way to sort it was to take Zoe to see Brax. Liam had come over in the afternoon to apologise to both Charlie and Bianca and to take Bianca home, he admitted he hadn't gone to see Brax yet, Charlie knew that was sensible as Brax was likely to punch him.

Brax smiled as he looked up to see Charlie and Zoe walk into Angelo's, "Hey baby," Brax grinned as he kissed Zoe's forehead,

"Where's my baby girl?" Sam asked as he walked out from behind the bar to be met by an excited Zoe.

Charlie and Brax both smiled before they sat down in one of the booths to talk, "So how are you today? You sounded a little shaken-up on the phone earlier."

"I'm fine," Charlie replied, "Oh, that was before Liam came to visit."

Brax raised his eyebrows, "He came over?"

"Yeah, to apologise." Charlie smiled.

"Well, he should be sorry after the way he treated you." Brax replied coldly.

"Brax, you don't need to be angry still, he had his reasons."

"Nuh, Charlie, there's no excuse for treating a lady in that way." Charlie sighed lightly before she began grinning, "What?" Brax asked, a small smile playing on his lips as he looked at her,

"Nothing." Charlie smiled, "It's just that, I missed your protective side."

Brax smiled lightly, "Anyway, how're your arms?"

"Alright," Charlie sighed, "Small bruises, but they're okay." Brax nodded, "Brax, you really have to let this go, I know what you get like when you're angry."

"I'm sorry but I can't."

"Brax, you need to get your temper in check." Charlie warned him.

"Don't tell me what to do." Brax snapped.

"I wasn't."

"Nah, you were." Charlie shook her head before looking away as Brax stood up and got back to work.

"How's Bianca?" Charlie looked up and smiled as Heath slid into the seat opposite her, Zoe joining him soon after as Brax and Sam carried on working.

"She's much better this morning." Charlie smiled, "And she said to tell you thank you, for everything."

Heath smiled and nodded, "What happened with you and him then?" Heath asked, instantly noting his brother's foul mood.

"He thinks I was telling him what to do, that on top of how angry he already was with Liam is a recipe for disaster."

"Right." Heath sighed lightly.

Charlie looked up as Brax walked past their table, carrying some food to another table, he looked down at her briefly, their eyes met for a second before he looked away again, Charlie shook her head before focusing her attention on Zoe, who had her attention focused on her father, "DADDA!" She squealed as Brax walked back towards the bar, Brax smiled at her as he quickly walked past her, running his hand through her hair before he continued working in the busy restaurant.

_x-x_

Brax sighed as he watched Charlie get up and walk towards the toilets. He leaned on the bar as he thought about how he spoke to her, she was only trying to help him and he snapped at her, as per usual, he was a jerk, he sighed before shaking his head as he walked towards the toilets.

Charlie jumped as she came out of the bathroom to see Brax leaning against the wall outside, waiting for her, "I'm sorry." Brax immediately said as their eyes met, he lifted his body off the wall before stepping towards her, Charlie smiled before taking his hand and pulling him even closer to her, again, Brax knew what she wanted, and he was more than happy to give her it.

_x-x_

"Here's lunch." Brax smiled as he placed a pizza in front of Charlie and a bowel of mashed bananas in front of Zoe.

Zoe's eyes lit up when she saw her food, "Tankoo dadda," she grinned.

"My pleasure, honey." Brax smiled before placing a bib around Zoe's neck before she began eating.

"I can't eat all of this." Charlie sighed as she looked down at the huge pizza, "You and Heath are sharing with me." She told them both.

Brax laughed, "Budge up." Charlie slid further along the seat allowing Brax to sit beside her, "Why do you think I brought out such a big pizza?" Brax grinned cheekily before picking up a piece.

Charlie laughed as they began eating, she stole a quick glance at Brax and blushed when she caught him looking at her, Brax's grin widened as he noticed her blush before they continued to eat together as a family.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey readers. Thanks for all the reviews, really happy how much you all seem to be enjoying this story. Hope you like this next chapter :-)_

**Chapter 15.**

Charlie smiled as she walked out of the diner with her coffee in hand to be met by Bra, "Hey." Charlie began the conversation.

"Hi," Brax smiled lightly, "Where's my girl?"

"She's with Bianca." Charlie laughed lightly, "She's trying to get practice in before her little terror's born." Brax laughed lightly, "Are you okay?"

"Course I am." Brax replied confidently.

Charlie shook her head, "Something's bothering you." She told him matter-of-factly.

"It's just, I eh..." Brax trailed off, "Never mind." He shook his head lightly, "Did you tell Matt about what happened the other night?"

"With Liam?" Charlie questioned.

Brax nodded, Charlie shook her head. Brax sighed lightly, "Why? Don't you trust him?" Brax asked, taking a step closer to Charlie.

Charlie frowned and took a step back, "Don't you dare even-"

Brax interrupted her before she could go any further, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by that."

"Of course you didn't." Charlie sighed heavily.

"So, why haven't you told him? If he cares about you, he should no."

"He wouldn't be happy with Liam at all if he found out." Charlie sighed as she looked up at Brax.

"Not good enough." Brax replied shortly.

"He's out of town, visiting his sick mother." Charlie snapped. Brax groaned lightly as his insensitivity, "And it seems a little, just a little selfish to drag him back here over a petty argument with a drunk man when his mother is in hospital and not doing very well!"

"I was just making sure you were alright." Brax said softly.

"Yeah, well I'm fine." Charlie snapped again.

"Alright, I was just looking out for you." Brax replied defensively as he looked into Charlie's eyes, trying to decipher what way her mood was swinging.

"Yeah, well I don't need you looking out for me, I seemed to do just fine when you weren't here."

"Low blow." Brax sighed as he looked to the ground.

"Brax, I'm sorry." Charlie sighed lightly.

"Nah, nah, don't be, 'cause deep down you're not, you're still mad at me leaving you, and don't interrupt me and say you aren't, because I know you are, this whole knowing each other well thing works both ways."

"Well, I'm learning to forgive you." Charlie smiled lightly, "And it's happening much sooner than I thought." Brax smiled at Charlie's words before nodding lightly. "I better head off." Charlie smiled lightly before bidding Brax farewell and heading to Bianca's to pick up her daughter.

_x-x_

Charlie cursed the person knocking on the door of their house at 12:30am in the morning, she quickly pulled on her dressing gown, before checking Zoe was still asleep and running downstairs to open the door for the persistent knocker.

"Brax." Charlie's breath caught in her throat as she looked up at him. He groaned as he swayed slightly on the spot, "Have you been drinking?" Charlie asked cautiously as she looked up at him.

Choosing to ignore her question, which she already knew the answer to, Brax began what he came over for, some company. "You were right." Brax sighed, "Earlier on." He sighed again, "Everything's not alright." He exhaled before stepping closer to Charlie. "I need you, Charlie." Charlie's hard, cold exterior she always felt the need to put up around Brax when she felt vulnerable had crumbled, she knew him, she knew him only too well, just like earlier on at the diner, he lied to her, and she knew everything was not alright, and now, as he stood on her doorstep telling her he needed her, she knew it was nothing but the truth. "I need to be close to you," Brax whispered vulnerably as he took another step forward, causing his and Charlie's bodies to press up against each other.

Charlie's heart began beating faster as Brax lowered his head down to her level, she didn't feel compelled to move but she hoped he wasn't going to try anything, she wasn't sure whether or not this time she'd fully be able to resist if things did escalate. She looked up at him pleadingly as his eyes gazed into hers, breathing a sigh of relief as he just pressed his forehead against her own. Charlie stayed quiet as she waited to hear what he needed, "Mum's in hospital." Brax said quietly as a lone tear strayed down his cheek.

Charlie sighed as Brax leaned back, allowing her to look at the tear that had escaped his eye, "Baby." Charlie whispered before wiping away the tear and engulfing Brax in a firm, comforting hug,

"I'm not your baby." Brax whispered in response, Charlie didn't respond, she just held him tighter, showing him that no matter what they'd been through, she would always, _always _be there for him. "Thank you." Brax whispered again as he relaxed into her embrace, breathing in her beautiful scent that he had missed so much as he held her close to him.

_x-x_

Brax smiled appreciatively as Charlie walked back into the living room carrying two mugs of coffee, "Thanks." Brax smiled warmly as Charlie handed him his cup, Charlie returned his smile before sitting beside him on the couch.

"So, are you ready to tell me what happened with your mum yet?" Charlie asked softly. She knew there was always a part of Brax that resented his mum for not being able to give them a great life, but she did the best she could, raising three tearaway boys all by herself, Charlie knew family meant everything to Brax, especially his mum, it was the one thing he never kept a secret about himself, everybody knew it, he was protective. Protective of Heath. Protective of his mother. Protective of Casey. Now, protective of Zoe, and he was protective of Charlie, always had been, always would be.

"Yeah," Brax sighed lightly, "She eh... she'd been stressed out for quite a bit and eh... earlier today, she had a heart attack."

"Oh gosh," Charlie breathed before reaching out and placing her hand in Brax's, lacing her fingers with his. Brax smiled lightly as he looked down at their hands before giving Charlie's a gentle squeeze. "It's okay to cry you know." Charlie said softly as she used her thumb to stroke the back of Brax's hand.

"She's not dead." Brax shook his head.

"So?" Charlie sighed, "You don't only cry when somebody dies."

"I know she's never been a great mum, Charlie, but she did her best." Brax sighed lightly as he sniffed back tears that he refused to allow to fall.

"I know." Charlie smiled lightly up at Brax as they held eye contact before she rested her head against his shoulder. Brax smiled lightly before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Charlie couldn't help but laugh lightly as she rubbed Brax's arm, noticing how much more toned he was,

"What?" Brax asked as he looked down at her.

"You've just gotten more muscly, that's all." Charlie replied before looking back up at him.

"And you've gotten more beautiful." Charlie let out a small sigh at his comment before the pair stared deeply into each other's eyes. Charlie could feel the blush on her cheeks growing as she realised just how close her and Brax were but she refused to act on anything, she couldn't act on anything. She knew how Brax felt about her, she knew only too well, but the truth was she couldn't decipher whether or not she felt the same way about him, and at the moment, she was thinking no.

Just as Charlie was about to unravel her hand from Brax's and move away, Zoe let out a few whimpers and cries as she called for her mother from upstairs. Charlie removed her hand from Brax's grasp as she motioned to get up and settle her daughter, "Can I go?" Brax asked hopefully.

"No." Charlie sighed and shook her head, "Normally, I would let you, but you're here late, she'll be confused if you go to her." Brax nodded in understanding of Charlie's comment, "I'll be back soon." She smiled lightly before walking towards the stairs.

_x-x_

Charlie tiresomely walked back into the living room after managing to settle Zoe quickly, she was met by a standing Brax, "I think I'm gonna head home now." He smiled.

"You sure you don't want to stay the night?" Charlie asked.

Brax smiled lightly at her thoughtfulness, "I'm sure, thanks anyway."

"Don't do anything stupid, okay?" Charlie asked as she stepped closer to Brax.

"I won't." Brax smiled confidently.

"Good," Charlie returned his smile before hugging him, "And you call me if you need anything."

"I will."

"Let me know how your mum is, when you know." Charlie told Brax as she walked him to the front door.

"Thought you didn't like her?" Brax laughed lightly.

Charlie grinned at his comment, that was one of the many things Charlie used to love about him, his ability to stay so strong when times got tough, and still be able to be cheeky and make her laugh, "I'll manage." She smiled, "For you." Charlie added. Brax smiled before stepping forward and kissing her cheek, he thanked her before bidding her goodnight as he left her house.

_x-x_

Zoe squirmed in Charlie's arms as she walked through the doors of the hospital, she had always been like that since the day Charlie had left the hospital. Every time she had to be brought to the hospital or doctor's for check-ups or injections, or anything, she'd always either scream the place down or kick and squirm till she got her way.

"Baby, nothing's being done for you today, we're here to see your daddy." Charlie told Zoe, trying to get her to stopped wriggling around, and just as she thought, it wouldn't work until Zoe actually saw Brax, knowing her mother wasn't lying to simply coax her into behaving well.

"DADDA!" Zoe screamed as she saw Brax at the end of the corridor, intensely staring through a glass window. Alarmed, Brax turned to where he heard the voice coming from, an enormous grin on his face when he saw Zoe, Charlie put her down and smiled as she ran straight towards Brax, he instantly picked her up in his arms and held her close to him.

"Hey baby." Brax smiled as he held his daughter close to him. "Daddy's so glad to see you."

"Dadda, you kay?" Zoe asked as she leaned back and looked up at her father with big, worried eyes.

"Yeah baby, daddy's fine." Zoe gave Brax the same look Charlie always gave him when she knew he said he was fine when really he wasn't, Brax grinned as he noticed this, "I promise you, I'm fine, monkey." Brax smiled before kissing Zoe's forehead, "Especially because you're here." Zoe smiled at her father before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly, only then did Brax turn to look at Charlie, she smiled at her daughter and her father, _'Thank you' _Brax mouthed to her. Charlie nodded before she walked down the corridor towards the canteen to give Brax some time alone with his daughter.

_x-x_

Charlie smiled as she walked back down the corridor with a coffee for Brax in her hand and a juice for Zoe in the other to see Zoe sat firmly in Brax's lap as her head rested on his chest, "Hey, I got you this." Charlie smiled before handing Brax the coffee.

Brax smiled appreciatively, "Thanks," he took his coffee in one hand before leaving the other on Zoe's hip, "Actually, do you mind taking her while I drink this, I don't want to spill it on her." Charlie smiled before lifting Zoe into her lap,

"I'm sure you wouldn't anyway." Charlie smiled before looking down at Zoe, "Mamma got you some apple juice sweetheart." Zoe grinned up at her mother, Charlie pierced the straw into the juice carton before carefully placing it in her daughter's hands,

"Tankoo mamma." Zoe smiled before leaning into her mother's chest as she drank her juice.

"Charlie?" Brax asked.

"Mm?"

"I know this is a big ask, and it hasn't happened before, but I eh, I was wondering if I could have Zoe tonight?" Brax asked, hoping Charlie would allow him to spend time with his daughter, she was exactly what he needed, even her small smile could make him feel so much better.

"What?" Charlie asked, dumbfounded, "As in, the _night, _night? For one, whole night?"

Brax grinned lightly at Charlie's confusion, "Yeah." Brax sighed, "Look, like I said, I know it's a big ask, but I love her, and I wouldn't let anything happen to her-"

Charlie interrupted, "Oh I know you'd never let anything happen."

Brax hesitated, "So, I'll look after her, what's the problem?"

"I just don't know if she's ready to stay with you, plus, where's she gonna sleep?"

"Wherever she likes, in Casey's room, in my room, in the bed with me, I don't mind."

"You've thought this through haven't you?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah." Brax replied sincerely, still noticing the sceptical look on Charlie's face, "Charlie, I'm making you a promise, I'm not gonna do anything stupid, she's my daughter, I just need to spend some time with her."

Charlie bit her lip before nodding, "Yeah, alright." Charlie smiled.

"Really?" Brax asked doubtfully.

"Uh-huh," Charlie nodded again, "You've convinced me, but just don't give me a reason to regret that decision, right?" Charlie told him.

"No, of course I won't."

Charlie sighed lightly, "Okay, well it's 5 o'clock now so I should really be getting her home, unless you want to take her now, if you're not staying with your mum?"

Brax smiled, "Nah, doctor said she's over the worst and she should be fine, so I'll take her now."

"Okay, well you can take her in your car if you want, and just come back to mine so I can give you her stuff, okay?"

"Yeah, sounds good," Brax smiled as Charlie handed a sleepy Zoe over to Brax. "Thank you, Charlie." Charlie grinned and nodded before she turned to walk towards the exit of the hospital with Brax following close behind.

_x-x_

After Brax had come over and gone again with Zoe, Charlie decided to have some peace and quiet whilst she relaxed, drinking wine and watching television.

Charlie groaned when someone began knocking on her door, "So much for peace and quiet." She told herself before walking out of the living room and down the hallway towards the front door. "Matt." Charlie began.

"You sound surprised to see me?" Matt laughed.

"No." Charlie shook her head, "Well yeah, I thought you were still in the city."

Matt smiled, "The house is quiet, Zo in bed?"

"No actually she's staying at Brax's."

"For the whole night?" Matt asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah." Charlie smiled. "So how's your mum?" Charlie asked.

"She's much better, thanks. "So of course she ordered me to get back here to you, and to work."

"You better come in then." Charlie grinned cheekily before grabbing Matt's hand and pulling him into the house, closing the door behind him, "After all, we have got some catching up to do." Charlie grinned seductively before kissing Matt's lips as she tugged on the bottom of his t-shirt, pulling him in the direction of the stairs.

_x-x_

"Is my baby okay?" Brax asked as he took a seat beside Zoe on the couch. Zoe nodded as Brax sat beside her before she leant into his body, "Come here, monkey." Brax smiled before lifting Zoe into his lap, wrapping his arms around her firmly as she cuddled into her father, looking up at him as he watched the television. Brax smiled down at his daughter before kissing the tip of her nose, "You're the spitting image of your mummy, ya know that?" Zoe grinned up at her father, "Absolutely gorgeous you are, just like her." Brax smiled once again before placing a kiss on her forehead.

_x-x_

Heath laughed as he opened the front door to their house, stepping in to see Brax fast asleep on the couch, Zoe asleep in his lap.

He crept over to the couch before waking Brax up, once awake Brax gazed up at him with tired eyes, "Mate, take her to bed, eh?" Heath suggested, pointing down at Zoe.

"Mmm." Brax mumbled before carefully lifting Zoe into his arms before carrying her into his bedroom. He pulled the duvet back before placing her down in the middle of the bed before stripping down into his boxers, he put a fence of pillows on the left side of the bed which he couldn't help thinking was the space where Charlie used to sleep whenever she stayed over. He shook the thoughts from his head before climbing into the bed beside Zoe, she instantly snuggled into her father's chest, "Just like your mummy." Brax laughed quietly as he remembered all the times Charlie would snuggle into him and not let him go when they had shared a bed together, he sighed heavily before holding his daughter close as he too fell asleep.

_x-x_

Charlie yawned as she slowly opened her eyes, looking around to notice her bedroom was empty. She crawled out of bed and slipped on her dressing gown before she exited her bedroom and walked downstairs.

Charlie grinned cheekily as she walked into the living room to find Matt half in his fireman gear, but still topless, she snuck up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she kissed between his shoulder blades. "Morning gorgeous," Matt smiled as he turned around and pulled Charlie into his arms, not before catching her eyeing him up, "I see you checking me out." Matt laughed.

"Well good morning my sexy Italian stallion fireman." Charlie grinned before pecking his lips, "And do you blame me? Look at your body." Charlie grinned as Matt kissed her lips again, "Why are you in your fireman gear?" Charlie sighed as she knew what was coming.

"You know why." Matt told her.

"No, you're all sexy and just...no...plus, the bed's still warm."

Matt groaned, "Nuh-uh, as much as I'd love to, I recon some recovery time is due after last night, and I need to leave, like, now!" Charlie groaned and tightened her grasp around Matt's waist. "No," Matt warned her, "No protests, not groaning, and no using force to not let me leave. And I made you pancakes, so shut up, eat them, and let me get to work."

Charlie scoffed and slapped Matt's chest, "Matthew Ryder, that's no way to speak to a lady."

"Sorry babe, but you needed yelling." Matt grinned as Charlie kissed his lips, just as there was a knock on the door.

Charlie grinned as she opened the door to be faced with Brax and Zoe, "MAMMA!" Zoe grinned.

"Hello beautiful." Charlie grinned before lifting her daughter out of Brax's arms and into her own, planting a kiss on the top of her head before putting her down on the ground.

Brax looked up to see Matt standing in the living room, topless, "Sorry, is this a bad time?" Brax asked.

"No, of course not." Charlie smiled before ushering him into the house.

"I thought he was out of town?" Brax asked, referring to Matt.

"Oh he was," Charlie smiled lightly, "He came back just after you and Zoe left."

"I better head off." Matt told Charlie before slipping his top over his head, "See you mate." He told Brax, "Bye Zo." He grinned as he pecked Charlie's lips, "Bye you."

"See you later." Charlie smiled before walking to the door with Matt, she gave him a quick kiss before joining Brax and Zoe back in the living room.

"So, how are you feeling today?" Charlie asked as she took a seat beside Brax on the couch.

"I'm good, it helped with Zo being there." Charlie nodded and smiled, "And thanks for being there the other night, when I needed you."

Charlie's smile widened, "Anytime you need me, I'm here." Brax smiled warmly at her, "And how's your mum?"

"I rang the hospital this morning and they said she's recovering well, she's awake now so I'll go to the hospital to see her later."

Charlie nodded, "Do you want me to come along too?" Charlie suggested.

Brax laughed and shook his head, "Nah, thanks for the thought ay, but I recon she might have another heart attack if she sees you."

Charlie laughed before agreeing with him, "You're probably right."

"Anyways, I should get going." Brax began.

"No, stay and have some pancakes." Charlie smiled, "I doubt I can eat them all by myself." Brax smiled lightly before nodding.

"PANCAKE!" Zoe shouted, her eyes lit up as she hopefully looked from Charlie to Brax,

"I take it she likes pancakes too?" Brax asked Charlie.

"Of course she would," Charlie laughed, "After all, they are yellow." She looked down as Zoe tapped her knee, "Yeah, baby?"

"Y'know dadda Bwax?" Zoe asked as Charlie lifted her onto her knee, Charlie laughed lightly,

"Yes, I do know daddy Brax." Charlie laughed.

"His bed comfy." Zoe grinned up at her mother.

Charlie raised her eyebrows as she turned to Brax, "Mummy already knows all about that." Brax mumbled under his breath cheekily, only loud enough for Charlie to hear.

"Oi!" Charlie squealed before kicking him. "I take it she slept in your bed then?"

"Sure did." Brax smiled, "Right through the night." He grinned proudly, Charlie nodded, clearly impressed at how easily Zoe had managed to settle at his place.

"So, have you sorted things out with Liam yet?" Charlie asked.

"Mm, he came over this morning." Brax grunted.

"Brax..." Charlie sighed, "I hope you were civil."

"Of course I was," Brax grinned cheekily, "Of course I was, always am." Charlie scoffed, "Oi." Brax laughed lightly, "Especially when my bub was sitting on the couch watching the whole thing." Charlie laughed as she looked over at Zoe,

"Yeah, an eavesdropper we have there." Charlie grinned.

"So, do you want a coffee?" Charlie asked just as Zoe crawled out of her lap and into Brax's.

"Yeah okay." Brax smiled.

"Mamma." Zoe grinned cheekily as she looked at Charlie, "You do dis?" Zoe asked as she gave Brax a kiss on the lips, Charlie instantly shook her head,

"I most certainly will not." Charlie couldn't help but laugh at her daughter's cheekiness, she was definitely her father's daughter.

"It never used to be a problem." Brax winked at Charlie before moving closer to her.

"Don't you dare." Charlie warned him. She sighed as he moved closer to her, she briefly squeezed her eyelids shut, opening them again to find Brax had retreated and bore a huge grin on his face.

"Dis?" Zoe asked, ignoring her parent's flirting as she kissed Brax's cheek.

Charlie shook her head at her daughter, knowing only too well for Zoe to stop being so cheeky, she'd eventually have to give Brax a kiss, not that he was complaining. "You're such a cheeky little miss." Charlie laughed lightly as she leaned closer to Brax, unable to fight the grin on her face as she noticed he was looking a tad uncomfortable, knowing this time, he wasn't in control. Charlie thought she'd take advantage and win their harmless flirting game as she bit her lip teasingly, her cheek grazing past Brax's as her lips stopped beside his ear, "You're right." She whispered seductively, her warm, sweet breath sending tingles racing up and down Brax's spine, "It never used to be a problem."

Charlie planted a soft kiss on his cheek before resting her forehead against his as their lips almost made contact, grinning, she placed a seductive, small kiss on the corner of his mouth before leaning backwards, Brax leaning towards her, following her like a lost puppy dog. "Just one?" He asks her, leaning closer.

Charlie grinned, allowing his nose to graze hers before she teasingly pulled away again, "Nuh." She whispered before grinning at him, she kissed Zoe's cheek before standing up, "I'll get that coffee." She grinned at Brax once again before she stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

Brax laughed lightly as he looked down at his little girl who attempted to wink at him, and he knew she definitely picked up her cheeky genes from both parents.

Brax sighed as he watched Charlie walk off towards the kitchen, knowing she controlled him, she always did, and she always would.

_x-x_

_Hope it was alright 8-) and again, sorry for any mistakes, I didn't proof-read!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Wow, so thank you for all the fantabulous reviews, you're all awesome! There's quite a bit going on in this chapter, hope you can keep up with the drama._

_DO NOT READ AHEAD, not even by a sentence, it will ruin it! I was going to actually split this chapter into two parts but I thought hey, may as well give it all to them, so I hope you can keep up ;-) Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading, and really sorry if there are mistakes, I should probably start proof-reading again but I haven't the time! 8-)_

**Chapter 16.**

_-1 week later.-_

Ruby smiled as her and Bianca waited downstairs for Charlie to finish getting herself ready, she knew her mother would be dressed to impress, especially as they were going to Angelo's. It was Irene's birthday and Colleen and Alf had arranged a party for her at Angelo's, and half the town was invited.

Zoe giggled as she came downstairs dressed in her denim dungarees and the yellow shoes Brax bought her. "Sweetie," Ruby laughed as Zoe ran towards her, "What happened to your pretty little dress?"

Zoe shook her head, "You know she doesn't like dresses." Charlie laughed as she walked down the stairs.

Bianca whistled and Charlie blushed as she made her way over to them. "My, my, isn't someone looking sexy?" Ruby teased as she eyed up her mother's outfit. Charlie had her usual smoky-eyed make-up on that she always chose on a night out and that suited her beautifully. She had chosen to wear a short, tight-fitted burgundy dress teamed with black stilettos and her hair was straightened, "Brax likes you with straight hair." Ruby grinned.

"Ruby Buckton." Charlie scowled before she picked up her keys and phone, shoving them in her clutch bag before walking towards the door, "Now are we ready to go?" Charlie smirked before taking Zoe's hand and walking out to her car, Bianca and Ruby following close behind.

_x-x_

Charlie smiled as she walked towards the entrance of the Surf Club, to see Liam, Xavier, Dex, April, but most of all, Matt waiting outside. Matt grinned before walking over to her, "You look absolutely stunning." Matt kissed her lips before looking down at Zoe, who was leaning against her mother's leg, looking up at him, "And don't you look gorgeous too, cutie?" Matt smiled as he lifted Zoe into his arms, she giggled before resting her head against his chest as they turned and walked up the stairs to Angelo's.

_x-x_

"DADDA BWAX... DADDA!" Brax beamed as he looked towards where the little voice called out to him, he stretched his arms out across the bar as Matt walked towards the bar, carrying Zoe with him,

"Hello princess." Brax grinned as he took Zoe into his arms, sitting her on the bar as he looked down at her, "Well look at you in your dungarees," Brax laughed, "I thought mummy wanted you to wear a dress?" Brax asked, Zoe grinned cheekily and shook her head.

"You cheeky monkey." Charlie grinned as she sat at the bar. "Mummy did want you to wear a dress, but you screamed blue murder so I couldn't get it on." Charlie rolled her eyes.

Brax smirked as he looked down at Zoe before placing a small kiss on the tip of her nose, "You're such a little trouble-maker."

Charlie laughed, "Just like her father." She mumbled under her breath, Brax grinned before looking down at her attire,

"You look gorgeous." He commented honestly.

Charlie blushed slightly, "Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself." Charlie said cheekily. "Come on Zo, leave daddy to enjoy his night."

"Nah, go on, you enjoy your night I'll watch her." Brax smiled as he glanced down at Zoe before looking back up at Charlie, "Go on." Brax assured her, "Go have fun." He laughed as she finally stood up.

"Okay, have fun." Charlie grinned at Zoe and ruffled her hair before making her way over to Matt.

_x-x_

Brax sighed lightly as the girl at the bar by the name of Ali continued to flirt with him, Ruby, Xavier, Dex, April and Sasha had taken Zoe a while ago to give him a break, so there was no using her as an escape route, Brax knew she was probably lovely but his heart knew there was only one woman he wanted.

He glanced over at Charlie who was sitting with Bianca, only to find her staring over at him. He grinned as she raised her eyebrows at him, before winking and giving him the thumbs-up, "Anyway, I need to go to the ladies room, I'll be back soon." Ali smiled before walking towards the toilets.

Brax turned to look at Charlie who bit her lip before turning back to Bianca, grinning, Brax walked towards the girls, pulling up a spare seat and sitting beside Bianca and opposite Charlie, both of their eyes locked, both with cheeky grins on their faces.

"That right there, is my cue to leave." Bianca sighed lightly as she placed a hand on her stomach before getting up and excusing herself.

Brax shook his head as he looked at Charlie, "So, who was your friend?" Charlie let out a cute giggle as she took a sip of her wine, looking up at Brax's face, waiting for his response.

"A friend." Brax replied nonchalantly, knowing it would drive Charlie insane.

"A lady friend..." Charlie prompted as she leaned closer to him.

"Is that any of your business?" Brax asked knowingly as he remained still.

Charlie's grin faltered slightly before she leaned back, placing her wine glass on the table beside her as she held her hands up in a defensive manner, "I was only asking." She informed him.

"Uh-huh, sure you were, sure you were." Brax grinned as he knew what was coming next, he knew Charlie better than she even knew herself, especially after she had a few drinks down her.

"You want her to be more than a lady friend?" Charlie asked curiously as she studied Brax.

Brax knew he'd have to be dead honest with her or he could end up losing her for good, "Nuh." He replied simply.

"Why's that?" Charlie teased as she eagerly awaited her response.

"You see there's this really, beautiful, smart, funny woman I've already got my eyes on, she's really stubborn, and really judgmental and annoying at times, but still."

Charlie bit her lip as she looked over at him, "Why don't you go for it?"

"She doesn't feel the same way." Brax smiled very lightly, "Or should I say, she claims she doesn't feel the same way." Brax added as he studied Charlie's face.

"Well, you know what they say, never give up."

"Well..." For once Brax realised he should probably play along instead of letting Charlie be in control and toy with his emotions, "I think it's run its course." He replied simply before standing up, sending her a small smile and once again, walking towards the bar.

Charlie groaned to herself before picking up her wine glass and taking a large sip, she wasn't sure what was going on with Brax, mind you, she never really ever understood where she was with him, they both felt the need to flirt ridiculously whenever they were around each other, but was it just to protect themselves? Or did they feel much more for each other? All Charlie did know was that she felt a searing pang of jealousy as she watched him with other girls, but she didn't know how she felt about him, did she want him back? _No, you're with Matt, you're happy with Matt. _Charlie mentally told herself confidently before standing up as she made her way into the toilets.

_x-x_

"You guys are really gonna want to turn down the flirting." Sam told Brax as he left Laila with Bianca and joined his best friend behind the bar, "Especially with her boyfriend not so far away." Sam nodded to Matt who was stood talking to Heath and Liam, all the air had been cleared from the night of the barbecue.

"And who says we're flirting?" Brax asked as he looked at Sam, Sam raised an eyebrow, "Okay, it is flirting, but not in the way you're thinking."

"What other way is there?"

"Let's just put it this way, at times like these I wish I was a goddamn mind reader, she is by far the most stubborn woman I've ever been with, not to mention hard to decipher what her emotions are." Brax responded, glancing up at Charlie who walked towards Bianca and Laila.

"Well mate, she's got a boyfriend."

"Oh and don't I know it." Brax sighed as he looked up to see Ali walking towards him.

"Well mate, she's moved on, maybe you should too." Sam commented, giving a faint nod in Ali's direction before leaving the two of them alone together.

_x-x_

Charlie felt like she'd been punched in the gut when she looked over to the bar to see the girl Brax was talking to earlier with her tongue down his throat, she quickly looked away, turning back to the conversation she was supposed to be engaged in. She couldn't stop thinking about him though, she couldn't stop thinking about _her, _she may have been lovely, and for sure she was beautiful, tall, green eyes, straight, black hair. But why of all people, did she go after Brax? Well, Charlie knew why, she just chose not to think about it.

Charlie's thoughts were interrupted when Angelo's went quiet, the only noise was cutlery being tapped against a glass, she looked up after Laila had nudged her in the ribs, pointing to Matt who stood in the middle of Angelo's, holding a spoon and a glass as he looked over at her.

"Sorry, Irene for stealing your limelight, I promise it won't take long." Matt smiled happily before placing the spoon and glass down as he offered his hand to Charlie, she quickly got to her feet and walked over to him, wandering what was going on.

"Matt, what are you doing?" Charlie asked as he took both her hands and gave them each a gentle squeeze.

"You'll see." Matt whispered, smiling at Charlie as he dropped on one knee. Charlie's knees went weak as she watched him kneeling down in front of her, her stomach doing back-flips as she knew what was coming next, her heart in her mouth and her chest feeling considerably tighter than it had done a matter of minutes ago. She squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to stop the tears from falling, she prayed it was a dream, but she knew there'd be no such luck, she opened her eyes and allowed herself to scan the crowd for his face.

Settling upon him, she watched as he too, looked like he was feeling the pain she was currently feeling. Her eyes locked with his and she could see the pleading in them, the small glimpse of hope.

Taking a small, deep breath, Charlie tore her gaze from his as she looked down at Matt who now had a ring box in his hand, "Charlie, I can't believe a guy like me has been so lucky as to have scored a girl as beautiful as you, and I know I don't deserve you, and you can do much better, but right now, nothing's gonna stop me from doing what I'm about to." Charlie's breathing quickened as he opened the ring box, but she couldn't bring herself to look anywhere but his eyes, they were dancing with happiness and excitement, "I love you Charlie, and there's nobody else on this earth I'd rather be with, you're it, and I-I just love you so much, so Charlie Buckton, will you marry me?"

_x-x_

Brax's heart was quite literally in his mouth as he waited for Charlie's response, he didn't know what way this would swing, yes he thought when he came back it'd be hard to get her back, he thought it'd be even harder to get her back when she was seeing someone else. But he knew that she loved him, and Matt really, really, _really _loved her. Brax exhaled, trying to calm his searing heart rate as his eyes fixated on Charlie as she opened her mouth to speak.

_x-x_

The only thing running through Charlie's mind was _I need to get out of here_. Her chest had tightened to the point where she felt like she couldn't breathe anymore, but she knew her answer the minute he dropped down on one knee, and that's what upset her the most.

Shaking her head she ripped her hand from his as she stumbled backwards, struggling to express her words as she looked down at him, "I'm sorry," Charlie trembled through her tears, "I'm so, so sorry, b-but I can't." She looked down at him, he looked absolutely heartbroken, deciding not to see or hear anymore, she turned her back on him before fleeing Angelo's as fast as he could.

_x-x_

Brax's heart broke as he watched her give him her answer, stumbling backwards he stepped forward, ready to run and catch her in case she fell. Luckily for her, she didn't, instead she broke down in tears before turning around and running as fast as she could.

Brax looked up to see four pairs of eyes on him, Sam, Bianca, Ruby and Heath. The only four people that truly ever knew what went on between Charlie and Brax, and the only four people who could come close to knowing the pain both Charlie and Brax were experiencing at this given time.

Everyone in the restaurant remained silent, the only noise made were a few gasps here and there, but other than that, people were silent as they looked at a defeated Matt, still in the middle of the restaurant, still on his knee, and still with the ring box in his hand.

"MAMMA!" Zoe screamed from Ruby's arms before she burst into tears, she was an intuitive child, she always knew when people were upset, especially her mother and father, and she hated it when Charlie cried. Brax stepped forward, not knowing whether to go to Zoe, or find Charlie, one look from Ruby was all the answer he needed.

Before anyone had time to comprehend what had happened, Brax had darted through the restaurant, and straight towards the exit in a hunt to find Charlie.

_x-x_

"Charlie!" Brax panted as he ran towards her small, evaporating figure on the beach, "CHARLIE!" He shouted as he quickened his jog, he sighed with relief as she slowed her walk, turning to face him as she waited for him to reach her,

"E-everything is so messed up." Charlie sobbed as she looked up at Brax. Brax sighed lightly as he gathered his breath back, "WHY?" Charlie yelled at him, "WHY DID YOU COME BACK?"

"You know why." Brax said softly as he choked back his own tears.

"DO I?" Charlie shouted again, "It seems like you just came back to well and trying fuck me over once again, well congratulations, in the space of not even three years you've managed to single-handedly ruin my life twice, so thank you very much." Charlie spat venomously before pushing her hands against his chest in rage.

"Alright." Brax whispered as he stepped back, wiping the tear that had fallen from his eye, "I'll just leave you to it then?" He suggested as he took another step back.

Gaining no response, he turned his back on Charlie and took three steps away from her before she stopped him, "No... Brax wait." Charlie whimpered, Brax stopped, taking a deep breath as he turned to face her, the tears dried into her face, "I just-I just need you." Charlie told him before taking a small step closer.

It took Brax a matter of seconds to have her in his arms, keeping her safe, comforting her.

She began to cry again as she buried her head into his chest, wishing she could go back in time to when she and Brax were happy, to before he left, but things had changed so much since then, since had become messier, more complicated and even more heartbreaking. "It's gonna be okay." Brax tried to soothe her as his hand remained firmly on the back of her head, the other on the small of her back, holding her close to him. His grip tightened as he felt her tears drench his shirt.

"It's not okay." Charlie whispered as she untangled herself from him, "I loved him." Charlie sobbed before wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Loved?" Brax asked as Charlie shyly looked into his eyes.

"I d-I don't think I do anymore, not in that way, I'm not _in _love with him." Charlie sighed sadly, she was she was in love with Matt, it would make things so much simpler, but the heart wants what it wants, and Matt wasn't it. "I'm such a bitch." Charlie sighed as she continued to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Nuh, you're not." Brax comforted as he stepped closer, "You can't help how you feel."

"I find a nice guy, why can't I just accept the proposal?"

Brax sighed lightly, "Maybe a nice guy's not enough for you."

Charlie looked up into Brax's eyes, Brax shuffled back slightly, knowing how much he wanted to comfort her but given what she had just told him, he wasn't sure if she'd misinterpret his kind gesture for something more, and he wandered if she'd think he'd be taking advantage of her vulnerable state.

Charlie sighed before taking Brax's hand in her own, "Let me bring you back inside." Brax said softly.

Charlie shook her head, "I can't."

"Come on." Brax squeezed her hand before pulling her up the sand dunes and towards his car where they were met by a not-so-shocked Ruby.

"Mum, are you okay?" Ruby asked as she held a whimpering Zoe in her arms. Charlie nodded, "Brax taking you home?"

Charlie looked over at Brax who nodded, "Yeah." Charlie mumbled quietly.

"Okay, I'll let the others know." Charlie smiled weakly before reaching her arms out to Zoe, "Come here princess." She said softly.

"MAMMA LEAVES ME!" Zoe wailed as she buried herself into Ruby.

"Oh no, baby, mummy didn't leave you, she was just upset." Charlie soothed her distraught daughter before lifting her into her arms, holding her close to her chest, Ruby smiled lightly at Brax, and gave Charlie's back a small rub before walking back inside.

"I'll bring you both home." Brax said softly.

"I-in a minute." Charlie replied quietly, she continued to hold Zoe tightly before she stepped towards Brax and rested her head against his chest, smiling lightly he wrapped his arm around her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before kissing the back of Zoe's head and climbing into the car, leaving them to have a few moments alone.

_x-x_

"Do you want me to come in for a bit?" Brax asked.

Charlie unbuckled her seatbelt, turning back in her seat, she glanced at Zoe before looking at Brax, "Why are you being so nice?"

"Because I care about you." Brax replied honestly.

"Brax, I'm too uptight for you, we're so miss-matched." Charlie spoke rapidly.

Brax sighed, knowing Charlie shouldn't be considering anything about relationships after the night she'd had, "We made it work though." Brax mumbled quietly as he looked down before looking back up at Charlie. "We could make it work again."

"Not this time," Charlie whispered tearfully, "So please stop fighting for me," Charlie whimpered as a few tears strayed down her cheeks, "Because I'm not worth it."

Charlie wiped her eyes before quickly jumping out of the car, scooping a sleeping Zoe into her arms before quickly walking up the pathway towards the front door of her house.

_x-x_

"Rubes, are you sure you're alright to look after Zoe?" Charlie asked her eldest daughter as she put tucked her police blouse into her work trousers.

"Positive, now get outta here." Ruby smiled before shoving Charlie out the door.

Charlie smiled as she walked down to her car, she had left for work early, knowing there was a quick detour she had to make.

_x-x_

Charlie shifted her weight from foot to foot as she waited for Brax or Heath to open their front door.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she was met by a sight she didn't expect to see, the girl that was flirting with Brax last night, stood before her, her hair ruffled, wearing nothing but her underwear and a men's shirt.

"Eh... hi." Charlie mumbled as she looked at the girl.

"Hi." The girl smiled, "You're the girl from last night that got proposed to right? Charlie?"

"Eh, yeah."

Charlie couldn't help but smile lightly as the girl extended her hand towards Charlie, "I'm Ali." She smiled at Charlie.

Charlie nodded before shaking her hand, "Nice to meet you." Charlie dropped the girls hand, standing awkwardly before she spoke again, "Is eh... Brax here?"

"There's your answer." Ali laughed slightly just as Brax walked into the living room, only wearing a pair of boxer shorts, his hair messy and ruffled like it always was when he just woke up. He stopped in his tracks when he looked over to the door to see Charlie, Ali gave Charlie a final smile before walking past Brax, running her hand across his chest before going back to his bedroom.

Charlie took a deep breath, "I'm sorry I came by so early I just, I eh, I left so quickly last night I left my bag and jacket behind."

"Oh." Brax smiled lightly, "They're probably still behind the bar.

"Okay." Charlie smiled,

"I can drop them over later if you want, and see Zo while I'm at it?"

"No, I'll pick them up from Angelo's." Charlie replied casually, both of them ignoring the elephant in the room in the form of what had went on between Brax and Ali last night, although Charlie had a fairly good idea.

"I really don't mind, and I'd love to see Zoe." Brax continued.

"No," Charlie said bluntly, "Thing is eh... Matt's coming over later, we've got a lot to sort out and quite frankly you being there would make it a million times worse."

"Okay, shall I take Zoe out?"

"No, Ruby and Dex have already arranged to take her to the park." Charlie smiled. Brax nodded, "Anyway, I need to get to work, I'll see you around." Charlie quickly smiled before turning and making her way towards the door.

Brax sighed, opening his mouth to speak but Charlie had shot of the door so fast he hadn't even time to say 'bye'. Brax groaned in frustration as he looked down the hallway towards his bedroom door, he knew Ali was a mistake, a mistake that had just cause yet another huge setback for he and Charlie.

_x-x_

Charlie jumped up nervously as she saw Matt walking towards her, they had arranged to meet on the beach and sort things out.

"Hey." Charlie smiled as Matt stood before her.

"Hi." He replied, smiling lightly.

The pair stood silently for a moment before Charlie spoke up, "Matt, I am so-"

"-Don't say it." Matt interrupted, "Please don't say it." He looked at Charlie pleadingly. Charlie nodded lightly as she waited for him to speak, "I'm the one who's sorry, I couldn't see what was so blatantly obvious, staring me in the face." Charlie frowned as she waited for him to continue, "I'm sorry Charlie, but I can't do this anymore."

"W-what?" Charlie asked as the tears started to stream down her cheeks, "Are you breaking up with me?"

Matt nodded sadly as he took a step closer to her, "I'm sorry Charlie, but things between us were great, even perfect, until he came back."

"Who's he? Brax?" Charlie asked stupidly.

Matt nodded, "I saw you both at the beach last night."

Charlie choked back more sobs as she knew in Matt's eyes, she'd declined his proposal, and then run straight back into the arms of her ex-lover, it wasn't like that at all.

"Matt please," Charlie begged, "Please, I'll do anything, I love you."

Matt wiped his own tears away before stepping forward and placing a soft kiss on her forehead, "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, you know that?"

"Then don't let me go."

"I have to Charlie, I have to."

"But I love you." Charlie argued, but her pleas fell upon deaf ears.

"I know you do, and I love you too, but it's obvious he still loves you, and you love him too."

"I don't love him, I love you!"

"Who are you kidding?" Matt laughed slightly before poking Charlie's side.

"He slept with someone else." Charlie intervened, "I went over there this morning to ask about my stuff and some girl was wearing his shirt, he's moved on."

"He hasn't moved on, Charlie, he's killing time." Matt shook his head.

"I'm not just some object he thinks he's gonna get." Charlie spoke defensively, "Matt, look, I don't want Brax, I want you."

"Even if he's a jerk and what-not, you might love both of us, but I know you love one more than other eh."

"At least you respect me." Charlie said tearfully.

"Are you kidding? You wanna talk about respect? Charlie he worships the ground you walk on, no exaggeration, and what me and everyone else thinks is so weird is that you can't see that, even though he does a rubbish job at covering it up." Matt laughed lightly as Charlie smiled,

"He's never been one for subtlety."

"See, you're smitten." Matt grinned, pointing out her smile.

"Am not."

"Look, baby, I'll always be here for you as your friend, your best friend, and a babysitter for Zo, but more importantly, I'll be here for you when you need someone to come crying to because Brax hasn't washed the dishes or put the shopping away."

Charlie laughed before wiping her tears away, "I'm gonna miss you Matt Ryder."

"I'll miss you too Charlie Braxton... oops, I mean Buckton." Matt laughed as Charlie slapped his arm. "It's only goodbye for now, you'll probably need my babysitting services sooner than you think." Matt grinned before pulling Charlie into his embrace, they stayed that way for a while before separating, "You go get him, tiger." Matt smiled before placing a final kiss on Charlie's forehead, before leaving her alone with her thoughts.


	17. Chapter 17

_Helloo my lovelies, got such a great response to the last chapter so thank you very, very much, it means a lot, not only those of you who review, but those of you who read too. I hope this one doesn't disappoint._

_A few people have mentioned that this story is coming to an end soon- chapter 20, but having had more ideas, it'll be running a little longer than that and I'm really enjoying writing this so I was considering carrying it on if you guys like that idea? If not, it definitely won't be over for another while at least! _

_x-x_

**Chapter 17.**

Sam and Brax walked along the beach together with their quick morning coffees before they headed to work together. Sam let out a loud sigh as he looked ahead to see a devastated Charlie sitting on the beach, hugging her knees, her head buried into them deeply.

"Is that..?" Brax trailed off as he looked over to Charlie, he flung his empty coffee cup into Sam's hand before jogging over to the spot where she sat.

Charlie groaned as she looked up to see Brax jogging towards her, she attempted to wipe her tears away but her attempts were in vain as the tears kept falling. "Charlie, what's wrong? What's happened?" Brax asked, crouching down in front of her so he could get a good look at what was wrong with her. He sighed as he gained no response, softly placing his hand under her chin as he lifted her head up to face him, "Charlie." Brax prompted.

"Leave me alone." Charlie pleaded softly as she looked away from Brax.

"No, not until you give me an answer." Brax replied persistently before reaching out to touch her arm.

"Don't touch me." Charlie snapped as she slapped his hand away.

"Okay, alright." Brax said softly before holding his hands up defensively. "Just tell me what's happened." Brax said calmly as he continued to study Charlie,

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled, "Don't touch me, don't speak to me, don't come near me and don't you dare pretend you care about me." Charlie managed to snap before she broke down in tears again, "Just go." She whispered.

Brax sighed lightly before turning to face Sam, taking the two coffee cups from him, "You look after her." He whispered before giving Charlie one final glance and heading off to work.

"I'll go too if you want." Sam told her as he sat down beside her.

"No," Charlie shook her head, "I want you to stay." She told him before placing her hand in his, he gave it a gentle squeeze, waiting for her to speak, "Matt and I broke up." Charlie trembled.

"Oh Charlie." Sam sighed before putting his arm around her, holding her close as she sobbed into his chest,

"I m-miss him so much already." Charlie cried, "And it's only been about half an hour." Sighing again, Sam rubbed her arm comfortingly, "I just want things to be normal, just for once, I want to be happy, I want all this pain and anger to go away."

"Why are you angry with Brax?" Sam asked, Charlie shook her head, "C'mon ,just tell me." Sam prompted.

"I blame him for the break-up, if he never came back, things with Matt and I would be perfect, I would've had no doubts and I could've said yes, and then there's Ali."

"She was a mistake." Sam admitted on Brax's behalf.

"No but that's the thing." Charlie sighed before wiping her tears, "It isn't fair for me to be angry, he's single, he's not with me, he's not with anyone else, he can do what he likes, sleep with who he likes, when he likes, and I shouldn't care, b-but I do. And I hate that I do, because I need to move on with my life, and it's impossible to do that being so angry and jealous."

Sam sighed before kissing Charlie's temple, "Maybe there's a reason for that." Sam suggested.

"Don't say it, Sam." Charlie interrupted before turning and looking into his eyes, "Please, please don't say it, because it isn't true, I don't love him."

"Charlie, you've just gotten out of a serious relationship, you're in denial."

"Exactly, I've gotten out of a serious relationship, so how can I fall out of love with one person and then in love with another so quickly?"

"Maybe you never fell out of love with that person in the first place."

Charlie sniffed as the reality of her situation hit her, hard, "I hate him for this." Charlie sobbed. "If he didn't come back, none of this would be happening."

"But c'mon, I've seen how happy you are, you've got that twinkle in your eye back, him being back is good for you, and think of your little one, look at Zoe, she absolutely adores him, and he's a great dad."

"I know, he's a perfect dad." Charlie sighed.

"You two are great together."

"I know, and I would be with him, if I could but there's this part of me that still won't let me, and at the moment it's winning, there's something missing and I don't know what it is."

"I know where you're coming from, if Laila left me I'd find it hard to forgive her."

Charlie sighed before collapsing in tears again, "Why did he have to leave, Sam? If he didn't leave, none of this would be happening, we-w-we were inseparable before he left, we were so in love, and yeah we argued but it's only because we were _in_ love and he left and wrecked it all, he can't just come back into my life and expect to pick up where he left off!"

"Come here." Sam sighed sadly before holding Charlie close as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, allowing her to cry out all her pain.

_x-x_

Brax froze as he left Angelo's early at dinner time to see a petite silhouette on the beach along with an even smaller figure; he immediately recognised the figures as Charlie and Zoe.

He considered his options quickly, he could pretend he didn't see them and continue on his way home, but self-consciously found himself walking towards the beach, and towards Charlie, he knew earlier on she didn't want to talk to him, but then again, there were several moments in their relationship when she didn't want to talk to him, yet he fought for her, and that's what he was going to do now.

"DADDA!" Charlie looked up and followed the direction Zoe began running in until she landed herself in Brax's arms.

"Hey baby." Brax smiled before picking her up, walking towards Charlie, "Is it alright if I sit?"

Charlie looked up at him and nodded silently, Brax took a seat beside her before putting Zoe back down so she could continue to play around in the sand. "I love the beach around this time, it's so peaceful and relaxing." Charlie commented as her glare remained fixed upon the Ocean, Brax simply nodded in response, "Matt and I broke up." Charlie informed him, tearing her gaze from the Ocean to Brax as she studied his reaction to her revelation.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Brax said softly.

"No, no you're not." Charlie snapped.

"No, I am Charlie, I am."

"No." Charlie said coldly, "You listen to me now okay, it's not fair, it _is not _fair to use my vulnerability to your advantage right now."

"You know it hurts that you think that lowly of me." Brax said quietly, "I'm here because I care, I care about you."

"I'm sorry," Charlie said softly, "My head's all over the place right now, Matt was a huge part of my life."

"I know how you feel." Brax replied.

Charlie's eyes widened, "No, no you most certainly do not!" She snapped.

"I've definitely been there before, feeling completely heartbroken and helpless knowing there's only one person you want to get you through it, only one person you love that you know is the only one that can help you."

"Please stop doing this, Brax." Charlie begged.

"I'm sorry, but I can't, I know you're not ready, but I'll wait forever."

"What if it's not what I want?"

"I think you'd be lying." Brax gave her a half-smile, "Lying to protect yourself from having your heart broken again, well I'm telling you Charlie, I wouldn't do that to you, I couldn't do that to you."

"Couldn't you have stayed away? I mean... I was finally happy."

"Really? You wanted our baby girl, our daughter to grow up without knowing her daddy?" Brax spat.

"Of course not, you know how much I hated Ruby not being able to have her father in her life."

"Sorry."

"No, it's fine, you obviously think I'm that inconsiderate."

Brax groaned before moving his head to catch her gaze, staring deeply into her eyes his voice was filled with sincerity, "I don't think that way about you, not at all." Charlie gave him a small smile before nodding, "About Ali, Charlie..." Brax started.

"No." Charlie finished, "Can we not do this? Not now."

Brax nodded and smiled lightly before studying Charlie as her gaze went back to the Ocean, a few tears straying from her eyes, "You need a hug?"

Charlie bit her lip before turning to face him, throwing him an unsure glance, "Yeah." Charlie replied before leaning into his open arms as he held her close to him in a warm, safe embrace.

Charlie was only in Brax's arms for a minute before Zoe crawled in between them, using all her weight to push Charlie away from an amused Brax, "Looks like she wants you all to herself," Charlie laughed down at her daughter, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"What can I say? I'm that loveable." Brax grinned causing Charlie to laugh again.

Brax smirked at Zoe as he placed his hand on her head before turning to Charlie, "You got a towel for this one?" Brax asked.

Charlie nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"Has she been out in the water before?"

"Eh, not properly, you know I don't really like the water that much."

"Come on then, trouble." Brax told Zoe before standing up.

"What the hell are you doing?" Charlie asked.

"There is no way on this earth a Braxton has not been out in the water properly."

"Buckton." Charlie sighed as she corrected him.

"Whatever, she's half Braxton and you know she's got more Braxton then Buckton in her anyway, you've only gotta look at that grin."

Charlie laughed as she turned to look at Zoe who had the trademark Braxton grin on her face, "I see your point." Charlie rolled her eyes before raising her eyebrow as Brax removed his t-shirt and threw it at her, "Cheeky." Charlie laughed before placing the t-shirt on top of her bag.

"Right then my monkey, let's get going." Brax grinned as he lifted a giggling, excited Zoe into his arms, "You see, look how excited she is already." Brax beamed, giving Charlie one final smile before heading down towards the water with his daughter in his arms.

Charlie smiled as she watched Brax hold Zoe close to his chest as he waded further into the water, she could hear Zoe giggling and squealing excitedly, whilst also trying to wriggle free from Brax's arms, Charlie definitely knew she was a Braxton.

"Charlie..." Brax yelled from the water, "Charlie you have to come down, she's loving it!" Brax yelled again. Charlie sighed lightly before standing up, removing her beach dress to reveal her red bikini before running down towards the water and to where Brax and Zoe were,

"MAMMA... MAMMA!" Zoe giggled as she extended her arms to her mother.

"Hey cheeky." Charlie laughed as she took her daughter from Brax's arms, "Looks like someone's having fun." Charlie grinned before looking over at Brax who bore a mischievous look on his face, "What?" Charlie questioned.

"Nothing." Brax grinned again as he moved closer, Charlie moved away with caution as she saw his arms swirling about in the water,

"Brax, don't you dare." Charlie warned as she could tell what was coming.

"Don't what?" Brax teased before splashing both her and Zoe,

"BRAX!" Charlie screamed at him, "I SAID NO!"

Brax grinned and shook his head before looking at Zoe who was giggling at her mother's reaction, "And surprise, surprise, she loves it." Charlie sighed before handing her back to Brax, he smirked at her before the three of them enjoyed spending some time together.

_x-x_

"So..." Brax began as he finished drying himself off with Charlie's towel and handed it back to her, "I was thinking maybe I could take my bub tonight, give you some time to yourself and what-not."

"I'm fine Brax, really."

"Yeah you might be, but still, it might just be good to have some time alone to clear you head, or hang out with Bianca or whatever you wanna do." Brax grinned, "Plus, it would be an added bonus for me to spend some time with my gorgeous girl again, we had such a great time last time at the Braxton mansion."

"Mansion?" Charlie questioned with raised eyebrows, Brax winked at her causing her to laugh, "Alright then, thank you." Charlie smiled before the three of them left the beach together.

_x-x_

Charlie smiled as she walked into the kitchen the next morning to see Bianca sitting up on one of the stools already waiting for her. After Brax had offered to take Zoe last night, Charlie figured it'd be good to have a good catch-up and talk with her best friend.

"How'd you sleep?" Charlie asked as she poured herself some coffee, taking a seat opposite Bianca.

"Great," Bianca beamed, "All the beds in this house are so comfortable."

"You should know," Charlie laughed, "You've slept in every single one of them, including Zo's." Charlie laughed. "I miss my little girl." Charlie pouted as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I know you do."

"The house is so quiet without her, even though I've got a twenty year-old here too."

"She definitely is a character." Bianca smiled as she thought about her goddaughter.

"She sure is." Charlie giggled as she thought of her mischievous little daughter.

Bianca grinned, "So, speaking of twenty year-old, has Ruby decided what she wants to do yet?"

"Yeah, she's thinking of uni next year, she might do a bit of travelling this year."

"Ambitious." Bianca grinned.

"Uh-huh, that's my girl." Charlie replied proudly.

"So eh, we avoided it all of last night but I have to ask now, what's going on with you and Brax?"

"Nothing, he's just, he's been great Bianca, he hasn't tried anything, and he's just been so, so supportive. I mean, I had a go at him at first, because I was angry, but Sam calmed me down and then Brax came over to talk to Zoe and I on the beach later on and he was great." Charlie smiled, "And then he took Zoe out in the water and she loved it."

"Do you want to know what the problem is?" Bianca asked.

"No, that's the problem, I can't figure it out."

"The problem with you two is you never said goodbye, both of your feelings were all over the place after he left and they still are, plus you have unresolved sexual tension."

Charlie laughed lightly, "So what? You're saying I should have sex with him to satisfy my curiosity?"

"So you're curious?"

"No, now you're twisting my words, I just... no matter how much everyone tells me I need to be with him or that we're good for each other, there's something missing, and I can't be with him when there's this pressure on me, it's... the feeling's not right."

Bianca sighed lightly before nodding along, "Anyway." Charlie smiled before drinking the rest of her coffee, "I better pick my baby up."

"I'll pick her up if you want?" Bianca suggested.

"Nuh." Charlie shook her head, "I miss my little girl."

"That or someone else." Bianca laughed suggestively as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Hey," Charlie responded defensively, "Are you ever going to stop teasing me?"

"Nuh." Bianca laughed as Charlie stood up.

"In that case, I am leaving to pick up my monkey." Charlie grinned before picking up her keys.

"Brax calls her monkey too!" Bianca yelled after Charlie.

"SHUT UP!" Charlie yelled back as she left her house with a massive grin on her face.

_x-x_

Charlie walked through the open door of Brax and Heath's place, standing in the doorway and smiling as Zoe's laughter filled the air.

She shook her head as she watched Brax and Heath playing throw and catch with Zoe who was still in her pyjamas at 12:15 in the afternoon, "Hey, hey..." Charlie interrupted, "Don't be playing throw and catch with my little baby." Charlie added before placing her bag down on the floor and walking towards the threesome.

Brax grinned as she turned to face Charlie with an out-of-breath Zoe in his arms, "She loves it." He replied whilst grinning at her.

"Mamma... mamma." Zoe giggled as she looked at Charlie.

"Hey princess." Charlie smiled as Brax placed her in Charlie's arms, "Looks like my baby had a fun sleepover with daddy."

"And Heaf." Zoe giggled as she buried herself into her mother's chest.

"I think Uncle Heath's becoming a favourite." Brax pouted as he looked from Zoe to Charlie.

"Aww." Charlie laughed before patting the top of his head, "You'll always be her favourite Braxton." Charlie giggled before kissing her daughter's forehead.

"And on that note, Uncle Heaf has to go out, goodbye my lovelies." Brax grinned as Heath kissed Zoe's forehead, "Bye cutie." He kissed Charlie's cheek, "Bye Buckton." He smirked as he walked over to Brax, "Bye princess, I'll miss you." Brax laughed as Heath kissed his cheek before he picked up his surf-board and left the house.

Brax gave a half-smile as he turned to Charlie, "Can we talk now?" He asked hopefully.

Charlie nodded slightly as she placed Zoe down, as she ran off to play, Charlie and Brax took a seat on the couch so they could talk.

"Ali was a mistake." Brax told her honestly as he looked into her eyes. Charlie's gaze remained focused in her lap as she bit her lip and nodded, "And I'm sorry." Brax added, Charlie sighed as she moved her gaze to Brax.

"Don't apologise, you're single, you can do what you want." Brax shook his head before laughing lightly, "You didn't honestly think I'd jump into bed with you the minute Matt and I broke up, did you?"

"I don't know what I thought, but it wasn't this." Brax admitted.

"Ask Ali out, let her be your girlfriend if that's what you want because I'm promising you now, I'm not coming back to you."

"I don't want her, I don't want her to be my girlfriend, there's only one person I want."

"I was ready to come back to you." Charlie said softly as she held back tears, "When I came over yesterday morning, I had planned out what I was gonna say and everything, and as soon as Ali opened the door, it all went out the window."

"Please Charlie, oh god, please, it was such a stupid mistake and I am so, so sorry."

"That's the thing Brax, I've been stupid enough to listen to your apologies all this time and it's caused me so much heartbreak. When you cheated on me, all the drug stuff, everything, _everything _you've done, I've forgiven you for, but I can't do it, not again."

"Please Charlie, please."

"No, you just keep knocking them outta the park, don't you?" Charlie wiped her tears away as she composed herself.

"We can-"

"Don't say it." Charlie interrupted. "Because right now, I really, really, really want you to be my friend, I need you."

"I can do that." Brax smiled as he placed his hand on Charlie's thigh.

"Good because you and me, no matter what, we've been through we've always been able to be there as friends for each other, whether we hate each other, whether we're in love with each other, when we're together, when we're not together."

"I know." Brax smiled, "I can be here for you now too." He smiled as Charlie shuffled across the couch and leant her head against his chest.

"Thank you," she whispered as she relaxed into his embrace. Brax laughed as Zoe ran into the room pretending to be an aeroplane, she giggled as she looked up at her parents before crawling in between them again, "Definitely her daddy's girl." Charlie laughed as Zoe kissed Brax's cheek before crawling across to her and comfortably setting herself in Charlie's lap.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure." Brax grinned as he looked down at his daughter, sitting contently in her mother's lap. "So how was your night off?" Brax asked.

"Good, Bianca spent the night, we talked, relaxed, you know how it is." Charlie smiled, "Thank you for having her."

"My pleasure." Brax grinned, "I love having her here."

"Mmm." Charlie agreed, "And I'm positive she loves coming here, why is she still in her pyjamas?"

"Lazy day," Brax grinned, "You know this house-hold, we get up late, go to bed at all hours, have pyjama days, it's what Braxtons do."

"Mmm," Charlie laughed, "Did she sleep okay?"

"Whole night, in the bed, right next to me." Brax smirked.

"Really?" Charlie asked, stunned.

"Uh-huh."

"Definitely her daddy's girl." Charlie grinned as she looked down to see Zoe glaring up at her, a gummy grin on her face.

Zoe giggled loudly as Brax moved forward to kiss her forehead, just as Charlie moved her head to look at Brax, causing both of them to collide, "Ow." Charlie sighed as she rubbed her forehead.

Brax laughed lightly, "Are you alright?" Brax asked, glaring into Charlie's eyes,

"Yeah," she nodded before grinning down at Zoe who was still giggling away, "Oh so you think it's funny, eh princess?"

Zoe grinned widely and nodded as she turned her gaze to Brax, he ran his hand over her head before looking back up at Charlie, sending her a smile that made her knees weak, Charlie returned his smile, neither of them could deny the chemistry they shared, but neither could do anything about it, for now.

_x-x_

Charlie smiled lightly as she turned around to see Brax join her in the kitchen, "Hey." Brax smiled as he walked towards her,

"Hi." Charlie smiled back as she took a sip of her water before placing her glass down on the kitchen unit. Charlie jumped slightly as Brax leaned over her to get a cup for Zoe from the cupboard, making contact with Charlie's shoulder as he did so.

"Okay, can you just... tell me something?" Brax began, turning Charlie around to face him. Charlie looked up at him nervously, "Can I try something out? And if you still don't feel the same way, that's fine?" Brax asked hopefully as he stared into Charlie's eyes, surprised as she quietly nodded her head in order to satisfy her overwhelming curiosity.

Brax slowly leaned closer, cupping Charlie's face with his hands before pulling her face closer to his, Charlie closed her eyes, butterflies forming in her stomach as she finally realised what was about to happen, Brax's lips eventually joined with hers, his right hand remaining on her cheek as his left hand slipped down to her waist, holding her body close to his as the kiss intensified. Brax's tongue slowly moved towards Charlie's lips, he smiled against them as she parted her lips, gladly accepting Brax's advances. Charlie's hand slipped around to the back of his head, tangled in his hair as she pulled her closer to her, her other hand on his hip.

Eventually they parted, their foreheads pressed against each other's as they regained their breathing, "I don't." Charlie breathed sadly and unsurely.

Brax let out a small sigh before pushing back from Charlie as his lips latched onto hers once again, Charlie responded before pulling away resting her head against his chest, "I don't feel the same way." Charlie whispered again before moving back and looking into his eyes, "I'm so sorry."

Brax shook his head as if to dismiss her comment as his thumb gently stroked her cheek before placing a soft kiss on her forehead, knowing she needed time.

Charlie forced Brax a smile as he retreated away from her, picking up Zoe's juice as he walked back over to his daughter. Charlie groaned as she watched him interact with his daughter, wandering if the feelings she once had for him would ever fully return.


	18. Chapter 18

_Hello lovelies, so here's the next one as promised. Thanks for the amazing reviews, you're awesome, and thank you also to those of you who read this too but don't review, it's still much appreciated._

_I thought I'd get this update to you because unfortunately I won't be able to write much this week, or update, so hopefully you'll enjoy this one. :-) x_

_Oh and DON'T READ AHEAD! You have been warned! _

**Chapter 18.**

Charlie smiled as she walked through the Surf Club and up the stairs towards Angelo's, she had promised Zoe and Ruby pizza for dinner and she intended on keeping her promise to her girls. Climbing the stairs she had a smile on her face as she thought about how her life was finally falling into place it seemed as though things were calming down and everything was just right.

Charlie's smiled faltered as she froze in the entrance to Angelo's, her eyes locked on the scene of Brax and Ali talking before her.

Just as she was about to get her act together and walk over, Brax had beaten her to it as he jogged over to her, beginning to babble, "It's not what it looks like, it isn't what you think, I meant what I said, we were just talking, she suggested us being friends and then she asked for a job waitressing here."

Charlie interrupted him "-Brax."

He ignored her interruption and continued, "So I said that wouldn't be a problem, providing she knew that I like her but what happened between us was a mistake and-"

"BRAX!" Charlie yelled, clamping her hand over his mouth to stop him from speaking, "It's fine, I believe you." Charlie giggled before removing her hand from his mouth, "I already told you, do whatever you want."

"I am doing what I want, I'm waiting for you, just wish you'd bloody hurry up though." Brax rolled his eyes at his ex-lover.

Charlie grinned before kissing his cheek, "Is my pizza ready?"

"Sure is, Buckton." He smiled before leading her over to the bar where he picked up two boxes, placing them on the counter, Charlie smiled before motioning to hand him the money but he pushed her hand away, "It's on the house."

Charlie shook her head, "I can't let you do that."

"Tough, it's on the house, you're my family-"

"No I'm not." Charlie interrupted.

"Is Zo gonna be eating it?" Charlie nodded, "Then my family is eating it, therefore it is free."

Charlie rolled her eyes before putting the money back in her pocket, "Thank you." She smiled, "Seeing as you're being so considerate, how about you come over in a bit and join us?"

Brax smiled at the offer, "Well thanks, better cancel my dates then." Charlie laughed at his comment before picking up the pizzas, "See you later." Brax smiled as he watched her walk away.

_x-x_

Upon arriving home, Charlie only placed the pizzas down on the counter before Ruby dragged her aside, "Charlie, I don't want to alarm or upset you, b-but Brax he eh, there was this girl and, she had green eyes, dark hair and she-"

"I know." Charlie interrupted smugly.

"I'm so sorry." Ruby breathed before hugging her mother.

"They're not together, Rubes." Charlie told her daughter.

"Then what?" She asked.

"Well, her name's Ali, and he slept with her the night Matt proposed to me, but today he was telling me how they're friends and she's going to be a new waitress at Angelo's and that's it." I smiled.

"He _slept_ with someone else?" Ruby asked, not bothering to disguise the disgust that laced her voice.

"Ruby, he's free to do what he wants." Charlie encouraged her daughter softly.

"Not when he claims he still loves you." She snapped.

"Baby, can we just eat our dinner please, and not worry about Brax?"

"Sure, you get the drinks." Ruby grinned, giving her mother a quick kiss on the cheek before picking up the pizza boxes and walking over to the table.

_x-x_

Charlie sighed sadly as she read the text she had received from Brax,

'_Sorry, can't make it over for dinner, really busy here tonight, tell my baby, daddy says hello and try not to miss me too much ;-) x'_

Charlie giggled at his cheekiness, thinking she could do with having some fun herself, _'Too bad! Look what you've done now, the poor kid's crying.'_

Her reply came instantly, _'What? Is she alright? Tell her I'd love to come over but I can't, tell her daddy's really busy but he misses her.'_

'_I was just kidding, she's not crying, just excitedly calling out your name.'_

Brax shook his head as he read Charlie's text, _'You're so cruel to me :-( '_

Charlie giggled before placing her phone down as she enjoyed dinner with her girls.

_x-x_

Ruby ran towards the front door as the incessant knocking continued. Looking down at her watch she groaned as to who would be calling around at 10am on a Sunday. Firmly tying her dressing gown around her she was met by a grinning Brax as she opened the front door, "Hey Rubes." He beamed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked coldly.

Unfazed by the tone of her voice, Brax continued, "I just came to see your mum, is she home?"

"Yeah, she's home, but she's in bed." Ruby sighed, "You've got a nerve coming here."

Brax's grin faltered slightly as he frowned at Ruby, before having the door slammed in his face, Ruby groaned angrily as Brax stuck his foot in the door, beginning to push it back, "Hey, hey, Rubes, tell me what's up." Brax pleaded before Ruby opened the door again.

"After everything you've done, you come crawling back?" Ruby spat.

"I thought we'd sorted things out, I thought we were okay?" Brax questioned sadly.

"So did I until, Ali, is it?"

Brax's face dropped at the mention of her name, "She told you." He breathed.

"Of course she told me, and you're unbelievable." Ruby said venomously, "How dare you tell her you love her and then bed someone else."

"Ruby it isn't like that-"

"Isn't it?" She interrupted.

"Ruby I promise you, I didn't wanna hurt her, I don't ever wanna hurt her, I love her." Brax told the girl honestly.

"You can't."

"Well I do." Brax snapped, frustrated, "I do, I love her, I'm _in_ love with your mum whether you like it, whether she likes it or not, and I don't see it going away, the only girl I want is her, it's a shame nobody can see it."

"Brax you treat her like shit." Ruby sighed.

"I know, I know I do." He admitted, "And I have no explanation for that apart from I'm a Braxton, and messing up is pretty much what we do, Charlie already knows that, but she had learned to love me for it." Ruby nodded lightly, "I've never ever felt this way about anyone else before and I don't know how to deal with it, and she's way too good for me I know that, but she once thought we were good for each other, I hope she can see that again."

"Please don't push her into a relationship," Ruby pleaded, "Because at a time like this she needs her friends, loyal friends that she trusts, like you."

"I'll be here for her, as a friend." Brax confirmed.

"Good." Ruby replied approvingly.

"Now do I get a hug?" Brax smirked cheekily.

"You and your damn hugs." Ruby giggled before pulling him into her arms, "Thank you for coming back." Ruby muttered into his chest.

"You try keep me away." Brax smiled before kissing her temple as he pulled away from her embrace. "I'll come back later." Brax smiled.

"Brax." Ruby said before he walked away, "Thank you." Brax smiled and nodded before he turned and walked away from her.

_x-x_

Brax smiled as he walked down to the beach, setting down his towel he removed his jacket and t-shirt before putting them down on the sand as he picked up his board and ran towards the surf.

After his talk with Ruby he felt much better about things, he thought he'd go for a good surf before clearing his head, then going back over to Charlie's in the hope that she and Zoe would be up and awake, ready for him to surprise them both and take them out.

_x-x_

Charlie smiled as she walked towards Bianca who was walking out of the Diner, carrying various bags of food with her, Charlie giggled as she approached her, "Hi fatty." Charlie winked.

"Oi, don't be calling me fat, Buckton."

"Just treating you how you treated me when I was pregnant with this monkey, Murphy."

"Bee-Bee." Zoe giggled as her eyes went wide, looking down at her bump, "You big." She giggled again before patting her growing stomach, then patting her head.

Charlie sighed as Zoe squirmed in her arms, "Yes okay, I'm putting you down now." Charlie laughed as she put her daughter down beside her. "So how many months left have you got?" Charlie asked as her and Bianca took a seat at the nearest table to have a quick chat.

"Just under two months." Bianca smiled, "I'm so looking forward to it."

"And so am I." Charlie grinned, "My little godchild in there."

"Yes, although this one will have some competition with the cuteness, I wonder how anyone will ever live up to the high standard little Miss Zoe Buckton created."

Charlie smiled widely as she turned to look down at her daughter, only to realise she wasn't there. Her heart began thumping loudly and dangerously in her chest as she scanned her surroundings, "Oh god, Bianca where is she?" Charlie panicked before standing up, her eyes scanned the beach, she froze when she saw her little girl darting towards the water, she looked ahead to see Brax having just set foot in the water with his surf board, "Oh god no." Charlie whispered before she began running down the beach.

"ZOE!" Charlie screamed as she began to unbutton her shirt knowing Zoe would get to the water before she herself would. Throwing her shirt on the sand she kicked off her sandals before quickly unbuttoning her shorts as she ran towards the water in her bikini, screaming at her daughter, "ZOE... ZO... BABY, STOP!" Charlie screamed as her little girl giggled whilst happily running towards her father, "BRAX!" Charlie began screaming, "DARRYL!" She shouted as she continued running, only to collide with Sam.

"Charlie, what's going on?" He asked worriedly as he dropped his board, holding her in his arms as she frantically began gasping for air,

"My baby!" Charlie yelled before pulling out of his grasp as she continued running towards Zoe who had now reached the water, "BRAX... BRAX... ZOE... BABY! DARRYL!" Charlie screamed as she kept running until she made contact with the water, swimming towards where her unconscious daughter's body lay.

"Baby." Charlie sobbed as she picked her little girl up in her arms before swimming back to shore, placing her at the feet of Sam, Laila and Bianca as she tried to perform CPR on her baby girl.

"BRAX!" She momentarily looked up as Heath had also joined them on the beach, desperately trying to get his brother's attention.

"Sweetheart, wake up please, mummy needs you, baby please... I love you." Charlie cried as she held a limp Zoe in her arms.

"The ambulance is on its way." Heath whispered to Bianca before pulling her into his arms, she was devastated.

"Oi, oi, what's going on?" Charlie turned to see Brax coming out of the water, surf board in tow, she pushed back her dripping wet hair as she glared up at him, tears streaming down her face, "Charlie?" Brax questioned, failing to notice his daughter or register what was going on.

"YOU IDIOT! SHE WAS FOLLOWING YOU, SHE WAS RUNNING TO YOU!" Charlie screamed at him before turning back down to her unconscious daughter.

Brax's face paled as he finally saw the little legs at the end of Charlie's body, with her soaking wet little yellow shoes, "Z-Zo?" Brax questioned, dropping his board as he pushed Charlie aside, taking his daughter in his arms, "Baby?" Brax sobbed as he shook his little girl, "Please wake up, baby please, daddy's sorry, I'm so, so sorry." Brax whispered through his tears as he held his little girl close to his chest.

"Zoe..." Charlie sobbed as she collapsed into the sand in tears, only to be caught by Sam who held her close, desperately trying to comfort her.

Charlie's cries became louder as she listened to a devastated Brax beside her, "Come on monkey." Brax cried, "You wake up now Zoe Ava Buckton, you wake up right now and giggle, tell daddy you were joking, come on baby, do it for daddy... come on."

Brax began shaking when he realised she wasn't waking up. He placed her back down in the sand gently as he saw the paramedics running towards the scene that lay before them.

He allowed himself to be comforted by Laila, just like Charlie was by Sam as the group watched in horror as Zoe's tiny, lifeless body was lifted onto a stretcher, an oxygen mask put around her securely before she was brought towards the ambulance.

_x-x_

Everything became a blur for Charlie and Brax since their little baby was taken from them, they had both subconsciously crawled into the ambulance hand-in-hand, praying their daughter would be okay, but unable to physically speak any words, or mentally think any thoughts.

Now they stood in the hospital corridor, Sam and Laila, Heath and Bianca too as they all awaited news on Zoe. Heath had rung to let Ruby know what was happening, just as Sam did for Matt.

Matt had been a huge part of Charlie's life for the best part of two years, and he deeply considered Charlie, Ruby and Zoe to be a part of his family, so he was just as worried as everyone else when he heard the news, dropping everything he was currently doing, he raced to the hospital to desperately find out if she was going to be okay.

_x-x_

Two hours had passed since Charlie had dragged her lifeless daughter's body from the water and not much had changed, her and Brax hadn't stopped crying, her and Brax hadn't spoken to each other, and her and Brax hadn't received any news as to what their daughter's condition was.

Charlie tugged at the hoodie Heath had given her, she was cold, she was freezing and the only other time she had felt this alone in her life before was when Brax had left her. She hadn't managed to recover her clothes after she found Zoe, she didn't care about her clothes, she didn't care about herself, her whole world was lying in a hospital bed, her life and death placed in the hands of a doctor.

Charlie looked up as she heard her name being called from down the corridor, wiping the tears from her eyes so she could see, she smiled gratefully as Matt paced towards her, she ran the rest of the way and threw herself into his arms limply.

"Baby, it's alright, I'm here now... I'm here." Matt spoke soothingly.

Charlie whispered a small, soft, "Thank you," before desperately holding onto his shirt as she cried out all her tears.

_x-x_

Brax stood at the opposite end of the corridor from Charlie, the same words from her mouth running over and over in his head, '_YOU IDIOT! SHE WAS FOLLOWING YOU, SHE WAS RUNNING TO YOU!' _He wanted to apologise to her, he wanted to explain, but he didn't know what he was apologising for, or how he could explain. He wanted to comfort her and tell her everything would be okay, when the truth is, he didn't even know if it was going to be okay.

He wanted nothing more than to be comforted, like she was with Matt, but he knew there was nobody here, there weren't enough people to go around.

Laila and Sam had each other.

Bianca and Heath had each other.

Charlie and Matt had each other.

But who did Brax have? Nobody.

He was alone.


	19. Chapter 18 part two

_Hehe, I wasn't mean enough to leave it like that, so here's part two, I hope ya'll enjoy it. Now this IS the last update for another few days. Sam x_

_Again- DON'T READ AHEAD! 8-)_

_x-x_

**Chapter 18- part two.**

Charlie pulled away from Matt's embrace, looking up at him she whispered, "W-Where's Brax?"

Matt gave her a small smile before nodding down the hall. Charlie's heart broke again as she turned around to see Brax, his hands placed firmly on the wall for support as his forehead leaned against the cold, off-white wall as he cried his eyes out.

Separating from Matt and untangling her hands from his, she walked past Sam, Laila, Heath and Bianca as she walked towards Brax, her own tears rising again as she could hear his own cries and sniffles.

"Brax." Charlie said softly as she placed her hand on his back.

"I can't do it again," Brax said as he turned to face her, "I can't have you say it's my fault because I just can't deal with it. I can't have an argument with you." Charlie took a deep breath as Brax continued, "You should go and be with Matt because you came over here for me to comfort you, I'm sorry, but it isn't gonna happen, because I can't... my child, my daughter, my innocent, beautiful, tiny baby girl is lying in that hospital bed, her life hanging in the balance, and I, my heart, it's breaking."

Charlie's tears flowed from her eyes like waterfalls as she watched her daughter's father completely break down in front of her, she had never seen him like this before, and she never thought she would, but she knew for once, it had to be her that was going to be the strong one in their relationship, and this time, she had to be there for him, "I know," Charlie stepped forward so her body was touching with his, reaching out she placed her small hands on his cheeks, brushing his tears away as she looked him in the eye, "I know exactly how you feel because she's my baby too, and I know how much you love her, I see it in your eyes every time you look at her, your face lights up when you see her, just like hers does when she sees you." Charlie stroked his right cheek with her thumb as he closed his eyes, listening to her words, "But this time, I'm gonna strong for you, and I'm going to comfort you." Brax opened his eyes and smiled at Charlie's words before he stepped into her open arms, tying his arms around her waist as she held his body firmly close to hers. His head buried itself in the crook of her neck as he breathed in her scent, instantly feeling blessed that they had each other to help themselves through such a difficult time.

Charlie rubbed his back as she placed soft kisses on his bare shoulder blade, Brax, just like Charlie, being another person who had no time to gather his clothes before they came to the hospital, "I know I haven't known her that long, Charlie." Brax sobbed, "But I love her to bits."

"I know you do." Charlie answered sadly as she held him closer to her, "She loves you too."

_x-x_

Another two hours had passed and still, the couple received no news.

It was drawing on 2pm now. Everyone remained at the hospital, with the new addition of Ruby and Xavier.

Charlie and Brax sat beside each other as they stared blankly at the wall opposite them, still waiting on news, Brax's hand remained on Charlie's inner knee, her hand over his, squeezing gently as she trembled, eager to know how Zoe was doing.

Looking up, Charlie's chest tightened when a doctor walked past her, sending her a small and sympathetic smile. Charlie angrily stood up, alarming Brax and everyone around her, "Di-did you see that?" Charlie asked nervously, "That sympathetic sad look he just gave me, that doctor." Charlie shook as Brax stood before her, worried at the state she had turned to, "Oh my god." Charlie breathed, "What if she dies?" Charlie questioned, looking up at Brax, "Oh my god, she's my baby, Brax, she can't die, I mean, she's the reason I got through you leaving, she's the reason I was okay, she's my whole life, her and Ruby, they're my entire world, if she doesn't make it, I, I, I-"

Charlie struggled to breathe as her knees went weak and she buckled, falling to the floor. It took less than a second for Brax's protective instincts to kick in and for him to catch her, "Charlie, baby, you have got to calm down, come on." Brax soothed as he placed gentle kisses on her temple, squeezing her hand as her breathing returned to normal.

Staying in his embrace, Charlie looked up into his eyes and all she was reminded of was the hurt, pain and betrayal he caused her, not the usual comfort, twinkle, love and cheekiness. Ripping herself from his grasp, she stood up, her gaze burning down on him, "Come here." Brax said softly as he stood up, motioning to pull Charlie into his arms again.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Charlie yelled, "I don't need you, I've never needed you, it's always just been me and my baby, things were fine when you weren't around now look what happens when you come back! I've lost Matt, I've lost my ability to trust again, and I could lose my DAUGHTER!" Charlie screamed as her fists found themselves pounding violently against his chest.

"Charlie... Charlie stop." She turned to see Heath pulling her away from Brax. Shaking her head vigorously she couldn't stop thinking that this was the end, that Zoe was going to die and that was it.

Glancing around at the eight pairs of eyes on her, her stomach churned as she thought about her life without Zoe, she didn't have one.

Darting past Heath and Brax she ran towards the toilets, unable to think, unable to speak, all she knew was she felt sick.

_x-x_

Brax watched in horror as Charlie broke-down in front of him, the shock preventing him from acting quickly as she ran past him and towards the toilets. He stood for a minute, considering what to do before following the path she had made, into the ladies toilets. Ignoring the women yelling at him to leave, he stepped into the cubicle he found Charlie in, she hadn't even bothered to lock the door as her head was stuck down the toilet, "Charlie," Brax said softly as to not alarm her as he crouched down beside her, holding her hair back as she continued to throw up,

"I'm so sorry." Charlie mumbled before throwing up again.

Satisfied as to when she was finished, she pulled a long roll of tissue from the dispenser and wiped her mouth before standing up and walking over to the sink, rinsing out her mouth and washing her face, Brax leaning against the wall adjacent to the sinks as he studied her in the mirror, they were both a mess.

_x-x_

Walking back down the corridor towards where they once were, Charlie grabbed hold of Brax's hand as she caught sight of Sid where the other members of their family were, carrying a clipboard, "Sid, what's happening?" Brax asked as he squeezed Charlie's hand, watching as Sid prepared to give his news,

"Well, she swallowed a lot of water, and being so young, even though you got her out pretty quickly Charlie, it could have been fatal."

"Could?" Charlie asked this time.

"She's a fighter, she's going to be absolutely fine."

"Like her mum and dad." Heath smiled.

"Oh thank god." Charlie and Brax sighed in relief.

"You can go and see her shortly."

Charlie nodded, "Thank you Sid, thank you so much." Charlie grinned widely through her tears as she turned to Brax, "Our baby's a fighter." Charlie smiled as she stepped into his arms.

"Yeah." Brax replied softly, kissing her forehead and her nose, laughing lightly as Charlie moved her head upwards, pecking his lips. Charlie pulled back to see him grinning down at her,

"Don't go getting any ideas, I'm just-"

"Happy." Brax finished for her, "And don't worry, I wasn't." He grinned before he pecked her lips, "Let's go see her." Brax smiled before squeezing her hand as he led her towards their baby's hospital room.

Upon entering Zoe's room, it killed Charlie and Brax to see their baby hooked up to so many machines, but it was a huge comfort to them knowing she would be okay.

Taking a seat at the left side of her bed, Brax instantly took her tiny hand in his large one, Charlie doing the same as she took a seat at her right side. Charlie smiled as she looked up to see Brax holding out his spare hand for her to take, smiling, Charlie placed her hand in his as they both carefully studied their daughter.

Charlie smiled as Zoe stirred before slowly opening her eyes, as she looked at her mother. Charlie removed her hand from Brax's as she placed her hand on Zoe's before placing her other hand on her daughter's forehead as she stroked the hair back from her face, "Mamma." Zoe muttered as her Braxton grin crept onto her face, causing both her parents to smile.

"Hey my beautiful princess." Charlie smiled before standing up, kissing her cheek, forehead, nose and lips. "You scared mummy, so, so much." Charlie whispered.

"Sowwy." Zoe whispered back before coughing.

"Are you okay, sweetie?"

"It hurt." Zoe sighed lightly.

"I know sweetheart, but you've been so brave so far, you just keep on going, okay? Mummy and daddy are so, so proud of you."

Zoe smiled lightly before speaking, "Dadda?"

"I'm here, honey." Brax smiled as he leaned forward in his chair, clasping both of his hands around Zoe's. "You scared me to death baby, I love you so much." Zoe nodded before reaching her arms out to him, Brax smiled before sitting beside her on the bed, pulling her into his arms gently, he smiled as she copied the gesture to Charlie, who smiled back at her tearfully before sitting beside her daughter on the bed as Brax put his arm around both Charlie and Zoe, holding both girls close.

"Lowe mamma." Zoe whispered as she looked up at her mother.

"I love you too sweetheart, I love you too."

_x-x_

_-2 days later.-_

Brax sighed as he entered the hospital to see Zoe looking sadly at the yellow shoes he bought her, covered in sand and still damp from the events that occurred two days ago.

"Baby, I told you, mummy will sort them." Charlie told her, placing the rest of her stuff in her bag before looking up, smiling when she saw Brax. "Hey you." She smiled.

"Hey." Brax smiled back before walking over to Zoe, "How's my monkey?" Brax asked as he gently kissed her forehead. She still didn't feel on top form,

"I okay." Zoe sighed before reaching her arms out to Brax,

"Don't worry bub." Brax smiled, "Daddy's gonna make you feel better." Zoe shook her head as if to say 'you can't', immediately noticing this, Brax looked up at Charlie, "Mummy, isn't it right that I have excellent capabilities at making people feel better?" Brax asked her.

Charlie sighed before nodding, "It's true baby, he does."

Zoe giggled before kissing Brax's cheek, "Kay." She grinned before snuggling into his chest as he lifted her into his arms,

"We ready to go?" He smiled as he looked over at Charlie.

"Uh-huh." She returned his smile before following him out of the hospital.

_x-x_

Charlie laughed as Brax carried Zoe from the car to the house, "I cans walk." Zoe sighed as she looked up at her daddy.

"I know you can princess, daddy's just looking out for you." Brax replied smugly as he waited for Charlie to open the front door. "Now straight to bed, missy."

"No tired." Zoe shook her head.

"Baby, it's 7:30, you're going straight to bed." Charlie said sternly, Zoe pouted as she cuddled close to her father, "Good night, monkey." Charlie smiled before kissing Zoe's forehead.

"Stowie?" Charlie smiled as she listened to Zoe talking to Brax as he began climbing the stairs.

"Sure thing baby, sure thing." Brax kissed his daughter's forehead before carrying her into her bedroom for bed.

_x-x_

"She get to bed okay?" Charlie smiled as she came back home with a bag of Chinese food,

"Just fine." Brax smiled before he motioned to stand up.

"Don't get up, I'll bring it in." Charlie laughed lightly, "Beer?"

"Please," Brax smiled as he walked away before turning back to the television.

"Dinner is served." Charlie grinned before handing Brax a plate with several various items of Chinese food.

"Jesus." Brax chuckled, "How much do you think I eat?" He laughed.

"Oh shut it, I know you have a big appetite." Charlie giggled before sitting down beside him, grabbing the remote from his hand,

"Hey." Brax sighed.

"My house, my TV, my rules." Charlie grinned before cheekily nudging him in the ribs as she changed the channel and dug into her food.

_x-x_

"I'm stuffed." Charlie groaned as she put her plate down on the table in front of her before resting her head on Brax's shoulder.

"That's what you get for picking food off my plate, and you say _I've _got a big appetite." Brax chuckled.

"Oi, watch it you." Charlie grinned before slapping his chest as she looked up at him.

"Charlie, you know how sorry I am about all this. She wouldn't have run into the water if she didn't see me."

Charlie tiredly shook her head as her hand rested on his upper thigh, "It's not your fault, you know it isn't."

"It was." Brax argued.

"Well, I should've been watching her properly, if I was, she wouldn't have run away."

"Don't blame yourself." Charlie raised an eyebrow at Brax, "Okay, nobody's to blame, deal?"

"Deal." Charlie shook his hand before snuggling into him.

_x-x_

Brax laughed lightly as he looked down to see Charlie peacefully sleeping in his arms. Slipping his arm underneath her legs, whilst his hand clung around her waist, he picked her up and walked up the stairs, gently placing her in her bed. He removed the t-shirt and hoodie she was wearing before going to her wardrobe and pulling out some warm pyjamas before putting them on her, pulling the duvet over her and placing a gentle kiss on her temple before going back downstairs.

_x-x_

Charlie rolled over and read her bedside clock, _12am_. She sighed as she heard the TV on downstairs, tiresomely she crawled out of her bed and plodded down the stairs.

Stopping in her tracks Charlie grinned as she saw Brax asleep on the couch. She turned off the television before waking him up.

"Mmm." Brax grunted tiredly, he never was a morning person.

"Brax, wake up." Charlie shook him.

"What, Charlie?" Brax asked, his voice laced with fatigue.

Charlie slipped his shoes off before removing his t-shirt and his jeans, taking his hand and pulling him to his feet she led him to her bedroom before pushing him onto the bed and crawling in beside him.

Brax smiled as Charlie was using him as her form of comfort and safety, no one else, he kissed her temple before holding her close to him as they both fell into a deep sleep.

_x-x_

_-2 days later.-_

Since Zoe had been released from hospital, Brax had been sleeping over at Charlie's house in the guest bedroom, making sure they had everything they needed and giving both Charlie and Ruby a break from looking after Zoe when she woke up at all hours.

"I think I'm gonna stay at mine tonight." Brax smiled as he walked into the kitchen having finally gotten Zoe to sleep.

"Alright." Charlie smiled lightly, unable to disguise the disappointment in her voice. With Brax being here, she was finally starting to piece together what was missing in their relationship, seeing him with Zoe, and seeing him in the hospital, she was pretty confident she was ready. "You could actually, stay one more night?" Charlie asked as she walked towards Brax, lacing her fingers with his.

"I eh... eh?" Brax asked, his confusion clear.

"You know what I mean, Braxton." Charlie said seductively before biting his bottom lip.

"Have you been drinking?" Brax asked as he gently pushed her away.

Charlie shook her head, "I want you... I need you." Charlie told him bluntly before taking his hand and leading him towards her bedroom, "I'm ready." She grinned before pushing him back onto her bed, crawling on top as her lips met his in a passionate kiss.

"You... have no... idea... how much... I've... wanted... this." Brax mumbled between her kisses.

"I've got a pretty good idea." Charlie mumbled against his lips, squealing as he flipped her over so he could be in control, "Mm, wait." Charlie sighed, pushing him back.

"I knew it." Brax sighed, "Too good to be true."

"No just... take it slow? Maybe we shouldn't rush into this." Charlie smiled hopefully at Brax.

"I'd love that." Brax grinned before kissing her lips, "Just so long as it's with you."

"Mmm." Charlie smiled before kissing his lips again, "So, are you going to spend the night?"

"No." Brax shook his head.

"Why?" Charlie asked, disheartened.

"I can't trust myself sleeping in the same bed as someone as hot as you." Brax chuckled,

"You've done it before." Charlie argued.

"Yes, but that's because it hasn't been almost 3 years since you've been intimate with that person, trust me, time changes things, _a lot_." Brax laughed.

Charlie smiled before making another suggestion, "Guest bedroom then?"

"I'd sneak into your bed and jump you."

Charlie giggled before kissing his lips again, "Goodnight then, honey."

"Goodnight beautiful." Brax smiled before kissing her lips walking towards her bedroom door, soon turning around and pacing back to a beaming Charlie, "Who am I kidding? That wasn't a goodnight kiss."

Charlie giggled excitedly as Brax collapsed on her bed, pulling her into his arms as he kissed her passionately, "That... was one hell of a kiss." Charlie panted as she rested her head against Brax's.

"Sure was." Brax smirked before kissing her temple, "I'll see you later, Charlotte." He winked as he stood up.

"Mmm. Goodbye Darryl."

Charlie giggled as Brax saluted her before turning and leaving her house. Lying back against the pillows, Charlie pulled the duvet over herself, excitedly she closed her eyes, and finally managed to sleep.

_x-x_

_Thanks for reading 8-) I didn't plan on ending it like this or taking this turn of events, I happen to change my mind a lot when it comes to the direction my stories take. BUT; lots of drama ahead so hope you guys will enjoy it all and I hope you enjoyed this one :-)_


	20. Chapter 19

_Hey guys, sorry for the delay between updates, like I said it would be, it has been a bit of a hectic week 8-)_

_I'm hoping to be updating more regularly these days as the story is getting more interesting, just remember to keep the faith and hang in there and I hope you enjoy this one :-)_

_x-x_

**Chapter 19.**

_-2 days later: Zoe's making a speedy recovery and back to her usual, cheeky self. Charlie and Brax have been doing well, still taking things slow.-_

Charlie sighed as she walked past the table Zoe was sitting at, giggling as she flung a piece of pasta and Charlie's head, "ZOE AVA BUCKTON!" Charlie shouted, "You eat properly." She warned, only earning more giggling from a smothered in pasta sauce Zoe. "Gosh, I think daddy made you mental the other night, hm."

"AND HEAF." Zoe screamed with a mouthful of pasta.

"Come on Zoe, you're forgetting your Buckton side, don't let complete Braxtoness consume you."

"OI, US BRAXTONS ARE QUITE A CATCH I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW!" Charlie grinned as she immediately recognised his voice, turning away from Zoe she walked through the hallway and towards the front door, grinning when she saw Brax waiting to be let in, "Yeah that's right, Buckton, I heard you blaming me."

"Mm, you'll find out why in a minute." Charlie told him as she opened the draught door and let him in.

"Eh, looks like someone's an adventurous eater, you've got sauce on your forehead." Brax chuckled before wiping it off with his finger, and then proceeding to lick his finger, "Mm, it's nice." He grinned before lightly kissing her lips, "And some more there." Brax laughed as he licked the side of Charlie's mouth, causing her to giggle,

"It's not me, it's your bloody daughter." Charlie sighed, "You made her mental that night she stayed with you and Heath."

"How is my monkey?" Brax asked.

"Go in and look at her." Charlie spoke flatly as she pushed him towards the dining area where Zoe's big green eyes twinkled as she looked up at her daddy, she began gurgling as Brax shook his head at her.

"Oh good lord." Brax mumbled as he looked at his daughter, her face, arms, hair and clothes covered in pasta sauce, "A very dirty monkey."

"She won't eat it either," Charlie sighed, "She'll throw it, and wipe it all over herself, but won't eat it."

"Princess." Brax grinned as he pulled up a seat beside, "You gotta eat, honey." Zoe shook her head as she looked up at her father, "Fine then, daddy's going home if you don't eat."

"NO!" Zoe shook her head vigorously as she looked up at Brax with watery eyes, "No." She repeated quietly as her bottom lip started to tremble.

"Oi." Brax warned as he lightly pinched her bottom lip, "None of this." He shook his head before kissing the top of her head, "Are you going to eat then, bub?"

"Kay." Zoe sighed as she leaned closer to him.

"Good girl." Brax smirked up at Charlie before taking the face wipe she extended to him, "Let's clean you up a little bit first." Zoe giggled as Brax cleaned her face and arms before picking up her pasta as he began feeding his daughter.

_x-x_

"Baby, it's time for your bath." Charlie told Zoe as she walked into the living room, motioning to lift her out of her high chair.

Zoe shook her head and slapped her mother's arms away, "NO!" She cried.

"Zoe, you need to go for your bath, _now_." Charlie warned.

"No." Zoe shook her head as she looked past Charlie to see Brax come down the hallway, from the bathroom.

"Monkey, are you misbehaving for your mummy?" Brax asked as he looked down at his daughter, she shook her head as she peered up at Brax.

"Yeah she is." Charlie snapped before she began clearing the food off the table and bringing it into the kitchen. Brax shook his head and gave Zoe's hair a quick ruffle before following Charlie into the kitchen

"Charlie." Brax sighed as he leant against the counter, studying her.

"What?" She asked.

"Are you alright?" Brax asked softly.

"It's just hard to look after her when she misbehaves so much." Charlie sighed as she turned around to face Brax, running a hand over her face, "She's not even two years old yet."

"Yeah, but she's half Braxton." Brax laughed before pulling Charlie into his arms, "You know what we're like."

"Mmm, only too well." Brax smiled as Charlie leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"MAMMA... DADDA!"Zoe screamed from the table.

"I'll give her a bath." Brax smiled, kissing the tip of Charlie's nose before walking back out to Zoe. "Come on naughty girl, daddy's taking you for a bath, no arguments."

Zoe nodded before stretching her arms out to Brax, "Not so fast little one, I'm not getting covered in pasta too." Brax chuckled before removing his t-shirt and slinging it over the back of one of the chairs. He removed Zoe's bib before lifting her into his arms, turning around to see Charlie staring at him with a raised eyebrow, her eyes studying him from his torso upwards, he winked cheekily at her before walking up the stairs and into the bathroom.

_x-x_

"So..." Charlie walked into the bathroom as Brax was rubbing shampoo into Zoe's hair, "What went on at dinner the other night?" Charlie asked as she put the toilet lid down so she could sit on it.

"Heath's new take on how to eat pasta," Brax laughed, "Involving throwing it, flicking it and rubbing it on your body."

Charlie sighed and shook her head, "He's such a child at heart."

"That he is, she loved it though."

"Mm," Charlie agreed, "She adores her uncle Heaf." Brax grinned before he began washing the shampoo out of Zoe's hair, "I'm gonna go for a shower, you alright to get her into her pyjamas too?" Charlie asked Brax.

"Uh-huh, sure am." Brax smiled before turning around to face Charlie, looking at her expectantly with puckered lips, "Come over here." Brax grinned. Charlie let out a small giggled before getting up and walking over to him, placing a soft kiss on his lips before running her hand across his chest and strutting out of the bathroom as seductively as she good, laughing as she heard Brax groan from behind her.

_x-x_

Charlie jumped as she came out of her ensuite in her underwear, her wet hair tied into a loose bun, to see Brax lying down on her bed, still wearing no top, he turned to look at her with a grin on his face, his grin faltered and his eyes widened as he scanned her body up and down. "Oh holy mamma." Brax mumbled under his breath.

Charlie grinned before slowly walking towards her bed, "What was that, ?" Brax simply shook his head as his mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. Charlie giggled before placing the palms of her hands on the bed as she lifted her body onto it, crawling her way up to Brax, "I see you're still topless." Charlie grinned.

"Mmm, looks like we're about even." Brax chuckled as he held his hands out to Charlie, Charlie took his hands as she settled her left leg in between both his legs, placing her right on the other side as she sat down on his left thigh, lowering her body onto his. "Uh, Charlie." Brax let out a small groan as Charlie placed her hands on his chest, his skin burning underneath her touch as she grinded her body down onto his forcefully.

"Where's my baby?" Charlie asked as she leant her head closer to his, tilting it to the right as their lips prepared to meet.

Brax gulped before he mumbled, "She's busy, watching The Smurfs."

"Mmm, okay." Charlie and Brax both grinned at each other before their lips soon met, passion quickly taking over as Brax flipped Charlie onto her back so he could be in control, Charlie let out a small giggle before grabbing his hips, pulling his body back down on top of hers.

"DADDA BWAX." Zoe yelled before she began crawling up the stairs.

"Brax." Charlie giggled as Brax nibbled her ear lobe and kissed down her neck, "Brax, she's coming up the stairs!" Charlie laughed as Brax continued in his ministrations. Charlie wrapped her legs around his waist, squeezing him tightly so she had control before flipping him back over so she straddled his waist, her lips pecking his before she quickly rolled off him and pulled her dressing gown on, tying it up just in time before Zoe came crawling into the room.

Brax laughed as he remained lying on Charlie's bed, flat on his stomach as he glared down at his daughter. She giggled as she looked up at him before standing up and standing in front of him so their faces were level, Brax grinned before he whispered, "Does daddy get a kiss, beautiful?" Zoe grinned before kissing his lips, and then his forehead before placing her tiny hand on the top of his head as she looked over at Charlie.

"I've got something for you, bub." Charlie grinned at her daughter, picking up her clean and dry little yellow shoes, before she placed them in Zoe's hands.

Zoe squealed as she put her shoes in Brax's hands before hugging her mother's leg, "TANKOO MAMMA!"

Charlie smiled down at her daughter, "You're welcome, baby." Charlie ruffled her hair before taking the shoes off Brax as she walked towards Zoe's room with Zoe following, "I thought daddy put a movie on for you?" Charlie asked as she put Zoe's shoes away before turning and looking down at her daughter.

"I tired mamma." Zoe rubbed her eyes as she looked up at Charlie.

"You want to go to bed, sweetie?" Charlie asked as she sat down on the end of her bed, lifting her onto her knee just as Brax appeared in the doorway. Zoe nodded before snuggling into her mother's chest.

Charlie stood up, pulling back the duvet as she placed Zoe into her bed before pulling the duvet over her and kissing her goodnight, "Would you like a story?" Charlie asked softly as she sat on the side of Zoe's bed, stroking back her tiny curls. Zoe shook her head as she closed her eyes and got comfortable,

"Too tired." She whispered.

"Okay," Charlie kissed the tip of her nose and her temple, "Daddy's just gonna say goodnight, baby." Zoe gave a faint smile as Charlie stood up, walking past Brax, he gave her hand a small squeeze before he said goodnight to his little girl.

_x-x_

Charlie smiled as she walked into the living room with a glass of wine for herself and a beer for Brax to see him standing in the living room, waiting for her, "Hey sexy." He grinned when he saw her.

"Hey honey." Charlie smiled before placing his beer and her wine down on the coffee table. "Did she get to sleep okay?"

"She was out like a light before I'd even given her a goodnight kiss." Brax chuckled as he pulled Charlie into his arms.

"Mmmm, well, I wouldn't mind having it on her behalf." Charlie smirked seductively as she looked up at Brax.

"Is that right?" Brax grinned as he looked down at her, "She still got it by the way, she just wasn't awake to witness it."

"Oh just shut up and kiss me-" Charlie was cut off as Brax's lips urgently meeting hers.

Charlie smiled against Brax's lips before stepping further into his embrace, pushing her weight onto him, letting out a small squeal as they tumbled backwards onto the couch, Brax shook his head at her before leaning forward as he captured Charlie's lips again. His hands slid up her legs and under her dressing-gown so they were resting on her backside, keeping her body held tightly to his.

"OH MY GOSH!" Charlie and Brax both broke apart and laughed as Ruby stood in the doorway, absolutely mortified by what she saw.

"Sorry Rubes," Charlie giggled before untangling herself from Brax as she stood up.

"All I've done for the past two days is come home to see you both getting it on, on this very couch, leave it for the bedroom!"

Charlie looked sheepishly at Brax who bore a huge grin on his face, "Don't worry, we will."

"Oh." Ruby scoffed, "Brax, that's disgusting." She quickly scurried off before hearing anymore.

Charlie shook her head before walking back into Brax's arms, lightly hitting his chest, "Cheeky." She grinned before placing a soft kiss on his lips before they both tumbled back onto the couch again, just to relax and spend time together.

_x-x_

_-The next day.-_

Charlie smiled as she walked into the Surf Club on her break to see Brax at the juice bar, she quickly snuck up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist, covering his eyes, "Boo!" She giggled as he quickly unravelled himself from her as he turned around with an unimpressed look on his face.

"Oh it's you." Brax laughed as he kissed her cheek.

"Who did you think it was?" Charlie asked with a huge smile on her face.

"I don't know, just not you." Brax smiled before looking her up and down dressed in her uniform, doing his best to swallow the lump in his throat, seeing her in her uniform always turned him on.

"You alright there?" Charlie asked as she moved around to catch his gaze.

"Uh-huh." Brax finally broke his stare as he fixed his gaze on her eyes, "It's just been a while since I've seen you in your uniform, that's all." He smiled as he recognised the all too familiar blush spread across her cheeks. "Are you on your break?"

"Uh-huh." Charlie nodded as she bit her lip to fight the smile that was starting to make her face ache.

"Fancy a juice?" Brax asked, nodding to the bar behind them.

"Sure." Charlie smiled.

"Orange and passion fruit smoothie, is it still your favourite?" Brax questioned.

Charlie grinned widely and nodded, "It is." Brax smiled, "I can't believe you remembered."

"Hard to forget." Brax grinned, "You grab a table and I'll be over in a minute."

"Oh, I'll give you the mon-"

"Don't insult me and finish that sentence." Brax sighed as he shook his head at her.

"Okay," Charlie held her hands up defensively, "I'll be over there." She giggled before pointing over to a table before going over and taking a seat.

"One orange and passion fruit smoothie." Brax smiled, placing Charlie's juice in front of her.

"Thanking you." Charlie giggled lightly as she took a sip of her juice. "Nu-uh." Charlie shook her head as Brax sat opposite her before patting the stool beside her, Brax laughed before changing his seat so he was sitting beside Charlie, watching in interest as she slid her hands up his thighs before leaning forward as her lips brushed past his ear, "So, Bianca and Liam have Zoe tonight, I was thinking, you could come over, and we could spend some time together? _Alone._" Charlie asked with raised eyebrows before placing a soft kiss on Brax's neck as her hands slid under his black work-shirt so they were sitting on his bare hips.

Brax grinned stupidly as her hands tickled his bare skin, "I'd like that, I'd really, _really _like that."

Charlie grinned back before kissing his lips, "Good, well I finish work at 6, so you come over any time after that." Charlie smiled before pecking his lips again.

"Speaking of work, I just need to nip up to Angelo's and check on something." Charlie nodded as Brax placed a soft kiss on her temple before making his way up the stairs and into his restaurant.

_x-x_

Charlie sighed as she slurped up the rest of her smoothie, Brax still hadn't returned and it'd been almost 20 minutes since he'd left. Charlie sighed before standing up and heading up the stairs towards Angelo's, Charlie froze at the entrance when she heard two all too familiar voices,

Brax and Ali.

"Brax, I don't think I should work here anymore, the other night was great, but like you said the first time, it should've have happened, you, Charlie and Zoe are a beautiful little family, I can't ruin that, I like her, she's lovely, and she deserves to be happy, with you." She heard Ali mumble quietly.

Charlie's heart momentarily stopped beating as the words rang in her ear drums. Her head pounded as she stepped forward to make her presence known, her gaze fixating on Brax.

"What other night?" Charlie finally found her voice. Brax and Ali both spun around, Brax's face immediately dropped. Ali quickly made herself scarce, leaving just Charlie and Brax in the empty restaurant, "Brax?" Charlie prompted as her eyes began to water.

"The night Zoe was in the hospital." Brax admitted.

Charlie's mouth fell open at his confession, "W-what?" Charlie rubbed her temple as she tried to register the information, "Oh... oh my god." Charlie whispered as she looked up at Brax before backing away from him, "You were sleeping with her when our daughter was in hospital?" Brax bit his lip as he continued to look at the floor, "_You _slept with _her_ when _our _daughter was in a hospital bed? Fighting for her life, with me by her side, holding her hand, crying my heart out, worried to death that she wasn't gonna pull through, and you were having sex with Ali?" Brax raised his eyes to meet Charlie and she could see the remorse but it did nothing to reduce her anger and disgust with his behaviour, "I don't believe you." Charlie mumbled sadly, "You're everything I thought you weren't Brax, I can't believe I was stupid enough to _ever _fall for you."

"Charlie, I'm not like I used to be, I promise, I-" Brax pleaded, only to be interrupted by Charlie.

"Your promises mean absolutely nothing to me, Brax, _nothing, _they're pathetic and empty, just like you."

Charlie did her best to fight back tears as she looked at the man she was once proud to love, proud to call her boyfriend, proud to call the father of her daughter, now she felt nothing but disgust and shame. "YOU LIED TO ME!" Charlie screamed as her fists violently pounded against his chest before she stepped out of his grasp, "You filthy liar." Charlie whispered before the tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Charlie, just-"

"YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE." Charlie interrupted again, "You always mess things up, Brax, always."

Brax attempted to grab Charlie's hand but she ripped it from his grasp as she turned away and made her way towards the stairs, "No, Charlie wait!" Brax lunged forward as he ran towards Charlie, "Baby, please-"

"I'm not your baby!" Charlie yelled as she turned to give him one final glare, "I'm not your baby." She whispered before she turned from him again.

Brax groaned before jogging to catch up with her again, grabbing her arm before she mounted the stairs, "Charlie..." Brax began again as his grip tightened on her arm.

"LET GO!" Charlie shouted before ripping her arm from his grasp, tripping backwards and tumbling down the stairs as she did so.

"CHARLIE!" Brax screamed as he ran down the stairs after her. "Oh god, no." Brax breathed as he ran over to her motionless body at the bottom of the stairs, gently and carefully turning her face to his, knowing she shouldn't be moved much. "Babe... baby please, just wake up Charlie, please."

Brax's eyes welled with tears as Charlie remained lifeless, "Charlie." Brax cried as he gently tapped her cheek, "Baby, please." He whispered as he placed soft, gentle kisses over her face, "Wake up for me, please, come on, I need you, Zoe, your daughter needs you, our b-baby girl." Brax looked up to see a few people had gathered around to watch the horrific scene that lay before them, "CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Brax shouted, "Someone... call an ambulance." His voice became significantly softer as he looked down at Charlie. Placing a soft kiss on her forehead, he hoped and prayed she'd be okay.

_x-x_

Brax had called Bianca to let her know what had happened and to make sure Zoe wasn't told anything about it, she'd only cry her eyes out and Bianca and Liam wouldn't be able to stop her, the only person that would, was Charlie.

Standing in the hospital corridor, Brax fiddled with the ring on his index finger nervously as his body shook, hoping Charlie would be okay.

He looked up and let a loud groan escape his lips as Ruby ran towards him, "IDIOT! YOU IDIOT!" She screamed as she stopped in front of him, "Did you push her?" She asked as her gaze burned into him.

"WHAT?" Brax yelled, "Are you crazy? Rubes I'd never do that, she was angry and she pulled herself out of my grasp, she tripped and fell."

"If she doesn't make it this is your fault, she's got a 22 month old daughter, you want Zoe to grow up without a mom, and what about me? I need her, she's all I've got!"

"RUBES STOP IT!" Brax shouted, "Just stop, you've got me, and Zoe's got me, and Charlie's so strong, she'll be 'right."

"Brax, I'm warning you, if she-"

"SHUT UP!" Brax yelled, "JUST SHUT UP." He took a deep breath before his eyes met Ruby's, "My entire world is in that hospital bed, minus Zoe. The only woman I've ever loved, the only woman I ever will love and I know I fucked up and I probably always will, because I'm an idiot, and I can't ever see something good when I've got it, but I love her so much, and if you think I'm gonna stand here, and take this shit, you're wrong."

"I'm sorry." Ruby whispered before she burst into tears, falling into Brax's open embrace, "I'm so, so sorry." Ruby repeated as she sobbed into Brax's chest. Both of them imagining the worst that if Charlie didn't pull through; neither of them would be able to cope.

_x-x_

_I'm guessing you guys didn't like it ;o anyway, hang in there!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Thanks for the wonderful reviews, hope you enjoy this one, like I said I'm trying to update more often so here goes!_

_Hope it's okay, I know it's shorter than usual; so sorry about that. 8-) Oh and don't skip to the end!_

**Chapter 20.**

Brax and Ruby sprung up from their seats as Sid Walker approached them with a clipboard.

"Twice in one week, I take it the Bucktons quite like hospitals." Sid smiled softly at the pair stood before him, Brax smiled weakly at his attempt at sarcasm before looking at him expectantly for news on Charlie's condition. "At first we thought Charlie might have suffered from some sort of brain damage or memory problems due to the fall and the bump to the head she took, but she's come around and she knows my name, and she's been asking after Ruby and Zoe, so we've come to the conclusion that she's fine. We've also carried out several scans and x-rays to reveal there's no damage to her spine or any abnormalities."

"Thank god." Ruby and Brax breathed a sigh of relief, "Can we see her?" Ruby asked hopefully.

Sid nodded, "Of course, just ensure she stays calm and relaxed, she needs to rest so don't keep her talking for too long."

"No, we won't Sid, thank you." Ruby smiled before she moved past Sid and towards Charlie's room, shortly followed by Brax.

"Hey honey." Charlie glowed as she looked up to see Ruby walk into her hospital room.

"Hey mom." Ruby grinned before running to the side of Charlie's bed, hugging her tightly, "I was so scared for you, after Brax called all I could think about was the worst happening to you."

"I'm fine now baby, just fine." Charlie smiled as she held her daughter close to her, placing a soft kiss on her temple.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked as pulled away and looked up at her mother. Charlie nodded, "Brax told me what happened."

The second mention of his name within seconds caused Charlie to burst into tears, "H-he keeps stuffing up." Charlie sobbed.

"Charlie, seeing you with Matt at the hospital broke his heart; he just used Ali for comfort."

"Let me guess, he told you that." Charlie snapped.

"No, no Charlie, I saw how he looked at the pair of you the other day, it broke his heart because I can finally see it now, he loves you so much, he's in love with you, and I don't think for a second now that he ever fell out of love with you."

"Then why is he acting like this?"

"Because he's lonely Charlie, so lonely, and it's worse when he sees you getting comfort from another guy."

Ruby stopped talking as Charlie looked up to see Brax in the doorway, a small, sympathetic smile on his face, "Get out." Charlie whispered as he stepped closer.

"Please Charlie, I just need to know you're okay."

"I'm fine, now go." Charlie snapped as she sat up in her bed defensively.

"Nuh." Brax said adamantly as he glared at Charlie.

"GET OUT!" Charlie screamed, alarming both Brax and Ruby as the machine monitoring her heart rate suddenly increased, "I HATE YOU, GET OUT!"

Ruby stood up abruptly as she watched the doctors and nurses flood into Charlie's room, "Ruby we said not to get her worked up." Sid sighed as he prepared an injection for Charlie.

"It was Brax, I'm s-sorry, what is that?" Ruby asked, pointing to the needle,

"It's a sedative, to calm her down and help her sleep." Sid said softly before injecting Charlie with the fluid, and soon enough, her body went still and Charlie drifted out on consciousness.

_x-x_

A few hours later, Ruby and Brax were still seated in the hospital, right outside Charlie's room, waiting for her to wake up, "Brax I think it's best if I talk to her first, alone." Ruby said softly.

"Rubes I just-"Brax trembled.

"Brax I know." Ruby interrupted. "But she's devastated, you only have to look at her to see how upset she is, please just let me go in and calm her down first." Brax nodded before looking into Charlie's room,

"She's awake." He said softly as he leaned back into his seat.

Ruby gave him a soft smile, running her hand up and down his arm before she walked back into Charlie's room. Charlie instantly looked up and Ruby knew she had been crying, already, "R-Rubes." Charlie muttered, "Why does he keep breaking my heart?"

"Oh, mum." Ruby sighed before quickly rushing to her mother's bedside, taking her in her arms as she gently rocked and soothed her. "He's hurting too, Charlie, so much... he just needs to see you to know if you're okay."

Charlie nodded lightly in acknowledgement of Ruby's words before she wiped her ears and looked up at her daughter, "So, how are you coping looking after Zoe?"

"Actually, I'm not." Ruby admitted.

"Then who is?" Charlie jolted upright at Ruby's words.

"Brax has taken her over to his place for a few nights while you heel up, and get better."

"Well, bring her home." Charlie snapped defensively, "I don't want her anywhere near him."

"Charlie, you're being a bit extreme, he's her father."

"Ruby-"

"No Charlie." Ruby snapped, "I'm sick of this, all those times I told you not to see Brax because he was an awful guy, and all those times you promised me he was better than that, now what? It's all gone out the window because _you _are jealous that he can move on if you say no? You're being selfish Charlie, and it isn't fair to punish Zoe for whatever's going on between the two of you, she loves Brax and you know that, you can see it clearly. And in fact he's the only one who could get her to stop screaming and crying when she thought her mamma was gonna die, so you should be thanking him!"

"I... I'm sorry." Charlie mumbled quietly, "I just miss her, and I want her to be looked after."

"And Brax will do that, Charlie, better than anyone else." Ruby took hold of her mother's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Anyway, why won't you let me bring her in? She wants her mamma."

"No, she's been in hospitals too much lately, Rubes, first Cheryl, and then herself, me as well is too much for her, it's a depressing atmosphere."

Brax smiled as he stood at the doorway, hearing Charlie care so much about her daughter, she always put her children before herself, standing in the doorway, Brax made his presence known by giving a gently knock on the door, Charlie looked up, sending a tiny, faint smile as she saw him, allowing him to determine that it was okay for him to come in.

Ruby stood up and walked towards the door, "Brax, if you mess this up again, I swear to god, you can get out of our lives for good, including Zoe's." She warned harshly as she stood beside him.

"Don't worry." Brax smiled "I don't intend to."

Brax smiled lightly as he walked towards Charlie, taking a seat at the foot of her bed, "Why do you do it?" Charlie asked weakly as she tried to make herself comfortable.

"I don't know." Brax mumbled.

"Your only daughter, your _only _child was in hospital, and you were off fucking some slut? She could have died, Brax!"

"Charlie, I'm so so-"

"DON'T." Charlie yelled, her heart monitor beeping a tad faster and louder, "Don't insult me with your empty, meaningless apologies." Charlie let out a heavy sigh as she looked up at Brax, "It's a shame Zoe loves you so much, she can't see you for what you really are."

The words cut through him like a knife, although Brax was sure that Charlie still underestimated the impact her words had on him. Brax began shaking his head, determined to show Charlie that the man she fell in love with once was still there, and he was going to prove he could be a great dad. "I'm one big mess; you know that, the only thing that's ever held me together is you." Brax admitted.

"And in the two and a half years we were apart you couldn't adapt to look after yourself for once in your life, to hold it together yourself instead of putting all the blame on me because you're too weak to look after yourself?" Charlie held back her sobs as she watched the tears escape Brax's eyes as he looked down at his hands, playing with the index ring on his finger, "Brax, I love you." Charlie whispered in a defeatist manner.

Brax's head snapped up at her words, "W...w-what?"

"I love you," Charlie sobbed before she broke down and tears, "And once again, I was so, so stupid to let myself fall for you again because I thought you had changed, but who am I kidding? Bad-boys never change, do they? _Criminals _never change." Charlie wiped her eyes before looking over at Brax who looked like he could have exploded with anger with himself, "I was finally ready, Brax, I trusted you, I loved you, but that means nothing now, because I'm not doing this again."

"No." Brax shook his head before edging closer to Charlie, "Charlie, look, you love me... you finally fell in love with me again, now I can't let you go."

"You have to." Charlie cried, "Because I am not, _not_ doing this again." Brax edged closer to her on the bed, this time taking her hand in his but Charlie was quick to rip it out of his grasp, "Five months, Brax, you've been back five months and in that time I've learned to like you, trust you, respect you and I've fallen in love with you all over again, but we can't be together now I don't trust you anymore, you're unbelievable, Brax, un-fucking-believable."

"Baby please," Brax pleaded, "I'll do anything."

"NO!" Charlie yelled, "No. You have the audacity to sit there and think I'm _so_ gullible that I'll be taking you back again? Don't worry; I have well and truly learnt my lesson now."

Brax looked at her with nothing but pure hurt in his eyes, her words were slowly killing him and they only made him angrier with himself for having not been honest with her again, even if she was angry when he told her he'd slept with Ali again, she could have forgiven him, and she couldn't have called him a liar because he was honest with her, he wasn't manipulating her. Brax shook his head again at a loss for words; he didn't know what to say, or do. He had waited so long for her to love him again, and just as they got the correct balance, the trust part of the equation got thrown out, destroying everything they had worked to rebuild together.

Charlie sighed sadly before taking Brax's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, "Just do me one favour?" She begged.

"Anything." Brax said honestly as he kept a firm grip on his hand.

"J-just stop breaking m-my h-heart." Charlie muttered before bursting into tears.

Brax's heart broke all over again as he saw Charlie's devastation, realising how awful the consequences of his actions were, not only by her not being able to trust him because of his sleeping around, but because of him leaving in the first place, he had stolen Charlie's right to love and to trust, and he'd never forgive himself for that, he was the reason why she was so insecure, he was the reason why she was broken, and he was adamant to do everything in his power to put her back together again.

"I hate seeing you like this." Brax whispered as he moved to engulf Charlie in a hug.

"No," she whispered as she removed her hands from his and placed them on his chest, pushing him backwards, "Please don't do this, please don't let me get close to you again." She begged.

"Charlie, I'm sorry, but I can't leave you like this, I care too much about you, and as for not letting you get close to me again, we already are, and nothing's ever going to change that."

"It hurts so much, Brax." Charlie mumbled as he placed his hand on her left cheek, stroking it with his thumb, brushing away her tears in the process,

"I know it does, and I'm hurting too, but you've gotta let me in, Charlie, I know I've got no right asking that of you, but I can help you, I promise."

"B-but you've promised me things before, and not kept them, how can I be sure to trust you this time?"

"You can't." Brax took a deep breath before removing his hand from her face and taking hold of her hands again, "All I know is that I've just spent the past few hours thinking my entire world, minus Zoe, was gone, losing you... it just, it hurt so much thinking that it could happen, and it was so real, and I was petrified, Charlie, I thought I'd never see you again, see your smile, hear your laugh, hear your voice, or feel your touch." Charlie nodded before shifting over in her bed, letting out a small wince in pain, "Are you alright?" Brax asked as he jolted upright.

Charlie nodded weakly before patting the space beside her on her hospital bed, "I just want to be in your arms."

Brax smiled lightly before climbing onto the bed beside her, wrapping his right arm around her waist, he pulled her close to him gently, before using his other hand to clasp onto hers, giving her hand a firm squeeze before he planted a soft kiss on her temple.

_x-x_

Brax woke up a few hours later to Charlie stirring violently in his arms, her hands squeezing his before they flew up to his chest and grabbed his t-shirt for dear life, "No..." Charlie mumbled, "DON'T YOU TOUCH ME!" She yelled, alarming Brax as her fists pounded against his chest before flopping back down to her sides again, "YOU'RE POISON AND I HATE YOU!" She screamed, "YOU JUST CAN'T KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS, YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Brax sighed before gently waking her, Charlie looked up at him with tired eyes, "Mm?" She asked.

"You were dream fighting with me." Brax sighed again. Charlie bit her lip, knowing the things she said probably weren't pleasant. Brax too remained silent before he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, before pressing his forehead against hers as he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Charlie whispered as she gently ran her hand up and down his arm before drawing away from him and looking up, into his eyes, "Brax I need to tell you something."

"Shh, not now." Brax told her as he placed his arm around her again.

"No." Charlie told him as she pushed him away, "No... I need to tell you now."

"Charlie, no, not now, you need to rest."

"No Brax." Charlie snapped, "If I don't tell you now, I never will and you'll hate me." Brax frowned before slowly nodding his head, waiting for Charlie to speak. When she didn't, Brax jumped in again,

"Charlie listen, I'm sure it can wait-"

"I had a miscarriage." Charlie interrupted, causing Brax's eyes to widen, he stared at her longingly, pleading for her to carry on, "I eh... Zoe... she wa- she was a twin."


	22. Chapter 22

_Thank you for the wonderful reviews and for reading and for the PMs! Got a really great response on the last chapter so I really hope this one doesn't disappoint._

_The next few chapters probably will be a little tiresome and possibly emotional but hang in there, happier/cheekier times ahead!_

_x-x_

**Chapter 21.**

_Brax stared at Charlie longingly, pleading for her to carry on, "I eh... Zoe... she wa- she was a twin."_

_x-x_

Brax glared at Charlie, frowning as his brain desperately tried to register her words, he closed his eyes, trying to take in the information, "W-what?" Brax stuttered, overwhelmed by her revelation. He slowly opened his eyes as she spoke again.

"I was having twins, Brax." Charlie sobbed, "We were having twins... we were having two babies." Brax continued to glare at Charlie, astounded. His mouth opened to speak, closing again as he was unable to form any words. Noting his silence, Charlie continued, "I lost the other one, I found out when I went for my scan, and I knew there was something wrong, and I was so, so scared, I wanted you to be there and to hold my hand and make it all better, just like you always do."

Charlie whimpered as Brax slipped his hand into hers, holding it tightly as he tried his best to squeeze it for comfort, Charlie felt guilt-ridden as she watched a heartbroken Brax in front of her, trying his best to choke back his sobs, disallowing his tears to fall. "W-why? How?" Brax asked quietly, still unable to look at Charlie.

"I was too stressed out after you left and I-I let it get the better of me, and our baby suffered, our innocent, tiny, little baby." Charlie wiped her eyes with her free hand before tightening the grip she had on Brax's hand. "I was so adamant after that to be strong and to be the Charlie Buckton I used to be, because there was no way I was gonna lose Zoe too, so I fought, I stayed calm and healthy and did everything by the book, and it paid off." Brax smiled lightly at the thought of his daughter, "Brax, please look at me." Charlie begged, "Please." Brax relinquished the hold he hand on her hand as he continued to look down, grabbing his hand again, Charlie took a firm grip on it, "Brax please, I need you to listen, I need you to try to understand."

"W-when?" Brax asked softly.

"He was four months old." Charlie whispered.

"He?" Brax finally manage to look up at Charlie through his tears.

"It was a boy." Charlie sobbed, "Our beautiful, little baby boy." Charlie took a deep breath as she looked into his eyes, trying to comfort him through painting a happy picture, "Imagine that, a boy and a girl, and if he turned out as cute and cheeky as Zoe, he'd be exactly like his daddy, he-h-he'd be just like you..." Charlie trailed off as she studied at Brax.

"No." Brax shook his head. "No." He repeated, ripping his hand from her grasp, "J-just 5 more months." Brax sobbed, "He only had to be strong for 5 more months."

Charlie trembled as she watched Brax gradually break down, "He was a tiny baby, Brax, he couldn't, I didn't look after him, I'm sorry."

Brax's head snapped up as he looked at Charlie, her hands shook as she saw that look in his eyes, one of hate and upset, she had seen it all too frequently with other people, but never for her, "You were his mum, Charlie, his _mum. _You should've looked after him, he _should _have been safe."

"And what about me?" Charlie cried, "I needed someone to look after me too, but he wasn't around." She shook her head, "No, the only person I wanted to look after me had left me, left me scared and broken-hearted."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Brax yelled as he stood up, causing Charlie to lean further back into her pillows, terrified by his outburst.

"I was scared-" Charlie trembled.

"SCARED!" Brax growled at her, "Of what? Me? I have been nothing but supportive of you, Charlie!"

"But you weren't here!" Charlie argued.

"But Charlie I've always wanted to be a father! I've always wanted you to be the mother of my kids, always! I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you! I WAS GOING TO FUCKING PROPOSE TO YOU!"

Charlie gasped at his words, her stomach dropped as she looked at his outraged appearance, but she knew underneath it all he was hurting, hurting badly.

"Why, Charlie? All my life, every minute I spent with you I was adamant to show you I was nothing like my father, but you're treating me like I'm just like him."

"No." Charlie said adamantly, shaking her head, "No, you are nothing like him, Brax, you're an amazing father you only have to look at Zoe to see that."

"Then why?" Brax asked, "Why didn't you tell me before? Why didn't you trust me? I just don't understand."

"Like I said, I was scared, and I was stupid." Charlie bawled. "Look Brax, when Sam-"

Brax interrupted her at the mention of his name, "Sam knew? He was with you?" Brax asked blankly.

Charlie nodded, "Um, yeah... is there a problem with that?" Charlie asked him daintily.

"I'll kill him." Brax roared. Charlie immediately registered why he wanted to do so as he strode towards the door of her hospital room. Sam had known about his child, his baby boy, and had concealed that information from him, just like Charlie had, Brax felt furious, betrayed and hurt.

"BRAX, NO!" Charlie howled, but her attempts were in vain as Brax flew from the hospital in search of Sam.

_x-x_

Only a few seconds after Brax had stormed out of Charlie's room, Ruby ran in, "Charlie, what is it? What's happened?" She asked, frantically rushing to her mother's bedside.

"He knows, Rubes." Mumbled Charlie.

"Knows what?" Ruby asked as she sat on Charlie's bed, gripping her mother's hand tightly as she studied her dishevelled appearance.

"That Zoe was a twin... that I lost one of our babies." Charlie cried before falling into her daughter's open embrace, desperately seeking comfort which she hoped was from Brax, but he was incapable of giving her that, causing Charlie to seek that comfort from elsewhere, someone who had been through the exact same pain Charlie had herself, 27 months ago.

_x-x_

Brax stormed into his empty restaurant, straight up to where Sam stood behind the bar, getting things ready for opening, "Hey mate." He looked up and smiled as Brax approached, failing to notice his foul mood.

"You." Brax spat, "Don't you _dare _'mate' me!" Brax growled as he grabbed him by the shirt of his collar, throwing him up against the nearest wall.

"Brax, what the fuck?" Sam grunted.

"MY SON!" Brax barked, "MY BABY BOY!"

Sam took an opportunity to push Brax's weight off him as he almost broke down in tears thinking about his and Charlie's son. "She told you?" Sam asked softly as Brax sat up on a bar stool.

"Yeah... yeah she told me." Brax said softly, "The point is why the fuck didn't you?"

"It wasn't my place." Sam said simply.

"Wasn't your place?" Brax asked, astonished, "I'm your best friend and he was my son, you should've told me."

"Look mate I'm sorry, I am. But she was heartbroken; it was her place to tell you." Brax nodded silently before getting up once again, walking around to the bar, "What are you doing?" Sam asked. Brax ignored him as he picked up a bottle of whiskey and a glass, "Mate, I don't think that's a good idea when you're picking Zoe up today and looking after her on Charlie's behalf."

"Don't you dare talk to me about my kids." Brax snarled before barging past him, walking into his office, slamming the door shut and locking it behind him.

_x-x_

Charlie smiled widely as she looked up to see Sam walk into her hospital room, "Hey," she smiled as he took a seat on the side of her bed, "Did eh- did Brax find you?" She asked, her voice laced with concern for the both of them.

"Oh he did." Sam chuckled lightly.

Concern swept even deeper through Charlie, "I eh... are you okay? Is he okay?"

"He's fine." Sam replied shortly before looking up at her, "He doesn't deserve your care and love, you know that?"

Charlie smiled lightly, "I can't help it, I fell for a bad boy. I fell for him." Charlie played with her fingers as she looked around the room, unsure how to approach the topic that had become infested in her brain like a parasite, "Sam did eh... did Brax ever tell you that he was eh-that he was going to propose- to me?"

Sam nodded solemnly as he looked up at Charlie once again, "Yes."

Meeting his gaze, Charlie looked at him pleadingly, wanting- needing to know the full story, "Please Sam, I need to know." Charlie urged him.

"I didn't know at the time, but after he came back, we were talking you and Matt, and that's when he told me he was going to propose to you about a month before he left, he said he was so nervous that you'd say no, that he put it off for a few weeks, and that's his second biggest regret, because he never got the chance."

"I never knew." Charlie replied solemnly.

"That's the idea." Sam laughed lightly as Charlie smiled, lightly hitting his chest.

Charlie tried to hold back her tears, "What was his first regret?" She asked, already knowing the answer but she needed to hear it.

"Leaving you." Sam confirmed, causing Charlie to break down in soft, bitter sobs.

"He hates me." Charlie cried, "I told him about Zoe's twin... our baby boy and he hates me, he yelled at me, he was so angry." Charlie sobbed.

"Charlie." Sam sighed as he shifted further up the bed, grabbing his hands in hers, "He doesn't hate you, he could never hate you." He was brutally honest with her, "But he's hurting, he just needs a little bit of time, and then I promise you, he'll be right back here."

"Y-you promise?" Charlie mumbled as she looked at him through her tears.

"Yeah." Sam said confidently, "I promise."

_x-x_

Brax sat in the driver's seat of his car, his hands fiercely gripping the steering wheel as he rested his forehead against the wheel, _Come on Brax, get your shit together. _He told himself before he got up and out of his car, making his way towards her front door.

Knocking, he patiently waited for someone to answer the door, "Hey Ruby." Brax smiled as she opened the door.

"Hey." Ruby returned his smile, "I take it you're here to pick up your little munchkin?" She asked knowingly.

"Sure am." Brax beamed as he crouched down on the floor, watching as Zoe ran over to him and straight into his arms, "Hello honey." Brax smiled as she stood between his legs, "I see you're wearing your usual attire." Brax laughed as he looked down at her wearing her little yellow shoes and overalls.

Zoe nodded, "Lellow." She giggled as she looked up at her father, Brax smiled at her once again, "Dadda Bwax, you sad." Zoe frowned as she placed her tiny hands on his cheeks.

"Well, I won't be sad if I get a big hug and kiss from my baby." Brax smiled as he looked at her expectantly.

Zoe grinned before kissing his lips and throwing her arms around his neck as she squeezed him tightly, "All better now." Brax smiled, wrapping his arms around his daughter. Pulling away from her, his smile grew as he gently ran his finger over her cheek, "You're beautiful, baby, y'know that? You definitely got your looks from your mummy and your big sister."

Ruby smiled down at Brax as he looked up at her, _'Are you okay?' _She mouthed to him, having witnessed his distress earlier on that morning, Brax simply nodded before looking down at Zoe.

"Now, bub, you know how mummy has to stay at the special place to get better and be looked after?" Zoe nodded, "Well, you're going to come and stay with daddy so I can look after you while she does that... is that okay?" Brax asked her.

Zoe giggled before throwing her arms around him, hugging him again, "I'll take that as a yes then." Brax laughed as he stood up, one arm around Zoe as she continued to cling to him, he smiled gratefully at Ruby as she placed Zoe's bag with her things in it in Brax's spare hand. "Say goodbye to Ruby." Brax told his daughter.

She smiled as she reached one arm out to Ruby, "Baba Ruey." Ruby smiled at her adorable little sister before kissing her forehead,

"You be a good girl for daddy now." Ruby grinned, ruffling her hair, "And if you need anything, you just ask." She smiled, looking up at Brax.

"I will, thanks Rubes." Brax smiled before walking back down the garden path towards his car.

_x-x_

Upon arriving home, Brax's stomach was in knots and his head was pounding, Zoe had been well-behaved ever since he brought her over, leaving him with nothing to take his mind off Charlie.

Sighing, he stood up and grabbed his keys, glancing over at Zoe playing contently with some toys before looking at down at Heath, perched on the couch, watching the TV. "Heath, I need to do something, are you okay watching her?" Brax asked, gesturing over to his daughter. Heath nodded, knowing exactly what it was Brax had to do, Sam had already informed him of their situation after receiving Charlie's permission to do so. Brax smiled thankfully at his younger brother before he turned and made his way towards the door, stopping when he heard a little voice call out to him,

"Dadda." He turned to see Zoe waddling towards him, her arms outstretched. He lifted her into his arms and looked into her deep, green eyes, they were the mirror image of his own, not to mention her grin.

"Baby, daddy needs to go and sort something out, can you be a good girl and stay with Uncle Heath, hm?" Brax asked, Zoe nodded before giving Brax a quick hug, "I love you, monkey." Brax smiled as he placed her down on the couch beside Heath, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before he stood up and made his way to the hospital.

_x-x_


	23. Chapter 23

_Woahh you guys are amazing! Over 300 reviews, thank you soso much I really appreciate it!xx _

_So this chapter is really long, and it might seem a bit repetitive but I really felt like I needed to put Brax's viewpoint across and show you all how he's supposedly feeling, and dealing with it all, rather than it always being about Charlie. So here goes, and you might need to take a bit of a break when reading it! 8-)_

_Oh and also, a few people have mentioned the relevance of Brax's tattoo and what that means, you probably won't find out for another little while, but you will eventually, so just hang in there. :-)_

_x-x_

**Chapter 22.**

Walking along the hospital corridor, Brax felt his stomach churn more with each step he took, he happened to experience the exact same thing every time he thought about seeing Charlie, every time she looked at him, spoke to him, smiled at him, kissed him. Brax shook his head and took a deep breath, trying to gather his thoughts before he gently raised his shaking hands and opened the door to Charlie's room.

Upon walking into her room, he smiled as she slept peacefully in her bed, still hooked up to the odd machine or two. He always used to love watching her sleep, where she was most content and didn't have to worry about or thing, or think about how much pain, hurt or heartbreak she felt, she could simply sleep all her worries away, and dream.

Brax stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe as he continued to watch hers, feeling his nerves and worries shatter to pieces as he looked at her, she could calm him down and make him feel so much better about himself without even trying, she understood him, she took a chance on him when nobody else would.

_x-x_

Charlie slowly opened her eyes, still groggy due to her lack of sleep, but much more relaxed and refreshed after at least getting some rest. Looking over at the door, her heart leapt against her rib cage and she jumped slightly, seeing Brax glaring at her lovingly. "Hey." She said softly, laughing lightly as Brax jumped, startled by her words, snapping him out of his daze.

He smiled as he heard her laugh, "Hey, how are you feeling?" Brax asked as he walked over to her bed, sitting in the chair beside her.

"I'm okay." Charlie nodded.

After an uncomfortable silence had arisen, Charlie was about to break it, when Brax interrupted, "I'm really, really sorry." Brax sighed as he leaned forward and looked up at her, the honesty and truth was evident in his eyes, Charlie instantly knew he was being sincere.

"Don't apologise Brax, it's okay."

"It isn't okay." Brax said coldly, upset with how he had behaved,

"Okay, it isn't." Charlie said quickly, not wanting Brax to apologise anymore than he had done, and she didn't want him feeling any worse than he already did, "But I completely understand how you feel." Charlie admitted.

"I spoke to Sam." Brax said quietly, also upset with how he'd treated his best friend.

"I know. He came to see me soon after you left, Brax you had no right to go off at him like you did because he has done nothing but look after me since you left."

"Yeah." Brax nodded slightly, "I know he is, and I'm really grateful to him."

"You're not though, are you?" Charlie snapped, "You're just jealous that he's been there for me when you wish you were, at the twins' first scan, the second scan, through my miscarriage, the birth, everything."

Brax shook his head, but it soon turned into a nod as he looked at Charlie's bed sheets instead of her eyes, "Fine, but do you blame me?" Brax admitted, "He'd be the same if it were Laila."

Charlie smiled lightly, trying to lighten the mood, although he wasn't looking at her, "Guys and their girls, hm?"

"Mmm." Brax nodded as he began to pick at the plain white bed sheet.

Charlie sighed as another awkward silence rose between them, "So, how are you feeling?" Charlie asked, breaking the silence.

"Okay, I just needed time to get my head around it and calm down to realise that I should have been here for you." Brax mumbled.

"So, what have you done today?"

"I went to see Sam at Angelo's, then I went to see Ali and I went to yours to pick Zoe up."

Charlie nodded, smiling lightly at the mention of her daughter's name, "So, how's she doing? Is she alright?"

"She's doing good." Brax smiled, briefly looking up at Charlie, seeing the hurt and sadness in her eyes he chose to divert his gaze downwards again. "She's really missing her mamma though."

Charlie smiled, "Well, not long now till I get to see her, I get out tomorrow and I can't wait."

Brax smiled lightly, "Yeah, I bet you can't."

"So, did you give Ali her job back yet?" Brax shook his head as he continued to look down. "Please give her it back, Brax. It's unfair for me to feel like this and treat you like this, I like her and she's nice."

Brax frowned before looking up at Charlie, looking into her eyes, letting her know he was being honest, "I wouldn't do that to you, I couldn't hurt you like that."

"You already have." Charlie admitted, "I was really stupid to be so cruel to you, and I'm really sorry, because you're amazing, and you're smart, and funny, and I just want you to be happy. And I want Angelo's to have good staff." Charlie laughed lightly as she looked down at him tearfully, "So you just do what you have to do, and don't you worry about me." Brax remained silent as he looked away, averting her burning gaze. "Brax, I'm just going to have to come right out and say this. Do you hate me? I mean, you haven't been able to look at me since you sat down."

Brax's head snapped up as she spoke, "Why the hell would you think that?" Brax asked as he again leaned forward in his chair, staring deeply into her eyes.

"Because you were so angry and you've never looked at me like that before and it frightened me, I just I need to know and I need you to be honest with me."

"Seriously Charlie," Brax sighed as his eyes remained locked with hers, "Why- more to the point, _how _could you think I'd hate you?"

"Because I hate myself for losing this baby." Charlie sobbed.

Brax groaned as he leaned back into the chair again, closing his eyes as he spoke, "Did you grieve?" He asked, opening his eyes as he looked at Charlie for her response, not gaining one he raised his voice, "Charlie."

"No." Charlie shook her head, "No I didn't, I couldn't, I needed to be strong for Zoe, for our little girl."

"But, you lost a baby, you needed to grieve, Charlie." Brax told her. Charlie simply looked away, annoyed that he still hadn't answered her question, Brax realised what was going on, he used to be able to read her like a book, but they had both changed, they needed to change to protect themselves from getting hurt again, "For the record, I could never hate you, even if I tried." Brax said honestly as he glared at Charlie, she turned back to him and looked into his eyes, knowing he was being completely honest with her, she smiled at him before shifting in her bed slightly, patting the space beside her she had created,

"Come here." She encouraged him, smiling as he took a seat beside her, placing one arm around her, holding her close.

Taking his left hand in hers, Charlie's smile only widened as she ran her thumb over the back of his hand, paying special attention to the tattoo of Zoe's name below his thumb, she traced the letters briefly with her fingers before entwining her fingers with his own, she loved the feeling of his warm and comforting touch against her own, just as he loved hers.

Turning her head to the side, Charlie looked up to meet his gaze, "You have changed so much you know." She said softly.

Brax smirked at her, "For the better I hope."

"Definitely for the better." Charlie confirmed before leaning forward, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear before resting her head on his shoulder, Brax smiled before planting a kiss on her temple.

"Oh, I forgot to give you this." Brax began, untangling himself from Charlie before he dug into his pocket, pulling out a folded up piece of paper, "The bub drew it for you."

Charlie smiled as she opened the paper to reveal a drawing of a blue sky, green grass, yellow sun and four people. Brax grinned as he watched Charlie study the picture, "She also told me to tell you- that's her mamma." Brax pointed to the picture of Charlie, "That's her dadda Bwax." Charlie laughed at Brax's pronunciation as he pointed to another character, "And that's Ruby, and then there's our monkey." Brax grinned.

"Quite the little artist isn't she?" Charlie asked as she turned to face Brax.

"That she is." Brax smirked.

"So, how are you doing looking after her?"

"Great." Brax laughed, "Too great in fact, she's been on her best behaviour, which is concerning me, she's usually as cheeky as they come."

Charlie laughed, "Give it time, I guarantee you once she's settled in a bit more she'll be well on her way."

"Mm, behaving like an angel though." Brax sighed.

"That's because she's her daddy's girl." Charlie laughed again.

Brax laughed too before he stood up, "Listen I've left her with Heath, I should probably get back."

Charlie laughed, "Okay, she'll definitely be back to her usual cheeky self after spending an hour with him." Brax smiled at her and nodded, "Give her a kiss from me."

"I will. Are you going to be alright here, by yourself?" Brax asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Charlie smiled, "Bianca said her and Laila are going to drop by later anyway."

"Right, well if you want anything, or need anything, just give me a call."

"Yeah." Charlie nodded, smiling when Brax leaned forward and kissed her cheek, "Bye." She told him as he walked to the door, she sighed as he hesitated before opening the door, turning back around to face her, she saw the uncertainty in his eyes, "Seriously Brax, I'll be fine, you just go before Heath turns our daughter crazy."

Brax laughed at her, "I'll see ya later." Brax smiled before leaving the hospital to head home to his daughter.

_x-x_

Arriving home, Brax opened his front door and immediately smiled as he heard Zoe giggling, running down the hallway, she squealed when she saw him before jumping into his arms, "THEY GETS ME." She screamed as she hid in her father's chest.

"Who?" Brax frowned as he looked up to see Heath and Sam run into the living room, both of them stopping dead in their tracks as they saw Brax,

"We were just uh..." Heath trailed off.

"Yeah we were..." Sam tried to finish him, but also trailed off.

Brax chuckled at the pair of them, "Uh-huh, sure you were." Brax laughed.

"So, did you go to see Charlie?" Heath asked.

"MAMMA." Zoe squealed at the mention of her name, Brax smiled and kissed her forehead before looking back over at Heath,

"Yeah, everything's good." Brax smiled before putting Zoe down as he sat on the couch, only for her to crawl back into his lap again, "Hello again monkey." Brax smirked, holding his daughter close. "So eh... Sam, I-"

Sam shook his head, "No worries."

"Nah, seriously mate, it was completely uncalled for, you've doing nothing but look after her while I haven't been here, both her and Zoe, so thank you."

Sam smiled before he sat down on the couch, along with Heath, Zoe giggled as Sam tickled her ankles, "You stop." Zoe whined as she kicked her leg around, Brax laughed at his daughter before passing her over to Heath as he and Sam went to talk in the kitchen.

"So- um, Charlie asked about the whole proposing thing..."

Brax nodded before biting down on his bottom lip, "Thanks for telling her, I don't think I could find it my heart to do it."

Sam sighed, "You'll have to talk about it some time."

"I know." Brax sighed, Sam smiled sympathetically, giving Brax a pat on the back before he walked back into the living room.

_x-x_

Charlie smiled as she sat in her hospital bed, after receiving a text from Brax:

'_You're right, our cheeky monkey's back.'_

Charlie grinned before replying;

'_Glad to hear it, I think her daddy was getting a bit worried!'_

Brax smiled as he also read the reply: _'Don't forget, if you want anything, just ask.'_

'_Will do. x'_

Charlie smiled once more before putting her phone down, as she relaxed into her bed.

_x-x_

_-The next day-_

Brax smiled as he walked down the corridor towards Charlie's hospital room, Heath had agreed to look after Zoe over at Charlie's house to surprise her for when she got home, while Brax and Ruby picked her up from the hospital.

His smile faltered as he caught sight of Ruby outside Charlie's room looking distressed, "Rubes, what's wrong?" Brax asked worriedly.

"She's really delicate, Brax." Ruby sighed as she glanced up at the man she would once have happily called her dad, until he left.

"What do you mean? She was fine yesterday, after we talked." Brax frowned down at Ruby.

"Talking about it makes her worse, it always has done, bringing up bad things that have happened to her always make her feel like she's there again, like she's experiencing that pain."

"Okay." Brax sighed, "I'm here to look after her though."

"Who's gonna look after you?" Ruby asked worriedly.

Brax smiled and shook his head, "I don't need to be looked after."

"Everyone needs someone to look after them, Brax, didn't you once tell me that?"

Brax smiled lightly as he looked down at Ruby, "You're too smart kid, you know that?"

Ruby grinned, "Well, I have my ways." She laughed before quickly glancing into Charlie's room, then back up at Brax, "Are you sure about this?" She asked.

"Yeah." Brax spoke confidently, "Rubes, you know that me and your mum have been through so much together already, this won't throw us, nothing will."

Ruby smiled before nodding, trusting Brax's words before stepping aside as he walked into Charlie's room alone.

"Hey." Brax smiled as he walked in, greeted by a tearful Charlie.

Standing up she turned to face him, "B-Brax I can't be strong for you too, okay, ever since you left yesterday, I just kept thinking that I'm gonna really, really need you, but you need me too."

Brax shook his head before taking a step closer, "I don't need you to be strong for me, Charlie. You just need to focus on looking after yourself, and letting me and other people look after you. If I know you're okay, I'm okay."

Charlie smiled lightly before frowning up at him, "I hate being this selfish." Charlie sighed.

"You're not being selfish, Charlie, now come on." Brax told her as he picked up her bag with her belongings inside, slinging it over his shoulder before extending a hand to Charlie. Charlie hesitated slightly before placing her hand in his, allowing him to lead her, with his other hand placed gently around her frail body as he led her outside.

_x-x_

Brax cut the engine, hopping out of his car, running around the other side as Charlie attempted to open her door, "Hey, hey, I'll do that." Brax sighed as he opened the door for Charlie, offering her his hands. Upon taking them, Charlie winced as she stood to her feet, almost falling back down again, Brax stopped her by wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her up, "Are you okay to walk? I'll carry-"

"Yes," Charlie interrupted, "I can walk, can you just- can you help?"

"Yes." Brax confirmed, smiling lightly as Charlie wrapped her arm around his waist for support as Brax helped her towards the door, "Maybe my surprise wasn't such a good idea." Brax wondered out loud.

"What surprise?" Charlie groaned as she looked up at him, removing her arms that had found their way around him.

"I eh- eh..." Brax trailed off as he opened the door and Zoe came running towards them.

"MAMMA." She screamed, hurling herself at Charlie, hugging her legs tightly.

"Hey baby." Charlie said tearfully as she knelt down in front of Zoe, engulfing her daughter in her arms, "Mummy missed you so much." Charlie whispered before picking Zoe up in her arms, standing to her feet as she turned to Brax. "Thank you." Charlie smiled as she looked over at him, Brax simply returned her smile and nodded. "Mummy has to put you down princess; I'm still not very well." Charlie sighed as she placed Zoe on the couch, running her hand through her small, tiny curls.

"I think you should get to bed, Charlie, get some rest." Brax smiled lightly as she turned to face him.

"Yeah." Charlie agreed.

"Anyway, I'll head off, give you time to rest."

Charlie shook her head, "Eh, no... Brax, could you stay?"

"And look after Zoe?" Brax asked, slightly confused.

"No- with me." Charlie blushed slightly as her eyes met Brax's, a cheeky grin creeping onto his lips.

"Sure I will." Brax smiled before taking Charlie's hand, leading her towards the stairs. Listening to her wince and grimace after only climbing two of the steps, Brax quickly swung her up into his arms, a small squeal escaping her lips as Brax impatiently carried her up the stairs.

"You're so impatient." Charlie laughed as Brax placed her down on her bed.

"No, you were just going to take half your life getting up those stairs." Brax replied smartly.

Charlie shook her head before climbing into her bed, leaving space for Brax too, she smiled as he sat down on the bed, taking his shoes off, the springs compressing, "Elephant." Charlie mumbled.

"Oi." Brax turned around to see her grinning at him, "I'll have you know it's actually all muscle, Buckton." Brax laughed as he pulled the duvet over both of them, lying on his side so he was facing Charlie.

"Whatever." Charlie giggled as she moved towards Brax, nestling her head in his chest. "You smell good." Charlie whispered as her hand grasped the material of his t-shirt, the other settling on his hip.

"And you smell of hospital." Brax chuckled as he placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

Hearing a small knock on the door, Brax looked up to see Zoe standing sheepishly in the doorway, "Mamma kay?" She asked as she studied the lump beside Brax.

"Come see for yourself, monkey." Brax grinned, unravelling himself from Charlie before walking towards the door, picking Zoe up before walking back towards Charlie's bed, placing his daughter beside her mother.

Brax chucked as he walked towards Charlie's bedroom door to hear, "You smell funny." He turned to see Zoe screw her face up as she looked at Charlie, Brax shook his head at his cheeky little girl before stepping outside. Charlie giggled at her daughter, "My dadda smells nice." Zoe said informatively as she snuggled into Charlie.

"Your daddy always smells nice." Charlie smiled before holding her daughter close. Brax laughed lightly before closing over Charlie's bedroom door as he walked back downstairs.

_x-x_

Charlie looked at Brax unimpressed as he shoved a glass of water in her direction, yet again. They were stood in the kitchen, after having woken up from her nap, Charlie went downstairs and Brax had instantly pulled her into the kitchen, bombarding her with questions such as:

'_How are you feeling?'_

'_What do you want to eat?'_

'_What do you want to drink?'_

"Brax please, if I drink anymore water I think I'll burst." Charlie pleaded with him.

"Look, the doctor said you needed to keep hydrated and eat to keep your strengths up!" Brax snapped; frustrated with how uncooperative Charlie was being.

"Brax, look, you gave me water in the car, before I went to sleep, twice since I woke up, I'm not having anymore, I'm not thirsty."

"Okay then, eat something, I'll make you something."

"Brax just stop." Charlie hissed, "Stop it, I can look after myself."

_x-x_

Ruby walked towards the front door, leaving Charlie and Brax bickering in the kitchen, she heard Zoe run towards the front door, "MAT-MAT!" She screamed, excitedly running back to Ruby, pointing at the door for her to open it.

Ruby laughed at her little sister, "Calm down, cheeky." Ruby grinned, "I'll open the door for Matt now."

Opening the door, Ruby stepped into Matt's open arms, "Hey kid." He smiled planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"It's so good to see you." Ruby smiled as she stepped out of Matt's embrace.

"You too, Rubes." Matt grinned as he looked down at Zoe, her eyes squeezed tightly shut as she hugged his leg. "And hello to you too, little monkey." He laughed as he pried Zoe off his leg and lifted her into his arms. "Thank you for telling me about Charlie, Rubes." Matt smiled as he looked down at Zoe who was looking up at him with her usual, troublesome grin on her face. "Well you look heaps better, all back to your normal cheeky self, ay?" Matt smirked, tickling the side of Zoe's face.

Looking up, Matt smiled as he caught a glimpse of Charlie, not fazed by the fact Brax was behind her, after hearing she was in hospital, he knew Brax would be looking after her non-stop, although the same couldn't be said for Brax who was unable to hide the surprise at seeing Matt from his face. "Hey." Matt smiled over at her, placing Zoe down on the floor as he stepped closer.

"Hi." Charlie smiled before briskly walking over to Matt, landing herself right into his embrace, "God, I missed you so much." Charlie mumbled, burying her head into his chest as his arms held her close.

"I missed you too." Matt replied as he continued to hold her.

_x-x_

Brax and Ruby had retired to the kitchen, giving Matt and Charlie some alone time whilst Zoe ran off to play.

"I'm guessing you called him." Brax spoke up, breaking the silence that had risen between him and Ruby.

"He had a right to know, he cares about Charlie, a lot." Ruby defended him.

Brax nodded silently before his eyes met Ruby's, "She really trusts him, doesn't she?"

"With her life." Ruby confirmed, "Mind you, Matt's never given her a reason not to." Brax glared at Ruby before glancing down at the kitchen floor,

"He knew didn't he?" Brax asked.

"Knew what?"

"About our son." Brax raised his eyes to look at Ruby, waiting for her response,

"Yeah." Ruby nodded solemnly as she studied Brax's reaction.

Brax nodded in recognition before turning around and storming towards the front door.

_x-x_

"So how have things with you been then? Aside your little stint in hospital of course." Matt smiled as he and Charlie sat down on the couch together.

"Eh, things were good, really good." Charlie smiled, reminiscing over the time she had spent with Brax before her accident, "Brax and I were back together, one cliché happy little family, for once."

"That's great." Matt smiled.

"No." Charlie shook her head, Matt frowned as he waited for her to continue, "I found out he slept with Ali again when Zoe was in hospital, I couldn't bear to get hurt again, so I just ended things and ran off angrily, I ended up falling down the stairs at Angelo's."

"Charlie, I'm so sorry." Matt sighed.

"No don't be, don't be." Charlie smiled, "I guess the man upstairs has other plans for me, so I'll just have to wait and see what happens between Brax and I, I mean right now, I feel like we're not getting anywhere, except backwards and it hurts because we were so close to happiness, for once."

"The guy can't keep it in his pants." Matt sighed as he looked at how devastated Charlie was.

"Mm-hm, sometimes I wonder why you bothered breaking up with me to let me be with someone like him."

"Well Charlie, I don't know him that well, but I know you, and seriously, the way you guys look at each other, any idiot can tell there's something between you, something strong and it's blindingly obvious that he would do anything for you, anything for Zoe, and Rubes, he loves you all."

Charlie nodded in recognition of what Matt had said before looking up as Brax stormed past them, his eyes glued to the door as he opened it before slamming it shut, ignoring a screaming and crying Zoe running after him, "DADDA!" She screamed as he strode past her, "DADDA BWAX!" She yelled as he didn't turn around, "BWAX!" She squealed. Upon seeing the door slam shut she collapsed on the floor, bursting into tears.

"What was that you were saying?" Charlie growled at Matt before she quickly got up and walked to where Zoe lay crying on the floor, scooping her up into her arms, Charlie bounced and rocked Zoe in her arms, whilst stroking her hand over the back of her daughter's head, as she tried desperately to calm her down.

_x-x_

After having stormed out of Charlie's house, it took Brax no more than two minutes to feel a surging pang of guilt ricochet though his body after her left his screaming daughter behind. It wasn't fair for him to behave like this in his own opinion, he had promised Charlie he'd look after Zoe while she recovered both in and out of hospital, she was exceptionally weak and Brax had left a distraught Zoe behind, making Charlie's work more stressful.

After going for a surf to calm himself down, Brax had decided to go to Angelo's, check on a few things before he went home and got changed and headed back to Charlie's.

His stomach was in knots as he walked up her garden path.

_x-x_

Ruby laughed as she made lunch in the kitchen, Zoe perched up on the counter beside her, babbling away like she always did. She swung her legs around, tapping her tiny feet in her tiny yellow shoes against the counter as she sucked on the spork in her mouth, cuddling her toy giraffe Brax bought her close to her chest as she watched Ruby concoct her mashed bananas.

_x-x_

Charlie sat on the couch as she picked at the pasta Ruby had made her, she was sure it was lovely, Ruby's cooking always was, but she felt upset and empty and she didn't feel like eating. A smile spread across her face when she heard Zoe giggling from the kitchen, ordering Ruby to hurry up her mashing.

Upon hearing a gentle knock on the front door, Charlie placed her plate down on the table before she got up to answer it. Her angry persona returned as she opened the door to be faced with Brax on the other side. "What are you doing here?" Charlie spat coldly.

"I'm supposed to be looking after Zoe." Brax replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah, well you should've thought about that a few hours ago, shouldn't you?"

"Look Charlie, I'm sorry."

"No Brax, you left her screaming Brax, screaming for her daddy, crying her little eyes out as she continued to stare at that front door waiting for you to walk back through it!" Brax exhaled as he listened to Charlie, "She's not even two years-old Brax, that was so, _so _unfair of you, if you wanted to be angry, fine, take it out on me, but not her, she doesn't deserve it."

"I know, but I was just angry, I wasn't thinking."

"No you weren't." Charlie replied venomously.

"Charlie, can I see her?"

"No." Charlie shook her head, "She's finally stopped crying, I don't want her to start up again."

"I'm not gonna make her cry!" Brax yelled, "Charlie, she is my daughter, and I love her, I _love _her."

"Really? That's why you ran off earlier, huh?"

"This isn't fair." Brax sighed heavily.

"You should know, you demonstrated what wasn't fair perfectly well a few hours ago."

Charlie and Brax both looked down at a little voice that made her presence known in the room, "Dadda?"

_x-x_

From the kitchen, Ruby knew it was Brax at the door when she heard her mother's sharp words, she looked down at Zoe who looked up at her with her pleading, cute eyes, Ruby shook her head, "Alright, sweetie." Stopping what she was doing, Ruby lifted Zoe off the counter and onto the floor, letting her do her own thing, she watched as she walked towards where Charlie and Brax stood.

_x-x_

Brax smiled sadly as he looked down at his beautiful little girl, "Yeah baby, I'm here." He said softly as he crouched down, extending his arms towards her. Zoe hesitated for a moment, looking up at Charlie, she glanced back down at Brax before dropping her spork and toy as she ran towards him and straight into his arms.

"You no leaves me." Zoe whispered as she clung onto Brax for dear life.

"Never, sweetie, daddy's never ever leaving you again, I'm so sorry." Brax replied as he placed gently kisses on the side of her head. Wrapping his arms firmly around her, Brax held his daughter close to his chest as he stood up, looking at a still expressionless Charlie. "I'm gonna take her back with me now, okay?" Brax asked her.

"Do what you like." Charlie spat, "So long as you're capable of looking after her." Brax nodded as he remained standing in the doorway, "You can go now." Charlie encouraged.

"I came to apologise to someone else too." Brax spoke softly as his eyes locked with Charlie's.

"Well I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to hear it." Looking down at Zoe, Charlie kissed her hand before rubbing her back, "Bye sweetheart, mamma will see you later."

Zoe nodded and smiled at her mother before nestling her head into Brax's chest once again, Brax gave Charlie a final glare, realising she wasn't going to budge, he shook his head and admitted defeat.

_x-x_

Charlie sighed as her and Ruby took a seat together on the couch for a relaxing night-in, only for Charlie to spot Zoe's spoon and giraffe toy lying on the ground, "She won't sleep without this toy." Charlie groaned as she walked over to the small teddy, picking it up as she stared down at it.

"Go and give it to her then, Brax would be happy to see you too." Ruby encouraged.

Charlie sighed and shook her head before she grabbed her keys, "I'll be back soon." She smiled lightly before making her way to her car.

_x-x_

Brax opened his front door, alarmed when he was met by Charlie on the other side, "She forgot this." Charlie told him, handing over Zoe's toy giraffe.

"Right, thanks." Brax smiled, glancing at the toy in his hands before looking back up at Charlie, "Charlie, can we talk?"

"Yeah, yeah let's talk." Charlie said spitefully as their eyes met, "Brax you are by far the most selfish person I have ever met, can't you see how much your actions hurt people? I mean, fair enough me but Zoe? Brax, she's too little; and if you're not gonna be a decent father, you can get out of our lives now."

"I thought you knew me better than that." Brax said quietly, Charlie's words having stung him hard.

"So did I, apparently you've changed, gone back to your old ways, I used to have thought to myself I'd give anything to have him be the father of my children, but now I'm not so sure."

"I love Zoe so much, and I love ruby too, like she's my own kid, and I'd never do anything to hurt either of them." Opening her mouth to speak again, Brax silenced Charlie, "Nuh, now it's my turn to talk." Taking a deep breath before he spoke, his eyes met hers once again, "Now Charlie I left for you. I left to protect you because I loved you, and don't interrupt me and say no you didn't or you obviously don't care because we both know that isn't true, not a day went by not a day went by that I didn't think about you, not a minute that I didn't wonder if you were okay and not a second that I didn't stop caring. I thought about calling you just to hear your soft, sweet voice, or drive by your house to see your beautiful face, but I didn't, 'cause I knew it would hurt too much, too much."

Charlie tried to hold her tears back as she looked at Brax stood defeated before her, neither of them had ever spoken about how Brax felt after he left, it was always about Charlie, "Maybe I should go." Charlie whispered. "Brax, don't cry, please don't cry." Charlie begged, she hated seeing him upset.

"It's a little hard not to, Charlie."

"Brax please." Charlie pleaded as her vision became blurry with tears,

"Nuh." Brax shook his head, "You know what hurts most? I did everything I could for you, Charlie, everything, I visited you every day when you were in hospital after getting hit by a car, I came with you when Ruby was in hospital because she didn't take her insulin and most of all, I jumped in front of a fucking bullet for you. But no, apparently none of that shows that I care about you, and all you can ever focus on are the bad things I've done."

"Brax it's not like that, please just listen."

"LISTEN TO WHAT?" Brax snapped, "There's nothing left for you to say, I know you hate me, I can see it in your eyes because I know you, Charlie, I know you. I don't think you'll ever be able to forgive me."

"I will, I will, I've started to, I'll get there."

"No you haven't." Brax shook his head, "You see the thing is, Charlie, since the day we first met, you've had it in your head that I'm wrong, and that nothing could possibly ever go right between us, but it did, boy you were you wrong because we were great together, and we still could be but I know there's something missing, Charlie, and you need to figure out what that is because until you do, we're gonna keep ripping shreds off each other and Zoe can't be dragged into that."

Registering all his words, Charlie's eyes locked with his again and she nodded, wiping her tears away before she stepped back, "I think I should go."

"That's a good idea." Brax forced a weak, small smile before he gently closed the door, leaving Charlie stood outside, crying her eyes out.

_x-x_

_-The next morning.-_

Brax patiently waited outside the Buckton residence, hoping and praying Ruby would open the door instead of Charlie, he couldn't face another argument, he was going to spend the day on the beach with his daughter, no upsets or worries hanging over him, he said what he needed to last night, and he'd go no further.

Brax smiled as Ruby opened the door, "Brax, hey." Ruby smiled back at him, "You look a little upset." Ruby frowned.

Brax shook his head, "I came for my monkey's stuff, I'm taking her to the beach."

"MY DADDA BWAX SAD!" Zoe screamed from the car, she grinned as both Brax and Ruby looked over at her, she giggled and waved to them both as she hung her head out of the window, waiting to go to the beach.

Ruby laughed lightly before looking at Brax, "Are you sure you're okay?" Brax nodded in response, "I'll just go and get her stuff then."

Brax smiled at Ruby, it soon faded as he caught a glimpse of Charlie walking out of the kitchen, slowly making her way over to him, Brax felt his knees go weak as Charlie outstretched her arms to him, offering him both of her hands, "I'm so sorry." She shook her head as their eyes locked, "I didn't mean to make you feel l-like that." Charlie mumbled as tears clouded her eyes once again, Brax smiled before taking her hands, roughly pulling her body into his as he held her in a firm hug,

"It's okay." Brax kissed the side of her head, pulling away from her as he cupped her face with his hands, brushing away her tears with his thumbs, "Stop crying." Brax smiled lightly before leaning forward and kissing her forehead.

Charlie smiled up at Brax before falling into his embrace once again, this time separating as their daughter yelled at them from the car, "BEACH, BEACH, DADDA... MAMMA- BEACH!"

Charlie laughed, "I take it you're taking her to the beach?"

"Yeah." Brax smiled as he looked down at Charlie, "Why don't you come with us? You and Rubes, we'll make a day of it."

Charlie shook her head, "I don't know."

"Look, it'll do you good to get out, get some sun, some water; it'll help you get your strength back."

"Okay." Charlie admitted defeat knowing Brax wouldn't give up unless she said yes, "I'll just go and get my things." Charlie laughed lightly before going up the stairs to gather her beach clothes.

_x-x_

_-The beach.-_

Charlie watched as Zoe splashed about down near the sea with Ruby, while she and Brax got ready on the sand.

Taking off her green dress, throwing it on the ground beside her, Charlie laughed lightly as she saw Brax look her up and down, "I'll pretend I didn't see that, Braxton." Charlie giggled, her laughter dying out as he removed his top, smirking as she eyed him from his torso upwards.

"And I'll pretend I didn't see that, Buckton." He chuckled as a red glow spread across her cheeks.

"So..." Charlie began as she stepped closer to him, pointing at the tattoo on his chest, "When do I get the pleasure of finding out what this means?"

Looking down at his tattoo, Brax smiled before looking up at Charlie again, "Not for a while." Brax replied whilst grinning.

"Just tell me." Charlie moaned.

"Nuh." Brax replied stubbornly.

"Brax." Charlie warned as she stepped forward again.

"You keep pestering me and I'll pick you up and throw you in the water."

"You wouldn't dare." Charlie grinned knowingly.

"You want to bet on that?" Brax laughed

"Uh-huh." Charlie grinned back at him.

Brax nodded before stepping closer to Charlie again, his breath warm on her face sending tingles through Charlie's body, "Fair enough." Brax whispered, his voice low and husky. A large grin spread across his face as he bent down, grabbing Charlie's legs as he slung her over his shoulder gently, not wanting to hurt her already weak self before running towards the water,

"BRAX!" Charlie screamed as he ran, "BRAX PUT ME DOWN NOW!" Charlie yelled. As he continued to run, Charlie began clawing at his back, "DARRYL!" She shouted.

Stopping at the water's edge, just in front of Ruby and Zoe, Brax froze, grinning as he waited for Charlie to speak, "Yes, Serge?"

"Okay, so if I stop asking you, you'll put me down?" Charlie asked shakily.

Brax simply laughed, sliding her off his shoulder so she now stood in front of him, his hands on her waist, he smirked before kissing her forehead, earning a slap on the chest, "Ouch, you're so violent." Brax groaned.

"I would kiss it better, but..." Charlie trailed off.

"But nothing." Brax interrupted, "Go for it."

"Get outta here." Charlie laughed at him before pushing him towards the water.

Brax chuckled as he looked down at Zoe, sitting in the wet sand as she looked up at her parents fooling around, "Come on then, trouble, let's get you out there."

Charlie smiled as she stepped forward, wrapping her arm around Ruby, pulling her close as Charlie watched Zoe squeal excitedly as she happily played with her father out in the water.

_x-x_

_So there it is, over at last! Hope you enjoyed and once again, sorry if it was really long, like I said, there was quite a bit to include, hope you managed to keep up with it all! Had to include that little scene at the end, some fun was much needed! 8-)_


	24. Chapter 24

_Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and PMs. I'm really sorry for the delay with getting this one uploaded. I hope it's worth the wait._

**Chapter 24.**

As Brax pulled up outside Charlie's house he smirked as he turned to see her dozing off in the passenger seat of his car, "Here we go, ladies." Brax chuckled as Charlie's head shot up as she let out a small groan before stretching her arms out, hitting Brax across the face in the process, "Ow!" Brax groaned as he glared at Charlie.

"I'm so sorry." Charlie held her hand over her mouth before she let out a small giggle.

"That's right, laugh it up." Brax sighed as he rubbed his cheek before looking away, feigning disappointment and hurt due to Charlie's actions.

"Aw, is Darryl sulking?" Charlie teased as she leaned towards him, nudging him in the ribs.

"Would you two stop flirting?" Charlie and Brax turned to look at Ruby who rolled her eyes at the pair of them before their eyes settled upon Zoe, fast asleep in her car seat with her giraffe soft toy held tightly to her chest.

"Looks like the Bucktons are tired; we best get you lot to bed." Brax laughed lightly before stuffing his keys into his pocket and climbing out of the car, he walked around Zoe's side before quietly opening the door, and gently lifting her into his arms as he carried her towards the house.

"She may as well stay the night here." Charlie smiled as she pointed to Zoe before opening the door.

"Yeah okay, but I'll take her back tomorrow morning, you still need a bit of time to yourself to get better." Brax told Charlie informatively.

"I know." Charlie laughed lightly before following Brax up the stairs.

_x-x_

After changing Zoe into her pyjamas and tucking her in, Brax walked into Charlie's room to see her already changed and in her bed, he flicked off her bedroom light before walking over to her, sitting on the edge of her bed, "You're going to be good and get some sleep now, yes?" Brax asked as Charlie looked up at him.

"Maybe." Charlie winked as a mischievous smile crept onto her lips.

"Seriously, you need it. It's been an eventful week, first Zoe, and then you. You Bucktons are breaking my heart." Brax sighed as he shook his head. The pair sat smiling lightly at each other, enjoying each other's silent, yet comfortable presence until Brax spoke up, "I better get home."

"Uh," Charlie shook her head, placing her hand in his to prevent him from going anywhere, "Stay with me?" Charlie asked, looking down at their hands before she slowly, nervously looked up at Brax.

Deciding his actions spoke louder than words, Brax stood up, quickly kicking off his shoes and removing his socks so Charlie wouldn't think he was leaving her before he crawled into the bed beside her.

Charlie smiled as she looked up at him before sliding over to him, resting her head on his chest as she wound her arm around his waist. Charlie was truly grateful that her and Brax always managed to remain friends no matter what they were going through in their relationship, especially now when she needed him more than ever. Looking up at Brax, Charlie blushed as she caught him glaring down at her, his gaze heavily upon her, "You know you scared me at the hospital." Brax sighed, "I thought I was going to lose you."

Charlie shook her head, "You should know better, nothing's going to kill me off, I'm like bionic woman."

Brax laughed lightly before looking curiously at Charlie, she was staring at the small portion of his _Blood and Sand _tattoo that was visible and he knew she was thinking about saying something, debating on whether or not she should. "Go for it," Brax encouraged her, as if reading her mind.

Holding off for another second or two to gather her thoughts, Charlie looked into his eyes as she spoke, "Um... were you eh- were you really going to propose?"

Sucking in a breath, Brax thought back to the moment he had bought the ring in the shop with Sam, he remembered all the nerves he felt in the anticipation of proposing to the woman he had fallen head over heels for, but he never got the chance to propose, and that was the third of his biggest regrets.

As he nodded slowly, Brax finally managed to speak, "I still have the ring." He said quietly as he looked down at Charlie, studying her reaction.

_x-x_

Charlie's breath hitched in her throat at his words, she couldn't help thinking if Brax was thinking of proposing on another occasion? If Brax intended to do anything at all costs to get her back and then propose again? Her heart sank at her next thought: Did Brax consider that he'd find love elsewhere, and just keep the ring and use that if he ever came to proposing to that _other _girl?

She squeezed her eyelids tightly shut so she could try and formulate any thoughts or emotions, but she was at a loss, she found herself whimpering slightly as she realised how much the situation affected and hurt her.

"Hey- no don't cry." Brax sighed as he looked into her watery eyes. "I should, never, ever have left you."

Charlie choked back her sobs before she spoke again, "Please don't go there again, because you did and I can't change that and neither can you, and like you said, you were doing it to protect me, right? So I have to try and come to terms with the fact that you did right by me, because you protected me." Charlie looked back down at his tattoo as she thought about what she was about to say next, she found herself speaking the words before she truly thought about whether she wanted to or not, "And for the record, my answer would have been yes." Charlie continued to stare at his tattoo, too afraid to glance up and see the reaction on Brax's face.

_x-x_

Brax felt like his heart had been ripped to shreds at Charlie's words. He bit down hard on his bottom lip to stop himself from screaming out in frustration at his stupidity. He should have taken Charlie with him. He could have protected her elsewhere. They could have made a proper life away from Summer Bay. He could have proposed to her. He could have been there through her pregnancy with Zoe. He could have held her hand during the birth. He could have been there to see his little girl on her first birthday, a moment Brax knew he'd never get back, and that was his second biggest regret.

"Are you okay?" Brax's daydreaming was interrupted by Charlie's soft voice as she worriedly looked up at him, he hadn't even grunted or sighed as a response to what she had previously said.

"Yeah." Brax replied nonchalantly as he looked at a still very much so broken Charlie before him, "Are you okay?" He asked her.

Charlie considered her answer before eventually deciding to be honest, knowing Brax would see through any lies she'd create, "It just hurts so bad." Charlie sighed, gently running her hand across her stomach before glancing up at Brax.

Noticing her involuntary action, Brax spoke up, knowing she was talking about their baby boy, "I know, but it has to get better, you've gotten over it once you can do it again." He replied reassuringly.

"But it's my fault he should be here all cheeky and cute with his daddy's grin, just like Zoe-"

Brax interrupted Charlie before she ran away with her imagination, which he knew she had a habit of doing, "Nah, don't say that, it isn't your fault, you did everything you could for the twins."

Looking up at Brax, Charlie simply shook her head before leaning into his chest as she let the tears condemn her.

Wrapping his arms around her, Brax held Charlie to him tightly as he tried his best to comfort her and protect her. She eventually cried herself to sleep.

_x-x_

Ruby smiled as she watched Zoe sitting contently in Brax's lap, gazing up at her father, Zoe giggled as Brax looked down at her and started tickling her, "So I heard you talking to Charlie last night." Ruby commented as she placed Brax's coffee in front of him on the coffee table before taking a seat next to him on the couch,

"Oh yeah?" Brax prompted as he put Zoe down, letting her go off and do her own thing as he and Ruby spoke.

"Yeah," Ruby nodded, "And thank you. Because I don't think she could do this again without you, she barely managed the first time."

"Look Rubes, I promise you, I'm not going anywhere this time, there's nothing driving me away, there's nothing to protect her, you or Zoe from, so I'm in this for the long haul, she knows I'm here for her whenever she needs me, we've been through far too much for me not to."

"Yeah, I know," Ruby smiled, "And I'm glad you're back, I really am, because I missed you too." Ruby blushed slightly as she pinned her gaze on the coffee cup in her own hands, too embarrassed to meet Brax's gaze.

She felt as though she could rely on him as the father figure she never had, and Brax treated her like she was his own daughter, even when he and Charlie were arguing, or had broken up, Brax always cared for Ruby. So when she discovered her boyfriend was going to youth detention and her father figure had completely abandoned her and her mother, she felt like her life was completely ruined, and that it wasn't ever going to get better.

_x-x_

Brax smiled at Ruby's words. When she first found out about his and Charlie's relationship, she hated him, and she hated Charlie. She hated the idea of them being together. He was the bad-boy that came along, using her mother for sex and to try and get the law on side. She was the respectable police sergeant who tried to use him for information about the Riverboy's actions, but neither got what they imagined, instead of using each other, they ended up falling for each other. But that's what intrigued Brax the most about Ruby, she had the same fiery determination and independence that her mother had.

Ruby was a person he dreaded leaving as much as leaving Charlie. He'd come to see her as his daughter, even though she wasn't, and the pair of them got on great together, much to Charlie's happiness.

Brax smiled as he watched her blush as she glared down at her coffee cup, the exact same thing Charlie would do. Reaching across her, Brax took her coffee cup out of her hands, placing it on the coffee table, he turned back to see her looking down at her hands. He chuckled before placing his hand underneath her chin, lifting her head so his eyes met hers, "I missed you too, kid."

Ruby smiled at his words before she leaned into his open embrace, her smile growing significantly as Brax held her tightly after placing a soft kiss on the top of her head, she couldn't be happier that he had returned, not only for the obvious reasons of Charlie and Zoe, but for herself too.

_x-x_

_-The next morning.-_

Charlie walked down the stairs with a huge smile on her face as she heard Zoe's giggling coming from the living room, "MAMMA!" Zoe shouted as she outstretched her arms to Charlie, gurgling as her mother got close, causing Brax to laugh at his daughter.

"Hello gorgeous." Charlie smirked, lifting her daughter into her arms, "Where's Rubes?" Charlie asked Brax as she sat down beside him on the couch.

"She's gone to meet April; I think they've gone to see a movie or something."

"Alright." Charlie yawned before running a hand through her hair, keeping her other arm tightly around her daughter.

"How are you feeling?" Brax asked as he studied Charlie.

"Much better." Charlie smiled over at him, "Thank you for staying and for looking after me... and this one." Charlie added as she tickled Zoe softly. Zoe giggled and squirmed in Charlie's arms before she nestled her head into Charlie's chest, Charlie grinned down at her daughter before placing a soft kiss on her temple, "I love you, baby." Zoe responded by further nestling herself into her mother's embrace, causing Charlie's smile to grow.

"Listen, I'm gonna go for a shower, I won't be long." Charlie announced, kissing Zoe's temple before handing her back to Brax and walking back up the stairs.

"Shoot." Brax sighed as he looked down at his watch shortly after Charlie left, "We better go, honey, daddy has to be at work soon." Zoe nodded as she clung to her father as Brax stood up.

Walking into the kitchen, he placed Zoe on the counter before picking up a pen and paper and writing a note for Charlie before he quickly left the house with his daughter.

_x-x_

Walking down the stairs again, Charlie frowned as the house seemed awfully quiet, after looking in the living room and finding neither Brax nor Zoe, she walked into the kitchen to try and find them, she sighed lightly as she picked up the note she found on the kitchen counter:

_Charlie,_

_Had to go to work, sorry! Call me if you need anything. I'll be over at lunch to check on you._

_Brax._

Charlie smiled at his thoughtfulness before placing the note down, she groaned as she felt fatigued again before turning around, going back up the stairs and into her bedroom.

_x-x_

Brax sighed as he rushed about at the restaurant, Zoe sitting on Heath's knee tiresomely, "You know mate, I don't plan on sticking around here all day." Heath groaned as he looked at his older brother.

"I'm sorry, Heath, it's so busy here, I can't watch Zo, and work here, and then go and look after Charlie too."

"Hey, hey." Heath sighed as he tried to calm his brother down, "Just slow down, would ya?" Brax stopped what he was doing, running his hand over his face before he looked over at his daughter, almost sleeping in her uncle's arms before his eyes met Heath's,

"I have no idea how Charlie did it mate, absolutely no idea, it's exhausting."

"Yeah, well she's pretty amazing, ay? And I tell you something, she's one of a kind, so how about, you work here, I'll take Zoe to the beach and then back to ours, or whatever she fancies, and then I'll see if Bianca can check on Charlie."

Brax smiled over at his brother, he'd definitely become a lot more responsible since they had left Summer Bay, "Thanks so much Heath, that'd be great."

"I'm pretty awesome too." Heath chuckled before he stood up, lifting Zoe over the bar and placing her into her father's arms.

"Hey princess." Brax smiled as he stroked her cheek, "Uncle Heath's gonna take you out for the day, would you like that?" Zoe's eyes lit up and she nodded as she looked up at Brax,

"Dadda." She said as she clung onto his shirt.

"No, daddy can't come too baby, I have to work, but I'll see you later, okay?"

"Kay." Zoe smiled up at her father.

"I love you." Brax replied, softly kissing her forehead and the tip of her tiny nose before handing her back to Heath.

Brax smiled as he watched Heath walk out with Zoe in his arms, she kept waving at him until she could no longer see him. Waving back, Brax blew her a kiss before he got back to work.

_x-x_

Brax smiled to himself as he walked towards the front door of the Buckton house. Pulling out the temporary key Charlie had given him in case of emergencies, he opened the door and walked in.

After walking around the partially dark house downstairs, he darted up the stairs to find Charlie lying down in her bedroom, he laughed as he watched her try and reach the glass of water on her bedside table, "Stop standing there laughing at me, and come and help a disabled person out." Charlie sighed as she looked over at Brax.

"Disabled indeed." He smirked before walking towards her bed, picking up the glass; he sat down on the bed before handing Charlie the glass of water.

"So what did you get up to today?" Charlie questioned as she took a sip of the water. "I thought you were gonna come by at lunch?"

"I'm sorry." Brax sighed, "Please don't make me feel even guiltier than I already do about it."

"No, I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, there's nothing wrong with the fact you didn't come by."

"I was so busy at work, I couldn't, plus I couldn't even look after our little one, so Heath ended up taking her out and-"

"Ah, I'm guessing it was yours or Heath's idea to send B around then?" Charlie asked with raised eyebrows.

"Uh-huh." Brax chuckled slightly before he raised his eyes to meet Charlie's again.

"You know you don't have to look after me and be around so much, you've got your own life to live."

"Actually, yes I do. Because you're still a little weak, and you need looking after, and I sure as hell know you won't be doing it yourself." Charlie simply giggled, she knew there was no point arguing with him because he was completely correct in his statement.

Both Brax and Charlie jumped at the sound of Brax's phone buzzing. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Brax read the text from Ruby:

'_Hey Brax, it's Ruby, just to let you know, I've picked Zoe up from your place, she missing her mummy and daddy so I'm gonna bring her back with me, I'm assuming you're at our place. See you soon.'_

Brax chuckled as he read Ruby's text before replying:

'_You know me too well Buckton junior, and thanks for picking her up, kid.'_

"Who was that?" Charlie asked after hearing Brax laugh.

"It was Rubes, she said Zoe's missing us so she's gonna bring her over and then I can bring her back when I go home." Brax smiled.

"Okay." Charlie nodded. "Poor kid's probably a bit confused at the moment." Charlie sighed.

"Ah, she'll be 'right, she's half me, half you remember, she's clever, funny, cute, adorable, gorgeous, cheeky, all the good things." Brax laughed before motioning to get up, "Right, I'm gonna run you a bath, okay?"

"Are you trying to say I smell?" Charlie tried her best to keep a straight face as she looked up at Brax who was now standing.

"Yes." Brax replied, playing along.

"Oi." Charlie laughed before slapping his stomach, "You'll pay for that one, Braxton."

"Uh-huh." Brax smirked, unconvinced before he walked into Charlie's ensuite to run her a bath.

_x-x_

Charlie groaned as she wrapped her towel around her body, noticing she had forgotten to bring any clothes or even her dressing gown with her. She stepped out of the bathroom and jumped as she saw Brax lying on her bed. He didn't look over at her, but he began speaking, "Thank goodness you're finished, I was just downstairs and the girls-" Brax stopped talking abruptly as he sat up and looked over at Charlie, standing there with her extremely short, aqua blue towel wrapped around her petite body.

As she noticed his burning gaze upon her, she felt suddenly self-conscious and began trying to tug the towel down; only for it to reveal her cleavage she felt her cheeks flush red before she returned the towel to the normal position it had around her frame.

The pink glow disappeared from her face as she realised Brax hardly noticed what she was doing; he was too busy checking her out, "Are you checking me out?" Charlie quizzed.

Brax barely heard her speak as his eyes remained glued to her long, tanned, slender legs, he worked his way up her body until his eyes met with hers, he recognised that unimpressed glare she was giving him all-too well, he had received the same one many a time before he finally managed to get her to give into temptation.

"Brax." Charlie raised her voice, getting his attention.

Brax shook his head as he finally found his words, "No." He said quickly, "I didn't check you out."

Charlie laughed at the expression on his face, "Yes you did."

Brax sighed before his shaking head turned into a nod, "Okay, maybe... just a little bit, but it's been a very, _very _long time since I've seen you in nothing but a towel." Charlie laughed and shook her head before a smile crept onto her lips, "What?" asked Brax, noticing her smirk.

"You're still as cheeky as always." Charlie giggled as she slowly walked towards the bed.

"Mm-hm." Brax grinned up at Charlie as he swung his legs over the side of the bed so he was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking up at her.

"So, what were you saying about my girls?" Charlie asked.

"Your two daughters are downstairs ganging up on me, so I need defending, hence why I need you." Brax stated as he looked up at Charlie.

"I hate to disappoint you, but I'd probably side with them."

"Oi!" Brax chuckled as he gently kicked Charlie's leg.

Charlie giggled before she raised her eyebrows and looked down at Brax, expecting him to pick up on her hint she laughed as he didn't, "Brax," she prompted. Once again, Brax found himself mesmerised by her beauty, he struggled to formulate any words. Instead he just glared at Charlie, hoping she'd speak again and he'd be able to recover his voice in that time, "Um..." Charlie trailed off as she gestured to her completely naked self, only the towel covering her up.

"RIGHT!" Brax practically yelled as he stood up, "I'm sorry, I'll leave you to get ready." He told Charlie before leaving her room. She laughed as she watched his flustered self leave before closing over her door. She chuckled to herself again at their entire encounter since she exited the bathroom before beginning to get ready.

_x-x_

Charlie sat on the couch later that night, with Zoe dozing off in her arms. Charlie smiled down at her beautiful little girl, running her hand through her dark brown curls before she looked over at Brax, "I think you should take her back now." She whispered, gesturing down to Zoe.

"Yeah, you're right." Brax chuckled as he stood up before lifting Zoe out of Charlie's arms and settling her in his own.

"Look after my baby." Charlie smiled as she placed a soft kiss on Zoe's temple.

"Always." Brax replied as he held his daughter close, "Right, I best be off then." Brax smirked as he glanced down at a now fast asleep Zoe.

"Actually Brax, wait a minute, I want to give you something." Charlie told him, "Just wait here."

_x-x_

Brax watched as Charlie darted up the stairs, quickly returning with a piece of paper of some sort in her hand she handed it over to him, "For you." She smiled.

"What is it?" Brax asked as he took the item from her hands, still glaring at her.

"Look at it and you'll know." Charlie smiled before pointing at the photo.

Brax sighed as he looked down at the ultrasound photograph in his hands, he knew exactly what he was looking at: the twins.

"Our two babies." Brax mumbled tearfully as he finally raised his eyes to meet Charlie's.

"Our two babies." Charlie confirmed before placing a soft kiss on Brax's cheek. "I figured your son deserved a place in your wallet as well as your daughter." Charlie smirked matter-of-factly.

"And how did you know I had a picture of Zoe in my wallet?" Brax asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't." Charlie smirked, "But she's your baby, so it was worth a guess."

"Well you guessed correctly." Brax laughed lightly before he tightly clutched the ultrasound photo, "Thank you for this."

Charlie smiled before stepping forward, wiping the stray tear that had fallen from Brax's eye, she placed a kiss on his temple before placing another on Zoe's too. "Goodnight, Brax."

"Night, Charlie." Brax smiled before he left the house with his daughter. He smiled to himself as he slipped the photo of his son and daughter into his pocket. He now had a piece of his little boy with him wherever he went.


	25. Chapter 25

_Here we go, another update!_

_Thank you for the reviews, I love reading them. Things are going to get a little more interesting and dramatic soon ;)_

_Hope you like this one._

**Chapter 25.**

Charlie yawned as she slowly walked towards the front door. She was nice and comfortable on the couch with her cup of tea and her DVD and she silently cursed whoever was interrupting her at this very moment. Opening the door, Charlie jumped as she felt someone wrap their arms around her legs, she smirked when she looked down to see Zoe clinging to her, "Hey gorgeous." Charlie beamed as she lifted her daughter into her arms, who still had her eyes squeezed tightly shut as she clung to Charlie, "Where's your daddy, hm? Has he gone walkabout?" Charlie asked, stepping outside, she screamed when Brax jumped out. "BRAX YOU IDIOT!" Charlie yelled as her hand flew to her chest in an attempt to sooth her pounding heart.

Brax chuckled as he looked at Charlie, "I'm sorry, we had to do it."

Charlie looked down at Zoe who was giggling uncontrollably at her mother's reaction. When she eventually managed to stop laughing, she looked up at her mother with a mischievous grin on her face. "You're exactly like your daddy, you are." Charlie laughed as she ran her index finger over Zoe's lips before kissing her hand. "What are you guys doing here?" Charlie asked as she looked over at Brax.

"Well..." Brax grinned at her, "She's moving back in." He smirked as a grin spread across Charlie's features.

"Are you joking?" Charlie asked in disbelief.

"Nuh- so long as you're okay to look after her now and you feel up to it."

"Of course I am." Charlie beamed as she looked down at her little girl, "Mummy missed you so much, monkey." Charlie whispered as she held Zoe tightly. "So, did you have fun with daddy?" Charlie asked as she walked into the house with Zoe still in her arms, Brax following close behind.

"And Heaf." Zoe informed Charlie as she walked into the living room.

"I'm sorry." Charlie laughed, "You cheeky miss, you." Brax grinned at his daughter, "Did you have fun with daddy _and _Uncle Heath?" Charlie corrected herself.

"Bestest." Zoe grinned at Charlie, her smile faded as she looked over at Brax, causing him to frown at his daughter,

"What's up, cutie?" He asked. Zoe glared at her father before looking away from him and snuggling into Charlie's chest. Brax sighed as he looked up at Charlie who creased her eyebrows.

"Baby, what's wrong? Did daddy not look after you?" Charlie asked, knowing Brax did but wanting to get to the bottom of what was up.

"Dadda sad." Zoe looked up at Charlie as she spoke.

"Why is he sad?" Charlie asked as she looked down at Zoe, her heart broke when her big green eyes welled up with tears and her bottom lip trembled as she pointed to Charlie,

"You." Zoe whispered.

"Oh baby, don't cry." Charlie pleaded as she stroked her daughter's cheek, "Mamma's fine, and she loves you very much." Charlie smiled reassuringly as she looked down at her daughter before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Looking over at Brax, Charlie noticed him smiling sadly at her, "Shall I give daddy a hug too?"

Zoe grinned and nodded at her mother's words, Charlie smiled before placing her daughter on the couch and turning to Brax who had a small smile playing on his lips, "Come here then, you." She laughed before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you for everything." Charlie whispered as she tightened her grip on Brax.

Brax rolled his eyes as he rested his head in the crook of Charlie's neck, watching as Zoe grinned mischievously at him from the couch, wondering what on earth his almost two year-old could possibly know about their situation and how on earth she could be smart enough to push them closer together at her age.

_x-x_

"DADDA BWAX!" Zoe squealed as she waddled in from the garden and into the living room where Brax was sitting by himself, waiting for Charlie to return with his coffee.

"Hello sweetie, how's my girl?" Brax asked, lifting his daughter into his lap. Zoe simply giggled in response as she wrapped her hand around Brax's finger, resting her head on his chest as she looked up at him. "You are just such a little cutie, you know that?" Brax asked as he held her tightly, sighing as she wriggled out of his grip and took him by the hand before crawling in the direction of the garden again.

_x-x_

After Zoe had played with Brax in the back garden, Charlie insisted on taking her for a bath to clean her up, leaving Brax and Ruby downstairs to talk. "Brax are you alright?" Ruby asked, knowing there was something bothering him deep down, he was just refusing to let it surface.

"Yeah Rubes, I'm fine." Brax smiled weakly, taking a sip of his coffee before returning it to its place on the table.

"Liar." Ruby sighed as she glared at him, "Tell me what's wrong." She prompted.

"I can't stop thinking about our baby boy." Brax sighed as he looked down at his hands, "Every time I look at Zoe I just think that we could have had another one of her, and I would've loved that, because she's so cute, and she's smart and beautiful, and it- it just hurts." Ruby tried to hold back her tears as she looked at a very much so broken Brax sat before her, "I want to grieve but I can't, I can't lose control because Charlie needs me to be strong for her, and if I give in I'm afraid she will too."

"Then let me be here for you." Ruby tried to convince him, but the look he gave her told her she'd need to do more, "Charlie's had time to grieve, so have I, we did our grieving 27 months ago." Brax tearfully looked up at Ruby, still unsure of what to do, "Brax for goodness sake, just let me be strong for you." Ruby told him, leaning forward as Brax collapsed into her embrace, finally allowing his emotions to show.

_x-x_

Charlie fought back her tears as she stood in the doorway having watched the whole interaction, Ruby was right, she had done her grieving 27 months ago and now Brax needed her and she was going to be there for him.

Charlie couldn't help but smile lightly at how grown up Ruby had become, she definitely was a proud mum. Walking over to the couch, she pulled Ruby up without saying anything before sitting in the seat her daughter previously occupied.

_x-x_

Instantly smelling her perfume, Brax looked up to see Charlie had taken Ruby's place, feeling stupid and embarrassed, he raised his hands to wipe his eyes but Charlie stopped him by catching his wrists, "Just let it out, Brax, let it out." Charlie pleaded as she pulled Brax closer to her rubbing his back, she soothing kissed his shoulder blade as she let him once again let out all the emotions he had bottled up for so long.

_x-x_

"I need to show you something." Charlie muttered as she separated herself from Brax having been embraced in a hug with him for around ten minutes. Taking his hand she led him outside and into the garden, walking over to the far side of the garden, she dropped his hand and pointed to something that lay in the neatest and most cared for area in the garden.

Brax frowned as he looked down to see a bunch of fresh lilies laid out where Charlie had pointed, waiting for an explanation, he looked over at Charlie as she began to speak, "For our little boy, so he knows how much we love him and that we never stop thinking about him." Charlie smiled, fighting back her tears as she looked back down at the patch.

"It's lovely." Brax said weakly before lacing his fingers with Charlie's again as he used his other hand to point to a pair of little blue booties beside the bouquet of lilies. "What are those?" Brax asked as he once again looked at Charlie.

"The first present anybody ever bought him, those are from Ruby." Brax sighed lightly as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand before using the grip he had on Charlie's hand to tug her body into his as the pair stood with each other in another comforting embrace.

_x-x_

After settling Zoe in bed and bidding Ruby goodnight, Charlie decided it was time for her to go to bed too, as her and Brax stood up, she stopped him by speaking herself, knowing he was going to tell her it was time for him to go home, "I don't want you to go." Charlie said as she stepped closer to him, "I don't want to be alone tonight, and I don't think you do either," she spoke softly before looking up at Brax to see his lips curl into a small smile.

"You're right, I don't." Brax replied, his voice equally as soft as he too took a step towards Charlie. She smiled up at him before turning on her heels, leading the way upstairs and into her bedroom.

_x-x_

Brax groaned as he lay on the far side of Charlie's bed, staring up at the ceiling as she continued to move around in her sleep. She had been unable to remain still for more than 30 minutes, making it impossible for Brax to get any sleep. Turning his head to look at her, he couldn't help but chuckle lightly as Charlie flung her eyes open and rolled onto her back, in the same position as Brax, glancing up at the ceiling before looking over at him, "Sorry." She mumbled tiredly before yawning.

"Can I try something?" Brax asked as he rolled onto his side, facing Charlie.

"At two in the morning? Nuh." Charlie replied bluntly as she hugged the duvet.

"Shut up and come here." Brax encouraged as he extended his arms towards her.

Charlie sighed and thought for a minute before wriggling into Brax's embrace, her head nestled firmly into his chest. "Mmm," she mumbled, satisfied with her new-found comfort.

"Better?" Brax asked as he gently massaged her hair while the other gripped her hip.

"Yeah." Charlie whispered in response, "Thank you." Smiling as she breathed in Brax's scent, Charlie spoke up again, "You smell good." She grinned as Brax placed a kiss on her temple.

"I always smell good." Brax laughed, as did Charlie before the pair eventually fell asleep.

_x-x_

_-The following day.-_

Charlie lay on her bed that evening, staring at the ceiling as her thoughts continued to swirl around in her head. Her heart skipped a beat when her phone vibrated against the bedside table, startling her. Charlie smiled as Bianca's name flashed across the screen, taking a deep breath she answered her call.

"_Bianca, hey!"_

"_Hey Charlie- so listen, I hear Brax has been spending a lot of time at yours, AND he spent the night last night?" _Bianca asked, startled she hadn't heard the news first-hand from her best friend, but through Heath Braxton.

"_Maybe." _Charlie giggled as Bianca groaned in frustration.

"_Charlie!" _Bianca snapped.

"_Okay sorry. Look yes, he's been spending a lot of time here, to look after me and Zoe. And yes he spent the night yesterday, but nothing happened- nothing."_

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever." _Bianca replied, unconvinced.

"_Look B." Charlie snapped to get her point across, "It's just- with me telling him about the twins I don't want to be alone, and I'm afraid he'll do something stupid if he's alone." _Charlie told her best friend honestly.

"_Sorry, you know what I'm like, especially due to the pregnancy hormones."_

"_Yes, yes I do know- I have been pregnant twice before, you know." _Charlie laughed.

"_And don't I know it, I'm the proud aunty of two beautiful girls."_

Charlie laughed again, _"Except for the fact you aren't their aunty."_

"_You're right- I'm better."_ Both girls laughed, _"Anyway, I have to go, the bub is craving chocolate! Bye!"_

"_Bye you." _Charlie grinned as she hung up the phone before flopping back down on her bed again.

_x-x_

Ruby giggled as she looked at Zoe, sticking her head in the pot of pasta sauce as Ruby stirred it, "Sweetie, stop doing that," she laughed, "I can't cook it when you do that."

Zoe glared at Ruby blankly as her big green eyes widened, "You're gorgeous, you know that?" Ruby gushed as she kissed her sister's forehead, Zoe grinned before jumping, startled as the doorbell rang, "The door's open, honey, just see who that is." Ruby smiled, knowing exactly who it was, she had invited him over for dinner.

Zoe lifted her arms up, signalling for Ruby to lift her onto the counter and put her on the floor. As soon as she hit the floor she crawled on all fours until she reached the front door.

_x-x_

Brax shifted on the spot, ringing the doorbell again waiting for someone to answer the door, peering through the draught door a wide grin spread across his face as he saw his little girl crawling towards him. Opening the door and stepping inside his grin only widened as Zoe looked up and gurgled when she saw him, "DADDA!" She shouted, throwing her giraffe toy down before she got up and ran into his arms.

"Hey trouble." Brax smiled, placing a forceful, yet gentle kiss on her forehead. Zoe placed a kiss on her father's chest before looking up at her him, "Where's mummy?" Brax asked, he gained a response when Zoe pointed to the stairs, her head remaining firmly nestled into his chest. "Have you been a good girl for her?" Again, Zoe simply nodded as she tucked herself further into Brax's arms. "That's my girl." Brax smiled proudly before walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Brax." Ruby smiled as she turned to see Zoe in Brax's arms. "She's her daddy's girl."

"Hey Rubes, and that she is." Brax laughed. "So what are you making?"

"Spaghetti carbonara." Ruby grinned.

"Sounds good." Brax smiled before placing Zoe down on the counter, looking down at his daughter, "I'm just gonna check on Charlie." Brax smiled again as Zoe looked up at him curiously, "Where's daddy's kiss?" Brax asked Zoe as he leaned forward, she giggled before kissing his lips, her giggling had yet to cease as Brax tilted his head, offering his cheek to Ruby too, "I need one from you too, Buckton." Ruby giggled before kissing Brax's cheek. "That's better- I'll be back in a minute." Brax grinned, ruffling both girls' hair before he headed up the stairs.

_x-x_

Charlie looked up as a soft knock came on the door, "Come in," she laughed as Brax poked his head through the doorway, "You're around here an awful lot these days." Charlie teased as Brax stepped inside and sat on the end of her bed.

"I have my reasons." Brax grinned before pulling Charlie off the bed, "Come on, Ruby's made carbonara."

"Yummy." Charlie grinned as she followed Brax out of her bedroom, "I wish I had her cooking skills."

"Trust me, so do I." Brax replied cheekily, remembering all the times Charlie had served him either burnt or uncooked food. His smart comment earned him a slap from Charlie, "You really need to stop being so violent." Brax pouted, "So how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm really good thanks, and thanks for everything with Zoe, she's a bit of a handful and I'm not sure how I would've coped without you."

"I'm sure you would have but it's no problem, I love spending time with her."

"Yeah, and she loves spending time with you, I was thinking you could take her some weekends and spend more time with her, seeing how much she loves it."

"Yeah." Brax immediately replied enthusiastically, "I'd love that." Charlie simply smiled at him before the pair walked down the stairs together.

Charlie felt herself blush as Brax's eyes were pinned heavily upon her, "Cut it out." Charlie told him.

"Cut what out?" Brax asked cheekily.

"Brax, seriously."

"I can't help it," Brax chuckled, "You're cute when you blush." He stopped laughing as he earned another slap on the chest. "Seriously?" Brax pouted again as he rubbed his chest.

Charlie smiled weakly as they both stopped at the bottom of the stairs, Brax stepped forward as he spoke softly, "It's gonna be okay, you know."

"I know." Charlie smiled as Brax grasped hold of both of her hands. "You're an amazing dad, you know that?" Charlie asked as she played with Brax's fingers.

Brax's smile grew at the words Charlie had spoken, "On that subject, I was thinking it's not all bad."

"What isn't?" Charlie asked out of confusion.

"This situation, after all, we're still young, we can make more beautiful children." Charlie laughed before shaking her head at him, unable to understand how he became so cheeky. "I know we're not together." Brax continued, "But I hope one day you'll change your mind."

"Yeah, and it might be sooner than you think." Charlie spoke seriously before a huge, cheesy grin appeared on her face, causing the same infectious smile to spread across Brax's.

"And there it is- what I've been rooting for." Brax laughed as he pointed to her lips.

Brax smirked as he watched Charlie's eyes light up, the pair stood at the bottom of the stairway, holding hands, gazing into each other's eyes before Ruby's call, informing them that dinner was ready broke them out of their trance. Sighing lightly Charlie removed her hands from Brax's, flashing him a quick smile before she walked into the dining room.

_x-x_

Charlie glanced at the empty plates scattered across the dinner table, standing up she began clearing them away, "No Charlie, don't." Brax protested, "We'll do it."

"Yeah mom, I made the food, I'll clean it up." Ruby chimed in.

"Listen guys." Charlie raised her voice before they went any further, "I appreciated what you've done for me over the past week, I really do, but I'm fine now, so I can clear up." Both Ruby and Brax kept quiet.

An eerie silence filled the room until Zoe broke it as Charlie picked up her empty plate, "No-no-no-no-no!" She squealed, mimicking what Ruby and Brax had done.

Charlie laughed as she ran a hand over her daughter's tanned cheek, "Cheeky monkey." She laughed, "You guys go into the living room and put a movie on, I'll be in in a minute."

_x-x_

Brax watched as Charlie walked back into the living room and stood at his feet, he knew what that look used to mean but he wasn't sure if it meant the same thing now. Deciding to take a gamble, he opened his legs, the way he used to when Charlie would sit between them.

_x-x_

Charlie smiled as Brax did as she expected, she turned her back to him before sitting on the couch, shifting backwards so her back was pressed up against his front. Her smile grew as Brax wrapped his arms around her waist and held her body close to his.

_x-x_

At that moment neither Charlie nor Brax could care less what it meant, after everything they had been through they just wanted to be close to each other.


	26. Chapter 26

_Again, I'm really, really sorry for the long wait between updates, thank you for your patience._

_Warning in advance- I'm going on holiday next week, so hopefully I'll be able to get at least one more chapter uploaded for you all later this week before I go._

_I'm sorry if there are mistakes, I didn't proof-read, I thought I'd prolonged updates enough, you guys wouldn't mind mistakes so long as you got an update. So anyway, here it is, hope you enjoy._

**Chapter 26.**

Brax wore a huge smile on his face as he walked up the garden path and towards Charlie's house, a pathway he had become all too familiar with ever since he had returned to the Bay and he hoped that wouldn't change.

It had been three days since he had last seen Zoe or Charlie, after leaving Charlie's place the day he had returned Zoe home, he wanted to give his daughter some time alone with her mother to get back into a routine. Angelo's had also been extremely busy, wearing Brax out. But he knew his anticipation to see his daughter was becoming too great, and having waited three days, he _had _to see her.

As his hand rose to knock on the door, he stopped his fist mid-air as he over-heard a conversation between April and Ruby.

"I'm worried about her; she's scared about having another baby after what happened last time." Brax strained his ears as he tried to distinguish whether it was Ruby or April that had spoken, it made all the difference, he had to know, he _needed _to know if they were talking about Bianca or Charlie.

"She's had a miscarriage though, she's scared." Brax unmistakeable recognised that voice as Ruby's, and the only person he knew that had miscarried was Charlie with their little boy.

"Well, I'm pretty sure she's still in love with this other guy, but she wants to keep this baby, she's going to keep this baby." The sound became a blur, but he heard what he needed to hear to piece the information together and know who the girls were talking about.

Brax stumbled away from the door as millions of thoughts ran through his head all at once:

_Was Charlie pregnant again?_

_Who's the father?_

_Why didn't he know about it?_

Being so consumed in his own thoughts, Brax barely recognised the figure stood before him until he felt her feather-light touch on his arm, "Woah, where's the fire?" Charlie giggled as she looked at Brax. Her smiled vanished as he glared at her, "Are you okay?" She asked, removing her hand from his bicep as anger glowed on his face. "Brax, seriously," Charlie prompted as she worriedly looked up at him, "Tell me what's wrong."

"Is it true?" Brax asked monotonously as he looked up, meeting Charlie's gaze.

"Is what true?" Charlie questioned, perplexed.

"ARE YOU CARRYING HIS BABY?" Brax yelled as he stepped closer.

Charlie couldn't understand the words escaping Brax's lips, he wasn't making any sense, and where had all the sudden questions come from?

"Brax, I don't understand." Charlie admitted.

"You are, aren't you?" Brax frowned, shaking his head in disbelief before stepping away from Charlie again, "That's why you've been so needy lately, so teary, so emotional, so willing to tell the truth, why Matt was so keen to get over here after you left hospital, why everyone was so concerned, you're pregnant."

Charlie felt her mouth fall open at Brax's speech and before she could take control of the situation or her actions, she found herself laughing, much to Brax's disgust. "Brax, w-what?" Charlie asked after her serious persona had returned.

"Are you pregnant?" Brax asked again.

"Who? Me? No."

"You're not pregnant? With Matt's child?" Brax pressed her.

"No and no." Charlie clarified whilst shaking her head, "Brax, who told you I was?"

"Forget it." Brax dismissed her question as he quickly moved to walk past her.

_x-x_

Walking across the beach to clear her head, Charlie took deep breaths as she willed herself not to get upset about her encounter earlier that morning with Brax.

She couldn't stop thinking about how Brax had come to the conclusion that she was pregnant, in her opinion she had done nothing to help him achieve that conclusion and she wanted answers, and there was only one person that could give them to her,.

Her heart gave a sick lurch as she approached his figure on the beach.

_x-x_

Running out of the surf, Brax wiped the water droplets from his face with one hand, whilst using the other to secure the surf-board tucked neatly under his arm.

He stabbed his board into the sand beside his towel before he picked it up, dried himself down and slipped his t-shirt over his head, ready to drop-in to Angelo's.

He froze momentarily when he felt a presence behind him, as the wind picked up, forming a slight breeze, he cringed as the scent of her perfume crossed paths with his nose. He wasn't ready to explain yet, but he knew he had no choice.

"Hey." Brax broke the silence that had risen between them as he turned to face Charlie.

"Hi." She replied shortly, quietly, "Earlier on today?" Charlie asked curiously, needy.

"Never mind." Brax replied dismissively.

"Brax, you have to explain-" Charlie ordered sharply.

"No I don't." Brax interrupted sharply.

"Fine." Charlie sighed deeply, "But if we can't talk to each other about things, we've got a serious problem here, Brax." After gaining no response and several minute's silence, Charlie spoke again, "You're jealous." Charlie stated, causing Brax's head to snap up. "Matt, whenever his name is mentioned, whenever he's around, whenever you think about him, you end up acting jealous." As Brax shook his head, Charlie grunted shortly in anger with his behaviour, "And there goes another lie." She spat coldly.

"Fine." Brax admitted, "Yes, yes I'm jealous." After taking a deep breath, Brax let his words out, "But I finally see it, Charlie. "You're still in love with him, but you're in love with me too."

Charlie felt her eyes prick with tears as Brax's words cut through her, he knew her too well.

Brax sighed as he watched Charlie choke back her sobs, her eyes clouding over with tears.

"I'll always love him." Charlie admitted shakily after she had managed to compose her unsteady state, "He has been her for me when nobody else has and he has never let me down."

"There you go again." Brax spat, "How many times have you made me listen to this same old shit, Charlie?" Brax's cold exterior deepened as he began to mimic Charlie, "_Oh Brax, he was here when you weren't, he was a dad to Zoe when you weren't. _Charlie, I am sick and tired of hearing this and I hate when you do this to me, it's so selfish!"

Charlie stood frozen, gobsmacked at the argument Brax had raised. She was shocked so very much she barely recognised him dart past her, up the sand dunes and towards Angelo's.

"BRAX!" Charlie yelled. Running until she caught up with him, she began clawing at his arm in an attempt to get him to stop striding away from her, and finally, he did. "Don't walk away from me." Charlie raised her voice as Brax turned to face her, wearing an expression of anger upon his face.

"I can't do this, Charlie, I can't. You want me one minute, you're pushing me away the next, I _hate_ when you're like this." Brax's voice softened slightly as the tears finally spilled from Charlie's eyes.

"I j-just don't know w-what to do." Charlie mumbled as she looked up at her ex-lover through frightened, devastated eyes.

"Let me make your decision a whole lot easier for you, then." Brax clarified before he turned away from her and walked out on her for the second time that morning.

_x-x_

Sitting in Angelo's, Brax downed another whiskey as he glanced around his empty restaurant.

Having been left reeling after the conversation he had earlier that day with Charlie, he had arrived at Angelo's, kicked what few early-bird customers he had out, and had been drinking for the past few hours.

Now, as he sat in his restaurant at 4:15pm, he knew there was only one place he wanted to be, and one person he wanted to talk to.

As he dropped the glass from his hand, allowing it to smash on the floor, he quickly picked up his keys and staggered out of the restaurant, making his way to her house.

_x-x_

Charlie stood in the kitchen, the palms of her hands pressed firmly against the worktop as she hunched over her glass of red wine, staring deeply down into its core.

Since Brax had approached her rudely that morning demanding answers from her, she was left utterly confused by the entire situation, and as Ruby was out and Zoe had gone for a nap, she needed to grasp the opportunity and have a much-needed drink.

As she placed her hand around the stem of the glass, she clutched it firmly and raised it to her lips. Before she could take a sip or even a taste, an incessant knocking began on the front door of the house. Charlie slammed the glass down on the table before running to the door and opening it before Zoe awoke from her slumber.

A mixture of surprise and anger coursed through Charlie as she opened the door to be faced with a stumbling, out-of-breath Brax, "What are you doing here?" She asked him coldly. She couldn't help feeling a slight twinge of guilt as Brax raised his head and his apologetic eyes met hers, "Brax, I can't argue again." Charlie whispered, glancing away from him before looking back.

"No I know." Brax replied, leaning off the door frame and straightening himself up.

"Have you been drinking?" Charlie asked, having immediately noticed the stench of alcohol on his breath.

Brax nodded, "Charlie, there's something I need to tell you."

"Brax, don't." Charlie begged.

"No, Charlie, I have to." Brax pressed.

"But I already know." Charlie said softly as she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Nuh," Brax shook his head, "Nuh, I don't think you do." He replied softly as he took a step closer to her, "Just hear me out- please?" After Charlie gave him a small nod of the head, Brax proceeded, "What happened between us after Zoe was in hospital was no mistake, you know it, I know it. Charlie, we both want each other, we both _need_ each other and I can't let you go, I just can't, Charlie. You're always on my mind and I need you, I can't not be around you, it's just not a possibility anymore. When you were in hospital, I dreaded to think that I could lose you, and I can't lose you again, I won't, tell me you don't feel the same way?"

"I don't feel the same way," Charlie replied shakily, unconvincingly.

"Liar." Brax spat, "This past week, me being here, you being weak and dependent on me, us getting closer, to you that meant nothing?"

"Brax please, of course it meant something, but I keep telling you this, I'm not ready."

"Well how much time do you need?" Brax yelled.

"Keep it down, Zoe's asleep." Charlie whispered loudly, "And I can't put a time-stamp on this, Brax, let's not forget, we wouldn't be having this conversation if you hadn't have walked out on me!"

"I know," Brax interrupted, "You've made me well aware of that, and how many times do I have to apologise?"

"You don't." Charlie sighed as she shook her head before taking a deep breath, "You just don't get it, you don't understand what I went through when you were gone."

"Then help me understand." Brax pleaded as he bent down slightly to catch Charlie's averting gaze.

"No." Charlie snapped, "I won't let you in, I won't let you have the satisfaction of seeing me hurt."

"You think seeing you hurt satisfies me?" Brax asked, "Far from it, Charlie. I hate it."

The pair stood in an awkward silence as they both tried to absorb everything that had been said in their recent conversation, "I'll just ask one thing of you, Charlie, please just think about this, we're perfect for each other, and we're great together, if you forget about Ali, there's no problem, and we have a damn daughter!"

"That changes nothing, Brax! Having a child with someone doesn't mean you should or need to be with them!" Charlie shouted, "And just as we're perfect for each other, we're also lethal together, we're too stubborn and we come from different worlds."

"Nuh, not anymore." Brax argued, holding his own. "Please, just think about this."

"I have thought about this!" Charlie yelled again, "I haven't stopped thinking about this since the day you left, but things changed between us and they will never ever be the same again, and I can't be in a relationship with you again because I'm too scared of getting hurt."

"But you can't stay away." Brax muttered persistently before stepping forward again so his body was pressed up against Charlie's, "You never can." He whispered as he lowered his head to hers, his hands finding their place on her hips.

Charlie sucked in a breath as she looked into his deep, green eyes, shining down on her. She nervously glanced down as he placed his hands on his hips before looking back up at him as he dropped his head to her level and moved forwards.

Waiting until he thought he was going to have his way, Charlie stepped away from him, removing his hands from her waist, "Then more fool me." Charlie whispered before she closed the front door, leaving a bewildered and frustrated Brax outside, staring blankly at the closed door.

_x-x_

_-The following evening.-_

"Mamma, mamma, mamma, mamma." Zoe grinned as she clapped her hands, wriggling around in her car seat.

"Yes baby, I'll get you out now." Charlie laughed as she turned the engine off, pulling her keys out of the ignition before climbing out of the car to get her daughter, "Hello cheeky." Charlie giggled as she opened the door to see Zoe clawing at her seatbelt, attempting to remove it.

"Banban, MAMMA!" Zoe squealed as she kicked her legs about.

"Yes, I'll get you your bananas when we get inside, honey, now behave while I take this off." Charlie sighed as she unstrapped her daughter and lifted her into her arms, "That's my girl." Charlie smiled, kissing the tip of her nose as she walked towards the house.

_x-x_

"MAMMA, MAMMA- DADDA!" Charlie frowned as she heard Zoe cry out Brax's name from the dining room, she picked up her bowl of mashed bananas before walking into the room, placing the bowl down before looking over at Zoe who had found one of Brax's shirts from one of the times he had spent the night on the couch.

"DADDA- DADDA BWAX!" Zoe giggled as she ran over to her mother with Brax's red and grey check shirt in her hand.

"Daddy's not here, sweetie." Charlie sighed as she pulled out Zoe's chair before lifting her into it, sighing as her bottom lip trembled. "He's coming to see you soon though, I promise." Charlie sighed as she placed a soft kiss on the top of her daughter's head, hoping her words carried some truth.

_x-x_

Charlie stood in the doorway of the kitchen, cup of coffee in hand, smiling as she watched her youngest daughter grin hugely as she watched Barney on the television. She looked over to the front door as she heard it open, and in walk Bianca and Ruby.

"So, where exactly is he going then?" Ruby asked Bianca as she closed the front door.

"I don't know." Bianca laughed lightly as she placed her hand over her bump, "All I know is they're at the airport right now."

Charlie's heart dropped and her blood froze as she heard the words that had left Bianca's lips.

After she managed to move again, she placed her coffee cup down on the table before frantically searching for her car keys, then approaching the girls, "Who's at a-an airport?" Charlie stuttered worriedly.

"Brax." Bianca replied, not realising at all how her best friend's mind was going into overdrive.

"Oh, god." Charlie whispered as she began to panic, "Um, w-what airport?" she asked.

"Palm Beach-"

Bianca was cut off as Charlie sped past her and opened the door, "Okay, Zoe's been fed, she's in her pyjamas, she's watching some Barney and then it's story and bed, no arguments, okay?" Charlie questioned as she shook.

Ruby's eyes widened as she realised what was going on in her mother's head, "Charlie, it's not what you-" she was cut off as Charlie didn't listen, running to her car, she jumped in and sped off to the airport.

_x-x_

Brax sighed lightly as he followed Heath down the airport terminal, "What's up with you?" Heath asked, breaking the trance Brax had landed himself in. Brax simply shook his head, "It's Buckton isn't it?" Heath asked, earning a nod of the head.

Both Braxton brothers stopped dead in their tracks and turned around as their names were being called from the other end of the terminal, both boys knew whose voice that was.

"BRAX!" Charlie cried as she ran towards him and Heath, "Brax... Brax." Charlie finished as she stood in front of him, gasping for air.

"Charlie, what is it? What's wrong?" Brax asked worriedly as he looked at her dishevelled appearance.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" Charlie screamed, "You're not leaving us! Not again!" Charlie cried as her eyes welled up with tears, "Zoe needs you, Brax, she needs her daddy." Charlie shook as the tears once again spilled from her eyes, "Brax, I need you, you promised- you promised you'd be here for us, you promise you wouldn't leave." Charlie wiped her eyes as she looked up at a bewildered Brax and Heath.

"Baby, what are you talking about?" Brax asked soothingly.

"YOU'RE IN AN AIRPORT!" Charlie screamed as she took a step back from him, "How could you do this to us again?"

Heath groaned as he looked at his elder brother before looking back at Charlie who was glaring at Brax, waiting for him to speak. "I'm not doing it to you again." Brax sighed as he stared into Charlie's eyes, "I'm just dropping Heath, he's gotta be somewhere."

"W-w-what?" Charlie stumbled backwards as she shook her head.

"I'm not going anywhere." Brax clarified as he stepped closer to her, fearing she would collapse any second.

"Oh god." Charlie whispered before she turned and fled the airport with embarrassment coursing through her.

_x-x_

Brax watched Charlie dart out of the airport, he quickly turned to face his younger brother, "Don't worry, bro." Heath laughed, "She needs you more than I do, I'll see you in a few days."

"Yeah, bye mate." Brax quickly hugged his brother before he took off in the same direction as Charlie.

_x-x_

"CHARLIE!" Brax yelled as he reached the car park to see her petite self scuttling towards her car, "Charlie, come on!" Brax sighed as he jogged over to her, placing his arms around her as he turned her to face him.

"I've made such a fool of myself." Charlie sobbed as she wiped her tear-stained face.

"Nah, you haven't." Brax sighed as he looked down at her, "Charlie, look at me." He sighed again as she didn't budge, "Charlie..." Brax trailed off as he placed his hand underneath her chin, tilting it upwards so he could catch her eyes, just so she'd know what he was about to say was sincere, "Look, Charlie, I made you a promise, and I've got every intention of keeping it. I'm here for you and Zoe, always. I'm not going anywhere." Charlie smiled faintly as she held his gaze, "Unless I'm taking you both with me." Brax added light-heartedly, smiling when a Charlie's lips curled into a smile, "Are you alright?" He asked as he took hold of her trembling hands.

"Yeah," Charlie nodded, "You just scared me."

"How did you know I was here? And why did you think I was leaving?"

"I was just- my head was all over the place. Bianca and Ruby came in saying 'he was at the airport' and I assumed they meant you, I didn't know about Heath, and then when I was driving here, I kept thinking about our two arguments yesterday, almost three and I thought I'd driven you to leave again."

Brax shook his head, "I couldn't do that to you again, Charlie, and there's no way on this earth I'd do it to my daughter."

"Can I ask you something?" Charlie asked as she removed her hands from his, Brax nodded, "Why and how did you think I was pregnant?"

Brax sighed before a small smile crept onto his lips, "Ruby and April."

Charlie laughed, "I really need to sort that daughter of mine out."

"Yeah, you really do." Brax chuckled.

"Brax I'm really sorry if I've been leading you on or flirting with you, but that's just what we do, if I knew it'd make you think I was insinuating we get back together, than I wouldn't have done it."

"Nah, look, Charlie, I've been so inconsiderate of your feelings, I've come back here with one goal: to make you mine again. I've been so selfish, you are amazing and I'm never gonna stop loving you, you know that. But I think we need to take things slowly, start by rebuilding our friendship, and then our relationship and who knows when we'll get there, but taking it slow is something we've never done and it's always ended in disaster, so hopefully, this time we'll make it work. I've been so selfish about everything, mainly you and Matt, because I tried to push you into things I knew you weren't ready for and for that I am so, so sorry, and I mean that, I just want to be here for you, as your friend, you know? Like we used to be before we got together, like we were when we broke up, you and I, we've always been there for each other, _always_, and I don't want things to change now."

"You have no idea how much that means to me." Charlie smiled as she stepped closer to him, "Thank you." She whispered before wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

Brax smiled and kissed the top of Charlie's head as he relaxed into the hug, both of them finally happy that they had managed to clear away all their problems, all their anxieties, all their unresolved tension and the lies, and just be happy, as friends, for now.


	27. Chapter 27

_Thanks for your patience and reviews :-)_

_This chapter didn't include everything I wanted but I rushed it a little bit, anyway hope you enjoy this one. And I'm really sorry if there are mistakes, I had no time to proof-read!_

_I'll be away for 2 weeks by the way, so no updates until then!_

**Chapter 27.**

_-1 week later. Charlie's birthday.-_

After giving Zoe her breakfast and settling her down to play with her toys, Charlie walked towards the front door as the doorbell rang. She couldn't help the smile that had formed on her face when she opened the door to see a delivery man on the other side, carrying a bouquet of yellow roses.

"Hi, delivery for Charlie Buckton?" The delivery man asked.

"Yeah, that's me." Charlie smiled as she removed the flowers from his hands, "Thanks." She smiled before closing the front door.

"We all know who those are from." Ruby laughed as she walked down the stairs to see her mother swarmed with a huge bouquet of flowers.

"Oh yeah, who's that then?" Charlie asked her eldest daughter.

"A certain Braxton." Ruby laughed, "Now open the card or I will."

Charlie giggled at her impatient daughter before walking into the kitchen, placing the flowers down on the table, she picked out the envelope whilst Ruby fetched a vase, filled with some fresh water for the roses.

Charlie wore a huge smile on her face as she read the note on the card:

_Charlie,_

_Happy birthday. Have a wonderful day, you deserve it all and more._

_Brax x_

If she was being perfectly honest with herself, she thought Brax would have forgotten about her birthday, she should have known he'd do no such thing.

"Mamma?" Zoe asked as she waddled into the kitchen.

"Yes, sweetie?" Charlie asked, turning around to look down at her daughter, giving a view of the flowers to Zoe.

"LELLOW!" She screamed as she ran forward and pointing to the flowers, "LELLOW, IT LELLOW!" She squealed as she extended her hands towards them.

"I'm guessing Brax picked yellow for a reason." Ruby laughed as Charlie quickly moved towards the flowers to stop Zoe's screaming.

"I think daddy would want his baby girl to have a flower." Charlie smirked as she withdrew a rose from the vase and handed it to her daughter.

"Tankoo mamma." Zoe giggled as she held the rose close to her. "Hap Birfday mamma." Zoe smiled as she looked up at her mother.

"Thank you, baby." Charlie grinned as she lifted her daughter into her arms, "And thank you for my present, I love it." Charlie's smile grew as she ran her hand across the necklace her girls had bought her before ruffling Zoe's hair. Charlie laughed as Zoe squirmed in her arms, "You're such a little fidget." Charlie shook her hand before placing Zoe down on her feet, she immediately grinned at her mother before running away back to her toys, still firmly clutching her rose.

"I think you should send this to Brax." Ruby smirked as she handed Charlie her phone, she had taken a picture of her little sister and her flower.

"You go ahead and do it." Charlie laughed as Ruby eagerly sent him the picture.

_x-x_

Brax sighed as he tried to organise the food and drink for Charlie's birthday party on the beach, organised by Ruby of course, which Charlie had absolutely no idea about.

He let out a groan as his phone buzzed again, "You need to take it easy." Sam laughed as he walked past Brax carrying a crate of alcohol, "You never know, it could be a good text."

Brax scoffed as he shook his head, "You said that after the last one." Brax rolled his eyes, referring to his suppliers calling up with problems, and then the delivery guys too.

However, when Brax saw the text from Ruby, he knew it couldn't be bad, at least he had hoped.

Opening the text, a huge grin formed on his face when a picture of Zoe flashed up on the screen, "I told you it'd be good." Sam told him smugly as again, he walked past with another crate of alcohol.

"Sam- look, look." Brax grinned excitedly as he showed Sam his phone, "She's such a cutie." Brax beamed as he studied Sam's expression.

"Isn't she just?" Sam smirked as he looked at the picture, "Cheeky too. She's gonna be a heartbreaker when she's older."

"Please, no guy is ever getting near her- ever." Brax clarified.

"Mate, seriously? If she gets her stubbornness from both you and Charlie, you know she's gonna win that argument." Brax sighed as he absorbed Sam's words, he didn't want to think about his little girl growing up, "Sure, you've got all that to look forward to." Sam smiled.

"Yeah." Brax grunted before they both got back to work.

_x-x_

Charlie slipped into her black sandals before walking outside to be greeted by a stunned Ruby, "You look gorgeous, mum." Ruby grinned, "You're very dressed up for Angelo's."

"It's my birthday, I'm allowed to dress up." Charlie laughed before Zoe ran into the room, having been changed into her yellow dungarees and yellow shoes, "Good God, Zo, I thought I asked you to put a nice dress on?"

"No." Zoe shook her head, "This bester." Zoe giggled before pointing towards the door, "We go now, mamma." Zoe grinned before running towards the front door, with both Ruby and Charlie following close behind.

_x-x_

"Rubes, where are we going?" Charlie quizzed as she held onto Zoe's hand, following Ruby down towards the beach.

"We're just making a little stop-off." Ruby grinned as they reached the beach, Charlie looking ahead and noticing the people gathered around.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all yelled when Charlie was in the vicinity, a large grin spread across her face, it only widened when she caught sight of Brax amongst the crowd.

"DADDA... IT DADDA BWAX." Zoe squealed as she ripped her hand from Charlie's and ran straight towards Brax with her arms outstretched.

Charlie smiled as she watched her youngest daughter run excitedly towards her father.

_x-x_

Brax stood beside Sam and smirked as Charlie, Ruby and Zoe arrived at the party.

He instantly noticed how beautiful she looked, wearing a navy blue dress with lace inserts over her shoulders, teamed with black sandals.

After everyone had shouted 'Happy Birthday', Brax's eyes dropped down to his little girl, he glared at her until her eyes scanned the crowd and finally looked up at him, her lips curling into a grin as she saw him.

He crouched down as she darted through the crowd and straight into his arms, "Hello princess." Brax smiled as he kissed the side of her head and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Dadda." Zoe giggled as she kept a firm grip on him, "I misses you."

Brax sighed lightly and looked down at his daughter as her eyelids remained squeezed tightly shut and she clung onto him for dear life, "I missed you too, monkey." Brax stood up, lifting Zoe into his arms as he did so, "How about we go for a walk, honey? Just you and me?" Brax asked as he looked down at her, she eagerly nodded her head as soon as the words escaped his lips. He quickly looked up and over to Charlie who instantly nodded her head, knowing Zoe wanted and deserved some time alone with Brax, and that's exactly what she was going to get.

_x-x_

Charlie was stood deep in conversation with Bianca, she failed to notice Brax sneak up behind her, catching her wrist with his hand, "Sorry to interrupt." Brax laughed as Charlie jumped as his hand made contact with her, "Can I borrow you for a sec?" Brax asked as he looked down at Charlie.

Charlie nodded, "Sure," she smiled, handing her wine glass to Bianca before she stood aside with Brax, "So, what did you want to talk about?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing." Brax grinned, "I wanted to say something."

"Yeah- what?" Charlie laughed as she looked up at him.

"Happy Birthday." Brax smirked.

Charlie giggled before hitting his arm, "You goof."

"I have a card and present for you in the car by the way, I'll give it to you later."

"You didn't have to do that." Charlie couldn't help but smile at the idea that Brax had put time and effort into doing that for her.

"Of course I did." Brax smiled, he was about to continue their conversation but he couldn't help the display of disappointment etched across his face as he looked up to see Matt approach the pair of them.

_x-x_

As soon as Matt came over to wish Charlie, Brax had excused himself and made his way up to his car to retrieve Charlie's present, along with a little something he bought for Zoe.

Brax felt a smile instantly form on his face as he walked back down to the beach to see Zoe sitting in Heath's lap as she giggled at something he and Sam were doing.

"Hey baby, I bought you a present." Brax told his daughter as he sat down beside Heath and opened the small brown paper bag he had with him, handing over Zoe's favourite foam banana sweets.

She looked curiously at Brax and held firmly onto his hand as she peeked inside, for fear something would jump out. Her eyes lit up when she saw the sweets, "BAN BAN." She giggled before jumping up and snatching the bag from Brax's hands, "Tankoo dadda Bwax." She giggled again, kissing the top of his head before running off to find Charlie, "MAMMA!" She yelled as she stood before Charlie, "Looks."

"What'd daddy get you now, hm?" Charlie laughed as she looked down and saw Zoe stuffing the sweets in her mouth, "Take it easy, munchkin." Charlie laughed as she ruffled her daughter's hair before she continued to enjoy her birthday party.

_x-x_

After spending the majority of the past few hours socialising with people, Charlie managed to slip away from the crowd and move down the beach, so she gained a bit more peace and time to herself.

Sitting down on the sand, she smiled as she looked up at the night-time sky, watching the stars that shone down brightly before her gaze drifted out to the sea, the moonlight reflecting back to her off the sea's surface.

_x-x_

Brax smiled lightly as he looked further down the beach to see Charlie sitting comfortably in the sand, her knees tucked up as she stared out at the sea.

He didn't want to interrupt her when she clearly wanted time to herself, but he couldn't help it. He had barely spoken to her all day, and what little times he did, they always faced interruptions.

Making his way over to her, Charlie looked up and a smile spread across her features as she noticed him, "Hey you." She grinned, patting the sand so Brax got the all-clear to sit down.

"Hey." Brax smiled, "What are you doing sitting all alone out here?"

"Just thinking." Charlie smiled lightly as she looked over at him.

"I can leave you to it?" Brax asked as he motioned to stand up.

"No, don't." Charlie stopped him, placing her hand on his upper arm, "Don't." She repeated, smiling as Brax stilled once again.

"You look cold?" Brax asked, more of a statement than a question. Charlie simply smirked in response. Brax shook his head before removing his jacket and wrapping it around her, before placing his right arm around her as he held her body close to his,

"Thank you." Charlie smiled as she leaned into his embrace and looked up at him, Brax smiled and instantly recognised her undeniable beauty under the moonlight. In response, he simply placed a soft kiss on her temple.

"Here, I've got your present and card." Brax smiled as he handed them both over.

"You really shouldn't have." Charlie smiled as she took both items, opening the card first:

_Yummy Mummy,_

_Happy Birthday, Charlie. _

_I guess I was kind of hoping I'd be with you, like with, with you for this birthday- but I suppose not. Oh well, you never know, my wishes may come true for your next birthday ;)_

_I hope you have an amazing day and like your present!_

_Brax x_

Charlie couldn't help the smile that had spread across her face as she looked down at the card, "You always write a cheeky message in my cards." She laughed as she nudged Brax in the ribs before turning to her present.

Opening the outer wrapping, Charlie groaned as she was presented with a small, purple velvet box. She gasped as she opened it, revealing a small, beautiful ring. It had a small, silver band with a small heart placed at the centre, with an even smaller diamond in the centre of that, "Brax, thank you so much, it's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it." Brax smiled as Charlie kissed his cheek before he watched as she pulled a card out.

"My card from Matt." Charlie laughed as she passed it to Brax, pointing to the start of it where Matt had written 'Dear Charlie Braxton'. After having the joke explained to him, Brax laughed before looking cheekily at Charlie,

"You never know, one day you might be Mrs. Braxton." He winked.

"You wish." Charlie giggled before the pair fell into a comfortable silence.

"So, those flowers you sent me this morning were beautiful." Charlie smiled as a grin settled upon Brax's face, "I think Zoe loved them more than me to be honest."

Brax chuckled, "Thought she might, what'd she scream lellow until you gave her one?"

"Exactly that." Charlie smiled at how well Brax knew his daughter.

"Shall we go back?" Brax asked as he nodded back towards the crowd.

"No, in a minute." Charlie smiled before leaning into Brax's embrace once again as the pair enjoyed some alone time together.

_x-x_

After they had joined the others back at the party, Brax had signalled Ruby to play Charlie's favourite current song, Labrinth- Beneath Your Beautiful. A smiled spread across Charlie's face as Brax approached where she and Bianca were sitting and held his hand out to her, "May I have this dance?" Brax grinned, displaying his dimples as he reached out to Charlie.

"You certainly may." Charlie laughed as she took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. "What's this? An excuse to get close to me, eh?" Charlie smirked as Brax pulled her body tightly against his.

"Maybe." Brax wiggled his eyebrows as he looked down at her, "So, it's our baby's birthday soon." Brax smiled.

"Sure is." Charlie returned his smile, "You look excited."

"I am." Brax beamed, "She's my only baby, and this is my chance to make up for missing her first."

"Yeah, well I'm sure she'll love it."

"I promise you she will." Brax smiled before he and Charlie continued to dance the night away.

_x-x_

_sorry this update wasn't that great, I did want to include more but I was in a bit of a rush!_


	28. Chapter 28

_Hello all, so I'm back from my holiday and hoping I'll find a bit more time to get other updates done as well as this one._

_Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, and I'm sorry for the wait. Hope it was worth the wait. :-)_

**Chapter 28.**

Charlie found waking up the morning after her birthday party a living nightmare. She had far too much to drink and her memories of last night's events were patchy.

Brax was the perfect gentleman and brought Ruby, Charlie and Zoe home. After settling Zoe in bed, he carried Charlie up the stairs, and into her bedroom. Although she protested and begged for him to spend the night, he politely refused, telling her she needed to get her beauty sleep because before she knew it, Zoe would be needing her attention.

As Ruby entered Charlie's bedroom, she smiled as she watched Brax sit on the edge of Charlie's bed, holding her hand as he gently stroked the hair away from her face, "Hey Rubes." Brax had spoken softly to her the previous night, detaching himself from Charlie as he turned to face her, "I think it's more appropriate if you get her changed for bed." Brax laughed as he stood up and looked at his former lover's daughter.

"I think that's best." Ruby smiled before removing one of Brax's flannel shirts from one of the drawers in Charlie's room.

"Is that my shirt?" Brax frowned as he looked at the clothing item Ruby held in her hands.

"Yeah." Ruby nodded, smiling as she walked over to Charlie who was already half asleep. "She sleeps in it at night, and don't ask why." She chuckled as she looked over at Brax, who wore a pained expression on his face. "Is something wrong?" Ruby asked, frowning as she glared at him.

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm gonna head home now, I'll see you later, Rubes." Brax smiled, giving Charlie one final glance before he left the house.

_x-x_

The first thing Charlie thought about when she woke up was Brax.

Although she had almost passed out, the undeniable distressed tone of his voice was completely recognisable, especially to her.

Charlie smirked as she looked down to find herself in her usual bedtime attire, courtesy of Ruby no doubt; she was wearing her grey over the knee socks, combined with Brax's old red and grey check shirt which she hadn't had a chance to return to him since he left.

After climbing out of bed, she laughed as she checked on Ruby to find her still fast asleep, before checking on Zoe, who was also fast asleep before she went downstairs to make herself a much-needed coffee.

Adding her spoonful of sugar, Charlie stirred it into the warm liquid that filled the cup before she moved to sit down at her breakfast bar. She had only perched herself onto the stool when there was a quiet but firm knock on her front door.

Charlie frowned as she glanced up at the clock, informing her the time was only 8:45am. Wondering who on earth would call so early, she jumped off the stool and made her way to the front door.

A smile rose on Charlie's face when she saw Brax on the other side of the door, "Hi." Charlie beamed as she looked up at him.

"Hey." Brax replied tiredly.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked, concern coursing through her at Brax's tiresome appearance.

"Yup." Brax nodded, "Are you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." Charlie smiled, waiting for him to break the silence that had arisen and quickly become awkward.

"So I eh... I found these in my car this morning." Brax smiled faintly as he handed Charlie her clutch bag and phone, "Figured you might need them, and I was passing by so I thought I'd chance it to see if you were awake."

"Oh." Charlie laughed a little, "Well thanks for that," she smiled before reaching out to take the items from Brax's hands.

"You're wearing the ring?" Brax sounded shocked and astounded as he glanced at Charlie's hand.

"Yes." Charlie frowned, quickly taking her belongings from Brax before placing them on the side table before looking back up at him, "Brax are you sure everything's okay?"

"Yes." Brax replied before shaking his head, "No." Charlie stood still and confused as she waited for Brax to give her an explanation that she feared wouldn't come.

Her fears were confirmed when Brax just stood before her, looking blankly down at her. "Did something happen last night that I don't remember? Did I do something to offend or hurt you?"

"No," Brax shook his head, "Definitely not."

"Then what?" Charlie asked, when another silence arose, she couldn't help but snap at him, "Brax if you're not going to speak, then just leave."

"My shirt." Brax spoke almost inaudibly as he stepped closer, his eyes glaring down at Charlie.

"This shirt?" Charlie asked, tugging on the loose material.

"That shirt." Brax confirmed.

"If you want it back, I-" she was cut off by Brax.

"No, it's not that, I just- how did you get it?" he asked.

"I took it." Charlie blushed as she looked down.

"From the house, after I had left?" Brax furrowed his eyebrows as he continued to stare at her.

"Yes." Charlie whispered as she choked back her tears.

"Charlie, do you know what shirt that is?"

"Yes I do." Charlie snapped as she looked up at him, "How could I forget?" Charlie asked angrily, upset at how Brax could insinuate she had forgotten. "It's the shirt you wore to Leah's kitchen; the first time we had sex." Charlie continued, "It's the shirt you wore when you took me out on our first date and it's the shirt you wore the night we conceived Zoe!" Charlie yelled the last part before stepping away from him, "It's your lucky shirt." Charlie whispered before stumbling back again as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Charlie, I'm sorry, I've had an off day." Brax said softly.

"No it's fine." Charlie shook her head, "Really, I'm just tired and I don't feel good." Charlie sighed as she looked up to see Brax step closer to her, using his hands, he gently wiped her tears away.

"I'm not surprised, given all you had to drink last night." He laughed as a smiled spread across Charlie's face. "And I'm glad you're wearing the ring." Brax smiled again as he gently ran his hand across Charlie's middle finger, where the ring was placed before he stepped back again.

"Well why wouldn't I? It's gorgeous and I love it." Charlie smiled as her eyes met Brax's.

"So, is the bub up yet?" Brax asked as he glanced around before looking at Charlie again.

"No, if she was she'd be hugging the life out of you as we speak." Both Charlie and Brax laughed before Charlie gestured to the kitchen, "Can I get you a coffee?" she asked.

"No thanks." Brax smiled, "I'm heading out for a surf before I check up on Angelo's then meet up with the boys."

"Alright." Charlie smiled, "Well have fun." She added as she walked Brax back to the front door.

"Yeah, thanks." Brax smiled before turning away from her.

"Oh, Brax?" Charlie stopped him.

"Mmhm?" Brax mumbled as he turned back around.

"Thanks for looking out for me, Zo and Rubes last night, and for pretty much organising the whole thing, I had a great time."

"I'm glad to hear it." Brax smiled, "Bye, Charlie."

"Bye." Charlie gave him a small wave, watching as he walked down to his car before closing the door over and walking back into the kitchen to drink her coffee.

_x-x_

_-Later that night-_

"No, mamma." Zoe shouted as she ran back down the stairs and into the living room giggling.

Charlie groaned as she looked over at Ruby who was sat beside her on the couch, "I'll try this time." Ruby laughed as she stood up at picked her little sister up, "Honey, it's 9:30pm, well past your bed time."

"Wuby, I not tired." Zoe answered stubbornly as she glared up at Ruby.

"Well, that's tough." Ruby replied sternly before she carried Zoe up the stairs and into her bedroom before dropping her onto the bed and pulling up her sheets. "No wonder you couldn't sleep." Ruby laughed as she looked either side of Zoe to see that she didn't have the giraffe from Brax which she usually slept with.

"Gigi gone." Zoe's bottom lip trembled as her eyes welled with tears.

"No." Ruby shook her head. "No crying, your daddy wouldn't like to hear his baby girl's been crying, would he now?" Ruby asked.

Zoe instantly stopped crying and shook her head, "You find gigi?" She asked Ruby as she looked up at her with her big green eyes.

"I already have." Ruby smiled as she picked the giraffe soft toy out from under Zoe's bed before placing it in beside her.

"Now, one story before bed, okay?" Ruby told Zoe as she flicked the small lamp on beside her bed, Zoe nodded and closed her eyes, holding her toy giraffe close to her as Ruby began to read her a story.

_x-x_

Charlie continued watching the movie her and Ruby had started until an incessant banging began on her front door. She immediately jumped up and ran towards the door, in fear that whoever it was would disrupt Ruby getting Zoe to sleep.

Charlie opened the door and squealed as Brax fell into her arms, "H-h-hey you." Brax stuttered as Charlie pulled him inside and closed the door before pushing him back against it, giving him something to lean onto as she held onto his hands.

"You're drunk." Charlie smirked as she looked him up and down.

"I am not." Brax answered defiantly as he entwined his fingers with Charlie's, "Okay, maybe a little bit." Brax corrected as Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"Um... Charlie?" Brax whispered as he leaned forward.

"Yes?" Charlie asked teasingly, mimicking Brax's actions and tedious tone of voice as she too leaned forward,

"Do I live here?" Brax asked, causing Charlie to burst out laughing which earned a frown from Brax, "W-what?" Brax asked as he tugged on her hands, trying to get her to stop laughing.

"No Brax, you don't." Charlie answered once she had stopped laughing.

Brax nodded and dropped her hands before reaching for the door handle, "C-can- do you mind helping me h-home?" Brax asked as he squinted at Charlie, the light from the hallway lamp blinding him.

"No," Charlie shook her head as she turned the hallway light off before bolting the front door and placing her arm around Brax's waist, "You're staying here tonight, so I can look after you." Charlie told him matter-of-factly as she sat him on the arm of the couch, just as Ruby began walking back down the stairs.

"Why thank you." Brax grinned, "You're very, very kind." He slurred before standing up and latching onto Charlie, "I'm tired." He moaned.

"Okay, I'll get you to bed now." Charlie breathed a sigh of relief as Ruby walked into the room.

"Brax?" Ruby asked.

"RUBY." Brax screeched as he looked at her, "You know Rubes, I was just thinking, ay. You got your good lucks from your mom, eh?"

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Charlie sighed as she placed Brax's arm around her neck so she could get better control in bringing him up the stairs, "Rubes, can you just pull the duvet back in the guest room for him please?"

"Yeah, sure." Ruby smiled before scurrying up the stairs.

"No Charlie, I'm staying with you, you said you'd look after me." Brax pouted.

"And I will." Charlie groaned, "But you're not staying in my bed."

"But I like your bed, it's comfortable. And I like you." Brax added.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it." Charlie laughed as she brought Brax into the guest bedroom and stripped him down to his boxers.

"You're too good at that." Brax commented cheekily as Charlie pulled the covers over him.

"Oi, don't be so cheeky." Charlie giggled before kissing his forehead, "Goodnight Brax."

_x-x_

After saying goodnight to Ruby and checking on Zoe again, Charlie walked into her bedroom and sat down on her bed as she pulled her shoes off, she was about to take her top off when Brax barged into her room and collapsed on her bed, "Brax, what the hell?"

"You left me." Brax pouted.

"Oh for goodness sake, get back into the guest room." Charlie groaned as she tried to lift him off her bed, "Brax, move your fat self." Charlie sighed in frustration as she kicked him before giving up.

"That's mean." Brax sighed as he crawled up her bed.

"Fine, you can stay in here, but behave yourself, I'm just gonna get changed and brush my teeth." Charlie sighed as she walked into the bathroom.

"CHARLIE... CHARLIE!" Charlie quickly finished brushing her teeth upon hearing Brax's cries before walking back into her bedroom.

"Shut up Brax, you'll wake Zoe up." Charlie warned.

"Baby! My little baby girl! My monkey! Zo... ZOE!" Brax began yelling.

"Brax, shut up!" Charlie whispered harshly as she pounced on him, Brax's eyes widened as Charlie's petite hand covered his mouth, "You'll wake her up, now be quiet, understand?" Charlie clarified.

Brax simply nodded, Charlie removed her hand and crawled off him, "Yes, Serge." Brax smirked as he turned the lamp off and patted the space beside him,

"Yeah, I'm coming now." Charlie sighed as she turned off the main light.

"You used to scream that, a lot... in bed- with me." Brax commented cheekily.

Charlie couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face at Brax's comment, "So, so cheeky." Charlie laughed before crawling into the bed, being immediately smothered by Brax who firmly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him.

"You're so sexy." Brax mumbled as he leaned closer.

"Oh no you don't." Charlie grinned as she pulled back, only for Brax to peck her lips before Charlie pushed him away again, "Behave yourself." She snapped.

"Fine, turn around." Brax moaned as he tried to push Charlie onto her side.

"What, why?" Charlie asked, confused.

"I want to spoon you." Brax answered simply.

"No way Brax, no fucking way, absolutely not." Charlie spoke adamantly.

"But Charlie, you-"

"Fine." Charlie sighed, knowing Brax would never sleep if she didn't give in. Brax smirked as she rolled onto her other side, sighing happily as Brax engulfed her in his arms. She sighed again as Brax began kissing her neck, she squealed suddenly when he bit her. "Ow! Why did you just bite me?"

"I didn't." Brax looked at her innocently as she turned to face him.

"That bloody well hurt." Charlie pouted.

"I'll kiss it better." Brax replied wittily as he leaned closer.

"Nuh." Charlie cut him off, pushing his face away before she turned away from him once again and fell asleep.

_x-x_

Brax woke up the following morning with a raging headache and a foul taste. He groaned loudly as he opened his eyes and instantly recognised himself as being alone in Charlie's bedroom. He quickly ran into her ensuite, went toilet, washed his face and mouth out before walking downstairs.

"Good morning, sunshine." Charlie giggled as Brax walked into the kitchen squinting, wearing only his boxers.

"Morning." Brax grunted as he sat up on a stool at the breakfast bar.

"You look awful by the way." Charlie smiled sarcastically.

"And you look as radiant as ever." Brax bit back with equal sarcasm.

"Ohh, feisty." Charlie laughed before placing two tablets and a small glass of water in front of him.

"Thanks." Brax mumbled before downing the two tablets and the water.

"And here's a coffee for you." Charlie smiled before sitting down beside him.

"You've just got this all figured out, eh?"

"Uh-huh." Charlie giggled, "Anyway, I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot." Brax smiled.

"I know it's short notice but I'm going out with Bianca tonight for some birthday drinks and I was wondering if you wanted to take Zoe for the night?"

"Ah man." Brax sighed, "I'd love to, Charlie, I'd really, really love to, but I can't, Angelo's is so busy and I need to be there."

"Right, that's okay." Charlie smiled faintly.

"Are you okay?" Brax asked.

"Yeah, fine, I just need to find someone to look after her, Rubes is going out and I need time to myself for a bit and I'm just so stressed out lately." Charlie groaned as she took a large sip of her coffee.

"Sounds like these drinks are much-needed." Charlie nodded at his words, "Listen Charlie, why don't you leave Zoe at my mom's place?"

"Brax, I don't know."Charlie frowned, "Your mom never really liked me."

"She does like you Charlie, and she loves Zoe, so much. I know she's only met her once, and she doesn't know her that well, but she can mind her at our place, Heath will be there too, and then I'll be home just after midnight, I'll take it from there."

"If you're sure she's okay with it?" Charlie asked, still not convinced.

"I'm positive, she'd love to."

"Okay." Charlie nodded, "Then it's fine by me."

"Great, well I'll bring Zoe from here to our place."

"Alright, thanks." Charlie frowned as Brax's cheeks suddenly went red, "What's wrong?" Charlie asked, she giggled as Brax's mouth fell open and he ran a hand across his face, "You remember last night, don't you?" She asked as she leaned closer to him.

"Fuck, yes." Brax groaned as he shook his head, "I am so, so sorry." Charlie simply bit her lip as she tried to stop laughing, "Did I ask to spoon you?" Charlie nodded, Brax let out another groan, "Did I kiss you?"

"Only a small one." Charlie nodded, "Definitely not your best work if you ask me."

"Well, I could give it another go?" Brax teased.

"I don't think so." Charlie laughed.

"Oh fuck, I bit you." Brax stopped laughing with Charlie and looked gobsmacked as he recognised the bite mark on her neck, "Shit, Charlie, that looks like a love bite."

"Well, it's not the first you've given me." Charlie answered cheekily before hopping up and walking over to the sink with her empty mug.

Brax simply stared after her in complete and utter awe, and he could not be more grateful that she took the whole situation as a joke and didn't resent him for his drunken actions.

_x-x_

_This chapter was supposed to be different but if I added what I wanted to onto this one, it would've been so long, so I'll keep that for a separate chapter._

_Hope you enjoyed it. (:_


	29. Chapter 29

_Thank you for all the spectacular reviews, lovelies! And I had a great holiday, a much-needed break, so thank you to those of you that wished me a good one and to those of you who asked._

_I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I had fun writing it ;)_

_I'm sorry if there are mistakes, I didn't have the time to proof-read it, mainly because it's so long!_

_x-x_

**Chapter 29.**

After Charlie had finally managed to get Zoe dressed, Brax had farewelled Charlie before taking his daughter out for the day, before he would drop her off at his mother's house later on.

Charlie laughed as she walked towards the front door, opening it, she was faced by an excited Bianca on the other side, "So, are you looking forward to tonight?" She asked as she barged in.

"Yeah," Charlie sighed lightly, "I'm just not sure if me going out and drinking on a Saturday night is fair when you'll be sat beside me on the orange juice."

"But I'm your best friend it was my idea to take you out, so we're going out."

"Fine." Charlie laughed, "But I can't wait till this baby comes out of you, then we can go for a proper drink."

"Well, that should be happening in a few weeks if everything goes to plan." Bianca laughed as she rubbed her bump.

"So, now that you're here would you like a drink?" Charlie asked.

"Yes please, and a sandwich wouldn't go amiss?" She asked hopefully.

Charlie turned around and shook her head at her best friend, "Coming right up," she announced with a laugh, knowing better than to disagree with a pregnant woman.

_x-x_

Brax couldn't help but laugh as he walked to the diner, with Zoe running ahead in front of him, eager for her chocolate cake, "Oi you, slow down!" Brax shouted as Zoe almost reach a corner.

She simply turned around and poked her tongue out at Brax before running around the corner. Brax groaned before he bolted after her, knowing his little one could get away in seconds, "I thought I told you to slow down." Brax mumbled in his daughter's ear as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Dadda." Zoe giggled as she kicked around, trying to free herself.

"Nuh, you have to stay with me now." Brax answered with a laugh as he lifted her into his arms and continued walking towards the diner. He couldn't help but laugh as he looked down at Zoe to see her pouting as she glared up at him with her big, green eyes, "Don't give me that look," Brax shook his head, "I think someone's been spending too much time learning from their mother, ay?" Brax chuckled as Zoe's eyes lit up.

"Mamma." Zoe grinned as she pointed to Brax.

"I honestly have no idea what you're getting at there, baby girl." Brax answered, ruffling her hair as he turned into the diner.

Zoe grinned as she spotted two people sitting at a table near the back of the diner, "HEAF!" She shouted, "SAMSAM... HEAF... SAM."

"Alright, alright." Brax groaned as Zoe began kicking him violently, wanting him to put her down, "Behave yourself," he warned, knowing what his baby was like when she got excited.

As soon as her feet touched the ground, she ran off towards the two boys, leaving Brax to order for the pair of them.

"She's such a cutie." Leah smiled as she handed Brax his change.

"She sure is." Brax smiled as he looked over towards his little girl who was sitting contently in her godfather's lap.

"I'll bring the food over." Leah smiled at him.

"Thanks, Leah." Brax returned her smile before walking over to the boys.

As soon as he sat down, Zoe peered at him expectantly, as if to ask where her food and drink was. This made Brax laugh and shake his head, "Yeah, it's coming in a minute, cheeky." Brax laughed as Zoe pouted at him again.

"Oh, here we go." Heath chuckled as he looked up to see Leah walking over with a plate in one hand with a slice of chocolate cake on board, and Zoe's banana milkshake in the other.

Once again, Zoe's eyes lit up as she looked up at Leah, "Leelee." She grinned as Leah placed her food and drink down. "Tankoo." Zoe giggled before she began digging into her food.

"So- what's the deal with you and Charlie?" Heath asked once Leah was out of earshot.

"Nothing." Brax replied casually, trying to avoid the smile he felt creeping onto his face.

"Mate, what do you mean nothing?"

"I mean nothing." Brax snapped, causing Sam to intervene.

"Liar, you demonstrate how whipped you are every time she's around." He added with a chuckle.

"Speaking of which, where did you disappear to last night?" Heath asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I eh- never mind." Brax shook his head.

"Oh my god, you were with her, weren't you?" Heath asked, gobsmacked. When he gained no response from Brax, he pounced again, "Did you sleep with her?" he whispered, edging forward in his chair.

"No!" Brax exclaimed as he shook his head, "After last night, we all drank too much, you boys know that, I ended up finding my way to her place, I don't remember how."

"Seriously, mate, Charlie has you whipped." Sam commented.

"Chawie... mamma." Zoe intervened with a mouthful of cake.

Heath laughed and flicked his niece's nose, "Nosy."

Brax smiled at the interaction before he looked at Zoe who continued to devour her cake.

_x-x_

Stepping out of the soothing, relaxing bath she just had, Charlie pulled the plug, draining the remaining bubbles and water.

Charlie picked up a towel and wrapped it around her body, placing all of her wet hair over her left shoulder as she went downstairs to grab a quick drink before she began to get ready for her night out with Bianca.

After walking downstairs and into the kitchen, Charlie was completely oblivious to the visitor that she didn't know she had, that she didn't know had knocked and that she didn't know was coming up behind her.

"Hey, Charlie." Brax smiled as Charlie turned around and walked into the lounge.

Charlie's immediate response was a scream as she dropped the bottle of water she was carrying, shortly followed by her towel.

Brax's mouth fell open as he looked Charlie up and down as soon as the towel landed on the floor, her hair, now splayed down her back, gave him a view of absolutely everything. He couldn't help but glare at her. He couldn't believe how beautiful she still was.

"COVER YOUR EYES, BRAX!" Charlie screamed at him as she picked up her towel, haphazardly wrapping it around her as she bolted into the kitchen.

Brax stood in the living room, finally managing to compose himself, he closed his mouth, looking himself up and down to check he was doing alright, one area in particular before he followed a livid and disconcerted Charlie into the kitchen.

"Charlie..." Brax began softly, biting his lip as Charlie didn't turn around to face him.

"I can't believe what just happened." Charlie shook her head, remaining still as she couldn't allow herself to turn and look at Brax.

"Sorry." Brax mumbled as Charlie turned to face him with crimson-coloured cheeks.

Charlie simply shook her head, "Ah come on, it's not that bad." Brax assured her. "I got a good view." He added cheekily, trying to lighten the mood, instead earning a death stare from Charlie.

"Brax." Charlie warned.

"Look, I said I'm sorry, alright? But there's no denying it, Charlie, you're absolutely beautiful." Charlie felt her cheeks darken even more at Brax's confession, "And I did knock." Brax added, a small smile spreading across his lips.

"Yeah, well I obviously didn't hear you." Charlie sighed, her cheeks returning to their normal colour enabled her to look up at Brax, "How is it you manage to get me naked without even trying?" Brax laughed at her comment, his laughter only increasing as Charlie pouted, exactly how Zoe had done so several times earlier that day. "So why did you come over?" Charlie asked.

"Just to let you know that Zoe got off to mum's okay, she actually seemed pretty excited." Brax beamed.

"Well, that's good." Charlie smiled, before an unsettling silence filled the air again, causing Brax to snigger but Charlie to blush again.

"Come here," Brax grinned, stepping forward as he offered Charlie his hand, Charlie took it before falling into his embrace, hiding her blushing cheeks amongst his chest. "I meant what I said you know." Brax said honestly as Charlie pulled back ever so slightly, so she was still in his arms but could also look up at him, "You are beautiful." Charlie couldn't help but smile once again and before she knew what was happening, she found herself leaning closer to him, as Brax did to her.

"What's going on in here?" Ruby giggled as she burst into the kitchen, causing both Charlie and Brax to leap apart. Brax wearing an expression of disappointment across his face as Ruby had interrupted a potential kiss that could have happened.

"Nothing." Charlie shook her head, "Anyway, it's getting late, I better get ready, thanks for dropping by Brax." Charlie smiled weakly before scurrying upstairs, leaving Brax and Ruby alone.

_x-x_

Charlie made her way up the stairs and towards Angelo's, stopping outside, she took several deep breaths to compose herself, mainly because of what happened earlier that day. Exhaling deeply, she finally decided to brave it and walk into Angelo's, as soon as she stepped in the door, she found her eyes immediately lock with his.

_x-x_

Ever since he had started work, Brax felt like his mind hadn't been working properly, given the fact that he had just witnessed Charlie drop her towel, he definitely wasn't in the mood for concentrating. He had been pretty much run off his feet all night, after all, it was Saturday, and very busy indeed.

As he picked up a glass and began filling it up for someone, he looked up as someone appeared in the door way. His breath caught in his throat as he, for the second time that day, checked her out.

He thought she looked absolutely stunning, she had straightened her hair, and had it hanging loosely over her left shoulder, she was wearing a dark green one shoulder dress that fitted her tightly, hugging her in all the right places, cut mid-thigh, Brax instantly recognised it as being new to him, and he loved it. Charlie had also decided to wear her favourite black stilettos, which Brax was familiar with, _very _familiar indeed.

As she began to walk towards where Bianca sat, she turned and looked at Brax, as the two caught each other staring, they both decided to greet each other with a small nod of the head before they both returned to what they were doing, although their minds were only on one thing.

_x-x_

After they had been sat down for a while, and Charlie had finished her first wine, and Bianca her orange juice, neither served by Brax much to Charlie's relief; Charlie found herself telling Bianca about what had occurred earlier that day.

"Brax saw me naked." Charlie blurted out, glancing up from her empty wine glass to a gobsmacked Bianca.

They sat in silence for a minute before Bianca spoke up, "You slept with him?" She asked, wide-eyed. Charlie shook her head, "You did dirty things together?" Charlie allowed a small laugh to escape her lips before again shaking her head.

"He came into the house earlier, I didn't hear him knock, he spoke and I dropped the towel I had wrapped around me."

"Oh, Charlie." Bianca bit her lip before she burst into fits of laughter.

"Bianca, this is the complete opposite of funny!" Charlie exclaimed.

Bianca stopped laughing and placed her hand on her stomach, "No Charlie, it's hilarious, now you've made me need to pee." She pouted.

"Good, you deserve it for laughing at my expense."

Bianca chuckled again before she stood up and left the table, giving Brax the perfect opportunity to come over and clear the awkwardness, "Hi." He smiled at Charlie as he sat in the chair Bianca had previously occupied.

Charlie cleared her throat, "Hi." Charlie replied as she looked down at her empty wine glass yet again.

Brax fought his smile as he glared at her, "You've been avoiding me." He stated.

"Have not." Charlie defended herself.

"Have."

"Fine." Charlie admitted, "But do you blame me?" She asked as her eyes met his, making her heart flutter.

"Come on, Charlie, I have seen you naked _many _a time before. And might I add, I got a good view, a very good view indeed."

Charlie felt her cheeks flush a shade of rose again, ignoring the end of Brax's comment, she only responded to the first part, "I know, but it's not the same." She mumbled.

"Why?"

"You know why." Charlie sighed, giving Brax an unimpressed look, "Things have changed, and you know it."

"Doesn't mean you've gotten any less fitter," Brax muttered, earning another unimpressed glare from Charlie. "Alright." Brax nodded, getting the drift from the death glares she gave him. "And you don't have to keep blushing every time I look at you." Brax commented as he edged forward in his chair to get a better look at her.

"So you've been looking a lot, hm?"

"No." Brax shook his head, blushing lightly, causing Charlie to smirk.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to work?" Charlie asked with a small, sweet smile.

"Aw what? Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Maybe." Charlie winked.

"Oi." Brax laughed, "Anyway, I better get back to it." Brax announced as he stood up and turned his back on Charlie, before quickly turning back, "Charlie?" Brax asked, getting her attention as she looked over at him, "You look stunning."

And yet again, for about the hundredth time that day, Darryl Braxton had made Charlotte Buckton blush.

_x-x_

As the night progressed, Charlie had been drinking more, and more and more guys were taking an interest in her, much to Brax's annoyance.

Charlie wore a large grin on her face as she walked towards the bar, sitting on a stool she smiled at Brax, "I'll have another wine please, barman." Charlie winked.

Brax stared at her and shook his head, "What? Have you forgotten my name or something?" he spat.

"Brax." Charlie sighed, "What's wrong?"

"Do you really think I like the mother of my child flirting with any guy she looks at?"

"Brax that's not-"

"Fair?" Brax interrupted, "Some example you're setting." He snapped again, causing Charlie to tear up.

She glanced up at him and nodded before she turned away and walked briskly towards the exit, Bianca following close behind her. "Charlie, what are you doing?" Bianca asked.

"I'm going home." Charlie replied as she moved to go down the stairs.

"You are not." Bianca snapped before pulling her into the toilets, "What happened at the bar?"

"Brax was just being cruel." Charlie replied, groaning as she looked over at the door to see Brax walk in.

"I'm sorry." Brax immediately began when he caught sight of Charlie's dishevelled appearance, "I didn't want to upset you."

"Well you did." Bianca sighed as she rubbed Charlie's arm, "I'll give you two a minute."

As soon as Bianca left, Brax moved closer to Charlie, "You're not supposed to be in here." Charlie commented, wiping her eyes.

Brax said nothing as he glared at her, "You know I'm sorry, don't you?" Brax whispered as he stepped closer again, placing his hand under Charlie's chin as he tilted her head up so his eyes could meet hers.

Charlie moved her head out of his grasp before speaking, "Like you're one to talk anyway, I see you flirting with a different girl in the surf club every other week."

"Oh so you've been watching me, ay?" Brax couldn't help but grin at her.

"I better get back out to Bianca." Charlie smiled lightly before turning towards the door.

"Charlie- wait." Brax sighed as he followed her, "Are we okay?"

"Yeah." Charlie replied, reaching out to him, she ran her hand over his bicep comfortingly before she left the bathroom.

_x-x_

"Here's the wine you wanted before." Brax smiled as he walked towards Charlie and Bianca's table, "And a juice for you too, Bianca." Brax laughed as she cleared her throat.

"Why thank you, you're such a gentleman." Bianca laughed as she took a sip of her drink.

Brax withdrew his phone from his pocket after hearing it buzz, Brax frowned as the name across the screen read 'Mum'.

'_Your daughter is one little devil.' _

The text read, with a video attached. Brax laughed as he opened the video, it was Zoe, jumping around on the couch as she screamed for some yellow bananas from her Nanna Cheryl.

"Here, look at this." Brax chuckled, handing the phone to Charlie who laughed once she watched it.

"I think Nanna Cheryl might be struggling." Charlie giggled.

"Well who wouldn't with our little trouble-maker?" Brax laughed before he quickly got back to work again.

_x-x_

"Hey, bro, do you know Charlie's being hassled over there by some guy?" Heath asked as he walked straight up to the bar and to his older brother.

"No, what?" Brax asked, concerned.

"Yeah, look, over there." Heath pointed, and before he knew what he was doing, Brax was immediately over there.

"Oi mate, lay off her." Brax growled as he stood in front of Charlie.

"Says who?" The man directed at Brax.

"Says me." Brax snapped, "Now back off."

"Look mate, I don't want any trouble, I was just asking the lady if she wanted a drink."

"Well she's got a drink, and if you don't want any trouble, leave her alone."

"Alright, I get the picture." The man smiled lightly before leaving.

"Ooooh, he loves you." Bianca whispered teasingly so only Charlie could hear as she hit her arm.

"Thank you for that." Charlie smiled as Brax turned to face her.

"No problem, just let me know if anyone bothers you and-"

"You'll sort them out?" Charlie interrupted.

"You know it." Brax replied knowingly, causing Charlie to giggle.

Charlie smiled as she watched Brax walk away before she took a large sip of her wine and got back to enjoying her birthday drinks with her best friend.

_x-x_

"You look rushed off your feet, mate." Heath laughed as he downed a beer, watching his brother run around the restaurant.

"Well how about you shut up and help me then?"

"Alright." Heath laughed.

"You get behind the bar; I'm going downstairs to pick up some more alcohol from the stock cupboard.

Walking towards the exit, Brax stopped dead and let out a small, disgusted groan as he heard an all-too familiar giggle come from beside him. He turned to see Charlie pressed up against a wall, the guy from earlier on with his tongue down her throat, causing Brax's heart to drop.

Brax was sure his blood began to boil as the man slid his hand up Charlie's dress, his mouth moving onto her neck. Deciding things had already gone way too far, Brax stepped in, pulling Charlie beside him, "I thought I told you to stay away from her." Brax warned.

"Mate she's well up for it." The guy smirked.

"She's a mother of two." Brax added.

The man's smirk fell as he shook his head, "Oh, sorry." He mumbled before scuttling down the stairs.

Turning back to Charlie, Brax shook his head, "Why did you do that?" Charlie pouted.

"Because, I don't want you to have any regrets tomorrow apart from a bad headache." Brax smiled as he stepped closer. Charlie couldn't help but smile before watching curiously ad Brax took her hand, "Now come on," he chuckled as he led her down the stairs.

In the stockroom, as Brax bent over to pick up a crate of alcohol, Charlie bit her lip as she stared at his arse before slapping it, causing Brax to jolt upright and turn to stare at her, he couldn't help but laugh as he turned to see Charlie wearing a cute, innocent smile on herself, "Just for that, and for draining most of my alcohol supply, you're carrying this upstairs." Brax smirked knowingly, handing her a crate of wine.

"But it's heavy." Charlie moaned as she attempted to give it back to him.

"Nuh." Brax shook his head before picking up two crates, tucking them under one arm, so he could again, hold onto Charlie with the other, "You go first so you don't fall." Brax shook his head as he pushed Charlie towards the stairs.

As he walked up the stairs behind her, Brax couldn't help but stare at Charlie's arse as she walked ahead of him; his mind kept drifting back to their encounter earlier that day.

"Are you staring at my arse?" Brax blushed as they reached the top of the stairs, Charlie turning around, glaring at him.

"I most certainly was not." Brax laughed unconvincingly before taking the crate of Charlie as he walked towards the bar with her following close behind.

After placing the crates down and telling Heath to sort out the alcohol, Brax sat down on a bar stool, in dire need of a small break, he glanced up at Charlie, who smiled sweetly at him before sliding into his lap. Brax smiled before wrapping his arms around her. "You're so sweet, y'know that?" Charlie smiled as she leaned closer.

"Really? That's nice to hear." Brax smirked before leaning back as Charlie leaned forward. Charlie giggled before suddenly pouncing forward, forcefully pressing her lips against Brax's. "No... no." Brax muttered, pushing her back, "Charlie, you're wasted." Brax sighed.

"Who cares?" Charlie grinned as she moved closer again.

"Nuh Charlie, just stop it, alright?"

"Fine." Charlie sighed as she placed her hand on his chest, fiddling at one of the buttons on his smart work shirt, "But I'm not moving." Charlie added stubbornly, glancing up at her ex-lover before nuzzling her head into his neck. Brax simply laughed before holding her close.

_x-x_

Heath chuckled as he sat on one of the bar stools, looking over at Charlie. It was nearing 12am and Charlie was well and truly wasted, "Mate, she's a gonner." He smirked as he turned to face his brother.

"Don't I know it." Brax laughed, "At least she's having a good time."

"Oh watch out, the tiger's about to pounce." Heath laughed.

Brax frowned as Heath whistled before he felt a pair of familiar arms tie around his waist, "Charlie stop." Brax warned as she kissed up his neck.

"No." Charlie whispered before biting his earlobe.

"Jesus Charlie, just behave!" Brax growled, finding it hard to resist her. Charlie pulled a sad face as she stepped closer to Brax, "You don't want this." Brax shook his head.

"I do, Brax, I need you." Charlie whispered, "Your office is just over there, come on."

Heath burst out laughing, "Get in there, bro!"

"Heath shut it." Brax snapped before turning to Charlie again who was chewing her bottom lip. Leaning closer, Brax smiled as Charlie looked some-what hopeful, "No." Brax whispered, kissing her cheek before walking away.

"Fine." Charlie giggled, "Hi Heath." Charlie smirked seductively as she ran around the bar towards him.

"Oh god, no you don't." Brax mumbled, quickly grabbing Charlie around the waist and lifting her up, "Heath, I'm taking her home, you close up then take Bianca home." Brax ordered.

"Uh-huh." Heath replied, laughing as he watched Brax practically drag Charlie out of the restaurant.

_x-x_

After finally managing to shove Charlie into the car, Brax began driving back to her place. Charlie's hand snuck onto Brax's thigh as he continued to drive, Brax smiled before placing his hand over hers. "You know, Brax, I have a little daughter, she's so little and cute."

"You have two daughters, Charlie." Brax laughed.

"I was talking about Zoe, she's beautiful isn't she?"

"She sure is." Brax smiled, for a split second, taking his eyes off the road as he glanced at Charlie.

"Her dad broke my heart though." Brax felt his grip on her hand tighten at her words. "But he's also very, very hot too."

Brax chuckled, grinning widely as he felt Charlie entwine her fingers with his own as he continued on the way back to Charlie's house.

_x-x_

After taking the keys from Charlie and opening the front door, it didn't take long for Charlie to start flirting with him again, and she wasn't going to stop until she got what she wanted. "Thanks again for tonight." Charlie smiled as she turned to face him, stumbling forward, she landed straight in his arms as Brax caught her to prevent her fall. "You know, that work shirt makes you look so sexy." Charlie mumbled before leaning forward, catching Brax's lips in a passionate kiss which he was physically unable to stop himself from engaging in.

Sliding her hands down his chest, Brax finally pulled away as Charlie fiddled with the buttons, "No, Charlie stop, I promise, you'll regret this."

"I really, really won't." Charlie argued before kissing his lips again, making the kiss more passionate, Charlie slid her tongue into his mouth, and before they both knew it, they had ended up on the floor, with Charlie on top. "Oooh, feisty, I didn't know you were that eager but we can do it here if you want."

"Charlie- no." Brax sighed as Charlie leaned closer again, capturing his lips in hers.

"But I thought you wanted me." Charlie feigned sadness.

"Oh I do, more than anything, but you're far too drunk for this, and if we did anything, I'd like you to remember it at least."

"You seem like the type that wouldn't make it easy for a girl to forget."

"You should know."

"Maybe I need reminding." Charlie whispered, leaning closer again.

"OH GOD!" Charlie and Brax broke apart at the sound of Ruby's squeal from the stairs.

"Rubes it's not what you think." Brax began, flipping Charlie over, but was cut off by Charlie.

"Oh, so you like to be on top." Charlie giggled as she slipped her hand under Brax's shirt and up his back.

"I see what you mean." Ruby giggled as she looked at Brax.

"Yeah, is it alright if I take her to bed?"

"Be my guest." Ruby laughed, "If it were me, I'd put her on the couch."

Brax smirked before picking Charlie up in his arms as he made way for the stairs, "I like a strong man." Charlie purred as she ran her hand up and down Brax's arm.

"Oh shut up." Brax laughed as he walked into Charlie's room, pulling the covers back before throwing her onto the bad.

"Ouch, no need to be so rough." Charlie groaned as she kicked her shoes off, "So now you're in my bedroom-"

Brax interrupted her, "No."

As he unzipped her dress, Charlie giggled, "You're stripping me."

"So you can sleep." Brax laughed.

"Oh come on Brax, you may as well fuck me, I'm half naked."

"Charlie, no." Brax laughed again before placing her dress aside.

Reaching up, Charlie kissed Brax's lips, he groaned and rested his forehead against hers, "You've no idea how much I've wanted this."

"Then stop resisting." Charlie mumbled as her hand slid down towards his pants.

"No." Brax shook his head, "We'll wait until you're good and ready." He smiled before pulling the duvet over her, gently stroking her face as she closed her eyes.

"Brax, please." Charlie tried persuading him again.

"No, Charlie, because if I do, you'll regret it, and I can't afford to go one step forward and a hundred back with you, you make me fight to hard and I don't think I'd have the energy."

"Whatever Brax, I'm so horny for you."

Brax laughed at Charlie's words, knowing she'd be so embarrassed when she remembered this in a few days, "I'm gonna embarrass you with all of this tomorrow."

"Do your worst." Charlie smiled, kissing Brax's lips again before she fell back onto her pillows and into a deep sleep, gathering all the energy she would need, for little did she know, tomorrow was going to be an eventful day.

_x-x_

_So there! It's finally over haha, I had no idea it was going to be that long :s A chapter practically packed with Chax for yas! I hope it wasn't boring or repetitive and that you liked it :)_


	30. Chapter 30

_Hello lovelies. Glad to hear most of you found the last chapter amusing/enjoyable. Some of you mentioned in your reviews that it's getting a bit repetitive etc, but be patient as I did say it was going to take it's time but also, thank you for giving your opinion, whether it's criticism or not, I welcome it._

_Spoiling you with updates now haha! Just to let you know I updated one of my other stories, letting you know in case you missed that. Hope you like this one. :)_

**Chapter 30.**

Sam frantically knocked on Charlie's door, it was 11am, and after Heath, Bianca, Matt and Ruby had tried to get a hold of her, Sam decided he'd have to wake her up and drag her out of the house.

After he received no reply, he quickly ran around the back of the house, finding the large, kitchen window open, he climbed in before running up the stairs and into Charlie's bedroom, "Charlie, Charlie, wake up!" Sam cried as he shook her.

"What? WHAT?" Charlie yelled, pushing Sam off her as she sat up, pushing the covers off her.

"You need to get dressed." Sam ordered, gesturing to her half naked self.

"No, I need to sleep." Charlie groaned.

"Charlie, people have been trying to get hold of you all morning."

"Why?" Charlie asked, her voice laced with concern as she sat up.

"Brax is in hospital."

At Sam's blunt words, Charlie felt her stomach quite literally drop, she felt her eyes cloud over as she looked up at him, "What?" she asked, unable to believe him, "H-how?"

"Look, just put these on." Sam told her, throwing her a pair of sweats and a jumper from her wardrobe.

"Those are Brax's." Charlie frowned as she began to put them on subconsciously, wanting to feel close to him.

"It doesn't matter." Sam snapped before throwing her some shoes and grabbing her hand, "I'll bring you to the hospital."

"Sam- wait." Charlie pleaded as she stopped him by the car, "How bad is he?" Deciding it was best not to answer her, Sam bundled her into the car before he sped off to the hospital, with a devastated Charlie in the passenger seat.

_x-x_

"Mum, thank god you're here!" Ruby cried as she jumped up and engulfed her mother in a hug.

Charlie wrapped her arms around Ruby as she looked around at the people sat and stood staring at her, Sam and Laila were there, along with Heath and his new girlfriend Kara, Bianca, Liam and Cheryl.

"Where's Zoe?" Charlie asked, pushing Ruby away, she looked down at her daughter.

"She's still with Matt, he has to bring her over here, he needs to go to work."

"Okay." Charlie nodded before turning to Heath with watery eyes as he approached her, "Heath, how bad is he?" she questioned fearfully.

"It's bad, Charlie." Heath exhaled, "The other guy involved in the crash was on his phone apparently, he didn't make it."

"Oh god." Charlie's breathing became heavier as she backed up against a wall, "No," she shook her head, "Heath he can't be that bad."

"I'm sorry, Charlie."

"He was being a perfect gentleman, last night, he brought me home, and even though I tried it on with him he didn't do anything because I was wasted, this is all my fault." Charlie sighed as she collapsed into Heath's arms in floods of tears.

Heath found himself incapable of words, he had never _ever _seen Charlie like this before and he hoped more than anything that Brax would pull through, everybody needed him, Zoe more than ever, but seeing Charlie like this made him realise just how bad things would be if Brax didn't make it.

_x-x_

Charlie played with her fingers nervously as she sat in the corridor of the hospital, waiting for news on Brax, just like everybody else.

Her head snapped up when she heard her daughter calling her from across the hallway, she couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face as she caught sight of her baby girl, she was every bar of her father, "Hello beautiful." Charlie smiled, instantly taking her from Matt's arms and into her own.

"Mamma sad." Zoe frowned as she placed her little hand on Charlie's cheek.

"I'll be fine, sweetheart, everything's gonna be fine."Charlie smiled lightly as she tried to fight back her tears for Zoe's benefit.

"Charlie-" Matt began, but Charlie cut him off.

"Don't, Matt, please don't." Charlie shook her head.

"I have to go to work, but I don't want to leave you like this."

"It's fine," Charlie did her best to give him a reassuring smile, "The others are here, I'll be fine."

"Okay, call me if you need anything, if Zoe needs looking after or anything, and let me know how Brax is doing okay?"

"Yeah," Charlie smiled, "Thank you." Standing on her tiptoes, Charlie gave Matt a kiss on his cheek before turning back to the others, retiring to her seat once again as they continued to wait for any news.

_x-x_

"Charlie, I think you should take Rubes and Zoe home." Sam smiled sympathetically as he sat down beside her.

"I can't leave, Sam. I need to be here." Charlie pleaded.

"Look, Charlie, we're all staying, we'll let you know if anything changes."

"Anything at all?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, now I'll give you a lift, you take your girls home, you can come back tomorrow all refreshed."

"Okay." Charlie nodded, "I'll see you guys later." Charlie announced quietly to the others before taking a distraught Ruby's hand as she followed Sam to the car park.

_x-x_

_-The next morning.-_

Charlie woke up the next morning, after settling Zoe into bed, she had retired to her own bed. She found herself clutching Brax's shirt as she cried that night, cried until she had no more tears left before she managed to fall asleep for a few hours due to her exhaustion.

Now it was 6am and she was up again, deciding to go for a shower, she hoped Ruby and Zoe would be awake by the time she got out so she could return to the hospital.

After going for her shower, she dried her hair and got dressed before ringing Sam.

"_Hey, Charlie."_

"_Hey, is there any news?" _Charlie asked urgently, getting to the point.

"_No, not yet, but I think we'll be getting some soon, are the girls awake?"_

"_Ruby's just up now and getting ready, I'll wake Zoe up soon."_

"_Alright, well I'll see you soon then?"_

"_Yeah, bye."_

Hanging up the phone, Charlie placed it down as Ruby walked into the kitchen, tiredly taking a seat at the breakfast bar, Charlie instantly knew she'd been crying most of the night, just like herself, "Are you okay, baby?" Charlie asked.

Ruby shook her head, "I really want him to be okay," Ruby sighed tearfully, "He's always looked after me Charlie, like a dad. Even when you two broke up or had fights, he always cared about me."

"I know," Charlie nodded as she tried to hold back her own tears, "That's what makes him so special."

_x-x_

After being at the hospital for a few hours, Charlie was getting more and more agitated about having Zoe there, and she was getting more and more curious. Charlie was afraid that while she was running up and down the corridors, she'd run into somebody's room, or worse than that, she'd run off to where Brax was.

It didn't take long for people to begin to realise that Ruby wasn't coping too well at all, and Charlie knew she had to get both of her daughters out of the hospital. She was about to tell Sam and Heath she was leaving when Bianca approached her.

"Hey." Charlie smiled weakly.

"Hey Charlie, listen, I'm gonna go home, I really need to rest for me and the bub, do you want us to bring Ruby back with us? I know she isn't coping well."

"Bianca that would be great." Charlie smiled.

"And I can bring Zoe too."

"I can't ask you to do that, she's a handful at the best of times but you don't need that now, you're pregnant and very tired."

"It's okay, Kara, Liam and Laila are coming too and I know you need to be here, with Sam and Heath, the people that mean the most to Brax."

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked, concerned for her best friend.

"I'm positive." Bianca smiled before turning to look at Zoe, "I'll just grab her and then we'll go."

"Okay, thank you so much, Bianca." Charlie smiled as she thankfully watched her best friend before moving to sit beside the boys.

_x-x_

About an hour after the girls had left, a doctor finally came over to inform the threesome of Brax's condition, "Doc, how is he?" Heath snapped instantly.

"I think he's out of the woods." The doctor smiled, "He did have some bad internal bleeding but we've managed to control that. With questions of brain damage, memory loss or other forms of lasting damage, we unfortunately will not know until he wakes up, but like I said, it looks good."

"Great, thank you so much, doc." Sam smiled, shaking his hand.

"So who do I have here? Friends or family?" The doctor asked, glancing at all three of them."

"A mixture," Heath grinned, and Charlie knew when he got to her he'd say something cheeky, "I'm the brother, Sam's the best friend, may as well be brother we're that close, and Charlie," Heath paused as he got to Charlie, causing her to give him a warning look, "She's both, she's a very, very close friend, mother of his child and almost girlfriend but they're not quite there yet." Heath smirked, his description making Charlie blush.

"Well, it's nice to know how much support he has." The doctor laughed before his beeper went off, "Sorry I have to go, nice to meet you all."

"Likewise." Charlie smiled, "Thanks again!"Charlie called after him before turning to Heath, slapping him around the back of his head, "Idiot."

"Ow, there's no need to be exactly like Brax!" Heath pouted as he rubbed the back of his head, making Charlie laugh. "Look at you with that twinkle in your eye!" Heath chuckled as he poked Charlie in the side teasingly.

Charlie couldn't help but blush before looking up as a nurse approached them, "Hi, are you Darryl Braxton's family?"

"Yes." Charlie answered immediately before Heath gave his complicated family tree explanation.

"And you all have to be direct family for me to pass on this information-"

Charlie interrupted before the nurse went any further, "I'm his wife, and they're his two brothers."

At Charlie's words, Heath's eyes widened, but he quickly returned to normal as the nurse looked at him, "Okay, that's fine. At the moment, Mr. Braxton is in a self-induced coma, the longer he's in one of those, the more damage it does, so I'm going to allow him visiting hours as of now so family can talk to him and hopefully that will bring him around, Mrs. Braxton would you like to go first?" The nurse asked Charlie.

"Um..." Charlie turned to look at the boys, they both nodded their heads in approval, "Yes, alright." Charlie smiled lightly before following the nurse into Brax's hospital room.

_x-x_

As soon as Charlie left, Heath and Sam slumped into the two spare seats opposite Brax's room, "Thank god." Heath breathed.

"Don't be thanking god just yet," Sam warned, "He's not completely okay yet, you heard the nurse."

"Yeah, but Buckton will manage to wake him up." Heath smiled lightly, "Ironic how she went from being from friend to almost girlfriend to wife." Heath laughed, along with Sam.

"Uh-huh, wouldn't surprise me if she did become his wife in the not-too near future though, he's fucking whipped."

"Oh yeah," Heath laughed, "Like we can talk."

"What do you think Charlie's thinking right now? She wants him or she doesn't?"

"I don't know, mate, she's still got her insecurities, and she's still hurting. What do you think?"

"Mate, you just have to look at her, she's spent hours here and yesterday, and now she's by his side. She was devastated; no ordinary girl or girlfriend that doesn't care about him would do that, what does that tell ya? She loves him, and you know it just as well as I do."

"I'm beginning to think you're right." Sam nodded before the two fell into a comfortable silence.

_x-x_

_I don't intend on being mean and making you wait ages for the next chapter, I do just want to make sure that quite a few people have read this one first before I upload the next one though._

_I hope it was okay._


	31. Chapter 31

_Thank you for the brilliant reviews, I told you I wouldn't be mean and make you wait that long!_

_Hope you like this one :)_

**Chapter 31.**

Charlie walked into Brax's room, and the first emotion that hit her was fear. The second was sadness. The state Brax was in scared her, he was so strong, brave and protective, and now he had been reduced to a hospital bed, pumped full of drugs with several wires coming from in and around his body, making Charlie tremble.

"Oh, Brax." Charlie gasped as she took a seat in the chair beside his bed, as she looked at his peaceful presence, she couldn't help but think back to one of the many times they had argued with each other.

_**x-x**_

"_You've turned into such a moody bitch, Charlie." Brax growled._

"_Yeah? Well I wonder whose fault that is seeing as I'm only ever like this around you." Charlie spat._

"_Fuuuck me, you really are a piece of work."_

"_I HATE YOU!" Charlie screamed as she flung one of the dinner plates in his direction._

"_YOU'RE CRAZY- FUCKING CRAZY!" Brax yelled as he stood up, initially ducking to avoid the plate._

"_I WISH I NEVER MET YOU!" Charlie roared at him._

"_WELL THE FEELING'S MUTUAL!" Brax snarled before walking towards Charlie's front door._

"_Brax! Where are you going?" Charlie called as she followed close behind him._

"_OUT!" Brax yelled back before disappearing out of the door, leaving a furious Charlie behind._

_**x-x**_

Charlie squeezed Brax's hand before wiping her tears as she once again, thought back to how they met that night, and then made it up to each other.

She couldn't avoid the smile that crept up on her face as she thought back to that night.

_**x-x**_

_Finding it virtually impossible to sleep that night after her argument with Brax, Charlie decided she'd had enough, leaving the house, she made the short walk to the beach, in nothing but her pyjama shorts and t-shirt._

_It didn't take long for her to regret not bringing a jacket, or wearing more pyjamas, her whole body being beaten and assaulted by the heavy wind._

_x-x_

_Brax was in the exact same boat as Charlie. Walking along the beach, he stopped dead, yet smiled as he saw her. He knew he'd struggle to sleep when they were in an argument, so the best thing to do was to sort it out._

"_Can't sleep either?" Brax asked softly as he sat himself down beside her._

"_No." Charlie shook her head. Looking over at him, Charlie sighed lightly, "I'm sorry," she added softly._

"_Yeah, so am I." Brax nodded. "Come on, I'm taking you home." Brax announced as they stood up, "Here, you must be freezing." Brax said as he pulled his jacket around Charlie before taking her in his arms._

_She closed her eyes and smiled as she nuzzled her head into his chest before he took her hand and walked her back home._

_**x-x**_

As Charlie continued to stare at him, she found herself forced back into another flashback, one of many times when Brax was there to support and love her, no matter what.

_**x-x**_

_Charlie and Brax were both taking a walk on the beach together, when Charlie's phone rang. It was Sid, informing Charlie that Ruby had failed to take her insulin shot, resulting in a seizure._

_Casey was with her and brought her into the hospital, Charlie quickly bailed on Brax, without letting him know what was going on, and ran off to her car, little did she know, Brax would soon follow suit._

_x-x_

_Shortly after Charlie arrived at the hospital, she found out Ruby's room number and waited outside with Casey, while Brax quickly followed her._

_As he reached the corridor, Charlie turned and looked at him wide-eyed, "Brax, what are you doing here?"_

"_I could ask you the same thing! Why did you run off and not tell me what was happening?"_

"_I'm sorry, I was just so worried, Ruby collapsed earlier, she forgot to take her insulin."_

_Brax gasped, "Will she be alright?" Brax asked, taking a step towards his girlfriend._

"_I don't know, I hope so." Charlie sighed as tears welled up in her eyes._

"_Hey, she's like you, Charlie, she's a fighter. She'll be alright."_

"_Yeah." Charlie smiled before placing her hand into Brax's, "Thank you for being here."_

"_I wouldn't be anywhere else." Brax smiled before placing a soft kiss on her forehead._

_**x-x**_

Charlie's final flashback was probably one of the biggest and life-changing moments she'd have to face, yet she wouldn't change any of it. As she leaned forward and took Brax's hand in hers, she smiled through her tears as she looked at Zoe's name tattooed on his hand and she was thrown back into the memory of the night they conceived Zoe.

_**x-x**_

"_Darryl Braxton, you never cease to amaze me." Charlie laughed as she stopped on the beach to see Brax had set up a picnic-type dinner, with candles around them._

"_Well, who says I can't play the hopeless romantic?" Brax grinned as he stood up to greet her._

"_I certainly don't mind," Charlie grinned, "Especially if I get treatment like this." Charlie laughed, "You're wearing your lucky shirt."_

"_I am," Brax laughed, "I'm not sure why, but I am."_

_Charlie bit her lip as Brax stood before her, standing extremely close, their lips were almost touching, "I must ask, what's this all in aid of?"_

"_You, just you. Your funniness, your sexiness, everything. I love you, Charlie."_

"_I love you too, Brax." Charlie smiled before quickly closing the gap between them in a soft, meaningful kiss. _

_x-x_

"_So..." Charlie trailed off as she walked into her place, Brax following close behind._

"_So..." Brax copied as he leant against the back of the couch, Charlie soon sliding between his legs as she pushed her body against his._

"_Thank you for dinner, it was beautiful." Charlie smiled as she placed her hands on Brax's shoulder blades and pulled him in for a kiss._

"_Absolutely no problem at all." Brax whispered as he leant in for another kiss._

"_There wasn't an ulterior motive to you cooking dinner, was there, Darryl?" Charlie asked, tilting her head to the side as a small smile played on her lips._

"_Oh god no, Charlotte, what on earth do you take me for?" Brax bit his lip as he too cocked his head on the side before he grinned at Charlie, displaying his killer dimples that made Charlie's heart melt. Leaning forward, Charlie kissed him with more passion as she stepped back, allowing Brax to push himself forward and guide them both into Charlie's bedroom, "Although, I am benefitting from it." Brax mumbled as he kissed down one side of Charlie's neck, across her collarbone and the base of her neck before meeting her lips again._

"_You certainly are." Charlie grinned, squealing when Brax picked her up, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist as he made his way into her bedroom._

_Little did Charlie know, it would be one of the last times they spent the night together, and it was exactly one week before Brax would walk out of her life._

_**x-x**_

Charlie's mind scanned through all of the times her and Brax had been through together.

The first night they met.

The first time they slept together.

The regret Charlie felt afterwards, the times Brax tried to sleep with her after their first time.

The times they had fought with each other.

The times they made up with each other.

The times they hated each other.

The times they loved each other.

Her life was a disaster when Brax left, but things had been great since he came back, he loved her, cared for her and protected her, even if she didn't feel the same way, Brax never gave up on her. Her life had gone from being great to a living hell in a matter of hours.

The tears fell down Charlie's face as she stood up, still holding his hand in her left one, Charlie's face hovered above his as her thumb stroked his cheek, "Brax, I need you, I need you so much, and Zoe needs you too. Y-y-you've only just come back into my life, I can't lose you again, I can't lose you ever, Brax, you mean too much to me. Please, please don't do this to me, wake up so you can shout at me for being stupid and almost losing you or hate me or anything, I really don't care as long as you're here... please." Charlie cried before holding his face closer to hers as her tears spilled onto his face.

_x-x_

After Charlie had come out of Brax's room hours after she'd first gone in, the nurses had checked on him and told the threesome that there had been no progress.

Now Heath had gone into Brax's room to try and bring him around, leaving Sam and Charlie outside to talk.

"How was Zoe on the phone?" Sam asked.

"Fine." Charlie laughed, "Enjoying time without her mamma apparently, she hasn't asked after Brax yet."

"Why don't you bring her in?"

"I can't, Sam. Only if his condition gets really bad I will, Brax and I agreed it's no place for her, especially after when she almost drowned, he'd kill me if I brought his perfect little monkey in here." Charlie recalled Brax's words, making Sam laugh, "Sam, what if I've been stupid a-and what if he dies? I'll never know what I feel for him or what I could again, and I've spent the past several months wasting valuable time we could've spent together?" Charlie trembled as she looked over at him, "I think I finally know what it is."

Sam sighed as he stepped closer and squeezed her hand comfortingly, "What is it, Charlie?"

"I love him." Charlie took a deep breath as the tears continue to fall from her eyes, "I love him."

Sam couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face at Charlie's confession, knowing all-too well that if Brax heard it, he'd be over the moon. "Okay, that's good." Sam smiled as he pulled Charlie into his arms and hugged her, "So when he wakes up, you can tell him- or not, it's your choice, but I promise you one thing, he is gonna wake up, he promised he wouldn't leave you or Zoe again, and Brax is a man of his word."

_x-x_

"Well bro, it's safe to say I'm the most attractive Braxton at the moment." Heath chuckled as he sat down at Brax's bedside, "Mate, you've really gotta wake up. Your kid needs you, the kid you absolutely adore."

Heath thought back to the time Zoe had spent the night at their place.

_**x-x**_

"_Uncle Heaf!" Zoe squealed as Heath walked into the house and over to his niece who was sitting at the dinner table._

"_Hey there cutie." Heath chuckled, kissing her forehead as he sat beside her. "So what's dadda Bwax making for dinner tonight, ay?" Heath laughed._

"_Shut up you, you're just jealous." Brax smirked proudly before walking over to the table with three bowls, handing Zoe hers first, "They you are my beautiful little monkey." Brax grinned, placing it down in front of her._

"_Tankoo dadda." She giggled as she glared up at him with her green doe-eyes. She grinned at her father and kissed his cheek as he bowed his head towards her before she tucked into her food._

_From that moment, it was clear to Heath that Brax loved his daughter so much and would do absolutely anything for her._

_**x-x**_

"And that's why you gotta wake up, Brax. I need you, I need my big brother, everybody needs you, Charlie especially. But most of all Zoe, so wake up, please."

_x-x_

Soon after Heath had left Brax's room, Sam had gone in to try his luck.

Meanwhile, Charlie rang Bianca to check on her youngest daughter, before telling her that Ruby could come back to the hospital provided she had enough sleep and enough food and drink.

_x-x_

"You look awful." Sam laughed as he walked into Brax's room and took a seat in the chair previously occupied by both Charlie and Heath. "It feels strange talking to you when you're a vegetable, but I'm gonna do it anyway, because I need to wake your lazy ass up. But also because if I didn't, your bird out there would probably kill me."

Sam grinned as he remembered the first time he, Heath and Brax had met Charlie.

_**x-x**_

"_Mate, I think coming here was a bad idea." Sam grumbled as he, Brax and Heath sat at a booth in Angelo's on one of the single's nights, no attractive girls were to be seen._

"_Give it time, man, you never know; your future wife could walk in soon." Brax laughed, little did he know, one of the women that were about to walk through the door would turn out to be one of the most important women in his life. _

"_Shit, Brax look." Sam grinned excitedly as he pointed to the door, where Charlie, Bianca and Laila made their entrance, each looking fierce, Charlie in a black dress, Bianca in a red and Laila in a blue._

"_Black's mine." Brax shot in as he glared at Charlie._

"_Red's mine." Heath got in second._

"_Blue is definitely mine." Sam smirked, the three boys staring after the three girls as they made their way over to the bar._

_x-x_

_As the night wore on, it became very clear that each of the couples were getting along well with each other, and had branched off into their own private conversations:_

_Heath and Bianca._

_Sam and Laila._

_Brax and Charlie._

_Charlie and Brax couldn't stop stealing glances at one another as they sat beside one other. Charlie placed her hand on Brax's inner knee as Bianca turned her attention to the two of them, "So Charlie, what's he like?" she asked, pointing to Brax._

"_He's alright." Charlie shrugged her shoulders, grinning as she saw Brax's eyes widen out of the corner of her eye. She tried to fight her smile as she felt Brax's large hand engulf hers, his fingers entwining with her own._

_Brax couldn't believe what he was doing- he was actually holding a girl's hand under the table, so much for coming to the singles night for a quick fuck then heading home, he somehow knew Charlie was more to him, just like she did with him. Somehow knowing it felt right, Charlie tilted her head and rested it against Brax's shoulder as she slightly curled into his side, watching as the other four engaged in conversation._

_Brax gulped as Charlie lifted his hand and placed it on her inner thigh, he watched briefly as she guided his hand up her dress and towards her entrance, leaving it there for a minute, she turned her head and whispered in his ear, "Take me home." Brax swallowed hard as he removed his hand and stood up, Charlie slid out of the booth and stood beside him, "I um- Brax is gonna walk me home." Charlie blushed slightly as the four pair of eyes fell upon her._

_Her and Brax quickly scurried out of the restaurant, followed by an array of chuckles, giggling and whistling._

_**x-x**_

Sam smiled as he remembered how happy Brax and Charlie were that night, he didn't really know Charlie then, but she had become a huge part of Brax's life over the years, meaning she was a huge part of his too.

"You really have to wake up, Brax. Wake up for Charlie." Sam whispered, smiling lightly as he left Brax's room.

_x-x_

The final person to try and wake Brax from his slumber was Ruby. As she walked into his hospital room, she was devastated at how awful he looked.

Taking a seat at his bedside, she subconsciously grabbed his hand as she began speaking, "I don't really know what to say here, Brax, I guess you never know how much you want to say to a person until you think they're gonna die, but I want you to know how much I love you." Ruby took a deep breath, "I know I've never made things easy for you or Charlie, but you know more than anybody it's because I just love her so much and I want her to be looked after. You're the person Brax, you're the one man who can make her so happy just by smiling at her, you're always there for her, protecting her, looking out for her, and for me too.

_**x-x**_

"_Rubes, I'm just looking out for you!" Brax argued. _

_Once again, the pair had found themselves ending up in an argument, which as per usual, Charlie wasn't there to referee, "YEAH, WELL I DON'T NEED YOU TO LOOK OUT FOR ME!" Ruby exhaled, "I don't need a babysitter because mum's gone on a job and I certainly don't need you!"_

"_I promised her I'd look out for you, Rubes."_

"_You're not my dad!" Ruby growled, instantly hating her choice of words because more than anything, she wished Brax was her dad._

"_I know that." Brax answered softly, "But I love you like you're my own daughter and whether you like it or not, I'll always be here for you. I'll always look out for you. I'll always love you."_

_Ruby couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes at Brax's admission, "Mum's lucky to have you in her life." Ruby smiled._

_Brax simply returned her smile before stepping closer to her, "Come here, kid." And with that, he engulfed her in a hug._

_**x-x**_

"That's why we need you, Brax. I need you to be here and keep me in line when I'm being cruel and a bitch, I need you to hug me and promise to look out for me. I just need you."

_x-x_

Charlie smiled as Ruby left Brax's room; she knew her daughter needed some form of closure after what had happened, Charlie knew how close they were.

"The nurse said there's still no change." Heath sighed as he walked over to Charlie, "Buckton, get in there and try one last thing, surely there's something that wakes him up."

Charlie bit her lip and thought for a second, and suddenly a small smile crossed her face, "I'll be back in a second," she muttered before walking into Brax's room again.

"You really are a lazy man, Darryl Braxton." Charlie sighed as she stood at his bedside, "And a very cheeky one too, because I know exactly what you want to wake you up." Leaning closer, Charlie took a deep breath, "If this doesn't work, I'm not going to give up on you, I'm gonna bring Zoe in to kick her daddy into shape if needs be because you're not getting out that easily, Mister, no way." Charlie found herself taking another deep breath before leaning closer, her nose brushing past Brax's as she pressed her lips against his, pulling away, she stroked his hair back before gently kissing his lips again, then his jaw-line, and then his neck before pulling away completely.

She felt nothing but hurt and disappointment when he didn't ever stir.

Turning around, she began walking towards the door when a weak, husky voice muttered, "If I get another one of those, I'll never get in a hospital bed again."

Charlie felt a smile spread across her face as he spoke, quickly opening his door, she shouted for a nurse, "HE'S AWAKE, HE WOKE UP!" She cried, and before she knew it, she was pushed out of the room as the doctors rushed in.

"You kissed him." Heath deadpanned as he looked Charlie straight in the eye.

"Yeah," Charlie smiled and nodded, "Something that always wakes him up." Her smile grew as she looked at an ecstatic Ruby before her, pulling her daughter into her arms, Charlie grinned widely, happy that Brax had returned to her.

_x-x_

_I know I keep changing how Charlie and Brax met but I think I'll keep it as the way I just did it in the flashback, I prefer it that way to following how it was done on the show. Hope you liked reading that part as much as I enjoyed writing it, it was one of my favourite chapters to write. :)_

_By the way, sorry about all the flashbacks, I thought they might be a nice touch haha [x_

_Also, I've had an idea of a new story, it'll probably be a short fic but I was wondering if many of you would be interested in me publishing it? Just review or PM to let me know and I'll get the first chapter up as soon as you like. _


	32. Chapter 32

_So, when I asked all you lovely people who read 'Keep Holding On' which story to update, the verdict was pretty unanimous. So here's the next chapter for Unwanted Return._

_Thank you so much for all the fantastic reviews for the previous chapter. I hope you all enjoy this one._

_x-x_

**Chapter 32.**

Brax groaned as he was poked and prodded by a few different nurses and doctors.

He had been awake for a good half an hour now and the hospital staff were still rallying around him. Although he was weak when he woke up, he soon found his energy and cheekiness again, and he wanted to leave the hospital as soon as he was able.

Sid kept shining a light in his eye, checking his vitals, whilst a nurse stood in front of a machine Brax was wired up to, jotting down notes on his progress.

"Is there anyone still outside?" Brax asked, hoping one person in particular was still there.

"Anyone?" Sid laughed, "You had a small army out there but a few went home."

"Really?" Brax asked, slightly amused, "So who's out there?"

"Sam, Heath, your mother and Ruby- Laila, Kara and Bianca all went home and they're looking after your little one."

"She's not that much of a handful that she needs three people looking after her," Brax laughed.

"They beg to differ," Sid chuckled, "She's a great kid though."

"That she is," Brax smiled proudly. "So um- where's Charlie in all of this?" Brax asked.

Sid couldn't help but grin, he was waiting for that question to come up. Summer Bay being a small community, virtually everybody within it was rooting for Charlie and Brax, one of the main reasons was because everyone loved little Zoe and they wanted her to be happy with her family.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to mention that- she's here too." Sid couldn't help but allow a small smirk to creep onto his face.

Brax shook his head, "Oh ha-ha." He breathed sarcastically, knowing exactly what Sid was doing, "She's been looking after herself though, right? Her and Rubes?"

"Well- sort of, we sent her home the first night you came in to get some sleep, but she was back the next morning at about 6am and she hasn't really left your bedside since, and you've been in here for a while."

"Yeah, three days I've been out for apparently?" Brax asked.

"Yes," Sid nodded, "But everything looks good and you should be able to get out of here by tomorrow."

"Thanks Sid," Brax smiled, "So am I allowed visitors, or..?"

"Of course," Sid chuckled, "I'll send them in."

_x-x_

After being told they could see Brax, Cheryl rushed through the door first to see her eldest son, quickly followed by Sam and Heath, then Ruby and last of all, Charlie.

Although Brax looked happy to see every single one of them, there was one person there he had to see more than the other four.

"How many times have I told you to be more careful when you're driving, Darryl?" Cheryl scowled after she released her son from her embrace.

"Sorry mum," Brax laughed, "I was a little distracted," he muttered, glancing at Charlie who blushed and looked away, avoiding his gaze.

"Glad you're okay, bro." Heath smirked, giving him a manly as hug as possible with Brax being in a hospital bed.

"Me too," Sam chimed in as he did the same.

"Hey, kid." Brax smiled as Ruby stepped forward with watery eyes, "Please don't cry," Brax pleaded as he shook his head, just like Charlie and Zoe, Brax hated seeing Ruby cry.

"I'm s-so glad you're okay." Ruby smiled before she dived onto the bed and buried herself in Brax's arms.

"Easy- you might suffocate me to death," Brax laughed lightly as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you, Brax." Ruby muttered as she pulled away from him and wiped her eyes.

"I love you too." Brax smiled before leaning forward and kissing her forehead.

Charlie smiled as she watched the interaction between the pair of them; she tried to hold back her tears as she watched how good Brax was with Ruby.

Sam, Heath and Ruby stood awkwardly as Brax looked to Charlie, waiting for her to say something, "Hi," Charlie muttered shakily.

"Hey," Brax grinned at her cuteness, he knew she was slightly nervous and she didn't want to act on anything just yet while there were a few people in the room, including his mother.

"We um... we're gonna get home," Sam announced.

"Yeah," Heath added, "We better check on the girls and we need to get some sleep and shower and all."

"Okay," Brax nodded.

"Yeah, can I get a lift with you guys?" Ruby asked.

"Sure thing, kiddo." Heath smiled as the three of them walked towards the door.

Charlie tried to hold back her laughter at how obvious they had been. She couldn't hold it in any longer when she watched Cheryl sitting at Brax's bedside, oblivious to what was going on.

"Um- mum..." Brax trailed off, hoping she'd get the message.

"Yeah?" She chirped, looking up at her eldest son.

"Come on mum- remember we had that thing?" Heath asked as he grabbed her by the arm and gently tugged her to her feet.

"What thing?" She squawked as Heath pulled her out of the door.

Brax laughed at his brother and his mother before looking at Charlie.

"Could they get any more obvious?" Charlie laughed as she gazed back at him.

"I think not," Brax shook his head. Brax sighed as Charlie shuffled closer, he saw tears glaze over her eyes, "Charlie, don't."

"I thought I lost you." Charlie whispered as she sat on the edge of his bed, "And I've never felt more alone and scared before in my life. And I couldn't stop thinking that I've been stupid and not let things happen between us when I know I have feelings for you and I wanted you in my life, as more than a friend- but I was too stubborn to let things happen or go anywhere."

"Charlie, don't do this." Brax shook his head, "I'm fine."

"But it's my fault!" Charlie cried, "You were bringing me home and what if you died? I don't know how I would've coped and I didn't even want to think about how Zoe would feel because Ruby was in tears just hearing about what happened to you- if Zoe lost you I'd never forgive myself." Charlie told him as she broke down in tears.

"Charlie," Brax sighed as he sat up in the bed and took her hand in his, "None of this is your fault, okay? And let's not think about what would've happened if I died because I didn't, and I'm fine now- we just need to focus on our future." Brax smiled lightly before wiping her tears away.

"Our," Charlie commented. "You said _our _future."

"Sorry," Brax laughed, "I guess it just felt natural," Brax smiled, "Hopefully it will be _our _future one day."

"I love you," Charlie blurted out, causing a huge smile to appear on Brax's face, "But I'm so confused, I just-"

"Nuh," Brax shook his head, "Let's just leave it there."

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked, her voice laced with confusion.

"Charlie, I told you I wouldn't pressure you into anything, alright? And I mean it- you're not ready yet, I know you and I know you're not, so let's just wait until it feels right, okay?"

"B-but you've wanted this for so long."

"And I still do," Brax nodded, "But I know you're not ready, and it'd kill me if we rushed into things too quickly and it all fell apart. I mean, it was okay to do that when we first met but we've got too much to lose now, and we have a daughter to think about too- two daughters."

"Two daughters," Charlie smiled, "You're good with her, really good with her," Charlie smiled, referring to Ruby.

"Well she's a good kid, every bar of her mother." Brax smiled before squeezing Charlie's hand, "So are we good?"

"We're good." Charlie smiled before leaning forwards and placing a kiss on his cheek, "I missed you," she whispered before wrapping her arms around him as she buried her head into his chest.

Brax didn't reply, instead he would his arms around her as he held her tightly.

_x-x_

The following morning, Charlie sat uncomfortably outside Brax's room with Sam sitting opposite her as they waited for him to wake up; he was gawping at her with a grin on his face.

"Can I help you with something, Sam?" Charlie laughed.

"What happened between you two yesterday?" he asked eagerly.

"Nothing," Charlie shook her head, "We had a really good talk and things are much clearer now."

"Enlighten me?" Sam asked, batting his eyelids.

"Nuh," Charlie shook her head and laughed, "Actually I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"How many tattoos did Brax get when he was away?"

Sam grinned, "You saw the other one didn't you? The one on his hip?"

"Yeah," Charlie nodded, "What do they mean?"

"I actually don't know," Sam shrugged, "He said was they're for someone special, which is obviously true as one is Zoe's name- I don't know the other two, though, he said to me 'you'll know when she knows'."

"So they're for a woman..." Charlie grinned as Sam's face dropped, "Interesting."

_x-x_

Brax grinned as Charlie walked into his room. He thought she looked absolutely beautiful, wearing a lemon yellow sundress, she walked over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek as she sat on the edge of his bed, "You need a shave," she commented.

"Well hello to you too, you little ray of sunshine." Brax laughed, "And sorry but I haven't exactly been able to shave what with being in a coma and all." Charlie laughed, simply shaking her head at his wittiness, "So, Sam tells me you're pestering him about the meaning behind the tattoos, ay?" Charlie nodded, "Preying on the vulnerable- who knew Charlie Buckton would play so dirty?"

"Hey," Charlie laughed, hitting his arm, "If you just told me we wouldn't even be having this conversation."

"I guess not," Brax nodded, "But you're still not finding out." Brax grinned as Charlie's face dropped.

"How come I never knew about this one?" Charlie asked as she ran her index finger gently across his right hip.

"You never asked," Brax shrugged, nonchalantly.

"Well, I'm asking now."

"And I'm not telling." Brax retorted with a grin, displaying his dimples which caused Charlie to grin just as widely, she adored his dimples.

"So somebody was asking after you yesterday."

"Really?" Brax asked.

"Yeah, our little one."

"I miss her so much." Brax sighed.

"I figured," Charlie nodded as she got up and opened the door, "That's why Bianca brought her in." Brax grinned as Zoe ran into the room and over to his bed.

"DADDA!" She screamed.

"Hey gorgeous." Brax beamed as he sat up and looked down at his little girl.

Charlie smiled before lifting Zoe onto the bed, she crawled into Brax's lap and hugged him tightly, "Not so tight, baby." Brax smiled, kissing her forehead.

"I no like this place," Zoe shook her head, "Too manys sick people."

"Well I don't like you being here," Brax added, glaring at Charlie.

Charlie raised her hands in a surrendering fashion, "She missed you too much."

"Mamma said you work twip." Zoe frowned as she looked up at Brax.

"Oh, I was." Brax covered, "But then I got sick."

"I kiss it better." Zoe grinned at her father before she kissed his cheek and his lips before nuzzling her head into his chest, squirming as his stubble tickled her,

"I told you, you need a shave." Charlie laughed as she watched Zoe screw her face up.

"You're such a little cutie." Brax smiled down at his daughter.

Zoe giggled before moving away from his chest as she looked up at him.

"Lowe you, daddy." She told him with her big, twinkling green eyes, a large grin on her face.

Charlie's eyes widened at the words that escaped Zoe's lips. She felt a large grin form on her face as she studied Brax's reaction.

He looked up at her in utter shock, "Is that..?" Brax trailed off, his voice cracking.

Charlie nodded, "Yeah- the first time she said I love you."

"My clever little baby," Brax grinned widely as his eyes became watery, "I love you too," Brax answered simply as he held his daughter close, planting a kiss on her forehead before he reached for Charlie's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, the three of them enjoying some family time together.

_x-x_

Heath and Kara had come to the hospital shortly after Charlie and Zoe and they had then taken Zoe home to give Charlie and Brax some more time alone.

"So Charlie-" Brax began with a smile on his face, "That's two nights in a row you've wanted me in your bed, you know." Brax grinned.

Charlie frowned before she felt her cheeks burn up when she began to remember bits from the other night, her practically jumping Brax, shoving her tongue down his throat at every available opportunity, "Brax I- I..."

"It's okay, I get it. You wanted me to just do you right there on your bed, 'go on, Brax, you may as well, I'm half naked!'"

"Brax, stop it." Charlie scowled, "I was drunk, I have an excuse."

"You know what they say, people often speak the truth when drunk..."

"Darryl, I'm warning you- I'm going to leave."

"No don't, don't." Brax smirked, "So you think I'm sexy, do you?" Brax asked, earning a slap from Charlie, "Ouch! I'm gonna call the nurse and tell her the patient's getting abused."

Charlie laughed at him and shook her head, "Well you bit me not so long ago! And then begged to spoon me."

"Alright, alright, we're just as bad as the other then," Brax paused, "Truce?"

"Alright," Charlie nodded before shaking his hand. She smiled as she looked up at Brax to see a mischievous grin spread across his face and she somehow knew she'd never hear the end of it, but she didn't care. Yes, she might be incredibly embarrassed about it, but at least he was still with her to embarrass her and tell the story of her drunken antics. Charlie couldn't be happier that he was returned to her, and back to his usual, cheeky self.

_x-x_

_So- that's that one! It probably didn't turn out as some of you had hoped judging by your reviews but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. :)_


	33. Chapter 33

_Thanks for the great reviews and for being patient with this story._

_10 page chapter coming your way now, haha!_

_I promise things will start to get more lively soon- a certain little one's birthday is coming up after all!_

**Chapter 33.**

Charlie smiled as she walked into the diner to see Matt already sitting down at one of the tables.

"MATT MATT!" Zoe squealed excitedly as she saw him before running over to him.

"Hey sweetie," Matt grinned as he lifted her onto his knee, "I haven't seen you in a while."

"I knows," Zoe nodded, "My daddy sick, he in hopstal."

"Oh I know," Matt nodded, "I hear he's okay now though?"

"Well he talks, so yeah," Zoe nodded before watching as Charlie took a seat opposite Matt.

"Hey," she smiled at him.

"Hi," Matt returned her smile, "So how is he? Is he getting better?"

"He's doing good," Charlie nodded, "He's bruised and broken in a few places but doctors managed to fix him up quite well and I think he can go home tomorrow."

"That's good," Matt smiled.

"Yeah, we just came from the hospital, he was thrilled to see his little baby, wasn't he, princess?" Charlie grinned as she looked at Zoe who grinned back at her. "What?" Charlie asked as she returned her gaze to Matt to see him staring intently at her.

"So are you two together yet?" he asked.

"No," Charlie shook her head.

"Why not?"

"We're just not," Charlie shrugged, feeling awkward talking about it seeing as he's the reason her and Matt broke up, and she didn't want to discuss the matter with him.

"Charlie, there's nothing to feel awkward about," Matt laughed lightly, sensing Charlie's hesitation, "I'm your friend, you should be able to talk to me about these things."

"But still," Charlie sighed.

"That's a nice ring," Matt nodded to Charlie's finger, making her blush, "Who's it from?" he asked her, knowing exactly who it was from.

"Just a friend," Charlie replied quietly.

"A friend who you love and really want to be more than your friend?"

"Matthew, stop it," Charlie snapped.

Zoe giggled at her mother's stern tone, "So when are things going to start happening between you two?" Matt pressed, "I mean, I think little Zo here wants her mummy and daddy together."

"Don't bring her into this," Charlie sighed, "I mean, it'd obviously be easier on both of us if we were together, and I want Zoe to have a stable family-"

"Then why aren't you with him?" Matt intervened.

Charlie sighed, "I don't know, I told him I loved him in the hospital yesterday but he doesn't think I'm ready just yet, so we're gonna see how things go, and if they happen, they happen."

"Remember to use protection," Matt winked, making Charlie blush.

"You're so cheeky." Charlie laughed, "I'm surprised he didn't jump at the chance when I suggested we get together though."

"How so?"

"Well, he keeps making cheeky comments and remarks, suggesting and doing things to bring us closer together, he thinks I don't notice, but I do," Charlie laughed, "It's cute."

"You're so smitten," Matt chuckled, noticing the look of pure love in Charlie's eyes.

"Am not," Charlie shook her head.

"So how are you, trouble?" Matt asked as he looked down at Zoe.

"I good," she giggled before looking towards the counter where the chocolate cake sat.

"Well I know what she wants," Charlie chuckled as she looked at the counter before turning back to her daughter, "Shall mummy get you some cake and your milkshake?"

Zoe's eyes brightened at her mother's suggestion, "Yeahyeah, tankoo mamma." Zoe grinned before she watched her mother go and get her food and drink.

_x-x_

_-The next day.-_

Charlie hadn't heard anything about Brax's release, she had planned to go and see him later and see what was happening until Heath rang her and informed her that Brax was in fact at home.

After Ruby had come back from her morning surf, Charlie asked her to look after Zoe that afternoon while she went to check on Brax.

"Hey stranger," Charlie smiled as Brax opened the door.

"Hey." Brax grinned, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard the patient was out and came to check on him, how are you?"

"That's very nice of you," Brax smirked, "And I'm good, thanks."

"How come you didn't tell me you were getting released? I would have picked you up."

"Ah I didn't want to trouble you."

"It's no trouble." Charlie shook her head.

"What's that you got there?" Brax asked as he pointed to a small box in Charlie's hand.

"It's not for you," Charlie smirked, knowing Brax thought she came with something for him.

Brax pouted, "What? Who's it for then?"

"It's for your daughter."

Brax felt a smile form on his face at the mention of the word, he still wasn't completely used to the idea of having a daughter, although he loved her so much anyway, "I'm sure my little bub wouldn't mind sharing," Brax smirked cheekily before quickly grabbing the box of Charlie and hobbling into the kitchen.

"Darryl," Charlie snapped, "I'm not impressed."

Brax chuckled and simply shrugged as he pulled a plate out of the cupboard and cut himself a slice of cake, "Do you want some?" he asked as he turned to face Charlie with a cheeky grin on his face.

"No, thanks." Charlie laughed, "Listen, I better get back home to her."

"What? Is she by herself?" Brax asked, astounded.

"No!" Charlie rolled her eyes with a laugh, "She's not even two years old yet, what do you take me for? She's with Rubes and April but they want to go out soon, it's Friday after all."

"It's only 3pm, Charlie," Brax chuckled.

"Yeah but they want to go to Angelo's and get food, then they need to get ready before they head out."

"Tough being a girl, eh?" Brax flashed Charlie a grin making her giggle, "But tell Rubes when they go to Angelo's, it's on the house."

"Brax, you don't have to do that."

"I'm the owner, I'll do what I like," Brax winked at her, "Charlie, could you maybe bring Zoe over later? I haven't seen her in a while."

"Um- you saw her yesterday," Charlie answered and bit her lip, she grinned when she saw a light rosy glow spread across Brax's cheeks, "Is someone missing their little monkey?" Charlie teased as she poked Brax in the side, making him wince, "Oh god, Brax I'm sorry." Charlie gasped.

"No, it's fine. I'm fine." Brax chuckled at her worry, "But yes, I do miss my monkey."

"Alright, I'll bring her round in a few hours, shall I bring you over some proper food when I do?"

"Nah thanks, I'll sort something out."

"Okay, see you later then," Charlie smiled at him one more time before she left his house and returned home.

_x-x_

"Daddy, I see daddy, where daddy?" Zoe pestered Charlie as they drove towards Brax's house.

"In a minute, sweetie, we're almost there." Charlie chuckled as she took a quick glance in the car's interior mirror to see Zoe swinging her legs around excitedly as she sat in her car-seat, grinning.

"WE HERE!" Zoe screamed as she began clawing at her straps and seatbelt.

"Honey, will you calm down?" Charlie sighed as she unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to face her daughter who was staring at the front door.

Charlie turned and looked at the front door, laughing as Brax made an appearance, he was topless, only wearing a pair of sweatpants, and she thought he looked so good.

"Hey trouble," Brax smirked as he walked as fast as he could in his condition towards the passenger door, he opened it and began unbuckling Zoe from her car seat.

"I misses you, daddy." Zoe told him as she sprang free and hugged him tightly.

"Baby, be gentle with daddy, he's still sick." Charlie smiled lightly at her daughter after Brax winced at her tight grip around him.

"Come on, let's get you inside, monkey." Brax smiled as he lifted his daughter into his arms and carried her inside, closely followed by Charlie.

"So, I know you said not to, but I brought you some food." Charlie smiled as she watched Brax sit on the couch, Zoe on his knee.

"Oh yeah?" Brax smiled as he turned and looked up at her, "What'd you bring me?"

"Chinese, I wasn't sure what to get you from the place, so I just got your favourite, if it's still your favourite. Things change after three years," Charlie smiled lightly.

"It's still my favourite," Brax returned her smile before he lifted Zoe into his arms and walked over to the table, "Do you want some chocolate cake, bub?" Brax asked as he placed her onto a seat.

"Yeah daddy, tankoo." Zoe giggled as she watched Brax get her cake.

_x-x_

Charlie smirked as she sat opposite Zoe and Brax, she tried to hold in her laughter as she watched Zoe eat her cake whilst she stared at Brax who was eating his Chinese food.

"I have some, daddy." Zoe announced as she put her fork down and leaned towards her father.

"But you've just been eating cake," Brax frowned, "She's such a Braxton," Brax laughed as he glanced at Charlie before stabbing a piece of chicken with his fork, "Open-" Brax stopped and laughed as he turned back to his daughter to see her already with her mouth pen as she waited for some chicken, "There we go," Brax grinned as she chewed it.

Charlie sighed as Zoe started coughing, "Brax, it's too spicy for her."

"Sorry," Brax mumbled as he watched Charlie slide a glass of water over to their daughter.

Zoe took a large sip of the water before putting the glass down and giggling as she looked over at her father, "Oh look at her, she loves it." Brax chuckled before poking Zoe in her stomach, "Cheeky miss, you're just trying to get daddy in trouble."

Charlie laughed as Zoe grinned cheekily at her father, "She definitely is a Braxton through and through."

Brax raised an eyebrow as Zoe leaned towards him with an open mouth, wanting more of his food, "Nuh," Brax shook his head as he put his fork down and folded his arms stubbornly, "You got me in trouble," he pouted as he looked at Charlie who grinned at him.

Both mother and father watched in interest as their daughter swung her legs across Brax so she was standing on Brax's thighs, he placed his hands on her tiny hips to steady her as she put her tiny hands on his cheeks and stared into his eyes, "Pwease daddy," Zoe attempted to persuade her father. With great difficulty, Brax shook his head before gently kissing his daughter's hand, "Lowe you, daddy," Zoe told him as she looked at him with her big green eyes glowing.

"Oh that's lethal," Brax sighed as he sat her down in his lap, "She'll get whatever she wants now." Brax sighed.

"Mmm, spoiled rotten," Charlie laughed as she watched Brax feed his daughter.

"Ah well, she's my little princess isn't she, eh?" Brax proclaimed proudly, kissing his daughter's forehead.

_x-x_

Zoe looked up and grinned as Heath walked into the house, "Ah, hello gorgeous," Heath laughed as he walked over to an excited Zoe and kissed her nose, "How are you doing little one?"

"I good, Heaf, how you?"

"I'm good thanks, cutie." Heath grinned at his niece, "Oh Chinese, yum!"

Both Brax and Charlie chuckled at him as they watched Heath grab a plate before loading food onto it, "Hey Buckton?" Heath began.

"Yes, Heath?" Charlie asked, turning her head to look at him.

"You know Brax, yeah?"

"Yes I do know Brax," Charlie laughed.

"His bedroom's just down the hallway," Heath whispered in her ear, but loud enough for Brax to hear.

Heath and Brax burst out laughing when Charlie's face turned a deep plum colour, "YOU TOLD HIM!" Charlie shrieked, burying her head in her hands.

"I came home the other night he wanted to know what was so funny!" Brax defended himself.

"I can't believe you, Darryl!" Charlie shook her head, pretending to be upset.

"Baby, I can rock your world better than he can," Heath grinned as he sat beside her.

Brax and Heath both froze as Charlie burst into tears, "Buckton?" Heath began, "I was just joking, you know, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Charlie-" Brax began, reaching out, he touched her arm only for her to jump up.

"Don't touch me!" Charlie cried as she stood up and ran into the kitchen, Brax hot on her heels.

"Mamma wed!" Zoe giggled as she looked at the expression on Heath's face, a look of pure horror.

"Charlie, Charlie, hey, what's wrong?" Brax sighed as Charlie turned her back on him, a huge grin on her face.

"Y-y-you just a-always wreck things b-between us," Charlie pretended to burst into tears again; she soon felt Brax's warm body beside hers as he placed his hand on the small of her back.

"I'm sorry, baby, look we didn't mean it- we were just messing around." Brax sighed as he kissed the side of her head, "I'm sorry."

"Ah it's fine," Charlie grinned as she looked up at him.

Brax's mouth fell open as he looked down at her, "Wait- you were kidding? Charlie I don't believe this! You actually upset me thinking I had made you cry," Brax pouted.

"Aw I'm sorry," Charlie giggled before hitting his arm,

"Ow, what was that for?" Brax cried as he rubbed his arm.

"For telling Heath in the first place," Charlie growled before stepping into his embrace, "I know how you can make it up to me though," Charlie grinned as she placed her hands on his hips.

"How's that now?" Brax returned her grin as he leaned forwards, expecting a kiss.

"You're not getting a kiss," Charlie smirked as disappointment crossed his face; instead she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You're such a tease," Brax shook his head.

"Hey, maybe you would've got a kiss... if you hadn't have told Heath."

"Did I just ruin my chances?"

"You did," Charlie nodded.

"And what would you have suggested I do to make it up to you?" Brax asked Charlie with a pained expression on his face, knowing what her answer would be.

"Well um, it involved a bed," Charlie whispered, "Or not in our case." She shrugged, unable to stop grinning as Brax groaned, she loved teasing him, "I bet you're kicking yourself now, huh, Braxton?" Charlie teased, her grin still in place as she slowly walked over to Brax.

Brax simply bit his lip as his hands rested on his hips, "Maybe next time, eh?" Charlie smirked as she stood on her tiptoes and leaned closer to him.

"Don't," Brax mumbled as he looked down to see her lips millimetres away from his. Charlie's grin widened before she gently pecked his lips, knowing he'd want more, and she knew she'd be close to letting him get it, "I hate you," Brax mumbled.

"Aww, and I hate you too." Charlie answered with a grin that matched his before she walked back over to the dinner table.

_x-x_

Charlie laughed lightly as she looked to the couch to see Brax dozing off, with Zoe doing the same thing as she lay sprawled across the couch, her head in Brax's lap, "We better get you to bed, mister." Charlie smiled at Brax before gently lifting Zoe off him and helping him up.

"You know, it's been a while since you undressed me," Brax laughed as he sat on his bed whilst Charlie pulled his sweatpants off.

"Shut it," Charlie laughed.

"Well, that's if you don't count the other night."

"I'll leave right now," Charlie warned, making Brax shake his head.

"No, don't." He chuckled before he climbed into bed with Charlie's help, "Thanks for coming around tonight, it was great to have you both over."

"It was a nice evening, wasn't it?" Charlie smiled.

Brax nodded, "You see, that's a small taster of what it'll be like when we actually do get together, and you move in with me and when we get married and have more cute, awesome, gorgeous children."

Charlie laughed as she looked at Brax, who wore a huge grin on his face, "You're awfully sure of yourself, Braxton."

Brax simply shrugged before flashing Charlie a grin, "I don't hear you denying it though."

This time, Charlie simply shrugged her shoulders as she looked at him teasingly, "So is there anything I can get you?" Charlie asked as she pulled the duvet over Brax and gently tucked him in.

"Um yeah, you could get in here with me." Charlie laughed at his perseverance.

"I told you, you had your chance," she winked before kissing his cheek, "See you around, Braxton." Charlie grinned before she left his bedroom, leaving Brax staring in awe after her.

_x-x_

Charlie stood in the kitchen the next morning, making coffee for her, Sam and Heath. The boys had decided to drop by and share some news with Charlie.

"So Charlie..." Sam began.

"Uh-huh?" Charlie asked, turning to face him, informing him he had her attention.

"You know Natalie, the school counsellor?" Charlie nodded, "She's flirting with your man."

"My what?" Charlie asked, her eyes going wide.

"Your fella," Heath grinned, "Brax," he added as Charlie looked bewildered.

"Brax is not 'my fella'," Charlie sighed as she shook her head.

"Oh come one," Sam groaned.

"Where the hell has your game gone, Buckton? If we told you that before, you would've been mad and shown Brax that you were in fact yours and yours only."

"Heath, drop it," Charlie shook her head, "Plus he's not mine now, so I don't need to show him that he's mine and mine only, as you so put it."

"Look, you were devastated when he was in the hospital, now he's out and some other girls flirting wildly with him- he won't wait forever."

"Okay, Heath." Charlie nodded, pretending she didn't care.

"Look at that face," Sam teased as he pinched Charlie's cheek.

"Look, boys, I'm not gonna get with him just because I'm jealous!" Charlie cried, regretting what she had said the second it had passed her lips.

"Oooh," Heath smirked, "We're getting there, we've got a declaration of love, jealousy and the obvious physical attraction."

"Heath just shut up!" Charlie cried.

"What's with all the yelling!" Zoe went rigid on Sam's knee at the voice; she glanced over at Charlie who had a grin on her face as she watched her daughter's reaction, Zoe waited a little longer to be sure before she ran to him, "Where's my baby?" Brax yelled, Sam laughed and put Zoe down as she began to squirm before letting her run to Brax as she screamed his name.

"BE CAREFUL, ZOE!" Charlie yelled, not wanting her to hurt Brax in his still vulnerable state.

Brax chuckled as he walked into the kitchen with Zoe contently in his arms, "I'm fine," Brax laughed as he sat on a stool at the breakfast bar beside the boys,

"You didn't drive here, did you?" Charlie asked.

"Nah," Brax shook his head, "I walked."

"You shouldn't have come alone," Charlie scowled, "Next time let me know and I'll pick you up."

"Yes boss," Brax saluted Charlie before looking at the boys, "Boys," he greeted them with a nod.

"Morning, stud." Heath chuckled as he glanced at Sam before both boys burst out laughing.

Brax frowned as he watched them before looking over at Charlie who was biting her lip to stop herself from laughing, before he looked down at Zoe who also began to giggle, "Eh, what's so funny?" Brax asked, gaining no reply he focussed his attention on Zoe, "Do you know what's going on, monkey?" Zoe shook her head, "Good job keeping it quiet from this little brainbox then." Brax smirked as he ran his hand through Zoe's little dark brunette curls.

Charlie laughed before she focussed her gaze on Zoe who was peering up at Brax, she watched as Brax looked down at her, a grin covering Zoe's face. A smile soon spread across Charlie's face as Brax mirrored Zoe's actions and grinned at her too, displaying his dimples. She couldn't help but think how alike they were.

"Did you miss me?" Brax asked his daughter.

"Too much, daddy." Zoe sighed before she rested her head against his chest.

"Aw cutie, I missed you too," Brax smiled, kissing her forehead before looking up at Charlie, "She's like her mum, ay?"

"How's that?" Charlie questioned as she walked closer to the kitchen bench.

"She misses me too much."

Charlie laughed and shook her head, whilst Sam and Heath groaned, "Stop with the flirting," Sam commented.

"Yeah and just fu-" Heath added, but was soon interrupted by Brax.

"WOAH WOAH, NO!" Brax shouted, covering Zoe's ears in case Heath continued with what he was saying, "No swearing when my daughter's around!" Brax warned as Charlie laughed at the scared look on Zoe's face.

Sam chuckled at Heath's stupidity before watching Brax with his daughter.

"Right missy," Brax grinned as he lifted Zoe up and placed her on the counter, "Shall we go to the park?" Zoe gurgled excitedly as the words left Brax's lips, she placed her hands on his chest as she nodded. "Or shall we go to the beach?" Brax teased as Zoe's grin got wider and her excitement grew, "Or shall we go to the park _and _the beach?" Brax offered, making Zoe squeal with excitement.

"Lowe you, daddy." Zoe grinned as she hugged him tightly.

"My gosh, she's on a roll with those daddy I love yous." Charlie chuckled.

Brax grinned, "Shall we invite mummy?" he asked Zoe who nodded.

"I can't, honey, I'm busy." Charlie sighed as Zoe pulled a sad face and Brax looked disappointed, "Oh screw it, I'm coming." Charlie exhaled deeply as the three boys began laughing again, "Seriously guys, grow up!" Charlie exclaimed as she shook her head.

"Okay beautiful, let's go and get your swimsuit on, ay?" Zoe nodded as Brax lifted her into his arms.

"We gets ice cweam too, ay daddy?" Zoe asked Brax, Charlie laughed as she heard their daughter's request.

"Maybe," Brax answered cheekily.

"Lowe you," Zoe giggled as she hugged him once again.

Charlie laughed and shook her head as Brax stood up and walked out of the room carrying his daughter, and she couldn't help but think that she just might be falling in love with him that little bit more.

_x-x_

_Hope you liked that one :-)_

_I know the update was long but it's to make up for the fact that I haven't updated this story in over a week ;)_


	34. Chapter 34

_Hey all! Wow, so over 500 reviews! That's the largest I've gotten to for my stories so thank you so much to those of you who do review (and to Ellie SM for the PMs) you guys really are awesome and it's much appreciated. _

_Sorry for the delay, I've been a little busy lately and lost a bit of motivation after this week's Home and Away, poor Brax has had a busy week! Anyway, I'm powering through so thanks again for your kind words of encouragement._

_I'm especially grateful to those of you who have kept the faith and have remained patient with this story. For those of you that haven't- you've made it clear in your reviews/PMs, I appreciate the constructive criticism when given it, but like I have continuously mentioned, I wasn't going to rush into things and things were going to take time in this story, so if you don't like it, there's not much I can do about it!_

_Thanks again for all your support and I hope you like this one and maybe it will cheer you all up a little after how sad H&A has been lately._

_And don't skip to the end- just don't do it! (Sorry for the really long author's note by the way!)_

**Chapter 34:**

_-1 week later-_

Charlie groaned loudly as she heard knocking on the front door.

She was in the kitchen making herself coffee after Zoe had excitedly ordered her to get out of bed and get dressed.

"It my birfday." Zoe giggled as she stood and looked up at her mother.

"I know, sweetie. You got presents." Charlie sighed as she made her way to the front door.

"Where dadda Bwax?" Zoe asked curiously.

"I don't know, honey. I'm sure he'll be over to see you soon," Charlie smiled, hoping Brax hadn't forgotten their daughter's birthday.

After unlocking the door and opening it, Charlie laughed as an excited Brax stood on the other side, a huge grin on his face, "Where's my baby girl?" he asked.

"I should've known it'd be you coming over this early," Charlie giggled before looking down, seeing Brax's hands filled with bags, "Brax, this is too much."

"No, she's my daughter, I love her and I'm allowed to spoil her."

"Yes, but there's spoiling, and then there's _spoiling_," Charlie sighed.

"Oh shut up and let me in," Brax chuckled as he stepped closer.

"Hey, quit it with the rudeness," Charlie warned.

"I just want to see my baby," Brax whinged.

"DADDY!" Brax's grin reappeared as he looked past Charlie to see Zoe running over to him.

"Hey little monkey." Brax chuckled as Zoe lunged at him, wrapping her legs firmly around his waist.

"You no hug me," Zoe pouted as she peered up at him with her big green eyes.

"Aw honey, give me a second," Brax laughed, "I've got my hands full with presents for my gorgeous little girl."

Zoe giggled as she stood back, watching her father place the bags down before he turned back towards her, a grin on his face that matched Zoe's as he crouched down and extended his arms towards her, "Come over here, then," Brax chuckled as Zoe ran towards him and straight into his arms.

Brax placed a kiss on Zoe's forehead as he held her close to his chest, "Happy birthday, princess," Charlie rolled her eyes as she walked past the pair of them with her coffee, a grin on her face, "What are you rolling your eyes at, missy?"

"Nothing," Charlie shrugged, giggling lightly before she sat down on the couch and watched Zoe begin to tear open her presents.

_x-x_

It didn't take long for Zoe to have opened all of her many presents from Brax. He had bought her mainly giraffe and yellow related things, and she loved every single present he bought her.

"Uncle Heath has your last present," Brax grinned as Zoe's eyes lit up.

Charlie frowned as she looked up to see Heath enter the room, carrying a small, grey, tabby kitten in his arms, "My god," she breathed as she watched him walk over to Zoe and place the kitten down in front of her.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," Heath smiled before kissing her cheek.

"DADDY," Zoe squealed as she put her tiny hand on the kitten's head, "KITTY!" She screamed again, making Brax laugh.

"Yeah baby, she's all yours." Brax replied.

"She cute," Zoe giggled as she lifted the kitten into her lap.

"You did not just buy a two-year-old a kitten?" Charlie gasped; her mouth partially agape.

"I did to," Brax answered smartly, "Oh and if you don't want her here it's okay, I'll keep her at my place and Zo can visit her whenever she wants."

"No, she's cute, I love her," Charlie beamed as she walked over to where Zoe sat and pet the kitten, "My god, she's adorable," Charlie grinned.

Brax laughed, "She's not yours."

"I know, I know, she's our baby's."

"Damn straight."

"So, honey, what do you want to name her?"

"Um," Zoe pouted as she pulled a face, thinking deeply about the name of her new pet, "Meow, meow," she blurted out; she frowned as Brax started laughing.

Charlie slapped his chest before turning back to her daughter, "How about something like Button? Or-"

"Oh you are not calling a kitten 'button'," Brax rolled his eyes.

"Well you come up with some names then, smart-arse."

"Language," Brax scowled, causing Charlie to poke her tongue out at him, "Um, Candy?"

"Get out!" Charlie shouted, "Her pet is not sharing the pet name of a stripper."

"Charlie!" Brax laughed as he shook his head, "You're such a good role model," he commented sarcastically.

"Okay, how about Kibbles?" Charlie questioned.

"Kibbles," Brax pondered the name, "Yeah, I like it."

"It cool, ay daddy?" Zoe grinned.

"Very cool, well done mummy," Brax winked.

"Welcome to the family Kibbles Buckton," Charlie smiled.

"No," Brax and Zoe said in unison.

Brax laughed as Charlie frowned, "She's a Braxton, Charlie; Kibbles Braxton."

"Uh-uh," Charlie shook her head, "Zoe's a Buckton-"

"Zoe's half Buckton," Brax corrected.

"Darryl-" Charlie snapped.

"Charlotte," Brax snapped back with a grin.

"Brax seriously," Charlie moaned, "Kibbles Buckton sounds better."

"No, Braxton does, Braxton is an awesome surname."

Charlie groaned as she shook her head, knowing they were both too stubborn, she turned to look at her daughter who was giggling at them as she held Kibbles in her arms, "Baby, what do you think? Kibbles Buckton, or Kibbles Braxton?" Charlie asked, using a voice to make Buckton sound more appealing.

"Bwaxton," Zoe grinned, and Charlie's jaw dropped, "Kibbles Bwaxton, ay daddy?"

"Indeed, monkey. That's perfect," Brax smirked as he kissed her forehead before sticking his tongue out at Charlie.

"Eurgh, you Braxtons." Charlie rolled her eyes as she got up and walked towards the kitchen.

"You love us," Brax smirked as he followed her into the kitchen, carrying something in his hand.

"I most certainly do not," Charlie shook her head.

"You so do," Brax nodded, Charlie sighed as she looked at him tiresomely, "Okay, I'll stop," he chuckled before handing her a wrapped present, "This is for you," he smiled.

"It's not my birthday," Charlie furrowed her eyebrows as she took the gift and looked down at it.

"No I know- well it's not really for you, but I have to give it to you, well I don't know, just open it, Charlie." Brax chuckled.

Charlie frowned before she tore the wrapping paper off the gift, she felt tears in her eyes as she looked down to see an elegant silver photo frame, the words _'Baby Buckton-Braxton' _engraved on the frame. Her eyes cast down to the picture inside, it was a copy of the scan she had given Brax, simply blown up and put in the beautiful frame above a small piece of writing, _'Gone, but forever in our hearts. RIP'_

Charlie felt tears fall from her eyes as she looked up at Brax, "Thank you," she breathed as she put the photo frame down on the kitchen bench as she covered her face with her hands, trying to calm the flow of tears.

"Hey, Charlie," Brax sighed, "I didn't want to upset you."

"You didn't," Charlie smiled, "They're happy tears, thank you so much."

"I um, I have this too," Brax spoke quietly as he put a small candle on the counter beside the frame, "I figured we could maybe say happy birthday to our son," Brax sighed as Charlie burst into tears again, "No Charlie, please, I thought it'd be nice."

"It is," Charlie agreed, "That's why I'm crying!" Brax shook his head as he stood in silence, waiting for Charlie's next move, "Are you going to light it or what?" she asked Brax, making him laugh.

"Sure," he smiled as Charlie handed him some matches before he lit the candle, "Happy birthday son, I love you," Brax whispered as he and Charlie stood before the candle.

"Happy birthday baby boy," Charlie whispered also as she gripped Brax's hand for support, "I miss him," Charlie muttered tearfully as she turned to face Brax, "I always wanted a little boy."

"I know," Brax nodded as he felt tears in his eyes too, "You might still get the chance."

"Don't even go there," Charlie shook her head, "Nobody wants me, and nobody wants to have kids with me."

"Um, I do," Brax smirked as he looked at her, "And you know that."

"Brax I'm so glad you're here," Charlie brushed her tears away before she stepped into his embrace and wrapped his arms around him.

"Me too," Brax replied softly as he kissed the side of her head before holding her close.

"FIRE- I SMELL FIRE!" Zoe shouted as she ran into the kitchen to see her parents in a loving embrace, "You sad," Zoe pulled a sad face, "Mamma and daddy sad."

"Come here," Brax smiled weakly as he picked his daughter up, "I won't be if you give me a big hug and kiss."

"Kay, I lowe you daddy," Zoe mumbled before giving Brax a big hug and kiss, "Lowe you too, mamma."

Charlie laughed before wiping her tears away, "And I love you too, princess," she smiled as she took Zoe out of Brax's arms and into her own, "I love you, very, very much."

Zoe giggled before looking at Brax, "Guess where daddy's taking you and mummy today?"

"Where?" Zoe grinned as she awaited his answer.

"The zoo," Brax replied simply, grinning as his daughter's eyes lit up.

"WE SEE GI-GI," Zoe screamed as she squirmed excitedly in Charlie's arms, "Tankoo daddy," she grinned before squealing excitedly again, looking forward to the day she was about to spend with her parents.

_x-x_

Shortly after they had arrived at the zoo and looked at very few animals, Zoe began complaining that she was too little and couldn't see, and that she was tired.

Brax, being the doting father, offered a simple solution.

Charlie watched anxiously after she had helped mount Zoe onto Brax's shoulders, she was afraid she'd fall, with Brax being so tall, and Zoe being so small, "Brax, be careful, CAREFUL!" Charlie snapped as Brax swayed around, much to Zoe's amusement.

"Calm down, Charlie, I won't drop her," Brax chuckled as he playfully nudged Charlie before continuing to walk.

Charlie looked up at Zoe when she started giggling, "Mamma be silly," Zoe told Brax.

"Oi missy!" Charlie chuckled.

"Uh-huh, she sure is," Brax grinned, earning a slap on the arm from Charlie, "Ow," Brax pouted, "You're gonna have to kiss that better later."

"I might just do that," Charlie answered with a wink.

_x-x_

Charlie smirked as her and Brax looked down at Zoe who pouted up at them, "I too little," she sighed.

"You don't need to be tall to see what we're here for," Charlie grinned as Zoe still looked confused.

"Daddy," Zoe groaned in frustration with her parents.

"Honey, you didn't think mummy and daddy would bring you to a zoo and not bring you here would you?" Zoe furrowed her eyebrows as she pouted and rested her hands on her hips, "Aw, and now she's all moody and cute."

"She's so like you," Charlie grinned as she looked down at her daughter, who still had her hands on her hips, just like Brax often did, "Look baby, there's one of the animals there."

Zoe sighed and turned around, "GI-GI!" She squealed before turning around to face Brax, "Up daddy, lift me!" she shouted.

"Looks like she wants to jump on one," Brax snickered as he lifted Zoe back into his arms.

"Brax be careful, knowing her she will jump on one."

Brax laughed at Charlie before looking down at Zoe, "They so cools and bigs," she grinned, Brax returned her grin, "And they lellow, my favrite," Brax and Charlie both laughed in amusement at their daughter.

"She's the cutest," Brax smiled as he looked down at Charlie.

"She sure is." Charlie answered, biting her lip as Brax stepped a little closer to her, "Don't you even think about it," Charlie laughed before she turned around and faced the giraffes, watching happily as Brax kissed Zoe's temple before he moved close to the railings with his daughter, letting her admire the giraffes.

_x-x_

Charlie sighed as she walked towards the till at the gift shop with Zoe running circles around her excitedly.

She was trying to balance all the things Zoe had picked out, although she and Brax finally drew a limit after she had picked some animal figurines, a giraffe soft toy and a giraffe cushion.

"She likes giraffes, huh?" A man asked as he looked at Charlie.

"Yes," Charlie nodded, "She loves them," she added with a slight laugh.

"They bigs and pwetty," Zoe grinned as she looked up at the man.

"They sure are," the man returned her smile before turning his attention to the woman behind the till, "Go ahead," the man smiled, gesturing for Charlie to get served before him.

"Thank you," Charlie smiled lightly; laughing as Zoe excitedly took the items out of Charlie's arms and threw them onto the counter as she grinned at the shop assistant.

"Hello there little one," the shop assistant smiled down at Zoe.

"Hi," Zoe giggled as she looked up at Charlie.

"So I take it daddy is paying for all of this?" The shop assistant chuckled as she looked to the man that stood behind Charlie with his son.

Charlie smiled and nodded before turning to look where the assistant's gaze was, "Oh god no," she shook her head and laugh, "Um," Charlie's eyes scanned the shop, she quickly found Brax and grabbed him by the hand before dragging him towards the till, "This is daddy," Charlie smiled, her smile almost turning into an amused smirk as she watched the shop assistant check Brax out.

Brax frowned as he looked at Charlie, having no clue what was going on, "Charlie, what?" Brax whispered to her.

"Oh I'm sorry," the shop assistant blushed, "I just assumed."

"No worries," Charlie laughed.

Zoe giggled as she glanced at the three adults, "He my daddy," she grinned proudly.

Brax, Charlie and the shop assistant all laughed at Zoe, "So she loves yellow, huh?"

"She most certainly does," Brax chuckled as he placed his hand on Zoe's head and ruffled her hair.

"How long has she loved it for?"

Charlie bit her lip as she caught Brax's eye and she instantly recognised a look of sadness upon his face.

"Uh, I'm not really sure," Charlie intervened, "She was sort of just drawn to it since she was a few months old, yellow blankets, soft toys, everything."

"I'm gonna wait outside," Brax excused himself before making a quick exit.

"He's hot!" The shop assistant blurted out as soon as Brax had left, "And you're little one looks just like him, a little heartbreaker she's going to be, I imagine."

"Don't I know it?" Charlie grinned as she looked down at her gorgeous little girl before taking her receipt and plastic bag from the lady, "What do we say, Zo?"

"Tankoo nice lady," Zoe grinned, making Charlie and the shop assistant laugh.

"Bye little one," the shop assistant smirked before Charlie and Zoe left the shop hand in hand.

_x-x_

"Brax, what was that?" Charlie asked as she and Zoe met him outside the gift shop.

"Nothing," Brax replied shortly as he glanced down at Zoe, "Get everything you wanted, baby?"

"Uh-huh, tankoo daddy," Zoe smiled sweetly as she looked up at her father, "My daddy sad," Zoe frowned as she looked up at Brax who simply smiled weakly at her, she stepped forward and held her arms out to him, waiting for him to lift her up.

After his initial hesitation, Brax lifted Zoe into his arms, smiling as she kissed his cheek and held him tightly.

"Brax-" Charlie began, but was interrupted by Brax.

"Nuh, it doesn't matter, we don't need to talk about this." Charlie sighed sadly before she followed Brax who had begun walking towards the car with his daughter in his arms.

After he had strapped Zoe into her car seat, Brax looked to Charlie who remained standing at the foot of his car, "You coming or what?" he asked, slowly walking towards her as she didn't respond, she didn't even move, "Charlie?" His heart dropped as he saw a tear roll down her cheek, "Charlie, what is it?"

"It's you!" Charlie snapped, "You keep pushing me away- you're doing my head in, Brax! Yeah I know you weren't here for Zoe's birth, but I've forgiven you, and you need to let it go."

"I missed so much, I missed everything."

"No you didn't!" Charlie shouted, "You're here now, there's so much more left, the first time she really, _really_ talks properly, her first boyfriend, her first kiss, all her other important birthdays-"

"But Charlie-"

"All that stuff matters too, Brax." Charlie cried, "She's our daughter and you're here now, that's what counts, so please stop pushing me away!"

"I'm not proud of what I did," Charlie simply shook her head at his words, "But I promise you I'm here for you both now."

"Really? Because all you seem to do is bail on the moments I need you, and when things get a little tough."

"From now on, Charlie, I promise you." Brax assured her, taking a step closer.

"Good," Charlie answered, grinning as she wiped away her fake tears.

"Oh god, not again," Brax rolled his eyes, "You're not serious?"

"Fake crying always works with you," Charlie grinned as she poked him in the side.

Brax simply pouted as Charlie walked towards the passenger door, "You coming or what?" she winked before opening the door and climbing into the car.

_x-x_

Charlie smiled widely as she watched Brax gently unbuckle Zoe from her car seat and lift her into his arms, she had fallen asleep long ago, exhausted from the day's events.

"So, thank you for today," Charlie smiled as Brax stood in the hallway with her after bringing his daughter to bed, "Zoe had a great day."

"No problem, and she sure did," Brax smiled, "I think you did too," Brax teased, "You loved that panda."

"Well it was so cute!" Charlie argued, she bit her lip as her and Brax stared intensely at each other, she broke eye contact when she felt herself blushing.

"So, Ruby's birthday is coming up soon," Brax spoke, not wanting to make Charlie feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah," Charlie nodded, rolling her eyes.

"Aww, you're all little autumn babies," Brax grinned as he began tickling Charlie.

"Brax... stop, Brax!" Charlie squealed as she squirmed around and giggled before she found herself in Brax's arms. Both of them stilled as Charlie reached up and placed a kiss on his lips.

"I better go," Brax announced.

"No," Charlie shook her head, "Stay," she pleaded before kissing his lips again.

"Charlie it's fine, I get it, you're not ready." Brax sighed.

"Don't tell me how I feel," Charlie snapped before wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled him in for a kiss, soon parting her lips slightly so Brax's tongue had access.

It didn't take long for things to quickly escalate, Charlie stepped backwards, pulling Brax with her as the pair remained locked in their passionate kiss as they stumbled into the living room and fell onto the couch, "I missed this so much," Brax muttered as he pecked Charlie's lips before moving his kisses to her neck.

"You know I'm no good for you," Charlie sighed as Brax stopped and stared lovingly into her eyes.

"Are you kidding?" he scoffed, "Charlie you're perfect you are everything I want and everything I've needed since the day I met you and you know that just as well as I do- I care about you more than I did when I left, you're brave, strong, smart, funny, beautiful and I love all those things about you."

"You always know the right things to say," Charlie giggled before she kissed his lips again, "And I missed this too," she whispered before her hands found the hem of his t-shirt, she quickly stripped him of it, just as his hands moved to her shirt, rapidly undoing each button as their kiss grew more passionate and needy, "Brax," Charlie mumbled as he kissed down her chest before undoing the button of her shorts, "Brax you're not allowed to do this."

"You mean I'm not allowed to do you," Brax corrected with a sigh as he rested his forehead against hers. He groaned loudly before he sat up, his back against the couch as Charlie straddled him, "I really want to make things up to you right now, like really, _really._" Brax commented.

"You've already made things up to me," Charlie smiled, not catching onto what he was getting at.

"No," Brax shook his head, "I haven't." Charlie blushed as realisation kicked in, "And there it is," Brax chuckled as he ran his finger across her cheek, "I missed this."

"I missed this too... I missed- us." Charlie smiled before closing in on Brax again with another kiss.

"God, I want you so bad," Brax moaned as Charlie tilted her head back, allowing him to litter her neck with kisses whilst his hand clutched the back of her thigh, holding her body close to his.

"You can't have me," Charlie mumbled breathlessly, "Not until you're better."

Brax sighed before leaning his head back against the couch as he pouted at Charlie, "And this isn't going to work either," Charlie added as she pinched his bottom lip before kissing him again, the kiss soon turning passionate once more.

The couple broke apart at a small squeal coming from the doorway; "Ruby, it's not what it-" Charlie began.

"Of course it's what it looks like!" Ruby finished for her mother with a huge grin, "Oh my gosh this is so exciting!"

"Ruby please, just calm down, we don't even know what it is yet." Brax chimed in.

"Well whatever it is, it looks like I'm interrupting," Ruby gestured to Charlie's exposed chest, "So I'll leave you both to it," she giggled before running off.

Brax looked at Charlie who now wore a shade of plum across her cheeks, "Oh relax, you're wearing a bra."

"So?" Charlie squeaked, "My daughter shouldn't have witnessed that."

"It's your fault for being so hot," Brax mumbled before biting her neck.

"Brax, you better go," Charlie sighed.

"I don't want to go," Brax pulled a sad face as his hands gripped Charlie's hips.

"I don't want you to either, but you're incapable of behaving well."

"Because I'm fantasising way too much about misbehaving with you," he added with a raised eyebrow. Charlie laughed at his cheekiness before frowning, "I will behave, I promise." Brax nodded childishly.

"Alright, I'm just going to get changed, I'll be back soon." Charlie announced, kissing his lips before she left the room.

_x-x_

Brax had the biggest smile plastered across his face as he waited with anticipation for Charlie to return.

Even though he had seen her dressed like that many a time before, he couldn't help but be in awe of her beauty, even as she wore the simplest thing. She was wearing her usual bedtime attire: grey knee high socks and Brax's shirt, and he couldn't help but think how sexy she looked.

"You wear that shirt so much better than I used to," Brax muttered as his eyes scanned up and down Charlie's long, slender, tan legs.

Charlie shrugged nonchalantly, "I know," she smirked, "You're not getting it back either."

Brax grinned at her as she took a seat beside him, "I don't want it back," he replied as he watched her sling her legs across his lap, he put his arm around her as she made herself comfortable, her body easily nuzzled itself into his.

It didn't take long for Brax to start misbehaving again as his hand ventured up his shirt Charlie was wearing and towards her knickers, "Darryl," Charlie moaned as she removed his hand, only for him to lift her up and place her down on the couch as he kneeled over her,

"I can't help it, you look so damn sexy, plus it's just a bit of fun," he argued as his hands slid up her thighs again.

"Brax, no," Charlie shook her head as she grabbed his hands once again, "A little bit of fun for you, turns into much more than that, which will end up with you in hospital again at the rate we go."

Brax laughed at her comment whilst Charlie sighed, "The rate we go?"

"You know what I mean," Charlie chuckled, "Plus we haven't been together, _together _for about three years now, so yeah." Brax had a wicked grin on his face as he seductively began kissing Charlie's neck again, "Brax stop it, I am not going to the hospital with you and explaining to Sid that you're sick again because we were busy having sex!"

Brax chuckled at how annoyed she was getting before giving in to her, "Alright, I'll behave."

"Good boy," Charlie smirked as they both sat back up, snuggling close together as they watched television.

_x-x_

Brax felt a grin form on his face as he looked down to see Charlie's head rested against his chest as she peacefully slept. His grin widened as he tried to move, only for her grasp around him to tighten as she buried her head further into his chest out of instinct.

He carefully moved himself from underneath her before he picked her up in his arms and walked up the stairs and towards her bedroom. He placed her in her bed, carefully pulling the duvet over her, "Goodnight, beautiful," Brax whispered, he placed an affectionate kiss on her temple before he left her bedroom and walked back downstairs.

"Rubes, I'm heading home," Brax informed her quietly as he walked towards the door.

"Wait, Brax." Ruby called after him.

"Uh-huh?" Brax tried to rid the grin from his face as he turned around to face her, he knew what was coming.

"What's going on between you and my mother?" Ruby asked in an incredulous manner.

"Nothing," Brax answered casually as his grin crept back onto his face, "Night, kid." He winked at her before he left the house, a massive grin still fixed firmly on his face as he made his way back home.

_x-x_

_I chose to update this one because I knew you'd all like the ending and hopefully it did manage to cheer you all up! xo _


	35. Chapter 35

_I'd just like to quickly apologise for taking a while to update this one, I was trying to evenly spread the updates for all of my stories, and this happened to be last on the agenda haha! Thanks again for all your reviews and kind words of support/encouragement, it means a huge deal!_

_This chapter is sort of just a break up between Ruby and Zoe's birthday, so it's not that great but I hope you like it, next update will be better, I promise!_

**Chapter 35.**

Charlie sat at home, biting her lip as she looked down at her phone. She hadn't slept much the previous night; her mind became too infected by thoughts of Brax: his smile, his laugh, his dimples, his kisses.

She jumped as her phone started ringing, a large grin spread across her face as _his _name flashed across the screen, _"Hey, I was just thinking about you." _

"_Not now, Charlie." _Brax snapped_, "Can you come over?"_

"_What's wrong?" _Charlie asked, sensing the panic in his voice.She froze when she heard a woman's cries not too far away from the phone, "OOH, BRAX IT HURTS!" Charlie took a minute to calm down before speaking again, _"What hurts, Darryl? What's going on?"_

"_Not that, you idiot," _Brax couldn't help but chuckle at her, _"It's Bianca, Charlie- she's in labour, and she's here, we don't know what to do."_

Charlie gasped, _"Oh my god, I'll just grab my things and I'll be over there soon, okay?"_

"_Great, thanks." _Brax finished before hanging up the phone.

Charlie quickly got Zoe ready and grabbed her things before she left and drove straight to Brax's.

_x-x_

Brax groaned as Bianca desperately gripped onto his hand, screaming in pain, "BRAX, MAKE IT GO AWAY!"

"I can't, Bianca." Brax sighed as he gently stroked her face, "But it's gonna be okay, if Charlie can do it, you can."

"SHE WAS WORSE THAN ME!" Bianca screamed, taking short, sharp breaths as her next contractions started, "Oh god, I don't think I can do this." Bianca sobbed, resting her head against Brax's chest.

"Listen to me, Bianca, you can, and you will, okay?" Brax assured.

Bianca nodded before looking up as Charlie burst through the front door with Zoe in her arms.

"Thank god you're here," Brax gushed as he stood up and approached Charlie.

"Is she okay?" Charlie asked, so concerned for her best friend that Brax's grin had no current effect on her.

"Yeah, she's in a lot of pain but now you're here she'll be okay, right?"

Charlie grinned as she looked at how panicked he was. "Yeah, she'll be fine, I called an ambulance, it's on the way."

Brax nodded before looking down at Zoe who was peering up at him, "And where's my hello, princess?"

"No get one," Zoe shook her head, "You says hi to me firsts."

Brax chuckled and shook his head, "It works both ways, sweetheart, ay?"

"No 'ay', daddy." Zoe shook her head as she pouted.

The argument between father and daughter was cut short when Bianca let out another scream, "CHARLIE!" She cried this time.

"What wrongs wif Bee?" Zoe asked, fearing for her godmother's wellbeing.

"She's having a baby, sweetie, you stay with Uncle Heath for now, okay?" Zoe nodded as she reached out to her uncle before Charlie and Brax returned to Bianca's side.

"Is it... supposed to hurt this much?" Bianca panted.

"Yes," Charlie giggled as she gave her hand a gentle squeeze before removing the blonde sweat-slicked hairs from Bianca's bright red face.

"How the hell did you do this alone?!" Bianca half questioned, half shouted.

Charlie took a quick glance at Brax before turning back to her best friend, "I wasn't alone, I had you, Sam and Rubes."

"But you didn't have him!" Bianca screamed, pointing at Brax, "Speaking of him, WHERE THE HELL IS LIAM?"

"I called him, he'll meet us at the hospital, Sid's expecting us." Charlie soothed as she rubbed her arm, "You just keep breathing like they told you in all of your breathing classes, okay?" Charlie asked, and Bianca nodded, "Brax can you go and grab some towels and water?"

"She's not having the baby on our living room floor," Brax stated after gasping in horror.

"Well if she can't get to the hospital in time, yes she is!" Brax soon returned with towels, he tried to move Bianca to put a towel underneath her but Charlie started yelling at him, "BRAX, YOU DON'T DO THAT!"

"OH SORRY, I'M NOT THE EXPERT ON HOW TO HELP A WOMAN GIVE BIRTH!" Brax shouted back.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE SO GREAT, YOU THINK YOU CAN DO EVERYTHING!"

"WELL YOU'RE NOT MUCH BETTER!"

"YOU'RE AN ARROGANT BASTARD!"

"AND YOU'RE A CONTROLLING BITCH!"

"SHUT UP!" Bianca and Heath both yelled at the same time, gesturing to Zoe who had her ears covered by her uncle who had an amused grin on his face as he sat his niece down on the back of the couch. "Just like old times," Heath mumbled, his grin widened as Charlie and Brax glared at each other before looking away, he kissed Zoe's forehead before turning towards the door as the paramedics came through.

_x-x_

"I'll go in the ambulance with her," Heath announced, leaving just Brax, Charlie and Zoe in the house.

"We go see hopstal?" Zoe asked as she stared up at Charlie with her big, green eyes.

"Yeah, we'll go now, sweetie."

Charlie glanced up at Brax who was staring at her, he shook his head before looking at Zoe, "I'll see you at the hospital, Zo." Brax smiled before kissing her forehead, watching as Charlie left the house. He took a deep breath to calm himself before grabbing his keys, wallet and phone, making his own way to the hospital.

_x-x_

"Why are you and Brax ignoring each other?" Ruby whispered to her mother as she, Charlie, Brax, Zoe, Heath, Irene and April sat in the waiting room.

"We're not," Charlie answered, to which Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Mum, it's obvious you're ignoring him, what happened?"

"Nothing," Charlie shook her head, "Just nothing." She bit her lip as she looked across to Brax who was bouncing Zoe on his knee whilst holding her hands, Zoe giggling at her father.

Everyone turned their attention towards the door as Liam walked in, "It's a boy!" he announced with a huge grin on his face, everyone smiled and jumped to their feet as they began congratulating the new father.

_x-x_

After everyone had quickly said hello to Bianca, they left her, Liam, April, Irene and the new addition to some family time alone.

To Charlie's knowledge, Brax had left the hospital long ago. She left Zoe with Ruby and Heath while she went outside to get some fresh air.

_x-x_

Brax frowned as he walked back towards the hospital to see Charlie leant against the wall, her eyes closed.

She opened them and looked at him as he approached the hospital entrance, "Charlie," Brax nodded politely, slowing his walk as he neared her.

"Brax," Charlie replied with equal nonchalance before she closed her eyes and leant her head back against the wall again.

Brax simply shook his head once again before walking back into the hospital.

Charlie sighed as she heard him walk away before she began walking around the car park for some fresh air.

_x-x_

"Do you think mum's okay?" Ruby asked Heath as she sat outside Bianca's hospital room with him.

"Yeah, why wouldn't she be?" Heath questioned as he held Zoe in his lap.

"I don't know, she's just been acting a bit strange."

"You talking about Charlie?" Brax interrupted as he sat down beside Ruby.

"Yeah," Ruby replied, "She's acting weird."

"I'm sure she's fine," Brax replied, just as Charlie walked back down the hallway.

"Are you okay?" Heath and Ruby asked in unison, making Charlie chuckle,

"I'm fine," Charlie smiled before looking down at Zoe who grinned excitedly at the sight of her mother.

"Mamma!" Zoe shouted as she wriggled on Heath's lap, trying to edge closer to her mother.

"Come here, sweetie." Charlie smiled, lifting Zoe into her arms as she looked for the nearest vacant seat which happened to be beside Brax, "Have you been a good girl for your uncle?" Charlie asked as she sat down.

Brax shifted uncomfortably as he caught a scent of Charlie's perfume, "Yeah, I always good," Zoe grinned proudly as she rested her head against Charlie's chest.

"You are," Charlie nodded, "You're my beautiful little baby girl." She smiled before kissing Zoe's forehead.

Brax smile as he watched the interaction before turning to Zoe as she tapped him, "Yes, missy?"

"I gorjus, ay daddy? You says that."

"You are, monkey, you're so gorgeous." Brax grinned as he tickled her leg.

"And my mummy gorjus?" Zoe questioned as she stared intently at an uncomfortable Brax.

"I eh..." Brax trailed off.

"Don't bother answering that." Charlie intervened.

"No," Brax shook his head, "She is," he answered as he looked at Charlie.

"How about we go and see your auntie Bianca, hm?" Charlie grinned down at her daughter, ignoring Brax.

"Yeah," Zoe grinned as she held tightly onto her mother as Charlie walked towards Bianca's room.

_x-x_

Heath, Liam and Irene had all decided to go to the cafeteria and gather supplies for everyone who had been waiting at the hospital for hours, "So how are you feeling?" Charlie asked as she sat beside Bianca's bed with Zoe in her lap, April on the other side while Brax and Ruby remained standing.

"Good," Bianca nodded, "Thanks for being there for me, you too, Brax."

"No problem, bet it was worth it though, ay?" Brax smiled.

"Definitely," Bianca smiled as she looked down at her baby boy, "So does godmother want a hold?" she asked, turning to Charlie.

"She certainly does!" Charlie squealed as she stood up and carefully lifted Bianca's son into her arms, "Bianca, he's gorgeous!" Charlie gushed as she smiled down at the baby boy.

Brax smiled as he watched Charlie cradle Bianca's son in her arms, he knew she was happy for her best friend but he couldn't help notice the sadness in her eyes, he knew she'd be thinking of their son.

"It a babba," Zoe grinned as she looked around at the adults.

"Well done, Zo." Ruby answered sarcastically as she rolled her eyes, earning a nudge in the ribs from Brax.

"She's a kid," Brax scolded as he shook his head, Ruby simply giggled.

"She's so adorable," April smiled as she looked at Zoe.

"That she is," Ruby grinned before lifting her sister into her arms, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Come over here, princess." Bianca smiled as she patted the side of her bed, Ruby walked over to the bed and placed Zoe down beside her.

Charlie looked over at Brax to find him staring at her, she was about to offer him a hold of the baby but she realised he wasn't hers to offer.

Charlie glanced at Zoe and Bianca, to April, then to Ruby before her eyes locked with Brax's once again, he straightened up as he noticed the look of panic and desperation on her face, she glanced down at the newborn in her arms before shaking her head, "I eh... I need some air." Charlie smiled faintly before handing April her nephew and darting towards the door.

She found her pace slowing as Brax quickly grabbed hold of her hand, Charlie fought back her tears as she entwined her fingers with his, before opening the door and dragging him out with her.

"What's wrong?" Brax asked as he and Charlie stood outside the hospital room.

"Nothing," Charlie shook her head as she tried to remove her hand from his grasp, foreseeing what she was about to do, Brax simply gripped her tighter, "Brax please," Charlie shook her head, "Please," she begged.

"You're upset, aren't you?"

"No, I'll be fine," Charlie snapped as she tried to remove her hand from Brax's once again, "Brax, let go of me," Charlie spat as she pushed him away.

"Not until you talk to me," Brax replied as he took her other wrist in his grip.

"Brax, you're hurting me-" She needn't have said anymore, his grip quickly vanished.

"I'm sorry," Brax mumbled as his gaze met hers.

"I'm sorry too," Charlie whispered as she stepped into his body and wrapped her arms around his waist, she smiled as she felt him press his lips against her temple.

"Aw, thank goodness you two have kissed and made up." Ruby chuckled as her and April strolled past the pair of them.

Charlie smiled as she pulled back from the hug and looked up at Brax, "Excluding this kiss part," Brax muttered, Charlie's grin widened before she took him by the hand and led him down the corridor in the opposite direction the girls walked in, she giggled when Brax's eyes widened in amusement as she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Now including the kiss part," Charlie barely managed to whisper before Brax roughly pulled her body into his, kissing her with more passion than ever before.

_x-x_

After she and Brax had sorted things out, Charlie had gone do the cafeteria to get some coffee for herself and Brax.

She turned around the corner, both coffees in hand and bumped straight into Brax, she giggled as he grabbed her hands to steady her, "Hey," Charlie looked up at him, "I got you this," she smiled as she handed him his coffee.

Brax returned her smile, in fact, Charlie notice he had a devilish grin on his face as he looked around, pushing her back into the hallway she had just walked down, "Thank you," he whispered, his voice husky as he placed a soft, yet passionate kiss on her lips.

"Mm," Charlie mumbled as she pulled away and stepped back, "You are most certainly welcome." Brax flashed her his signature grin, "So..." Charlie began, biting her lip, "Is that nurse still flirting with you?"

"I knew you were jealous," Brax replied, his grin only growing.

"I'm not jealous," Charlie shook her head, "I'm just curious."

Brax stared at Charlie for a few seconds, utterly amused before he replied, "She wasn't flirting with me- she was simply complimenting me on how I helped Bianca."

"That's one way of putting it," Charlie rolled her eyes as she ran her finger around the rim of her coffee cup.

Brax's grin returned as he watched her. He removed the coffee cup from her hand and placed both hers and his on the ledge behind Charlie before he stepped closer, his arms encircling her as he pulled her body into his, "Why would I even look at another woman when I've got you?" Brax questioned, "Well- kind of got you?" Brax corrected himself, making Charlie giggle. Brax crouched down slightly, trying to catch Charlie's gaze as she tried to avoid his, his hips grinded against hers and Charlie moaned.

"Brax, don't do that." She muttered before raising her gaze to meet his.

"Do what?" Brax asked innocently, even though he had a mischievous look plastered across his face.

"You know you're not allowed near me for a while yet, you're still not well enough."

"A man can dream," Brax whispered as he bit her neck before pushing her against the wall as his lips encased hers.

Brax groaned against Charlie's lips, they had barely started when they heard Heath walking down the corridor on his phone, "Brax, stop." Charlie whispered as Brax sucked on her neck.

"I don't want to," Brax whined as he nuzzled his head into her neck.

They both sprang apart as Heath turned around the corner, stopping in his tracks when he noticed them both, "Yeah mate, talk later... bye." Heath put his phone back into his pocket, folding his armed as he studied Charlie and Brax, "You two look dreadfully shifty."

"No," Charlie and Brax both answered at the same time, "Just talking," Brax added with a short nod, stealing a quick glance at Charlie before looking back at his younger brother.

"Then why is Charlie's lipstick all over your face?" Heath quizzed, keeping a straight face.

"What? No it isn't." Brax shook his head before wiping his mouth with the back on his hand. Charlie rolled her eyes at his action, knowing it would give Heath the answer he was looking for.

"Gotcha! You idiot, she isn't even wearing any," Heath chuckled.

Brax blushed lightly as he glanced at Charlie, "Sorry."

Charlie shook her head and laughed at him before they both turned back to Heath, "So, are you two together?" he asked excitedly.

"No-" Brax answered.

"Yes-" Charlie replied, at the same time as Brax.

Charlie looked over at Brax who sighed and turned to Heath again, "Okay, yes we are, but keep it quiet, Heath," he warned.

"Why?" Heath squeaked, "Everyone's been eagerly waiting for you two to get it on again!"

"Heath, please," Charlie begged, "We're taking things slow, we don't want to rush things like last time."

Heath watched as Charlie walked over to Brax, wrapping her arms around his waist, she nuzzled her head into his chest, "N'aw, that's cute," Heath chuckled as he watched the pair of them, Brax smirked and placed a soft kiss on Charlie's forehead, "So tell me, how do you plan on taking things 'slow'? I mean, Charlie- you dropped your pants for him the first night you both met."

Charlie groaned and buried her head further into Brax's chest as her cheeks turned a crimson colour, "That was a mistake," she mumbled, sighing as Brax went rigid.

"A what?" Brax asked, mocking insult as he leaned out of Charlie's grip.

"No not like that- I meant it was a mistake but it was good, but I regretted it." Charlie bit her lip as Brax's eyes widened at her confession.

"Digging a hole here, Buckton," Heath chuckled, amused at the situation as Charlie blushed.

Charlie groaned before standing on her tiptoes, she placed her hands on Brax's shoulders before pulling him into a deep kiss, "Better," Brax mumbled as they broke apart, he kissed the tip of her nose before the two separated. Brax picked up his coffee, taking a sip, he smiled, "Just how I like it."

"I know," Charlie smirked as Brax leaned closer and placed another kiss on her lips.

"Get a room!" Heath barked, rolling his eyes in disgust.

"We should get back to Bianca," Charlie announced, the two brothers agreed before they all made their way back to Bianca's room.

_x-x_

"Charlie, can I talk to you for a minute?" Brax asked. Charlie had brought Zoe home because it was getting late; a few others had decided to stay. Brax told Charlie he would bring Ruby home, and as promised, he did.

"Um, yeah, but make it quick, Ruby's just in the kitchen." Charlie answered, stepping outside onto the porch with Brax, she closed the door over so they could talk, "So what do you want to talk about?" Charlie asked as Brax remained silent.

"I eh... I'm a little confused", Brax sighed, "I mean, are we together?" Charlie gave a gentle shake of her head, "Then what are we? Because earlier on, you told Heath we were."

"I told him that to avoid confusion. I'm not sure what we are yet," Charlie sighed deeply as she stepped into his open arms, wrapping her arms around his waist, she smiled as Brax leaned closer, "Two people... kissing?" Charlie suggested.

"Is that the best you got?" Brax asked with a grin.

"Well- yeah." Charlie nodded, a grin forming on her face as Brax's eyes cast down to her lips before he closed the gap between them, planting a soft kiss on her lips, "See," Charlie muttered as they parted, Brax resting his forehead against hers.

"Maybe we should keep us 'kissing' between the two of us for now? Until we know what's happening for sure." Brax suggested, hoping Charlie would say no.

"Yeah," Charlie nodded, "I have to get back in or Ruby will get suspicious." Brax nodded, smiling lightly as Charlie leaned forward and gently kissed his lips, he couldn't help feel disappointed that she still didn't want a relationship.

Sensing his hesitation and disappointment, Charlie stopped in the doorway and turned back to him, "Brax, you know I want to be with you, right?" Brax gave a short nod of his head before turning away, "Brax," Charlie called out to him again but he simply shook his head before walking towards his car.

_x-x_

Charlie didn't get much sleep that night; she couldn't stop thinking about the way she had left things with Brax, and she knew something wasn't right with him.

Because of her exhaustion from being at the hospital most of the previous day and night, Charlie managed to catch up on some sleep during Zoe's nap times throughout the day.

At 9pm that night, Charlie sat on the couch, nursing a glass of wine as she enjoyed the peace and quiet of her house. She thought for a moment before putting the glass down as she picked her phone up, sending a message to Brax:

'_Fancy coming over to keep me company?'_

'_Sorry, I can't.' _Her reply came fairly quickly.

'_Brax don't be like that.'_

'_I thought I was your dirty little secret?'_

'_I never called you that. And if you want to be stupid, fine. But if you don't show up tonight so we can talk, you can forget coming to this house ever again apart from to see your daughter.' _She had sent the reply before even realising how harsh it was, but she knew it'd be the only way to get through to a man as stubborn as Darryl Braxton.

She took another sip of her wine, waiting to hear anything more, but she didn't.

After 30 minutes more, she was about to go to bed when a quiet knock was heard on the front door, she opened it and was surprised to see Brax on the other side of the door, "Your text was a little harsh," he snapped.

"Well it got you here, didn't it?" Charlie bit back with an equally venomous tone. She stepped aside and gestured for Brax to come in, he did.

As he said nothing, she picked up her empty wine glass and began walking toward the kitchen, putting her glass behind the sink she sighed as she turned back to face him, "Brax you were the one who suggested keeping us a secret."

"No, Charlie. I just suggested keeping it between us until we figure out what's going on because you clearly have no idea!"

"But it's the same thing, Brax!" Charlie cried, "You can't be angry at me for doing this, surely?"

"Why are you doing this?" Brax questioned, sensing Charlie's hesitation to answer, he sighed as he realised what it was, "You still think I'm going to leave again?" he half asked, half stated.

"I don't know, Brax," Charlie shook her head as she felt tears form in her eyes, "You know I have commitment issues already, and to top that off, you left. You can't expect me to forgive you that easily."

"But it hasn't been _easy_, Charlie." Brax argued, "I've been back months and you've been the same."

"You have no idea what this is like for me, Brax. After being raped I thought I couldn't do it, all my life I've been used to stupid, meaningless relationships because I can't trust people. You... _you _were one of few people I actually let in, and you knew that. You took advantage of that."

"I took advantage of nothing, Charlie." Brax sighed as he shook his head before his gaze met hers for the first time that evening, "I'd rather lose you by choice, than have you taken from me. And yeah I had to make that call, and I'm glad I did, because you're still here, and I have a daughter too."

"But at what cost, Brax? A broken relationship? Broken hearts?"

"You just need to let me in, I won't break your heart again, I promise you."

"Fine, but that's not the point here, Brax. The point is you having trouble with us keeping this a secret."

"I'm not doing this again, Charlie!" Brax shouted, "We did it before and it didn't end well, I almost lost ya, I'm not doing it again."

"You have to!" Charlie shouted back, "If you want me, that's how it has to be."

The pair both stood opposite each other with equal firm stances as they glared intensely at each other.

They were both extremely stubborn.

They were both fighting their corners.

Without any thought, hesitation or anxiety, the two soon met in a passionate kiss, Charlie moaned as she wrapped her arms around Brax's neck, his tongue finding a pathway into her mouth. She moaned louder as he ran his hands down her front, before placing them on her waist as he pushed her against the wall with an aggressive passion.

"I love it when you're angry," Brax mumbled as his lips danced from Charlie's lips down to her neck.

Charlie groaned loudly as she pulled him closer to her, begging him not to stop.

Brax's lips were on Charlie's again as he lifted her up with one hand, her legs tying around his waist, this time, Charlie deepened the kiss. Brax used his free hand to brush everything off the kitchen counter before he placed Charlie down on it, moving to unbutton her shirt, "Brax, no." Charlie tried to stop him, but she found she was powerless as once again, his tongue slipped into her mouth, giving her his answer.

She felt him push her shirt down her shoulders, his hands grabbing her face again as he pulled her lips closer to his. His hands soon slid down her neck, over her breasts before he gripped her around the waist again, groaning as she grinded her hips against his.

The two soon froze as the front door slammed shut, and Ruby called out to Charlie, "Brax, quick! You have to go." Charlie mumbled as she pulled her shirt back on and buttoned it up.

"We were so close," Brax sighed.

"No we weren't," Charlie shook her head, "You've got a week left till your examination."

"But I feel fine." Brax argued.

"You might not be!" Charlie snapped as she quickly opened the back door.

"I'll miss you," Brax grinned cheekily at Charlie before he pinned her up against the door, kissing her passionately, his tongue soon invaded her mouth once again.

"MUM!"

Charlie placed her hands on his chest and pushed him out of the door as Ruby's voice almost reached the kitchen, "Call me later, okay?" Brax nodded, a grin forming on his face.

Charlie bit her lip as she quietly closed the door and buttoned up her shirt, running her hands through her hair she tried to desperately fix up her dishevelled appearance before her daughter laid eyes on her.

"Hey mum," Ruby smiled as she walked into the kitchen.

Charlie took a minute to answer, she was feeling purely exhilarated after her recent encounter with Brax, her heart was racing just like he used to make it do when they first started seeing each other.

"Hey sweetie," Charlie returned Ruby's smile, although she was annoyed by the interruption.

"You look puffed, what's up?"

"I know exactly what's up," Charlie muttered, remembering how Brax was enjoying their encounter as much as she was. Charlie contemplated answering her with the truth, 'Well, Ruby, Brax had just his tongue down my throat whilst his hands pretty much massaged me everywhere but other than that I'm perfectly fine,' after pausing and thinking for a minute, Charlie smiled, "Nothing's up, I'm fine, sweetie."

Ruby nodded before looking down at the floor, "What happened in here? Why is everything all over the floor?"

"Oh," Charlie bit her lip, "I eh... I dropped some things," she smiled weakly at her daughter before scrambling around on her feet, she bent over and picked up the items that Brax carelessly threw off the counter before placing them back in their rightful places.

"Well, I'll leave you to it, I'm heading up to bed, night," Ruby smiled as she walked out of the kitchen.

Charlie gave her a wave before looking at her phone which had beeped as she was picking things up from the floor, of course, it was from Brax:

'_Wearing a short skirt while you bend over, what are you doing to me?'_

Charlie grinned as she read the message before answering the incoming call from Brax.

"_Are you still here?" _She asked him eagerly.

"_Nah, I left after you flashed me," _Brax chuckled, _"Why? Miss me already?"_

"_You wish," _Charlie scoffed.

"_I need a cold shower... so bad." _Brax muttered.

"_Well... if you replied to my text earlier, maybe Ruby wouldn't have interrupted till later..." _Charlie trailed off; leaving the scenario that could have played out to Brax's imagination.

"_You're so cruel, are you trying to kill me?"_

Charlie gasped, _"Never!"_

"_So, what are you up to now?"_

"_Just going for a nice, warm, relaxing bath... naked. All hot and sweaty and naked..." _Charlie teased, biting her lip as she waited for his reply.

"_You know I'm driving, right?"_

"_Oh god," _Charlie dropped her seductive tone, _"Brax, please be careful." _She begged.

"_Don't worry, I'm using hands-free and I will be careful, apart from the fact you're making me think of only one thing."_

Charlie paused, _"I better let you go, I'll talk to you tomorrow?"_

"_Sure." _

"_Goodnight, Brax."_

"_Night, Charlie."_

_x-x_

_Hope you liked that one!_

_Someone in their review mentioned if Casey would be coming back soon and he is; very shortly in fact, haha._


	36. Chapter 36

_Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews and PMs. Also, thank you for reading and continuing to read this story and support me AND all of my other stories, it means a lot and is hugely appreciated._

_I hope you like this one (:_

**Chapter 36.**

_-5 days later.-_

Charlie stood in her kitchen making lunch for her, Brax and Zoe whilst father and daughter played outside in the garden with the new addition to the family, Kibbles Braxton. "Grub's up, guys!" Charlie called out of the patio doors as she walked past and over to the table, placing the plates down.

"Oh god, look at you two, you're all sweaty," Charlie screwed her face up as Brax and Zoe walked through the back door.

Brax chuckled and Zoe giggled at her mother, "It too hots, mamma," Zoe sighed as she slapped her hand on her forehead.

"I know, sweetie," Charlie laughed, "Go and eat your lunch and then we'll need to give you a bath and get you nice and clean."

"Whys?" Zoe questioned, widening her eyes.

"For Ruby's bir-" Brax didn't have time to finish as Charlie whacked his chest, "Ow!" Brax shouted.

"Mamma, you no hit my daddy." Zoe pouted as she hugged Brax's legs.

"Sorry, honey, it was a reflex," Charlie grinned as she looked at Brax before walking back into the kitchen.

"I know I've told you this before, but by god, aren't you just the perfect role model?" Brax commented sarcastically as he followed Charlie into the kitchen,

"Come on," Charlie laughed, "If you told her she would have been so excited, she'd have told Rubes." Brax laughed lightly before walking up to Charlie, wrapping his arms around her from behind, Charlie groaned as he kissed her neck.

"Brax, you're all sweaty." Charlie repeated, sighing as she pushed him away.

"Fine," Brax rolled his eyes, "Is it okay if a grab a shower here?"

"Yeah, just go and eat first," Charlie smiled before gently kissing his lips.

"Maybe you could join me?" Brax tried with raised eyebrows, Charlie shook her head, "My examination's in a day or two."

"So?" Charlie shrugged, "Need I remind you of what happened a few days ago?" Charlie questioned, referring to when things had gotten pretty heated with Brax, _again_.

_**x-x**_

"_Brax, stop it." Charlie moaned as he lifted her onto the kitchen counter at his place, softly kissing her neck._

"_I can't," Brax shook his head, "We've been waiting ages for this."_

"_I know, but I'm worried you're not well enough," Charlie sighed._

"_Please," Brax begged, "Zo's asleep... for once, we've got the place to ourselves, and if anything hurts, I promise you, I'll stop."_

_Charlie bit her lip, as if thinking for a moment before nodding, "Fine."_

"_Thank god," Brax sighed, satisfied that he had managed to convince her. A mischievous grin appeared on his face as he lifted Charlie into his arms, the pair of them found their way into a passionate kiss as they walked towards Brax's bedroom. _

"_Do you realise how sexy you look in red?" Brax breathed as he sat down on his bed, allowing Charlie to straddle his waist._

"_Not half as sexy as you look with your shirt off." Charlie grinned as she lifted his t-shirt over his head and threw it aside, trying to ignore the bruises that still had yet to fade from Brax's accident._

_Brax grinned before lying down on the bed as he undid the zip on the back of Charlie's dress and lifted it over her head, "You're definitely much better with your kit off," Brax commented cheekily as he pulled Charlie down on top of him, his lips meeting hers again._

_Charlie giggled against his lips before forcefully pushing her body down on top of his as her hands roamed down his chest, she stopped as Brax yelped in pain, "What? What is it?" Charlie asked as she leaned back, allowing Brax to sit up. He didn't answer her, "It hurts, doesn't it?" Brax bit his lip as he shook his head, "Liar," Charlie scolded, "Brax, I knew we should have waited."_

"_Charlie please," Brax pleaded, "We'll find some other way to do it... you got me all excited."_

"_That's tough!" Charlie cried, "I told you we wouldn't be able to do this and you didn't listen," Charlie sighed as Brax pulled her back onto the bed so she was kneeling between his legs, "And you can stop with those puppy dog eyes," Charlie commented before slyly running her hand down Brax's chest, watching as his pout turned into a look of discomfort, "Baby," Charlie sighed._

"_Okay, fine. It hurts." Brax admitted, "But after 10 days, shouldn't it be better?"_

"_I don't know, I'm not a doctor," Charlie answered._

"_Well you'd make a damn sexy nurse," Brax flashed his cliché grin._

_Charlie sighed and shook her head, "Just wait until you're at the hospital and Sid will tell you what's going on, okay?" Charlie asked as she stroked the side of his face._

"_Okay," Brax nodded in agreement, sighing once more before he lay back on the bed, pulling Charlie with him._

_**x-x**_

"In my defence-" Brax began.

"Shut up, Brax," Charlie grinned, "There are no excuses, you were in so much pain after what we tried to do, and don't you dare try and deny it. I heard you getting up in the middle of the night to take some painkillers."

"Fine," Brax nodded, "You win... again." Charlie grinned at him knowingly, "But I get the feeling it's something else too, not just me?" Brax suggested as he stepped closer to Charlie, placing the palms of his hands against the counter, either side of Charlie's hips.

"No," Charlie shook her head as she looked down, allowing her long, brunette waves to cover her face so Brax couldn't see her blush.

"Charlie," Brax sighed as he placed his hand underneath her chin, raising her gaze to meet his, he tucked her hair behind her ears before cupping her cheeks with his hands, "You can talk to me, y'know- tell me anything."

"I know," Charlie sighed as she took his hands in her own, moving them from her cheeks, letting them fall back down to their rightful place by his side, Brax squeezed both of her hands as he waited for her to continue, "You're right," Charlie nodded, "I don't know what it is, but every time you try something, it's like I want to- but I can't."

Brax smiled, he was happy that she was being honest with him, "Are you not ready or something?"

"Maybe," Charlie shrugged, "I don't know, and I guess I go with you for a certain amount of time so you don't get it anywhere else."

Brax sighed, "Charlie, I wouldn't want to get it anywhere else." Charlie smiled lightly as she looked up at Brax, "I'm glad you told me."

"Really?" Charlie asked doubtfully.

"Yeah," Brax nodded, "I won't pester you _as _much now," he grinned, making Charlie smile.

They found themselves in yet another kiss, when Zoe called out to both of them, "FOOD BE COLD!"

Brax and Charlie chuckled as they separated again, "Hey, do you think Zoe's cottoned onto us yet?"

Charlie giggled, "She's two years old, Brax!"

"No I know," Brax laughed lightly, "But she's a clever kid, and I've been spending nights here, you've both been spending nights at my place."

Charlie bit her lip, "She's too little, she's our little baby."

Brax grinned at Charlie, "Do you think you've done a good job of keeping this party a secret tonight for Rubes?"

"I hope so, we've all tried so hard to keep it a secret."

"Mm, but she's clever, like her mother. Our two clever little babies," Brax smiled proudly.

"Our babies?" Charlie asked with a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah, Zo and Rubes." Brax smiled.

Charlie's grin only widened as Brax confirmed that he thought of Ruby as his daughter, "You're always such a charmer."

"It's one of the reasons why you love me so much," Brax answered.

"Yeah, yeah it is," Charlie laughed before kissing him again, they both allowed it to deepen before once again, Zoe shouted out to them.

"DADDY...MAMMA... FOOD!" She squealed.

"Jeez, she's impatient like her mother too, ay?" Brax laughed as Charlie gently slapped his arm before the pair of them joined their daughter at the table for lunch.

_x-x_

_-That evening.-_

"Where did you say we were going again, mum?" Ruby asked as Charlie walked down the stairs with Zoe.

"Out for dinner," Charlie smiled, "We're just going to Angelo's and then you can go out with your friends or whatever."

"Alright," Ruby nodded, "I still can't believe you got her in a dress," she giggled as she looked down at Zoe.

"I know," Charlie smiled, "She looks gorgeous, although she's still in the phase of wearing those damn yellow sneakers Brax bought her with everything."

"So I see," Ruby chuckled as she looked down at Zoe who was grinning up at her. Charlie had done her hair nicely, she had left it in her usual brunette curls, but added a little clip on either side, and she had managed to get her to wear a cute little dress. Charlie had tried to put on a nice pair of shoes Ruby bought her for her birthday, however, Zoe was adamant to wear her yellow shoes from Brax, so Charlie didn't argue.

"Okay, babies, let's get going." Charlie smiled as she left the house with her two daughters.

_x-x_

As Charlie and Zoe walked up the stairs to Angelo's behind Ruby, Charlie grinned as she awaited Ruby's reaction.

As she reached the top of the stairs, she turned back to Charlie, "Charlie, it's pitch black, I think it's closed."

Charlie simply shrugged before the lights went on and everybody jumped out, "Surprise!" They all shouted in Ruby's direction

"Mum!" Ruby squealed as she turned back to face Charlie, "What is this?"

"What does it look like? It's a surprise party, happy birthday sweetheart!"

"Did she know about this too?" Ruby asked as she pulled away from Charlie's hug, looking down at Zoe.

"Does it look like she knew?" Charlie laughed as Zoe cowered behind her leg, wondering why so many people were at the restaurant, "Come on honey, let's go and see daddy, hm?" Charlie asked as she lifted Zoe into her arms and walked into the restaurant to find Brax.

_x-x_

Brax grinned as he studied Ruby's reaction, she clearly had no idea about the party. He looked down at chuckled as Zoe hid behind Charlie's legs, no doubt confused by all the people.

His grin only widened as Charlie lifted Zoe into her arms and walked toward the bar, "Hey," Charlie smiled as she walked around the bar so she was standing behind it with Brax.

"Hey you," Brax grinned, "You look stunning," Brax quickly looked around to make sure nobody was watching before placing a lingering kiss on Charlie's cheek.

"Thank you," Charlie smiled, "You're looking very attractive yourself," Charlie grinned as she admired his smart black jeans and dark blue shirt.

"And look at my little monkey," Brax grinned, "What'd she do," Brax gestured to Charlie "To persuade you to wear a dress, huh?"

Zoe grinned as she lovingly looked up at her father, "You says I look pwetty in dwesses, so I wears it."

"You wore it for me?" Brax asked, grinning down at his daughter, nothing but love in his eyes.

"Uh-huh," Zoe nodded as she kissed her father's cheek.

"Aw, baby, daddy loves you so, so much." Charlie smiled as she watched Brax hug his daughter before he gently sat her down on the bar, "And just for the record, daddy thinks you look absolutely gorgeous in anything, cutie." Zoe giggled before hugging him again.

"You two are so cute," Charlie gushed, grinning at the pair of them.

"So- do you think Rubes is ready for present number two?" Brax asked.

"I think she might be," Charlie smiled as she watched Ruby greet the last bunch of people before walking over to her, Zoe and Brax.

"Thank you so much for all of this, guys." Ruby smiled as they joined her on the other side of the bar.

Brax grinned as he handed Zoe to Charlie before opening his arms, "Where's my hug?" he asked Ruby. Ruby returned his grin before stepping into his arms and wrapping her arms around him, "Happy birthday, kiddo," Brax smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Thanks, Brax."

"Just to let you know, I did get you a present, but I forgot it." Ruby giggled at him, as did Charlie, "So I'll give it to you tomorrow."

"No worries," Ruby laughed before she looked at her mother and Brax, "Okay, I know you've both been so happy lately but what's going on? You both look shifty."

"No we don't," Brax and Charlie answered.

"Oh those two are always shifty." Heath chuckled as he also joined them at the bar.

"Don't you dare," Charlie warned, looking at the menacing grin on his face.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Buckton." Heath smirked.

"Wouldn't what? What's going on?" Ruby questioned, looking from Brax, to Heath, to her mother.

"Turn around." Brax smiled as he nodded towards the doors of Angelo's.

Ruby frowned as she turned around; she froze as she saw Casey standing in the doorway, wearing a shirt and smart trousers as he held a bouquet of roses in his hands, "Happy birthday, Rubes."

"Casey!" Ruby squealed before she ran forward and jumped into his arms.

Charlie felt tears form in her eyes as she watched her daughter with Casey, "Aw come on, you promised no tears." Brax began as he sat on the stool, "I hate seeing you cry."

"I know you do," Charlie muttered, smiling as Heath took Zoe from her arms, "But these are happy tears," Charlie laughed lightly as a grin covered Brax's face. He took her hand and pulled her closer to the stool he was sitting on before wiping the tears from her eyes, placing a gentle kiss across her knuckles.

They both turned to see Casey and Ruby walking towards them, hand-in-hand, both looking extremely excited, "Mum, Brax- look!" Ruby giggled.

"We know," Brax and Charlie nodded, "We did get him here," Brax added with a smirk.

"Thank you so much... both of you," Ruby beamed as she kissed her mother's cheek, along with Brax's.

"So this must be my little niece then," Casey smiled as he turned to look at Zoe who was peering at him curiously as she sat in Heath's lap.

"Yeah, that's our baby," Brax smiled.

"Little Zoe." Heath added.

Charlie smiled at both brothers. "Go on cutie, meet your Uncle Case," Heath smiled as he handed Zoe to Casey.

She frowned as she looked at him, "You little,"

The adults laughed at the little girl, "Sweetie, Casey's quite a bit younger than Brax and Heath- they're the oldies of the family." Charlie clarified with a sly smirk.

Zoe giggled at her mother's comment, while Brax and Heath glared at Charlie, "There's no need for that," Heath shook his head.

"She's the spit of you, Charlie." Casey beamed, "But she has Brax's eyes."

"You think?" Charlie asked as she looked at her daughter, "I think she's all Brax," Charlie smiled as she looked over at her secret boyfriend, "Apart from her hair."

"Well, she's gorgeous, aren't you?" Casey cooed as he looked down at his niece, Zoe giggled as she rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Dadda Bwax buyed me a puddy cat, it do meow, meow. Its name's Kibbles Bwaxton." Zoe grinned proudly.

Brax and Charlie started laughing at their little girl, "Puddy cat?" Ruby asked as she turned to face the couple.

"Don't even ask," Charlie rolled her eyes as she looked at Brax, "I told you she'd copy you and start pronouncing it wrong."

"It's cute, admit it." Brax beamed.

"Yes it is, and she's adorable."

"She is," Brax nodded in agreement, "We did good."

"We sure did," Charlie smiled; Brax grinned at Charlie before both parents watched their daughter and her uncle play around with each other.

_x-x_

_I've decided to split this chapter in two separate parts otherwise it would be ridiculously long haha!_

_I do hate having to separate chapters into two parts but oh well! I'm sure you'll all like the next chapter, I'll give you a clue... tattoos! ;)_


	37. Chapter 36, part two

_So... thank you for all the amazing reviews, here is part 2. I'm sorry, it took longer than expected to update this chapter._

_I think all of you lot who were eager to find out what the tattoos mean will enjoy this one ;) do not be sneaky and try to find where it is though, wait for it! Haha._

_x-x_

**Chapter 36 part two:**

Brax looked up and smiled warmly as Ruby made her way towards the bar later that night, "Are you enjoying your birthday?" he asked.

"Yeah I am, thanks Brax, are you enjoying yourself?" Ruby questioned.

"Uh-huh," Brax nodded, taking a quick glance over at Charlie who was talking to Sam and Matt, before looking back to Ruby.

"Why are you working?" Ruby pouted, "Come out and enjoy yourself."

"I can't, honey," Brax shook his head, "Couldn't get enough people working tonight for a special someone's birthday, so I've got to do the dirty work."

"Promise me you'll have fun too though,"

"Of course I will, I'm the boss, I can't do what I want." Brax winked.

"Can I ask you something?" Ruby asked tediously.

"Sure." Brax nodded.

"What's going on between you and Charlie?"

"Nothing," Brax answered quickly as he shook his head.

"Come on, Brax, I'm not stupid. I can see the way you look at her, the way she looks at you. Not to mention what I saw after you took them out for Zoe's birthday, _and _the fact you've been over at ours every minute of every day, and she's done the same at your place."

Brax bit his lip before making an action as if he was pretending to seal his lips shut, "You are so childish," Ruby giggled.

"Oi!" Brax pouted.

"Well that didn't last long," Ruby grinned smugly.

"Oh ha-ha, you're so funny, Buckton junior," Brax chuckled.

"You're still not going to level with me here, are you?"

"Nuh," Brax shook his head before reaching over the bar and kissing her cheek, "Love ya," he winked.

"Yeah, yeah," Ruby rolled her eyes and laughed before rejoining her party.

_x-x_

Brax handed a drink to Laila and Kara before his eyes scanned the small establishment for Charlie, he smiled as he caught sight of her, standing alone on the balcony, the calm wind blowing her hair to the side as she enjoyed some peace and quiet.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" Brax questioned as he joined Charlie outside.

"Hey," Charlie smiled as she turned to look at him, "Just getting some fresh air."

"Are you okay?" Brax frowned, slightly concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine," Charlie nodded, "Thank you for organising all of this for Ruby, Brax. It means a lot."

"Well, I can't take all the credit now, her mum did help me out."

Charlie smiled before she watched Brax's eyes cast down to her legs and back up to her face again, "Stop checking me out," Charlie warned.

"I can't help it," Brax whined, "You're so fit." Charlie slapped his chest, making him alter his words, "I meant beautiful, you're so beautiful." Charlie laughed and shook her head at him, "God, I really want to kiss you right now."

"Don't," Charlie shook her head, Brax simply nodded before gesturing towards the restaurant.

"Shall we go back inside?" he asked.

"Mm, yeah," Charlie nodded, stepping forward, she gently rubbed Brax's arm before she walked back into Angelo's with him following close behind.

_x-x_

Charlie had just come out of the toilets, walking back into the restaurant, she smiled as Zoe waved to her, "Mamma," Zoe muttered as Charlie came over.

"Hey baby," Charlie grinned, she watched as her daughter raised her arms towards her, "C'mon then, looks like you want to leave these two to it," Charlie giggled as she looked at Bianca and Heath who were deep in conversation. She held Zoe in her arms as she turned around, only to crash straight into Brax, Zoe began giggling straight away, "Sorry," Charlie laughed lightly.

"No problem," Brax grinned, "Any excuse to get close to me, ay?"

Charlie shook her head at him, "Daddy," Zoe smiled as she extended her arms towards Brax.

"Aw, does my little girl want to come and help me in the kitchen?" Zoe nodded, "Well, monkey, I'll let you, only on one condition though- you're cooking isn't as bad as your mother's."

"Oi!" Charlie laughed lightly and shook her head as she watched Brax walk away with his daughter in his arms, both of her babies with huge grins on their faces.

_x-x_

Brax sighed as he sat on a bar stool with Zoe on his knee, he had been talking to this blonde woman for under five minutes, and he tried not to groan at how dim she was. The only woman he wanted to talk to was Charlie, but seeing as she was the birthday girl's mother, she was busy entertaining the guests.

"So who's this little cutie?" The blonde by the name of Lilly cooed as she stroked Zoe's hand, Brax bit his lip to try to stop himself from smiling as Zoe withdrew her hand.

"My daughter," Brax answered with a proud smile.

"What's her name?" Lilly asked.

"Zoe," Brax answered, frowning as Lilly stood up and took a step closer to him, Zoe glanced up at her father before looking back at the woman.

"So... is her mother around?"

_x-x_

Charlie had finished mingling again, so she decided to look for Brax and their daughter, she giggled as she saw him at the bar with Zoe in his arms, both of them with a look of distress on their face as a blonde woman moved closer to them.

"So... is her mother around?" she heard the tall, attractive blonde question.

Charlie shook her head, trying to stop her laughter at how obvious this woman was making her flirting.

Charlie stepped into view and placed her hand on Brax's shoulder, "She sure is."

"Are you two together?" Lilly asked.

Zoe giggled as she eyed her parents, "Yes," Charlie answered smugly, nodded her head as she looked lovingly into Brax's eyes, running her hand through his hair.

"Well, I best get going," Lilly quickly excused herself before exiting the restaurant.

Brax breathed a sigh of relief, "Who the hell is she?"

"I have no idea," Charlie giggled, "One of Ruby's friends' mums, probably."

"Thank you for that, by the way." Brax added.

"No problem, you look like you needed rescuing."

"Yes, yes I did." Brax agreed.

"Anyway, Braxton; you are sort-of taken after all."

"Yes," Brax nodded, "I guess I sort-of am."

Charlie sighed as she looked down at Zoe who grew restless on Brax's knee, "Aw sweetie, no getting upset now." Charlie sighed as Zoe's bottom lip quivered, "Come on, baby, shall we go for a walk?" Charlie questioned as she lifted Zoe into her arms.

"And daddy," Zoe added.

"Yeah, come on, daddy." Charlie smiled before the threesome made their way out of the restaurant.

_x-x_

"You know, I still can't believe how much I missed out on," Brax sighed as he and Charlie walked across the beach together, Zoe running around in front of them, kicking the sand as she went and occasionally falling over, to which she just giggled at before jumping back up again; much to her parents' amusement.

"Well, like I said, you're back now, and that's what counts." Charlie smiled, rubbing his back reassuringly before she took his hand and intertwined her fingers with his own, "I know Zoe's thrilled to have you in her life, she loves you so much."

"Yeah," Brax smiled as he looked down at Charlie, gently squeezing her hand, "She's not the only Buckton thrilled to have me back though, right?"

Charlie bit her lip and pulled a face, as if she were thinking of something before speaking, "I guess Ruby missed you too."

"Hey," Brax laughed, poking Charlie's side with his free hand.

Charlie giggled before shaking her head, "I might have missed you too, just a little bit."

"Just a little bit?" Brax questioned, looking down as Charlie moved into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder, forcing him to remove his hand from her grasp and wrap his arm around her waist, exactly as they used to when they walked along the beach together.

"Maybe more than a little bit," Charlie grinned wickedly up at Brax before they stopped walking, watching as Zoe ran over to them.

"I finds a shell." Zoe giggled as she held up a quirky-looking shell.

"Very nice," Charlie smiled.

"We have quite the little Dora the Explorer here, don't we, mummy?" Brax asked Charlie.

"I think we do," Charlie laughed as she watched Zoe pull at Brax's leg, trying to push the shell into his pocket but she couldn't reach.

"Little monkey, what on earth are you doing?" Brax frowned.

"Daddy no help," Zoe pouted. "You keep mines shell safes."

"Okay," Brax nodded, taking the shell from Zoe as he put it in his pocket, "I'll keep it safe for you, just because you're my special girl."

Zoe grinned as she hugged his leg, "Tankoo, daddy," she giggled before sitting down in the sand.

"And there goes her nice, clean, beautiful dress." Charlie laughed.

"This is Zoe, we're talking about." Brax laughed, "Nothing stays clean for long with our kid."

"No, I suppose it doesn't," Charlie chuckled as she looked down at her daughter before her gaze met Brax's again, she blushed under his intense stare. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Charlie whispered as Brax stepped forward and cupped her cheek with his hand.

"It's all I've wanted to do all night," Brax told her truthfully.

"But we're not alone," Charlie whispered.

"Zo won't know," Brax shook his head lightly as he leaned closer.

"Okay, make it quick." Charlie grinned, biting her lip as Brax dipped his head.

"You should know better than to rush a man, Charlie," Brax grinned before pulling her head closer to his as his lips captured hers in a soft kiss, although it quickly became more passionate, their tongues crashing together as they fought for dominance.

"Mamma...Dadda...Ruru." Zoe interrupted her parents.

Charlie and Brax laughed awkwardly as they separated before looking down at their daughter.

"Looks like someone's a little party animal, hmm?" Brax chuckled, lifting Zoe into his arms before turning back to Charlie, "Shall we head back?"

"Yeah," Charlie smiled as Brax leaned forward and kissed her temple before they began the short walk back to the restaurant.

_x-x_

Charlie sat at a table at Angelo's, talking to her best friend, which she hadn't done much of lately, Bianca was busy with her new-born, and Charlie was busy with her own child and her newly re-kindled relationship with Brax.

"So, how's motherhood treating you?" Charlie grinned as she took a sip of her wine.

"Good," Bianca smiled, "I love it, Daniel's being very well-behaved."

"I bet he is," Charlie laughed, "Trust you to get the lucky gene that makes kids somehow behave like angels around you- hell, even Zoe is well-behaved around you, and she's a Braxton." Bianca smirked at her best friend, "What?" Charlie frowned, "Why are you smirking at me?"

"Because you just said Zoe's a Braxton."

"So what? She is." Charlie furrowed her eyebrows.

"That's interesting... seeing as you've always said she's a Buckton."

"Oh," Charlie's cheeks flushed at her best friend's comment.

"You're spending too much time with Brax."

"I am," Charlie nodded, her hand flew to her mouth as she realised what she had just admitted to, "I mean... you know... for Zoe, we've been doing things as a family."

"I bet you have, do these family activities involve you, Brax and a bed?"

"Bianca," Charlie's cheeks turned a deep crimson, "We're not together, we haven't been doing activities in a bed!" Charlie shrieked.

"Whatever you say," Bianca giggled at the state of her friend before looking up as Brax made his presence known.

"Care to join me for a dance?" Brax asked with the cliché Braxton grin on his face as he extended his hands towards Charlie.

"No," Charlie shook her head, "Bianca will."

"I'm not asking Bianca, I'm asking you."

"And I said no."

"Come on, Charlie." Brax's grin grew as Charlie began to blush again, "I promise, I'll just take you for a quick spin, that's it."

"Brax, I can't dance, you know it."

"You have me," Brax chuckled as he grabbed Charlie's hands and pulled her to her feet.

Charlie bit her lip as he led her to the dance floor, she drew in a deep, calming breath as Brax pulled her body tightly against his own, one of his hands clasped hers firmly, the other rested on the small of her back as they began to move together, "You know, you're actually not half as bad as you make out you are," Brax grinned as he looked down at Charlie who simply grinned at him in response.

_x-x_

Ruby almost squealed with excitement as she watched Brax take her mother's hands and lead her onto the dance floor. She quickly ran over to the DJ, putting in a song request.

_x-x_

Brax and Charlie, along with every other couple on the dance floor stopped moving as the music cut out, waiting to see what was going on. Soon enough 'Have I Told You Lately' by Rod Stewart blared through the restaurant. Charlie bit her lip as she glanced up at Brax, thinking the song choice strange, before the two began moving again.

"Are you having a good night?" Brax asked as he tightened the grip he had around Charlie.

"I am," Charlie nodded, "Are you?"

"I sure am. Dancing with you has to be the highlight," a large grin formed on Brax's face as a pink glow spread across Charlie's cheeks.

Charlie gave a light laugh before she removed from her hands from around Brax, and snaked them around his neck, forcing hers to rest on her hips, not that she was complaining. The grin on his face had yet to cease as Charlie pushed her body further into his, "I thought we could dance better with a more... _intimate _position," Charlie whispered, grinning as Brax gulped.

"You'll have no objections from me whatsoever." Brax smirked as he continued to hold Charlie close to him.

Once again, the music cut out, and a new song choice was played, 'Let's Get it On' by Marvin Gaye. Charlie froze and looked up at Brax who wore a look of sheer amusement on his face, "Um, I... eh..." Charlie tried to speak but she found she had no words.

"Yes?" Brax asked with a grin.

"This is so inappropriate," Charlie snapped, "The DJ is fired!" She added in a harsh whisper.

"You're the one who hired him."

"Oh... shut up!" Charlie squeaked as she stepped back.

"Nah, we haven't even danced a full song yet." Brax groaned as he tried to grab Charlie's arm.

"Don't blame me- I'm not dancing to this song with you."

"And why not?" Brax smirked, "We did get it on... a lot..."

Charlie slapped Brax on the chest in a subtle manner, "That doesn't mean we're dancing to this song, Brax. People are looking and they don't know about us!"

"But you're my girlfriend," Brax pulled a sad face as he pulled Charlie into his arms again and began to move.

"Just shut up," Charlie laughed lightly as she rested her head in the crook of his neck, smiling as she breathed in his scent as they danced. Charlie froze in Brax's arms when the sound of Boys II Men singing 'I'll Make Love To You', filled the air, "No way," Charlie shook her head as she stepped back.

Brax couldn't control his laughter and amusement as he stepped forward, trying to grab Charlie's hand, "Aw come on."

"No chance." Charlie shook her head before she quickly ran off, back to her seat. She chuckled as Brax stood alone of the dance floor before he called over her daughter, and the two of them began to dance.

"It was you changing the songs, wasn't it?" Brax grinned down at Ruby.

"Maybe," Ruby giggled as she looked up at Brax, "Was it a bad idea?" she batted her eyelids innocently.

"It certainly was not," Brax shook his head, "You're so much like your mother, do you know that?"

Ruby smiled and rested her head against his chest, "I'll take that as a very lovely compliment." Brax smiled at her comment and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before they both moved around the dance floor.

_x-x_

Brax grinned as he walked past the DJ, telling him to cut off the music, he now had everybody's attention, "Okay, everyone, it's speech time, so let's get the mother of the birthday girl up here," Brax bit his lip in an attempt to hide his huge grin at the look of alarm that crossed Charlie's face. It took her so long to react to the shock that Bianca had to push her toward Brax.

"I hate you," Charlie muttered as she walked towards him, she handed Zoe to him before turning to face the crowd of people who were staring at her intently, "Well..." Charlie began some-what nervously as she glanced around at all the people stood before her, "My baby's twenty-one, what else can I say?" Charlie smiled as she locked eyes with Ruby, "Rubes, you've grown up so fast, and I'm so, so proud of you, and everything you've accomplished in your life so far." Charlie took a deep breath, "I know our relationship hasn't exactly been plain-sailing, but, Rubes, honey, you're my baby girl, and I love you so much."

Ruby smiled through her tears and stumbled out of Casey's grasp as she ran up to Charlie and engulfed her in a tight hug, "I love you too, mum," she smiled into the embrace, placing a kiss on Charlie's cheek before she began to speak, "I just want to thank everybody for coming," Ruby smiled at everyone, her eyes casting over to her little sister who was grinning in Brax's arms, Ruby returned her grin, "And for making today so special, especially Brax who set all of this up, and helped mum keep it a secret."

Brax laughed lightly as he turned to Charlie who grinned back at him.

Casey ran forward as Ruby gradually became more tipsy, "I think that's all she wanted to say," he chuckled, "To Ruby," he smiled as he raised his champagne glass.

"To Ruby," everyone chorused before taking a sip of champagne.

A moment of silence followed, which one particular guest decided to break, "DADDA KISS MAMMA!" Zoe squealed, her eyes going wide as everyone gawped at her, their gaze soon moving to Brax and Charlie. As their gazes retreated, Zoe flung her hand over her mouth as she began giggling.

Brax bit down on his bottom lip, hard, in an attempt to hide his laughter at his daughter's cheekiness and Charlie's crimson cheeks. Charlie's jaw soon dropped open at her daughter's revelation.

"B-Brax, I told you!" Charlie muttered in a harsh whisper as she turned to face him.

"Sorry! I didn't know she was _that _clever." Brax attempted to defend himself.

"Well now you do!" Charlie scolded before she turned to face a shocked Bianca and Ruby.

"What!" Bianca shrieked, "CHARLIE!" Charlie opened her mouth to speak; Brax chuckled as no words came out of her mouth, earning a slap on the chest from Charlie in the process, "CHARLIE!" Bianca and Ruby yelled in unison this time, "Are you two back together?" Ruby shouted.

Charlie shook her head, at the same time Brax nodded, and Zoe's giggles only grew louder.

"Charlie," Brax began.

"Brax-" Charlie stopped and laughed lightly as her and Brax spoke at the same time, "Yes... yes we are back together." Charlie took a deep breath as she waited for the reactions of her friends and family.

"KISS HER!" Heath shouted through the amused and excited looks etched across the many guest's faces.

Charlie bit her lip as she looked up at Brax, "You asked for it."

"You're seriously going to let me kiss you?" Brax quizzed with an arched eyebrow, unable to disguise his disbelief.

"Uh-huh," Charlie nodded, "What do you say, Braxton?"

"I say I don't need to be told twice," Brax smirked as he placed Zoe down on the floor before pulling Charlie into his arms. Charlie blushed as she looked up to be met by Brax's intense gaze, "God, I love it when you blush," his smirk grew as he gently ran his thumb across her burning cheek.

"I hate you, Darryl." Charlie whispered as his lips rested millimetres from hers.

"I hate you too, Charlotte." Brax replied with a small grin on his face before he closed the distance between them with a passionate, fiery and demanding kiss.

"Woah, woah... that's enough!" Heath, Sam and a few other Riverboys shouted as the couple got lost in the moment. Brax and Charlie both had matching smiles on their faces as they rested their foreheads against each other's.

Brax grinned when he felt a light tugging on his jeans, he looked down to see Zoe peering up at him, a disapproving look on her face, "Ahh, she started it, and now she's jealous," Charlie shook her head as Brax lifted Zoe into her arms and she nuzzled her head into his chest.

_x-x_

Charlie laughed as she walked past a booth to see Zoe dozing off in Sam's arms, "I think it's time to get you home, baby." Charlie glanced down at her watch which read _11:55pm _before looking back down at her daughter.

"Mamma," Zoe muttered before rubbing her eyes with her tiny hands.

"Come here, princess," Charlie bent down and gently lifted her daughter out of Sam's arms, and into her own. She smiled when she looked up and saw Brax approach them.

"Hey," he smiled, kissing Zoe's temple, and then Charlie's, "Are you taking her home?"

"Yeah," Charlie nodded, "The poor thing's exhausted."

"Alright, just give me a minute to sort things out and I'll give you a lift."

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked.

"Positive," Brax smiled, he was only gone a matter of minutes before he had returned, "Right, ready to go?"

"Yup," Charlie nodded, giving Sam a kiss on the cheek, "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, night," He smiled before kissing Zoe's forehead, "Goodnight, baby."

"Night-night," Zoe yawned before burying her head into her mother's chest.

"You tired, honey?" Brax asked as he gazed down at his daughter, Zoe nodded as she peeked up at him, "Do you want me to carry you?" Zoe gave a gentle nod of the head again and Charlie smiled as Brax took their daughter from her arms.

"What's with the grin on your face?" Brax asked as he wrapped his jacket around Zoe outside the surf club and walked towards his car.

"Just you... us- I'm happy." Charlie smiled.

"Me too," Brax returned her smile, placing a soft kiss on her lips before they made their way towards his car.

_x-x_

After making the short drive back to Charlie's place, they had put an already-sleeping Zoe to bed, and were now standing on the doorstep of Charlie's house.

"Thanks for the lift," Charlie smiled as she played at the bottom of Brax's shirt with her hands.

"No problem," Brax smiled, placing a kiss on her forehead, "Just so you know," he whispered, "I'm glad you dropped the towel."

Charlie blushed bright red before slapping his chest with her hand. Brax's grin widened, he grabbed her hand and roughly pulled his body into his as he kissed her softly.

"I better head home," Brax mumbled as Charlie gave him a look of uncertainty.

"No," Charlie shook her head, "You could... stay for a bit?"

"I'd like that," Brax replied, smiling as Charlie took his hand and closed the door before leading him into the living room. "So," Brax began conversation as he and Charlie sat down on the couch, Charlie kicking her heels off as she tucked her legs up on the couch, "Ruby's music choices were interesting tonight."

"She's a little minx," Charlie laughed, "I asked her about that and she swore to me it wasn't her."

Brax grinned as Charlie placed her hand on his thigh and rubbed it, "I wasn't complaining," Brax chuckled as Charlie blushed, "Although... I would have preferred it if you _did _actually dance with me."

"Sorry," Charlie sighed, "But I get embarrassed easily... you know that." Brax sighed, "Let me make it up to you," Charlie smirked as she jumped off the couch, she put on the radio, keeping the volume down to not wake Zoe before extending her hand to Brax, "Care to dance?"

Brax kept his serious face intact as he looked up at her, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Charlie simply shrugged as she stepped closer to him, Brax grinned and placed his hand in hers; standing up, the two of them gently began to sway together.

Brax stopped moving and grinned as he looked at the picture beside the TV, "Is that from the zoo?" he asked, pointing to the picture of an ecstatic Zoe.

"Yeah," Charlie laughed lightly, glancing at the picture before she gazed back up at Brax, "You made her so happy that day," Charlie smiled as Brax sat down on the couch.

"Yeah- well she makes me happy just being my daughter."

Charlie felt her heart warm at his comment, before she knew it; she had joined him on the couch, one leg either side of his body as she kissed him passionately. She moaned as his tongue collided with hers, "Brax..." Charlie mumbled, pulling away from the kiss.

"Yeah?" Brax asked as his hands rested on her hips.

"You know when you were in hospital and Sam told me about the tattoos? And that he'd know what they meant when _she _knew?" Charlie continued, Brax nodded, biting his lip, "Yeah, well... I think it's time _she_ knew."

"So, are you saying I should tell this person what my tattoos mean?" Charlie nodded, "I better get going then." Brax smirked as Charlie's jaw dropped.

"Fine," Charlie replied curtly as she crawled off him and to the other end of the couch, she crossed her legs and folded her arms.

"Oh... is someone a little touchy?"

"No, I just think this woman needs to know about these tattoos, it's long overdue."

"Is it now?"

"Yes, so you better go tell her then, hmm?" Charlie commented sarcastically.

"Yeah, I better do," Brax grinned lightly as he sat back down; pulling Charlie into the position she was in before he started teasing her, "Are you sure?" Brax asked.

Charlie looked at him expectantly, "There's nothing _she _wants more."

Brax chewed on his bottom lip nervously before nodding, "Okay... well, you know I got two?" Charlie nodded, "The first one... here," Brax pointed to where the tattoo over his heart was, "Means 'Stolen Heart'." Although she had asked for him to tell her, and she was pretty sure at least one of them was for her, it still shocked her to know that Brax had gotten something inked into his skin, that she was a part of.

"You, uh... you always used to tell me that I stole your heart," Charlie muttered quietly, trying not to cry. Brax nodded, "You got this just after you left Summer Bay?"

"The very next day," Brax answered, narrowing his eyes as he scrutinized Charlie's face, trying to decipher what she was thinking. He watched and remained silent as she began to unbutton his shirt, she pushed the left side back as she examined his tattoo, "It's Japanese," Brax answered.

Charlie gingerly ran her fingertips across the characters: 盗まれた心

"Brax, is that a small 'C' in front of the characters?" Charlie questioned and Brax nodded, "So I take it you got it for a woman with a name beginning with C?"

"Yeah... this girl called Carla that I met in the City." Brax grinned as Charlie shook her head, "I'm kidding," he chuckled before turning serious, "Of course it's for you."

Charlie gasped involuntarily as she looked below the Japanese characters to find a series of digits, a date. She looked up at him, knowing exactly what it meant. It was the day he first met Charlie.

"Now do you know just how much you mean to me?" he asked, running his thumb across her cheekbone.

"I never doubted it," Charlie answered, letting the first few tears fall from her eyes, she smiled as Brax instantly swept them away with his thumb, "And the one on your hip?" Charlie asked as she ran her hand along the length of his hip tattoo.

Brax smiled lightly, "Yeah, it's for you, again." Charlie smiled, "It says Il vero amore, mai dimenticato. It's-"

"Italian," Charlie interrupted; she couldn't rid the grin from her face having heard Brax speak Italian.

"How did you know?"

"Matt was half Italian," Charlie smiled, "He spoke a little to me sometimes, so I know a few words," Brax smiled lightly, "Although, I didn't know my strong, tough Riverboy knew Italian?"

"A little," Brax answered, a rosy glow spreading across his cheeks.

"What does it mean?"

"True love, never forgotten."

Charlie felt butterflies in her stomach, she smiled before leaning closer to him, "You know I love you, don't you?"

This time, Brax's heart warmed at her comment. He had been told by others that were close friends of him and Charlie that she loved him, but hearing her say it just made him so much happier, "Yeah, I know," Brax nodded, "And I love you too."

They both smiled at each other once more before closing the little gap between them with a soft kiss, which didn't take long to turn passionate.

Brax glided his hands up Charlie's thighs so both hands were resting under her dress. It was bound to go much further until they were interrupted by Zoe's cries from upstairs.

"I better head home now," Brax sighed, "It's getting late."

"Okay," Charlie nodded, "Goodnight," she smiled lightly as she walked him to the door.

"Night," Brax smiled, leaning down to give Charlie one last kiss, she smiled as he pulled away, "Give Zo a kiss from me."

Charlie's smile grew and she nodded as she watched Brax walk back to his car, he waved to her after reversing out of the driveway before he drove off home.

She climbed up the stairs, and after settling Zoe, she plodded into her room, taking her dress off and slipping on Brax's shirt, she climbed into bed.

That night she fell asleep with ease, happier than she had been in a very long time.

_x-x_

Heath sat on the couch, drinking a beer when Brax walked through the door, "Hey bro," Brax smiled as he walked into the house.

"Hey," Heath grunted in response.

"Where's Kara?"

"Oh she's in bed," Heath answered, frowning as he looked at Brax who couldn't have looked any happier, "What's got you so chirpy?"

"Nothing," Brax shrugged quickly before he turned around.

"It's Buckton, isn't it?" Heath called as Brax began to walk towards his bedroom.

Brax's grin only widened to the point where it physically hurt his face, but he didn't care. He stripped down to his night-time attire of boxers before climbing into bed. He soon fell asleep, dreaming of Charlie Buckton.

_x-x_

_Okay, I know that was SOOO long. Just as well I divided it into two chapters or it would have been something like 19 pages long in total, haha._

_I hope you all liked it! (:_


	38. Chapter 37

_Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! Most of you wanted to see this one updated- so here it is!_

_This chapter is a bit bleh, but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless!_

**Chapter 38.**

Charlie awoke the next morning with a huge smile on her face, the events of the previous night clouding her memory, making her smile widen all the more.

She climbed out of her bed and walked down the stairs, laughing as she heard Ruby groan as Zoe kept babbling to her, "Good morning, my beautiful little babies," Charlie grinned as she walked into the kitchen.

"MAMMA!" Zoe squealed excitedly at the sight of her mother.

"Hello, cutie," Charlie laughed, walking over to her daughter, she lifted her from the stool and into her arms placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Why are you so chirpy this morning?" Ruby groaned as she sipped the remainder of her water.

"I just am," Charlie chuckled, "And you're hungover."

"Damn right," Ruby groaned, "And that little one isn't helping," she growled, gesturing to her little sister.

Zoe giggled at Ruby's annoyance, "Don't talk about my little baby, like that, she's perfect," Charlie defended her youngest daughter, placing another kiss on her forehead.

"Mamma?" Zoe enquired, her eyes widening as she gazed up at her mother.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Charlie placed her daughter on the breakfast bar as she looked down at her.

"Where my daddy?"

Charlie smiled at the mention of the word, "He's at home, baby."

"His house?"

"Yes, his house."

"No here?"

"No, he isn't here," Charlie shook her head.

"Oh," Zoe looked saddened as she gazed around the kitchen.

"Why?" Charlie questioned as she brushed her finger gently across Zoe's left cheek.

"He no give me my shell," Zoe shook her head, "He looks after it and no give it."

Charlie bit her lip, hoping that Brax hadn't forgotten about that, "I'm sure he'll bring it over later." Charlie smiled lightly, turning to look as the house phone rang.

"I am _not _answering that," Ruby moaned.

"I suppose I will then," Charlie laughed, moving across the room to pick up the phone.

"_Hello?" _She answered sweetly.

"_Hey, Charlie," _Brax's husky voice came from the other end of the line.

Charlie's heart leapt with excitement at the sound of his voice, _"Hi." _Charlie repeated, she blushed as Brax laughed at her.

"_You sound chirpy today."_

"_So do you," _Charlie retorted with a smirk.

Although Brax couldn't see her, he imagined she'd be grinning, _"Did you sleep alright?"_

"_Just perfect," _Charlie's grin widened.

"_And why's that?"_

"_Just did."_

"_You're not doing much to keep this conversation going, I must admit," _Brax sighed.

"_Maybe I don't want to talk to you."_

"_Ouch- you aim to please, don't you?"_

"_As always," _Charlie giggled down the phone, making Brax smile.

"_So, how's my baby girl?"_

"_She's very well, speaking of which, you haven't put your trousers in the wash yet, have you?"_

"_Trousers?" _Brax quizzed.

"_The jeans you were wearing last night."_

"_Not yet, I'm about to do it soon though, why do you ask?"_

"_Do not do it without taking Zoe's shell out of the pocket first," _Charlie raised her voice in a warning manner.

"MY SHELL!" Zoe shrieked.

"_Aw, that's cute." _Brax smiled as he heard his daughter's voice, _"And don't worry, missus, I've already done that. I could never forget about something so precious to my number one girls' heart."_

"_I thought I was your number one girl." _Charlie pouted.

"_Sorry to disappoint, you come close second though."_

Charlie rolled her eyes, "DADDY!" Zoe squealed.

"_I think someone wants to talk to you," _Charlie laughed as she handed the phone to her daughter.

"_Hi daddy," _Zoe muttered shyly as she took the phone. Charlie rolled her eyes at her seemingly sweet and innocent two year-old.

"_Hello, princess. How's my little baby?"_

"_I good, you has my shell?"_

"_I have your shell indeed, little monkey. See, when daddy promises to keep something safe, he means it."_

"_Lowe you, daddy." _

No matter how many times she said it to him, which happened to be almost all the time lately, Brax's heart melted each time she did so, _"I love you too, honey, so much."_

Zoe giggled before handing the phone back to Charlie, _"Aw, you two are so cute," _she gushed, frowning as she looked up for her gaze to meet a grinning Ruby's, "Ruby Buckton, stop that now," Charlie scolded as Ruby wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Charlie shook her head before leaving the room.

"_What's going on?" _Brax asked with a laugh.

"_She's teasing me."_

"_About what?"_

"_Never you mind, Braxton."_

"_Are you doing anything this morning?"_

"_No, I don't think so. Why?"_

"_Meet me later?"_

"_Sure," _Charlie answered without any hesitation, surprising herself slightly.

"_Is an hour enough time for you?"_

"_Perfect, I'll see you then, bye."_

"_Bye."_

Charlie hung up the phone, hugging it momentarily with excitement before she ran up the stairs to get ready for her meeting with Brax.

_x-x_

Charlie grinned widely as she spotted Brax on the beach, he returned her grin as he noticed her, before he stood up and walked towards her.

"Hey," Charlie smiled sheepishly up at him.

"Hi," Brax returned her smile, leaning forward; he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"So, you sounded like you had something urgent to talk about on the phone?" Charlie prompted as she sat down on the sand, Brax sitting beside her.

"Eh... yeah," he nodded, "I know last night you told everyone, including Rubes that we're back together, but I don't know."

Charlie's heart rate picked up at his words, she wasn't sure where this conversation was leading, she swallowed the lump in her throat and forced her words out, "W-what do you mean?"

Brax looked up and recognised _that _look of fear in her eyes, "Oh, Charlie, no," Brax shook his head, chuckling a little as he took her hands in his, "Not like that." Charlie frowned at his words, "I want to be with you, more than anything, you know that. Last night was so special to me, we had such a good talk and you know what the tattoos mean now- and I vowed to myself that I wouldn't tell you until I knew you trusted me again, until I knew that you loved me."

Charlie's fear-stricken face remained intact, "Brax, I don't know what you're asking of me?"

"Are we really back together? Or did you just say that to avoid a lot of questions and because you felt backed into a corner?"

"Oh, god- no!" Charlie shook her head, mortified, "Baby, I want to be with you too, more than anything."

"Really?" Brax asked, releasing the breath he had been holding.

"Yes, really! You big idiot," Charlie giggled before she pulled Brax into a hug.

"So- are you my girlfriend, _girlfriend _now?" Brax clarified, pulling away from Charlie, who, couldn't help but grin at his cuteness.

"I suppose I am," she smirked, gaining an excited kiss from Brax, "But I'm not really your _girlfriend, _am I?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brax frowned.

"Well- we're more to each other than just boyfriend and girlfriend... I mean... we have a daughter together."

"Oh what? Are we jumping to husband and wife here?" Brax asked with a mischievous grin.

"No!" Charlie laughed lightly, hitting his chest.

"Well, just to know, I plan on proposing to you one day."

"Do you really?" Charlie asked and this time, she was the one wearing the mischievous grin.

"Hell yeah," Brax smirked, "I'd love to make you Mrs. Braxton."

"I might like to become Mrs. Darryl Braxton, just a little bit." Charlie grinned before her lips met Brax's in yet another passionate kiss.

"What's going on here?" Charlie and Brax peered up to see Bianca looking down on them, carrying Daniel in her arms.

"Nothing," Charlie laughed sheepishly.

Bianca giggled at the pair of them, both were blushing, "You two are _so _cute."

"How's the little man?" Brax asked as he stood up and lifted Bianca's son into his arms.

"He's good as gold, my little angel."

"I'm so happy for you," Charlie smiled excitedly before she stood up to greet her godson.

"Thanks, Charlie. How's my little goddaughter? I'm sorry I haven't been able to spend much time with her lately."

"Don't worry about it," Charlie shook her hand, "She understands that you're busy right now. She's good, anyway, little terror as always."

"Er," Brax coughed loudly, "Don't speak about my little girl like that."

"Here we go," Bianca rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Brax, even you can't deny how much of a handful she is."

"Handful, maybe- but she's absolutely perfect."

"That she is," Charlie grinned, she smiled as she watched Brax hand Daniel back to Bianca, "Why don't we go and get a coffee or something, catch up?" she asked her best friend.

"Sure, that sounds great. Gives us some time to talk about this," Bianca gestured to both Charlie and Brax.

"Yes, okay." Charlie laughed, as Brax rolled his eyes, "You working today?" she asked, turning to face Brax.

"Nah," he shook his head, "I'm having lunch with a friend soon."

"Oh?" Charlie asked with a raised eyebrow. Brax simply nodded, a grin found its way onto his face at the look of frustration Charlie was wearing, she knew he was going to keep secretive about it, "I guess I'll see you later then?"

"You sure will," Brax nodded, kissing her lips softly before he pulled away, flashing her one, final grin before he made his way down the beach.

_x-x_

"So, you and Brax- spill!" Bianca gushed, smiling as she watched Charlie shuffle around until Daniel was comfortable in his godmother's arms.

"I'm so happy, Bianca." Charlie grinned widely, "I think this is really it for us, we're finally there."

"That's so great, I'm so, so, _so _happy for you!" Bianca squealed, giggling as Charlie told her to keep quiet. Her smile faded as she glanced up to see Brax enter the diner, an attractive, tall, blonde woman beside him.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked her friend. She felt her heart sink when she looked up to see Brax and the blonde, "She must just be the friend he was meeting for lunch," Charlie shook it off dismissively.

"Yeah," Bianca nodded, unconvinced by Brax's behaviour.

_x-x_

"So, Ash, how've you been?" Brax asked as he took a seat in the diner with his ex-girlfriend.

"Good," Ashley nodded, flashing her signature smile, "I couldn't believe it when you rang a few months ago to say you were back here."

"Yeah," Brax chuckled lightly, "Too many memories to let go of, you know?"

"I understand," Ashley nodded, "So how's the little one? She sounds like a right cutie."

"She really is," Brax beamed, "I never imagine myself as being a dad, but she just makes it so easy, she's a real Braxton."

"Troublemaker in other words?" Ashley arched her left eyebrow cheekily.

"Watch it," Brax warned light-heartedly.

"And Charlie?" Brax's grin grew at the mention of her name, and she had her answer, "So, I take it you've forgiven her then?"

"Ash, listen, that time I rang you, I was angry. Charlie's not like that, if you met her, you'd like her, love her, even. She's amazing, she's gorgeous, she's a brilliant mum. She's perfect."

Ashley smiled, although she hated Charlie for breaking Brax's heart, she and Brax had become quite close, and she just wanted him to be happy. Glancing around the diner, she frowned as she noticed a somewhat familiar dark haired woman with bright blue eyes, she was sure it was the woman Brax had once shown her photographs of, "Will you order for me? I'm just going to pop to the ladies room."

"Sure," Brax smiled, watching as she stood up and walked away, before he pulled his phone out of his pocket, preparing a text to send to Charlie, whom he hadn't noticed was sitting not too far away from him.

_x-x_

Charlie looked up and frowned as the blonde woman she recognised as Brax's friend walked toward their table.

"Are you Charlie?" Ashley asked, the venom was surprisingly evident in her voice, and Charlie's frown deepened.

She took a brief minute to study her; she had long, blonde hair, and icy blue eyes that appeared to Charlie as being cold and unwelcoming. She wore a blue summer dress and a brown cardigan, Charlie couldn't help the uneasy feeling that she was more than Brax's friend.

"It depends on who's asking," Charlie answered, her voice wavering.

"I'm a friend of Brax's."

"A friend?" Charlie asked, ignoring her phone that buzzed in her pocket.

"A friend," Ashley confirmed, "How could you do that to him? Break his heart like that?"

"Excuse me?" Charlie's eyes widened, and she felt tears brim in her eyes, "_Me _break _his _heart?"

"Yes, you." Ashley raised her voice vindictively, "You broke his heart," she argued.

"He broke mine!" Charlie cried, "You are aware that he left me? That he walked out on me? By choice!" Charlie emphasised the 'by choice' part of her response.

"I met him a few months after he moved to the City, and we started dating. But we couldn't last, because all he thought about was you, you broke him!"

"How did I break him? I did nothing, _nothing_!" Charlie shouted.

"He was right about you." Charlie said nothing, she kept her gaze pinned against Ashley's as she waited for her to explain, "You're nothing but a stuck-up slut."

Charlie felt the air leave her lungs at her words, she took a quick glance at Bianca, who looked just as gobsmacked as Charlie.

_x-x_

Brax's head snapped up as he heard raised voices, he instantly recognised Ashley's voice, "You're nothing but a stuck-up slut."

He leaned forward in his chair to see that she hadn't gone to the toilet, he felt the colour drain from his face as his eyes fixed themselves upon the dishevelled look on Charlie's face.

He quickly stood up, and kicked his chair back before making his way over to their table, "Ash, what the fuck are you doing?" he growled.

"I'm sorry, Brax, but she needed to hear it, you're too good for her."

By now, Charlie had managed to tear her gaze from Ashley's and meet Brax's. She instantly knew he felt terrible, the look in his eyes said it all.

Brax unclenched his fists as he stared down at Charlie. Her eyes that were alight with desire and humour less than an hour ago were now filled with hurt and anger.

"C-Charlie," Brax muttered, unable to find any other words.

Charlie looked up at him pleadingly, shaking her head, "Don't," she muttered, she quickly stood up, carefully handing Bianca her son before she bolted out of the diner.

"Brax, I'm-" Ashley began, but Brax cut her off.

"Don't," he shook his head, glancing down at her before he too, made his way out of the diner.

_x-x_

When Charlie arrived home that afternoon, she worried both of her daughters when she couldn't stop crying.

Zoe was being her usual, cheeky self to help her mother, and she did, to a certain extent.

However, Ruby being much older, could tell just how much Charlie was hurting, eventually, Charlie told Ruby everything, well, everything that she knew. She was upset, but she wasn't going to let Brax go, they needed to talk, but she just couldn't do it yet.

That evening, she took out her phone, and smiled lightly as she saw only one message from Brax which was from earlier that day. He hadn't tried to contact her, or pressure her since then, and she was grateful for that.

She smiled as she read his text:

'_I miss you already, can't wait to see you later. x'_

She hit the 'reply' button:

'_Hey, thank you so much for giving me space. I hope you're okay. x'_

Her finger hovered over the send button for a while before she pressed it. She then decided to give Bianca a quick call.

"_Hey, are you okay?" _Bianca answered the phone immediately, her voice laced with worry.

"_I'm fine, Bianca. This is a huge ask of me, but I was wondering if you could look after Zoe for the night? I'm a bit all over the place at the moment and she's picking up on all the sadness, and I have to go into work for a bit."_

"_Of course I don't mind!" _Bianca sighed, _"I'll get Liam to come and pick her up."_

"_No, I'll drop her over to you."_

"_You certainly will not, you stay at home, relax, and think. Talk to Brax, do whatever you need."_

Charlie smiled gratefully, although she knew Bianca couldn't see it, _"Are you sure you can handle her and Daniel?"_

"_Positive. I wanted to spend time with her anyway, so I get my wish. What time shall he pick her up?"_

"_Is around 8 okay? Rubes is around until then, I'll be home from work at around half 7, I need to do something first."_

"_Sure," _Bianca replied, knowing exactly what Charlie needed to do, or _who _she needed to see, _"Call me if you need anything."_

"_I will. Thank you so much, Bianca. Bye."_

Charlie sighed lightly as she hung up the phone, before she walked into her daughter's room, and packed up her things for the night she was about to spend at her godmother's.

_x-x_

Charlie inhaled a deep breath as she walked into the Surf Club, she was sure she hadn't been this nervous since the time Brax returned and walked into the diner several months ago.

She frowned as she got to the bottom of the stairs to see the Angelo's sandwich board there, the word 'CLOSED' written in chalk in huge capital letters on the front. Charlie shook her head and moved the sign to the side before she walked up the stairs.

She felt her heart shatter that little bit more as she walked into the restaurant to see Brax sitting at the bar, knocking back the shots, "WE'RE CLOSED!" he yelled upon hearing the footsteps, refusing to turn around.

"It's me," Charlie's voice replied softly.

Brax's head perked up at the sound of her voice, but, despite how he felt, he shook his head as he downed another shot, "Like I said... we're closed." He spat.

"We need to talk," Charlie's voice remained soft and calm as she walked towards the bar before sitting down on the stool next to Brax.

"About what, Charlie?" Brax tore his gaze from the bottle of vodka and turned his head to meet Charlie's expectant stare, he hated how vulnerable she made him.

"About what happened this morning."

"What is there to say? You ran away from me, you clearly don't trust me."

"I do," Charlie nodded, "Much more than you think I do."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brax frowned.

"Never mind," Charlie shook her head.

A cruel laugh made its way out of Brax's mouth. He groaned loudly, "Do you know how much it hurts, Charlie?" Brax asked, his hand grabbing the edge of the bar, his knuckles turning white, "Do you know how angry I feel right now?" Charlie shook her head nervously, Brax scared her when he was angry, "Do you know how much it hurts that you still don't trust me after everything I've done these past few months to make you feel differently?"

"I'm sorry." Charlie's words came out in nothing more than a barely audible whisper.

"Don't bother apologising, just go... please," Brax begged her, his eyes gazing up at her pleadingly.

Charlie stood up, her gaze still locked with Brax's, "Just for the record-"

"I said just go!" Brax interrupted, shouting at his lover.

"I need you to know this," Charlie stood her ground as she continued to stare down at him.

"What?" Brax asked, downing another shot before he glared up at Charlie.

Now she had his undivided attention, she spoke, "I love you... and that's never going to change." She felt like she was about to burst into tears then and there due to the look in his eyes, he was in so much pain.

Before he had a chance to fully register what he had been told, or how to respond, she was gone.

Wiping her tears as she left the restaurant, Charlie jumped as she heard the sound of a glass being thrown against the wall. She listened as it shattered to pieces, each individual piece falling to the floor. She ran her hands through her hair as she left the Surf Club, and decided to go for a walk on the beach to compose herself, before she returned home.

_x-x_

When she did arrive home that evening, Charlie walked straight into the kitchen to get herself a glass of water.

She stopped in her tracks when she found a bouquet of a dozen red roses on the kitchen unit, a white envelope resting against them, "Zoe!" Charlie shouted.

"Mamma?" Zoe ran into the kitchen with a grin on her face, clasping her shell in her hand, causing an instant smile to appear across Charlie's face.

For a minute, Charlie just stood still as she stared down at her daughter; she gazed at the shell for a few minutes before looking back to Zoe.

"You looks at me," Zoe giggled as Charlie lifted her daughter into her arms and placed several, gentle kisses all over her face.

"It's because I just love you so much," Charlie answered with a genuine smile as she ran her hand down Zoe's cheek, staring into his eyes, "You know you just look so much like you're daddy." Charlie smiled lightly, gazing into Zoe's big, green eyes, before she placed Zoe down on the counter, beside the flowers, "Who brought these, baby?"

"My daddy," Zoe answered with a sweet, innocent smile, watching as her mother cautiously approached the flowers, picking up the envelope, her eyes scanned the name _'Charlie' _on the front of it.

Charlie took a deep breath as she opened the envelope, her eyes examining the three little words written by hand on the inside:

'_I love you.'_

Charlie dropped the piece of paper onto the floor as she felt tears flood her eyes. The note reminded her of the letter he had sent her after leaving Summer Bay. Before she knew it, she had broken down in tears in the middle of her own kitchen; it didn't take long for Ruby to join her family in the room. She immediately wrapped her arms around her mother, and pulled her into her embrace, hoping it would do something to console her.

Ruby smiled as Zoe watched the two of them curiously, before she reached out and hugged her mother from behind, closing her eyes tightly as she squeezed her mother comfortingly in her own, little embrace.

Charlie smiled as she held onto both of her daughters, and she realised that she'd be okay, she knew she'd always be okay, providing she had her two baby girls with her.

_x-x_


	39. Chapter 39

_Thanks for the reviews. I hope this one's okay._

**Chapter 39.**

Charlie was woken the next morning from the raised voices coming from downstairs.

She climbed out of her bed and pulled her dressing gown around her, before plodding down the stairs.

"Brax, she's asleep, please just leave." She heard her daughter plead.

"Rubes, I need to see her. I told myself I'd give her space, but I can't, I need her. I need to see her."

"Not now," Ruby raised her voice, "Just leave."

"I'm not going anywhere." Brax looked up as Charlie walked into the hallway, a ghost of a smile graced his face upon spotting her.

"Brax, in future, when Ruby asks you to leave, you leave." Brax nodded.

"We need to talk." He muttered, stepping forward.

"I'm going back to bed," Ruby shook her head before leaving Charlie and Brax alone together.

"Ruby shouldn't be dragged into our mess, Brax, she doesn't need this."

"Oh that's what we are, is it?" Brax asked; the hurt evident in his voice, "A mess?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Charlie nodded, she diverted her gaze away from Brax and inhaled a deep breath as he stepped closer to her again.

"See, I thought we were more than that Charlie, much more- and I thought we meant more to each other."

Charlie opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out, "I thought you'd left again."

Brax's face fell at her words, he shook his head, "I wouldn't do that to you- I couldn't."

"You've done it once before."

"Things have changed."

"Have they?"

"Yeah, you know they have." Charlie sighed as she closed her eyes shut tightly, she hadn't had much sleep the night before, especially with Zoe being away at Bianca's, she was even more unsettled, "Where's Zoe?" Brax asked.

"She's staying at Bianca's."

"Why isn't she here?" Charlie took a quick glance at Brax, and he had his answer.

"I think you should leave," Charlie sighed as she raised her eyes to meet his again.

"Why?" Brax frowned as he tried to move closer to Charlie, but she pushed him back.

"Because I don't want you here, I need to think about things, I need you to leave."

"Nah," Brax shook his head, "Giving you space never works out for me, Charlie. You always end things when you tell me to give you space."

"Brax- please." Charlie begged him, tears forming in her eyes.

"Alright," Brax nodded, noticing the look of hurt and upset etched across her face, "Get some sleep, okay?"

Charlie nodded lightly before walking him to the door, flashing him a weak smile, she shut the front door, and then headed back to bed.

_x-x_

Brax had walked aimlessly around her neighbourhood for almost 30 minutes before he finally decided to walk up the garden path and knock on the front door.

"Brax," Bianca couldn't mask the surprise in her voice, "What are you doing here?"

"You know what," Brax sighed, "I need to see her."

"You've got a nerve coming here, asking to see Charlie's daughter after what you said about her."

"I said no such things about her, Bianca, you know I wouldn't. Ash is just bitter about how things played out between us. And just for the record, she's not only Charlie's daughter, she's mine too."

"Who raised her?" Bianca snapped.

"Who's raising her now?" Brax snapped back, "She's my daughter, Bianca, so you better let me in, or-"

"How do you think Charlie would feel, knowing you came over here being all threatening and violent?"

"Bianca, I just need Zoe. Please let me in," Brax begged.

"Fine, but you have to be gone before Charlie gets here."

"I will, don't worry," Brax smiled lightly before making his way toward the guest bedroom, "Oh and thanks, Bianca," he added gratefully before he walked into the room to see his daughter.

_x-x_

Charlie took a deep breath before knocking on the front door of her best friend's house.

"Charlie, hey." Bianca smiled, trying to hide her surprise upon seeing her friend, "You're early."

"Yeah, I know," Charlie laughed a little, "I wasn't doing anything so I thought I'd pick her up early and take her for some ice cream or something."

Bianca nodded, still trying to hide her worry that Brax was still in her house. She had hoped that he had heard Charlie and hidden, little did she know, she'd have no such luck, "Hey, Bianca..." Brax trailed off as he walked into the living room carrying Zoe in his arms, to see Charlie.

Charlie's heart rate quickened upon seeing him, "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked viciously.

"Mamma, it daddy!" Zoe grinned as she hugged her father.

Charlie ignored her daughter as she kept her gaze pinned against Brax, "_Well_?" She asked, raising her voice.

"I came to see my daughter," Brax snapped.

"You two need some space," Bianca muttered quietly, "Come on Zoe, let's go and see if Daniel's awake yet."

"Kay," Zoe glanced at her mother and father one more time, before she disappeared upstairs with her godmother.

"You're playing dirty now, eh? Trying to turn even my own daughter against me?"

"Oh for goodness sake, Charlie, no!" Brax cried, "I just wanted to see her- spend time with her."

Charlie felt saddened as she recognised a familiar look of hurt in Brax's eyes, "Talk to me," Charlie whispered as she moved closer to him, "Tell me what's wrong."

"It's you, Charlie!" Brax yelled, "I don't know what else to do. I thought I'd done it, y'know... convinced you that I was deserving of your love again, that I loved you. But you don't trust me."

"I do," Charlie interrupted.

"No you don't," Brax snapped, "Baby, you don't, I know you want to, but it's too hard for you." Charlie tried to hold back her tears as she listened to his words; Brax groaned angrily, "I hate seeing you like this!"

"Sorry," Charlie whispered sheepishly as she stepped back.

"Nah, don't apologise," Brax shook his head as he moved toward her, "I just hate knowing that I'm the one whose hurt you like this, Charlie."

"I just didn't deserve it, Brax." Charlie shook her head, "I couldn't stop thinking about what I had done wrong, what I'd done that was so bad to make you leave me."

"It was nothing you did, you know that now."

"I know that now, it's just- every time, Brax, every time I think I can trust you, you throw it back in my face."

"And every time I think we're back on track you back off again." Charlie couldn't help but giggle lightly at his comeback, Brax smiled at the sound, "I've missed hearing that."

Charlie allowed herself to smile, properly smile this time, so that it reached her eyes, "Are you okay?" Brax asked, Charlie nodded lightly as she looked up, failing to convince him, Brax gently engulfed her hands with his own as he spoke, "This whole thing isn't just about what happened yesterday, is it?"

Charlie sighed heavily, even when she tried to completely shut down, Brax could see through it all, "No," she replied timidly, "I'm afraid you'll leave again. That note yesterday, it reminded me so much of the letter you sent me after you left." Brax sighed, "And this time, it's not just me you're walking out on, it's Zoe too, she needs her father, Brax. She needs you."

"Listen, I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

Charlie nodded lightly, "I'm really sorry for doubting you."

"That's okay, you're allowed to have your doubts." Brax laughed lightly as he wiped a stray tear that fell from her eye away before running his hands up and down Charlie's arms, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You gonna give me a hug then, or..?" Brax trailed off, flashing Charlie his signature grin as she smiled and wrapped her arms around him, engulfing him in a firm hug.

"I think I should get Zoe home," Charlie muttered, pulling away from the hug, "I'll see you later."

Brax nodded, "Yeah, see you later." he leaned forward slowly, studying Charlie's body language, he knew she wasn't hesitant, and so, he placed a soft kiss on her cheek, before watching as she walked up the stairs to get their daughter.

_x-x_

After receiving one phone call in particular, Brax had been in a bad mood all day. He thought that his good mood after talking to Charlie would stick, but the particular news he received that afternoon threw him completely.

He didn't want to go to work, but he hadn't done much of it during the course of the past week, he had been busy spending time with Charlie, Zoe and Ruby.

Charlie smiled excitedly as she walked up the stairs toward Angelo's with her two closest friends.

The idea of seeing him just gave her butterflies, and she had hoped he was working tonight.

Her wish came true as they walked into the restaurant to see him standing behind the bar. Charlie frowned as he looked up at her, she knew something was wrong. She sent him a warm smile, but he didn't acknowledge her gesture, instead, he walked away from the bar, and toward his office.

"I'll get the drinks in," Bianca grinned, oblivious to the events that had just occurred.

Charlie and Leah both smiled lightly in response before they moved around the restaurant to find a vacant table.

_x-x_

The girls had by now finished their second round of drinks, and Charlie knew it was her turn to go and get the next round in.

She took a deep breath as she approached the bar, Brax looked up as she sat down on one of the bar stools, "Hi," she smiled.

"What can I get you?" Brax asked curtly.

Charlie sighed, thinking for a minute before she answered him, "2 white wines and a vodka orange, please."

"Who's looking after Zoe while her mother's out drinking irresponsibly, then?"

"Irresponsibly?" Charlie quizzed, arching an eyebrow. She knew better than to wait for a response, so she continued, "I'm out for a few drinks with some friends. And not that it's any of your business, but, Liam and Matt are looking after her. Liam thinks Bianca needs a night off from being a new mum."

Brax nodded, "Matt, hey?"

"Yes, problem?"

"Not at all," Brax shook his head, a grin forming on his face, "Is that all you want?" he asked, placing the three drinks on the bar.

"Yes," Charlie nodded, she slammed the money down onto the counter before picking up the drinks and strutting away from the bar.

Brax shook his head as he watched her go, before putting the money in the till and getting back to work.

_x-x_

Bianca furrowed her eyebrows as she studied her best friend; she knew something was wrong, "Is there anything you'd like to tell me, Charlie?" Bianca asked after taking a sip of her wine.

"No," Charlie shook her head.

"If you tell me quickly, you'll only have to tell me, not Leah."

"I'm just confused, that's all," Charlie shrugged.

"What's happening between you and Brax?"

"I don't know," Charlie shrugged, "We managed to sort most stuff out this morning. I was under the impression that we were okay, and now he's acting strangely again."

"Do you think something's wrong?"

Charlie quickly glanced at Brax, who was serving a young couple, before looking back at her friend, "I could be way off the radar here, but I think so, I mean, he was fine this morning, so something must have changed since then."

"Why don't you go and speak to him?"

"No," Charlie shook her head, "When he's annoyed about something, it's best to just leave him alone."

Charlie took a sip of her wine before she looked up at Brax, this time, he stared back at her, they held eye contact until Charlie looked away again. Taking another sip of her wine, she sighed as she tried to enjoy the rest of her night.

_x-x_

Brax only grew more uncomfortable and irritable the whole night. Work was proving to be extremely stressful, although he could get precious little of it done when he found himself watching the men that were flirting with Charlie and the other two girls for most of the night.

He was carrying a box of alcohol through the restaurant, and immediately noticed Charlie in conversation with a man at the bar.

He slammed the box down on the bar before grabbing Charlie's arm and pulling her into the hallway, just outside his office, "What the hell are you doing?!" Charlie cried, pushing him away as she rubbed her arm.

"What am I doing? What are _you _doing more like. I thought we were together, but you've spent most of the night flirting with other guys!"

"I thought we were together too, but earlier on you ended up brushing me off and treating me like dirt, so I got the message."

"Well, maybe I've got stuff going on in my life, Charlie!"

"So tell me about it, that's what a girlfriend's supposed to be for."

Brax scoffed, "Some girlfriend you are." Charlie rolled her eyes, "If you're trying to make me jealous, it's working."

"Well, I'm not."

"I beg to differ." Brax inhaled sharply as his eyes met Charlie's, "Just answer me this, am I your boyfriend?"

Charlie remained silent as she looked away, given their recent conversations, she genuinely wasn't sure.

"Charlie." Brax prompted when he received no answer.

"I don't know, Brax!" Charlie yelled, "Okay... I just don't know."

"So this is what tonight is about, eh? Showing me what I could lose? You're making yourself look like a slut!" Regret overcame him as soon as the words left his mouth.

Charlie's eyes widened at his words, before she realised she was doing it, she raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face, before she ran off.

_x-x_

After her encounter with Brax, Charlie ran straight into the toilets.

After she had finished crying in one of the cubicles, she unlocked the door and opened it to find Brax leaning against the wall beside the sinks, "You're not supposed to be in here."

"I came to see if you were okay."

"There's no need," Charlie finished washing her hands before drying them with some paper towels.

"Charlie, I'm really sorry about before, I just-"

"Don't be." Charlie cut him off quickly. "Do you think it's fair to keep treating me like this?"

"I just need you-"

"Need me? Brax, you don't _need _me, you _want _me. Sex, that's all this is about, it always has been with you."

"It might've started out as sex, Charlie- but it's so much more than that now. I need you in my life."

"Well that's just tough, because I'm never, _ever _coming back to you!"

"Just hear me out, Charlie."

"Why? So you can lie some more, tell me how much of a slut you think I am? Maybe that's why I've ended up with two unplanned daughters, eh?"

"Don't talk about them like that, Charlie. I know how much you love them."

"Do I? After all, they were both just accidents!"

"Charlie, stop it!" Brax yelled, trying to get her to be quiet before she said something she didn't want to, "Just shut up and think about what you're saying here."

"ONE DAUGHTER IS A RAPIST'S CHILD, THE OTHER IS THE DAUGHTER OF A SON OF A BITCH WHO LEFT US!" Charlie screamed, running her hands through her hair after she yelled at him.

She glanced up at Brax to see him looking at her, disgust and hurt clouding his eyes.

"I have to go," Charlie muttered, running past him, she tried to open the door, only for Brax to slam it shut and push Charlie against it, his hands rested either side of her head as he stared down at her.

The only sound in the bathroom was from their heavy breathing.

Once again, Charlie found herself trying to hold back her tears as she looked up at Brax, "Did you hear what you just said?"

"It's your fault," Charlie whispered, "I love my girls, Brax, I do."

"I know you do," Brax sighed, moving his hand from the door; he moved it towards Charlie face, only for her to take the opportunity to push him away, and leave the toilets.

_x-x_

Shortly after her encounter with Brax in the toilets, Charlie had told the girls she had had enough of a night out, and was going home.

But, she found herself unable to stay away.

Her heels clattered against the stairs as she made her way back toward the restaurant, "We're closed!" she heard Brax's husky voice yell from inside.

"I can't do this." Charlie stood in the doorway, watching as Brax's head shot up upon hearing her voice. She noticed the bottle of whiskey and empty glass before him on the bar, "I'm sorry," she muttered, her voice barely audible. She found herself running toward him in a matter of seconds; he had joined her on the other side of the bar, allowing her to jump into his arms, "No more fighting, okay? I hate it."

Brax smiled as he gazed into Charlie's eyes, "No more fighting," he gently kissed the tip of her nose before placing her down on the bar and moving between her legs.

"I'll always come back to you." Charlie whispered as Brax engulfed her in another hug, she nuzzled her head into his chest.

"Why do you keep coming back to me?" Brax asked, leaning back he stared at Charlie, waiting for her reply.

Charlie shrugged, "I just can't stay away," she gave Brax a warm smile before pulling him in for a kiss, "Please stop hurting me," Charlie whispered nervously as she glanced up at Brax. He replied by planting a soft kiss on her lips, "I'm so sorry for slapping you." Charlie bit her lip.

"Ah, it's alright," Brax chuckled, "I deserved it." Charlie sighed as she ran her fingertips lightly down the side of his face before placing a soft trail of kisses across his face.

Brax allowed another smile to adorn his face as he gazed back at Charlie, "Are we okay?" he asked, frowning slightly as if afraid to hear her answer.

"Yeah, we're okay." Charlie smiled, kissing his lips once more before she nuzzled herself into his embrace again.

_x-x_


	40. Chapter 40

_Again, SO sorry for the gap between updates. Thank you for being so patient with me. x_

_I hope you like this chapter, think you all will anyway! :-)_

**Chapter 40.**

Brax sat on the beach, staring out at the sea after a long, hard day at work.

He loved the peacefulness of the beach, especially at night-time.

His peace was short-lived when he heard a familiar voice shouting at him from further down the beach, "OI!" He turned to see Matt pacing toward him. He stood up, about to politely greet Matt, but he froze when Matt grabbed him by the collar of his shirt angrily and squared him up, "What the hell do you think you're doing calling her a slut?!" He yelled, letting Brax go, only to punch him straight in the face, sending him tumbling into the sand.

"Mate, it's not what you think." Brax attempted to sit up and explain himself, but Matt interrupted.

"You fucking hurt her again!" Matt shouted, "I gave her up for you! I thought she'd be happy with you, you said you loved her, _you _said you'd look after her, but calling her things like that, that ain't love!"

_x-x_

Charlie walked along the beach that night. Just like Brax, she loved the peacefulness of it, the quiet and solitude; the only noise being the sea gently lapping against the shore.

She stopped and listened when she heard shouting and scuffling. She scanned ahead of her to see two men brawling on the beach. Thinking of turning around and heading off the beach, she stopped when she saw a flash of Brax's chest tattoo, allowing her to instantly recognise what was going on.

She began to walk faster, which soon turned into a run as she started shouting at them, begging them both to stop, "BRAX... MATT... STOP IT!" Charlie cried as she ran toward them, "Stop it!" She screamed as she stopped in front of them, trying to tear them apart from each other.

Surprisingly enough, both men stopped and stood up, moving away from each other as they both stared at Charlie, "What the hell is going on? Why are you fighting?" Charlie asked, looking from Brax to Matt, "I said _what _is going on?" Charlie asked again, gaining no answer.

She groaned in frustration as both men kept quiet, "This idiot started it," Brax spat.

"What'd you just call me?" Matt growled, stepping closer to Brax.

"No, no, I said stop this." Charlie intervened sharply as both men prepared to start fighting again.

"Matt, why? Where did this come from?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know what you see in him, Charlie! He's no good for you, for Zo. He left you, both of you. He left you when you were pregnant for god-"

"NO!" Charlie screamed, alarming both men, "SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP!" she took a deep breath, "We do not talk about that." She added sharply, trying to calm herself, "You know that, Matt."

"I'm sorry," Matt muttered, watching as Brax wandered away from them, closer to the sea.

Charlie waited until Brax had moved away before she turned to Matt, "What brought this on?" she whispered as she stared at her ex.

Matt squeezed his eyelids shut tightly as he ran his hand through his tousled hair, "Colleen mentioned something in the diner, I must have heard wrong."

"No, knowing Colleen she spread the wrong thing," Charlie rolled her eyes. She sighed as she glanced over at Brax who was wiping the back of his hand across his bloody nose before he sat down on the sand.

"I'll leave you to it." Matt smiled apologetically, "Tell him I'm sorry."

Charlie gave him a faint smile and nodded, watching as he walked off the beach before she turned around and walked over to Brax.

Sitting down beside him, she remained quiet before shuffling closer to him as she rested her head against his shoulder. She smiled when she felt his arm wind around her waist.

"I'm sorry," Brax muttered, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I'm tired of hearing you say that," Charlie sighed, running her hand up and down his thigh, "You've said it too much to me the past few days."

"Because I've been a real idiot the past few days," Brax retorted.

Charlie grinned as she moved away and gazed at him, "You okay?"

Brax nodded, "The guy can throw a punch," he chuckled lightly.

Charlie smiled before leaning forward, moving to kiss Brax's cheek, she laughed as he ducked his head to the right, being sure that she kissed his lips instead.

"Come on, let's get you back to my place," Brax raised an eyebrow at Charlie's comment, "Not like that, you idiot," she giggled as she stood to her feet and offered him her hands, "I need to get you cleaned up."

Brax sighed and nodded lightly before taking her hand, standing up as he took hold of Charlie's hands and led her toward his car.

_x-x_

Brax winced as he sat on one of the stools at the breakfast bar of Charlie's kitchen whilst she stood in front of him, cleaning the cuts on his face, "Hold still," Charlie scolded, grabbing Brax's chin with her hand to stop him from moving as she continued to clean the cuts, "Brax, stop being such a baby," Charlie snapped as he kept wincing and moving.

"You're not exactly being gentle about it," he muttered in response through clenched teeth. Charlie rolled her eyes before finishing up, placing all the blood-covered cotton wool balls into the bin, she began to pack the first aid kit away, "Thanks," Brax mumbled.

"So, are you going to tell me what had you in such a bad mood the other night?"

"What night?" Brax frowned.

"The night I was at Angelo's."

"Oh," Brax shook his head, "It doesn't matter."

"I think it does, Brax." Charlie sighed, "You were really upset, I know it."

Brax exhaled, "My uncle died."

Charlie's eyes widened at his words, "You mean-"

"Yeah," Brax interrupted, "The one who looked after us when mom couldn't, and dad wasn't around, the one who gave us money, the one who cared. The one who loved us."

"Brax, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, it's okay, I'm okay." Brax smiled weakly as he reached for her hands and clasped them in his own.

"You sure?" Charlie asked, giving his hands a comforting squeeze. Brax nodded in response, "Okay," Charlie whispered, smiling lightly before she leant forward and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Are you okay?" Brax asked as he removed his hands from Charlie's and placed them on her waist instead, pulling her between his legs. Charlie frowned, "I saw how upset you looked earlier after what Matt said."

"I'm fine."

"Charlie, he's upset you. He needs to-"

"Needs to what, Brax? You're really going back for more? You need to stop this fighting and stop it right now because I won't do it again, Brax, you have a daughter to think about too now, how do you think she's going to feel when she sees these bruises?"

Brax stayed silent as he looked up at her, "Just so long as you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Charlie groaned before leaning forward, pressing her forehead against his, "Stay with me tonight?" Charlie asked, leaning back to try and read the expression etched across Brax's face.

A grin soon found its way onto his lips, "I wouldn't be anywhere else." Charlie smiled as Brax placed a soft kiss on her cheek, "Where's Zoe?"

"She went out with Rubes, they should be back within the next hour or so."

"Okay, well, let's wait till they get back, then I can go out, grab us a takeaway?"

"That sounds great," Charlie grinned before she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, "I love your hugs," Charlie mumbled into his chest, smiling as he only tightened his embrace around her.

_x-x_

_-1 week later.-_

"Charlie... he's here!"

Charlie took a deep breath as she heard her eldest daughter calling her. She stood before the tall length mirror in her bedroom, staring at her attire for that evening.

She had opted for a little black dress, the top half of the dress being in the form of a lace vest-top, the bottom being a chiffon style skirt with a dipped hem, she also wore her favourite heels and her hair was curled and brushed to the side, over her left shoulder.

She inhaled a shaky nervous breath, before walking downstairs.

_x-x_

Brax stood nervously in the hallway with Ruby, waiting for Charlie to come downstairs.

It had been a week since he and Charlie seemed to be back to normal relations, although things still quite weren't where he wanted them to be. So, he decided to arrange to take her out on a date, and he hoped they would be able to move forward from there, as a couple.

That's why he was now stood in her house, dressed in a smart shirt and smart black trousers, armed with a bouquet of her favourite flowers.

He stood up straight at the sound of heels from upstairs, and soon enough, Charlie had joined them both in the hallway, "Mom, you look stunning!" Ruby gushed.

"Thanks, sweetie," Charlie smiled, kissing her daughter's cheek before she moved to stand in front of her date, "Hi," she muttered shakily.

"Hi," Brax muttered in response, his eyes drinking in her beauty, "You look... stunning."

"Thank you," Charlie blushed heavily at his compliment.

"I got you these," Brax smiled as he handed her the flowers.

"Thanks, they're gorgeous." They were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell, "It must be Matt," Charlie mumbled.

A few days after their fight, Brax and Matt had apologised to each other, and were back on normal terms. As part of his apology, he had offered to look after Zoe, whilst Brax took Charlie out.

"I'll get it," Ruby laughed, "You two can talk."

Brax grinned as he watched Ruby walk past before he gazed at Charlie once again, "So, are these to get in my good books, or Zoe's?" Charlie questioned, gesturing to the flowers.

Just as she asked, their two year-old daughter ran down the stairs and bounded toward her father, with Kibbles running after her, trying to keep up.

"DADDY!" She squealed, jumping into his arms as he bent down to her level.

"Hello monkey," Brax grinned as he kissed her cheek.

"LELLOW!" Zoe screamed again, moving to grab the flowers from Charlie.

"Oh no you don't," Brax shook his head as he pulled Zoe away from her mother. It didn't take long for him to feel guilty as Zoe's eyes clouded with tears, "Baby, no," he sighed, "None of this." Brax told her, pinching her bottom lip lightly as it started to tremble. Zoe looked away from him as a tear rolled down her cheek, "Where's daddy's kiss, huh?" Brax asked.

"He no get one," Zoe shook her head as she wiped her eyes with her hands.

"Bub, stop it, you're breaking daddy's heart," Brax sighed as she strolled into the kitchen and sat her down on the counter, "I got you this, well, it's more for Kibbles."

Zoe's eyes lit up as Brax pulled a mechanical toy mouse out of his pocket, he smiled as he turned to face Charlie who discretely handed him a single flower from the bunch he had given her, "And that's for my baby girl," he added, placing the flower in Zoe's lap, "Does daddy get a kiss now?"

Zoe nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips before nuzzling her head into his chest.

Brax smiled lightly as Matt and Ruby joined them in the kitchen, "We better get going," he turned to face Charlie as he spoke. She nodded lightly and moved to say goodbye to Zoe,

"Night, bub, be a good girl for Matt, okay?"

"Uh-huh," Zoe nodded, "Mamma, you looks nice."

Charlie grinned at her daughter, "Thank you, honey," she planted a quick kiss on the top of her head before she walked over to Matt, "If she misbehaves or you can't handle-"

"Of course I can handle her, Charlie, she's a little angel." Matt chuckled.

Charlie rolled her eyes, "For everyone but me, she is."

"Okay, let's go," Brax spoke up as he approached the group, "Do you want a lift to the city, Rubes?" Brax asked, knowing full-well what kind of Friday night she had planned with her friends.

Ruby batted her eyelids and grinned a sweet smile, "Yes, please."

Charlie giggled at her daughter.

"Thanks again for this, Matt," Brax smiled at him.

"No problem, now you get off and enjoy yourself."

"We will," Brax turned to Charlie and raised his eyebrows suggestively, she giggled before linking her arm with his as they made their way outside to his car.

_x-x_

"This place is so beautiful... but expensive." Charlie's eyes widened as she looked at her menu.

"Will you just stop complaining and choose what you want?"

"Brax, this is too much. When I agreed to this date, I told you not to choose an expensive place."

"Well, I don't always have to listen to you, do I?" Brax winked as a mischievous grin graced his face.

"Our monkey definitely gets her cheekiness from you," Charlie chuckled as she reached across the table for his hand, "Thank you for this."

"We're not even halfway through the date, yet."

"I know," she nodded, "But still, I can tell it's going to be a pretty special night."

"Can you?" Brax asked, raising an eyebrow as he narrowed his eyes, eyeing Charlie suspiciously.

"Uh-huh," Charlie grinned, her grin turning into a shy smile as Brax raised her hand to his mouth and placed a soft kiss across her knuckles, he flashed her the Braxton signature grin before letting her hand go as they both decided what they wanted to eat.

_x-x_

"I'm stuffed," Charlie groaned as she walked out of the restaurant, trailing behind Brax, "And cold," she pouted, shivering a little.

"Here," Brax took his jacket off, before handing it to Charlie, which she eagerly slipped into, "Jeez, you've changed, before you'd never accept it."

"Well, I'm now aware that you would not take no for an answer."

Brax chuckled, "Damn straight, it's a little funny how you _never _manage to bring a jacket though, eh?"

"Maybe I just like your ones, they always smell good," Charlie grinned and Brax laughed at her comment.

As they walked through the car park, Charlie's hand twitched nervously as she wondered whether or not she should make the move. Finally deciding that she should, she reached out and entwined her fingers with Brax's. She was unable to evade the large grin that spread across her face as he responded, squeezing her hand, he pulled her closer to him as they continued their walk back to his car.

_x-x_

Charlie and Brax walked into Charlie's house late that night, both with matching grins upon their faces.

A look of alarm soon crossed their faces when Zoe ran out of the living room in her pyjamas and over to the pair of them, "Mamma... Daddy." She muttered, hugging one of Charlie's legs, and one of Brax's.

"Sweetheart, what are you still doing up?" Charlie asked as she lifted Zoe into her arms.

"She refused to go to bed without her mummy or daddy kissing her goodnight," Matt laughed lightly as he joined the young family in the hallway.

"Monkey, it's late, you should have gone to bed." Brax chuckled as Zoe poked her tongue out at him.

"Well, I'm gonna head off now. Goodnight," Matt announced.

"Thanks so much for tonight, Matt," Charlie smiled at him.

"No problem at all, see you around."

"Yeah," Charlie smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek, she turned to face Brax.

"I should probably head off too." He mumbled.

"No... no- you no," Zoe shook her head.

"Why don't you stay for a bit?" Charlie flashed Brax a cheeky grin.

"Alright," Brax shrugged, Zoe squealed in excitement at his words, "I don't know what you're getting excited about, gorgeous. You're going to bed."

"No." Zoe shook her head.

"Yes," Brax nodded, "Come on," he chuckled as he stepped forward, extending his arms toward her.

"Goodnight, princess." Charlie laughed, kissing her cheek before placing her in her father's arms.

_x-x_

"She managed to get off to sleep pretty quickly," Brax informed Charlie as he joined her in the kitchen.

Charlie smiled over at him, "That was quick," Brax nodded, "Can you pass me the sugar?"

Charlie watched as he stepped away from the counter and picked up the jar of sugar before passing it to her. She felt an undeniable sensation of electricity jolt through her as his hands brushed hers. Refusing to take the sugar from him, she hoped he knew what she wanted.

A grin spread across Brax's face as he realised what was happening, he placed the sugar down on the counter before grabbing Charlie's hands and pulling her body into his, his lips planting passionate, needy kisses on hers.

Charlie let a squeal pass her lips as Brax placed his large hands on her hips and lifted her onto the breakfast bar, their kiss only growing all the more passionate, both of them desperate to taste the other.

Brax groaned and tore his lips away from Charlie's at the sound of Zoe crying from upstairs, "I knew it was too good to be true," he muttered, glancing down at Charlie. She bit her lip as she gazed up at him, her hands still entangled in his hair, a rosy glow spreading across her cheeks, "You know, you're really cute when you blush?"

Charlie bowed her head at his words, trying to disguise her now crimson cheeks. She sighed as Brax placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head back so he gazed into her eyes. Instead of saying anything, he leaned closer and placed a soft kiss on her lips, which Charlie soon intensified.

They broke apart again when Zoe started shouting for her father, "Gosh Buckton, stop hogging me, mini Buckton needs some attention too."

Charlie rolled her eyes at his cheekiness, "Oh sorry, I keep forgetting how popular you are."

Brax laughed lightly and kissed her lips before walking out of the kitchen and upstairs to see what was wrong with his daughter.

Charlie remained seated on the kitchen bench, swinging her legs excitedly and grinning like a Cheshire cat, purely exhilarated by the kiss they had just shared, her heart racing as she thought of what they were going to do when Brax returned.

_x-x_

Brax quietly opened the door and dawdled into Zoe's room to see her curled up in a ball, crying as she clutched onto the giraffe soft toy Brax had given to her as a gift almost a year ago.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked softly, moving closer to her bed.

"B-bad d-d-dweam," Zoe sobbed as she held her toy closer to her.

"Hey, none of that okay, no more tears. It was just a dream okay, you're alright." Brax sighed as he kicked off his shoes and lifted up her duvet, "You gonna make room for daddy?" Zoe nodded as she made room for him in the bed.

"You too big," she giggled as Brax struggled to fit into the bed.

"Well, this bed is only made for little princesses like you, hm?" Brax grinned at his daughter as he lifted her onto him so he could lie in the bed, "Now, we're all sorted."

"I no tired," Zoe shook her head before laying her head on Brax's chest and yawning.

Brax laughed, "Sure you're not, you do pick your moments though bub, mummy and daddy were having some alone time," Brax rolled his eyes.

"Tell me a stowie."

"What story?"

"Make one, mamma does that."

Brax groaned, he hadn't anticipated it would take this long to get Zoe back to sleep, she was usually an easy sleeper, for him anyway, "Okay," Brax sighed, thinking from the top of his head, "There once was a little mouse..."

_x-x_

Charlie sat on the couch, her feet up on the table in front of her as she drank a glass of wine, waiting for Brax to come back down the stairs. She glanced up and grinned as he plodded into the living room, "Hey, was she okay?"

Brax nodded, "Bad dream, that's all." Charlie began giggling as Brax sat down beside her, "What?" he frowned.

"A mouse?" Charlie raised her eyebrow inquisitively.

"Oh shush you, it got her to sleep, didn't it?"

"Yeah, I wonder why," Charlie commented cheekily, she giggled as Brax tickled her.

"Cheeky," Brax laughed as he leaned closer to her, smiling as Charlie leaned forward so her lips could meet his, "Mm, where were we?" Brax muttered, running his hands up and down Charlie's sides as he deepened the kiss.

"Not yet," Charlie placed her hand on his chest and pushed him back, before she leaned forward and placed her wine glass on the table, then picked up a photo album with Zoe's name on the front of it, "I wanted to show you this," Charlie handed it to Brax and let him flick through the photos as she spoke, "It's not the best album I've got, but it's yours. I know how much you always wanted kids, so I promised myself that because Zoe was your first, I'd keep a separate album for you, just in case you ever came back."

"Thank you, Charlie, it means a lot."

Charlie smiled at his gratitude, "I have things that I need to show you, like her first lock of hair and everything, but I think that could wait until tomorrow."

"I'm really sorry for missing all of this, Charlie. I hate myself for it." Brax sighed as he closed the album and placed it on the table.

"It's okay," Charlie smiled, "You've got a lifetime to make it up to us."

"It's always been one step forward, two steps back for us."

"Yeah," Charlie nodded, "But hopefully this time, we'll get two steps forward," she winked.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Brax asked as he arched his eyebrow.

"Well..." Charlie trailed off as she moved closer to him on the couch before straddling his waist as she kissed him slowly and passionately whilst she unbuttoned his shirt.

Brax pulled away from the kiss and grinned at the look of confusion on Charlie's face, "I thought Sergeant Charlie Buckton didn't rush into things?" he asked cheekily.

"And I never thought I'd see the day Darryl Braxton declines sex when it's being offered to him on a plate?" Charlie retorted, equally as cheeky.

Brax laughed at her comment, "Touché Buckton, touché." Charlie grinned at him, "Things change- coppers still turn me on though," he told her matter-of-factly before gripping her hips as he roughly pulled her body into his again.

"Is that so?" Charlie tried not to get distracted by the trail of sensual kisses Brax was leaving on her neck, she felt him nod against her skin, "So, does Brax have a little bit of a thing for Constable Watson then?"

"Nah, she's not my type," Brax shook his head, Charlie grinned, instantly thinking he was referring to her, "I was thinking more like Inspector Joyce."

Charlie's eyes widened at his words, "BRAX!" she cried, slapping his chest as she leaned back.

"You know I'm only joking, you're the only copper for me," he winked before kissing her lips again.

Charlie smiled against his lips, once again letting it become more passionate as she slid his shirt off his shoulders and threw it aside.

She froze as she heard it land in something; she dragged her lips from Brax's to see it had landed in Ruby's takeaway from earlier.

"Aw, Charlie," Brax groaned, "That's my sexy, pulling shirt you've just lobbed into that Chinese takeout."

"You have a pulling shirt?" Charlie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just for you, baby," Brax winked.

"You look better with it off anyway," Charlie whispered, biting his earlobe before she left a trail of kisses along his jaw-line.

"I love you so much, Charlie." Brax told her honestly.

Charlie leaned back and frowned, "You tell me this right when we're about to get down and dirty?"

"Well it could be all sweet and romantic?" Brax tried not to laugh at his own words.

"Trust me," Charlie leaned forward, whispering in his ear, "The things I want to do to you are far from sweet."

She leaned back to gauge his reaction and grinned, it was exactly as she had hoped. His eyes widened as his jaw dropped slightly.

Charlie stood up and held her hands out to him as she bit her lip seductively, "We better get started then," Brax muttered, grabbing Charlie's hands, he stood to his feet before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him again, he slowly moved his head towards hers and the couple became locked in another passionate kiss as they made their way up the stairs and toward Charlie's bedroom.

_x-x_

_This story is sort of nearing its climax, so I hope you enjoy these next few updates._

_By the way- I'm sorry for the time jump in the middle of the chapter, I hate doing that, but otherwise the chapter would have been really short!_


End file.
